Haven,Texas
by lokifan19
Summary: Adaptación. Summary completo en el interior. Contra viento y marea, Marinette Dupain-Cheng está determinada a conseguir que el legendario futbolista Adrien Agreste regrese a su hogar en Heaven, Texas, y ruede allí su primera película. Pero domar a un vaquero egoísta que conduce un T-Bird del 57 puede ser demasiado para un pimpollo de Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

La historia pertenece a Susan Elizabeth Phillips.

Los personajes de Milaculous: Ladybug no me pertenecen.

Solo es mío el tiempo que invierto en esta adaptación que espero que les guste.

 **Sinopsis:**

Contra viento y marea, Marinette Dupain-Cheng está determinada a conseguir que el legendario futbolista Adrien Agreste regrese a su hogar en Heaven, Texas, y ruede allí su primera película.

Pero domar a un vaquero egoísta que conduce un T-Bird del 57 puede ser demasiado para un pimpollo de Ohio.

A pesar de su deslumbrante aspecto y su letal encanto, Adrien tiene muchas reservas sobre convertirse en una estrella de cine y ninguna intención de colaborar con una virgencita mandona que no es capaz de mantener alejada ni de su mente ni de su vida. Por lo tanto, el playboy buscalíos decide intentar esfumarse para evitarla.

Pero nada es más persistente que una gata salvaje con corazón de ángel en un pueblo demasiado pequeño para que un hombre malcriado pueda ocultarse. Además todo eso se desvanece con el viento cuando dos personas descubren el amor, la risa y la pasión de tal manera que parece hecho en el cielo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:**

—¡Un guardaespaldas! ¡No necesito un jodido guardaespaldas!

Las puntas plateadas de las botas vaqueras de piel de serpiente de Adrien Agreste centellearon bajo la luz del sol cuando el ex-futbolista atravesó la alfombra y plantó los talones de sus manos sobre el escritorio de su abogado.

Damocles lo miró con cautela.

—Miraculous Studios piensa que sí.

—No me importa lo que piensen. Todo el mundo sabe que no hay ni una sola persona en el sur de California que tenga ni una pizca de sentido común. —Adrien se incorporó—. Bueno, puede que algunos rancheros, pero nadie más. —Acomodó su larguirucha silueta en una silla de cuero, apoyó las botas sobre el escritorio, y cruzó los tobillos.

Damocles observó a ese hombre que era su cliente más importante. Hoy Adrien vestía casi conservadoramente, unos pantalones de lino blancos, una camisa de seda color lavanda, sus botas púrpuras de piel de serpiente y un sombrero vaquero gris claro. El ex-receptor no iba a ningún sitio sin su sombrero stetson. Algunas de sus novias llegaban a jurar que no se lo sacaba siquiera para hacer el amor, aunque eso Damocles no se lo creía. Bueno, Adrien se enorgullecía de ser texano, aunque su carrera profesional lo había obligado a pasar la mayor parte de la última década viviendo en Chicago.

Con su atractivo de modelo de portada, su sonrisa matadora y sus dos anillos de ganador de la SuperBowl, Adrien Agreste era el niño mimado más famoso del fútbol profesional. Desde el comienzo de su carrera la audiencia televisiva había quedado encandilada por su aire provinciano; pero los jugadores rivales no habían quedado tan encandilados por su encanto de niño bueno. Sabían que Adrien era listo, decidido y difícil de atrapar. No sólo había sido el receptor más destacado de la NFL, sino que también había sido el mejor en su puesto y cuando una lesión en la rodilla, cinco meses antes de que se jugara en enero la SuperBowl, lo había obligado a retirarse con sólo treinta y tres años había sido natural que Hollywood mostrara interés en convertirle en el último héroe de sus películas de acción y aventura.

—Adrien, los de Miraculous tiene derecho a preocuparse. Te pagan bastantes millones de dólares para que ruedes tu primera película con ellos.

—¡Soy futbolista, no una jodida estrella de cine!

—En enero, pasaste a ser un futbolista retirado —señaló Damocles—. Y fuiste tú quien firmó el contrato para rodar esa película.

Adrien se quitó su sombrero de vaquero, se pasó una mano entre su grueso cabello rubio y se volvió a poner el sombrero.

—Estaba borracho y buscaba darle un nuevo rumbo a mi vida. Deberías de haber impedido que tomara decisiones tan importantes cuando estoy bebido.

—Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y aún no te he visto borracho, así que esa no es una excusa. Y resulta que eres uno de los hombres de negocios más listos que conozco, así que sin duda alguna no necesitas el dinero. Si no hubieras querido firmar ese contrato con Miraculous, no lo habrías hecho.

—Bueno, pues he cambiado de idea.

—Te he visto firmar más contratos de los que puedo contar, y nunca te he visto romper uno. ¿Estás seguro que quieres comenzar ahora?

—No he dicho que fuera a romper el maldito contrato.

Damocles se levantó y colocó un par de carpetillas y cogió un tubo de Tums. Se conocían desde hacía una década, pero sospechaba que no conocía a Adrien mejor que el peluquero que le cortaba el pelo. A pesar de su amabilidad y simpatía, el ex-jugador de fútbol era muy celoso de su privacidad. Damocles no lo culpaba. Todo el mundo quería algo de Bobby Tom y el futbolista había aprendido a protegerse. En opinión de Damocles, no siempre lo conseguía. Todos los ex-compañeros, mujeres o vecinos de su ciudad natal con algún tipo de infortunio habían llegado a considerar a Adrien una presa fácil.

Damocles abrió el tapón plateado del bote de Tums.

—Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Sabes algo de actuar?

—Caramba, no.

—Me lo figuraba.

—No veo que importancia puede tener. Todas las películas son iguales, todo lo que se tiene que hacer es dar una patada en el culo a alguien y desnudar a un par de mujeres. Caramba, yo lo llevo haciendo desde los ocho años.

Ese tipo de comentarios era típico de Adrien Agreste, y Damcles sonrió. A pesar de lo que su cliente dijera, quería creer que Adrien tenía intención de hacer una película de éxito. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a cobrar por algo que no tuviera intención de hacer lo mejor posible, desde comprar tierras hasta acciones de nuevos negocios. Aunque de todas maneras se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Damocles se reclinó en su silla.

—Hablé con Nathalie Sancoeur de Miraculous hace un par de horas. Es una mujer tremendamente infeliz, sobre todo desde que insististe en que los exteriores se rodaran en Telarosa.

—Necesitaban un pequeño pueblo en Texas. Sabes lo mal que va allí la economía.

—Creía que intentabas mantenerte alejado de allí algún tiempo, especialmente con toda esa locura del festival para revitalizar el pueblo.

Adrien se estremeció.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Pero el hecho es que tienes que ir allí. Miraculous ya ha trasladado al equipo y todos los empleados, pero como tú no estás aún no pueden empezar.

—Les dije que iba a ir.

—Igual que les dijiste que ibas a ir a todas esas pruebas de vestuario que habían programado hace dos semanas en Los Ángeles.

—No quería parecer un jodido pollo relleno. Caramba, tengo el mejor guardarropa de la NFL. ¿Para qué necesito pruebas de vestuario?

Damocles se rindió. Como siempre, Adrien iba a hacer las cosas a su manera. A pesar de toda su superficial amabilidad, el texano era testarudo como una mula y no le gustaba que lo presionaran.

Adrien bajó las botas del escritorio y lentamente se levantó. Aunque lo ocultaba perfectamente, Damocles sabía cómo se había sentido por su retirada forzosa. Desde que los médicos le habían dicho que nunca podría volver a jugar, Adrien se había comportado como un hombre al borde de la ruina en vez de una leyenda del deporte que había percibido un multimillonario salario de los Chicago Stars y que sólo era una parte del dinero que poseía. Damocles se preguntó si el contrato para hacer la película no sería simplemente la manera que tenía Adrien de pasar el tiempo mientras intentaba aclararse respecto a qué hacer con el resto de su vida.

Adrien se paró en la puerta y le dirigió a su agente la mirada; la mirada penetrante de sus ojos verdes que todos los defensas de la liga habían aprendido a temer.

—Llama a esa gente de Miraculous ahora mismo y diles que no venga ese guardaespaldas.

Aunque la petición fue dicha con suavidad, Damocles no se engañó. Adrien siempre sabía exactamente lo que quería y generalmente lo obtenía.

—Me temo que ya hay alguien en camino. Y es un escolta, no un guardaespaldas.

—Les dije que yo iría a Telarosa, y lo haré. Si aparece un maldito guardaespaldas y cree que puede darme órdenes, será mejor que sea un hombre tenaz porque, de otra manera, volverá con mis iniciales grabadas en el trasero.

Damocles miró el sobre amarillo que tenía delante y decidió que ese no era el mejor momento para decirle a Adrien que el "hombre tenaz" que enviaba Miraculous Studios respondía al nombre de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mientras deslizaba el sobre debajo de una carpetilla deseó que la señorita Dupain-Cheng tuviese un buen culo, unas tetas de infarto y los instintos de una piraña. De cualquier otra manera, no iba a tener ninguna posibilidad contra Adrien Agreste.

El pelo de Marinette Dupain-Cheng era un desastre. Mientras la húmeda brisa nocturna de principios de julio empujaba un mechón de su pelo negro azabache delante de sus ojos, decidió que debería haberse pensado mejor lo de confiar en un peluquero llamado Mister Ed. Sin embargo, no creía que se debiese hacer hincapié en algo tan negativo, así que en vez de pensar en la desastrosa permanente, cerró la puerta del coche de alquiler y caminó por la acera en dirección a la casa de Adrien Agreste.

Media docena de coches estaban aparcados en el curvo camino de acceso, y al acercase a la estructura de madera y vidrio que asomaba sobre el lago Michigan, oyó música sonando con gran estruendo. Eran las nueve y media. Desearía poder posponer el encuentro hasta el día siguiente, cuando estuviera más descansada y menos nerviosa, pero simplemente no podía darse el lujo de disponer de tiempo. Necesitaba probar a Nathalie Sancoeur lo eficazmente que podía solucionar su primera responsabilidad real.

Era una casa inusual, baja y armónica, con el tejado en un ángulo agudo. Las puertas principales estaban lacadas y tenían unos pomos de aluminio que parecían huesos. No podía decir que la casa fuera precisamente de su gusto, pero era interesante. Tratando de ignorar las mariposas de su estómago, resueltamente presionó el timbre y estiró con fuerza la chaqueta de su mejor traje azul marino, sin forma y con una falda que no era ni larga ni corta, sino simplemente pasada de moda. Deseó que la falda no se hubiera arrugado tanto en el vuelo de Los Angeles al Aeropuerto O'Hare de Chicago, pero la ropa nunca había sido lo suyo. Algunas veces pensaba que su sentido de la moda se había atrofiado al haber crecido con tanta gente mayor alrededor, porque siempre parecía ir al menos con dos décadas de retraso.

Cuando presionó el timbre otra vez, creyó oír la reverberación de un gong desde el interior, pero la música era tan fuerte, que no estuvo segura. Un pequeño hormigueo de anticipación recorrió su cuerpo. La fiesta sonaba salvaje.

Aunque Marinette tenía treinta años, nunca había asistido a una fiesta salvaje. Se preguntó si habría películas pornográficas y platitos con cocaína pasándose entre los invitados. Estaba casi segura de que lo desaprobaría, pero no tenía en realidad ningún tipo de experiencia al respecto, así que se reservó la opinión. Después de todo, ¿como iba a forjarse una nueva vida si no estaba abierta a nuevas experiencias? No era que fuera a experimentar con drogas, pero, en lo que respecta a películas pornográficas…, quizá pudiera echar una miradita.

Presionó el timbre dos veces seguidas y retiró otro caprichoso mechón de pelo hacia su trenza despeinada. Había esperado que su nueva permanente eliminase la necesidad de utilizar ese peinado tan anticuado pero cómodo, que había utilizado sin descanso durante la década anterior. Había imaginado algo suave y ondulado que la hiciera sentir una mujer nueva y la permanente de Mister Ed era tan marcada que no se acercaba ni de lejos a lo que ella tenía en mente.

¿Por qué no había recordado a tiempo sus años de adolescente cuando todos sus esfuerzos de autosuperación habían resultado desastrosos? Se había pasado meses con el pelo verde por haber calculado mal la cantidad de peróxido de un tinte y otra vez se le había puesto la piel hecha un desastre por una reacción alérgica a una crema para pecas. Aún oía las carcajadas de sus compañeros de clase de secundaria cuando los algodones que rellenaban su sujetador se habían movido mientras comentaba para la clase un libro de lectura obligada. Ese incidente había sido un golpe mortal y en ese mismo momento se había prometido a si misma aceptar las francas palabras que su madre había dicho desde que Marinette tenía seis años:

 _Desciendes de una larga serie de mujeres feas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Acepta que nunca serás guapa y vivirás bastante más feliz._

Era de altura mediana, ni lo suficientemente baja como para ser graciosa, ni lo suficientemente alta para resultar esbelta. Aunque no estaba precisamente plana, se encontraba en el nivel más cercano. Sus ojos no eran ni ardientemente castaños ni chispeantemente verdes, sino de un azul de difícil descripción. Su boca era demasiado ancha, su barbilla demasiado terca. Ni se molestaba en agradecer su piel clara, pues montones de pecas se esparcían sobre su nariz, ni tampoco que ésta última fuera pequeña y recta. Lo que hacía era concentrarse en los dones que Dios le había dado: inteligencia, extraño sentido del humor e insaciable interés por todos los aspectos de la condición humana. Se decía a sí misma que la fuerza de carácter era más importante que cualquier tipo de belleza y sólo cuando estaba más deprimida en casa deseaba poder cambiar un poco de integridad, una pizca de virtud o parte de sus dotes organizativas por una talla más de sujetador.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, sus pensamientos y ella se encontraron cara a cara con uno de los hombres más feos que había visto nunca: gigantesco, con grueso cuello y hombros desnudos y protuberantes. Lo miró con interés al tiempo que los ojos del hombre descendían rápidamente por su traje azul marino y su impoluta blusa blanca de poliéster hasta sus zapatos negros.

—¿Sí?

Enderezó los hombros y alzó la barbilla una pizca.

—Estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Agreste.

—Pues ya era hora. —Sin previo aviso, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el interior—. ¿Trajiste música?

Ella se alarmó ante la pregunta, percibiendo sólo una vaga impresión del vestíbulo: suelo de caliza y un montón de aluminio en la escultura de la pared junto con un soporte de granito para un casco de samurai.

—¿Música?

—Claro, le dije a Stella que se asegurara de que traías tu propia música. No importa. Guardo la cinta que se dejó la última chica que vino.

—¿La cinta?

—Para Adrien en el jacuzzi. Los chicos y yo queríamos darle una sorpresa. Espera aquí mientras lo preparo todo. Luego entraremos juntos.

Sin más, desapareció por una puerta corredera de shoji que había a la derecha. Lo siguió con la mirada, entre alarmada y curiosa. Obviamente la había confundido con otra persona, ya que sabía que Adrien no aceptaba llamadas de Miraculous Studios; se preguntó si debería aprovechar el malentendido.

La vieja Marinette Dupain-Cheng habría esperado pacientemente a que regresara para poder explicarle su misión, pero la nueva Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía ante sí la aventura que tan ardientemente deseaba y siguió el sonido de la áspera música a lo largo de un pasillo.

Las habitaciones que pasó no se parecían a ninguna que ella hubiera visto antes. Siempre había estado secretamente ávida de sensaciones y sólo con ver no la llenaba. Sentía comezón en las manos por acariciar la aspereza de la escultura de hierro oxidado y los bloques de granito donde se asentaba, que parecía un árbol prehistórico seccionado. Quería sentir en la punta de sus dedos la textura de las paredes, algunas de las cuales estaban lacadas en un gris pálido mientras que otras estaban cubiertas por trozos de cuero gastado color ceniza. El mobiliario era otro tema, como un diván tapizado en loneta con un estampado tipo cebra que parecía llamarla por señas y el aroma de eucalipto que salía de unas urnas antiguas tentando sus orificios nasales.

Entremezclándose con el eucalipto, distinguió el olor a cloro. Al rodear un gran macizo de grandes rocas que ocultaban artísticamente la pared, abrió más los ojos con sorpresa. El pasillo desembocaba en una lujosa gruta, cuyas paredes eran enormes láminas de vidrio desde el suelo al techo. Palmas, bambú y alguna otra planta exótica se disponían como tumbonas independientes sobre el suelo de mármol negro, haciendo que la gruta pareciera tropical y prehistórica. La piscina de losetas negra y forma asimétrica parecía un estanque escondido donde los dinosaurios podrían acercarse a beber. Incluso las sillas de diseño austero y las mesas hechas de rocas redondeadas se mezclaban con el ambiente.

El decorado podía parecer prehistórico, pero los invitados eran bien modernos. Era un grupo heterogéneo de unas treinta personas. Todas las mujeres eran jóvenes y bellas, mientras los hombres, tanto blancos como negros, tenían músculos protuberantes y gruesos cuellos. No sabía nada sobre futbolistas salvo las malas reputaciones que les precedían y al observar los escasos bikinis utilizados por la mayor parte de las mujeres, no pudo reprimir la pequeña chispa de esperanza de que podrían estar a punto de comenzar algún tipo de orgía. No era que fuese a participar en tal cosa, suponiendo que alguien la invitara, pero sería algo interesante de observar.

Una de las mujeres chilló agudamente centrando la atención en el jacuzzi espumoso que había en el centro de unas rocas redondeadas sobre una plataforma cerca de las ventanas. Cuatro mujeres retozaban en las burbujas y Marinette sintió envidia y admiración al ver los brillantes pechos bronceados que sobresalían por las partes superiores de sus bikinis. Luego desplazó la mirada de las mujeres al único hombre que había en la plataforma, y se quedó paralizada.

Lo reconoció de inmediato por las fotos. Él permanecía de pie al lado del jacuzzi como un sultán examinando a su harén, y mientras lo miraba, todas sus fantasías sexuales secretas tomaron vida. Ese era Adrien Agreste. _Santo Dios._

Era la personificación de cada hombre con el que había soñado alguna vez; Todos los chicos del colegio que la habían ignorado, todos los jovencitos que nunca recordaron su nombre, todos los hombres atractivos que habían elogiado su madurez pero que nunca habían pensado en invitarla a salir. Él era una brillante criatura sobrehumana que debía haber sido puesta sobre la tierra por algún Dios perverso, para recordarles a las mujeres feas como ella que algunas cosas eran inalcanzables.

Sabía por las fotos que había visto, que su sombrero vaquero ocultaba un cabello rubio y grueso y que el ala del sombrero escondía unos ojos color verde hierba. A diferencia de ella, sus pómulos podrían haber sido cincelados por un escultor renacentista. Tenía la nariz firme y recta, la mandíbula fuerte y una boca que debería de venir con una etiqueta de advertencia. Era completa y soberanamente masculino, y mientras lo miraba, sintió el mismo deseo penetrante que experimentaba en las cálidas noches de verano cuando yacía sobre la hierba con los ojos clavados en las estrellas. Él brillaba intensamente, y era totalmente inalcanzable.

Llevaba un sombrero de vaquero negro, unas botas vaqueras de piel de serpiente y un albornoz de terciopelo con motivos rojos y verdes con forma de relámpago. Tenía una botella de cerveza en una mano y el humo ascendía desde el cigarro que sujetaba en una esquina de su boca. La piel entre el borde de las botas y la bastilla del albornoz estaba desnuda, revelando unas pantorrillas poderosamente fuertes; se le secó la boca al preguntarse si estaría desnudo bajo el albornoz.

—¡Oye! Te dije que me esperaras junto a la puerta.

Dio un brinco cuando el corpulento hombre que la había dejado entrar apareció detrás de ella con un casete en la mano.

—Stella dijo que eras bastante caliente, pero le dije que quería una rubia. —La miró dubitativamente—. A Adrien le gustan las rubias. ¿Eres rubia bajo la peluca?

Llevó la mano hasta la trenza.

—Realmente…

—Me gusta el disfraz de bibliotecaria que llevas puesto, pero necesitas bastante más maquillaje. A Adrien le gustan las mujeres maquilladas.

Y los pechos, pensó ella, dejando vagar los ojos hacia la plataforma. A Adrien también le gustaban las mujeres con los pechos grandes.

Ella devolvió la mirada al radiocasete, intentando buscar la manera de aclarar el malentendido entre ellos. Cuando comenzaba a formular una explicación razonable, el hombre se rascó el pecho.

—¿Te dijo Stella que queremos algo especial, ya que está algo deprimido por su retirada? Incluso habla de dejar Chicago para irse a vivir a Texas todo el año. Los chicos y yo creemos que esto le puede divertir. A Adrien le encantan las strippers.

¡Strippers! Marinette cerró los dedos con fuerza alrededor de sus perlas falsas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Debería saber…

—Hubo una stripper con la que pensé que se casaría, pero no pasó su examen sobre fútbol. —Negó con la cabeza—. Todavía no me puedo creer que el mejor receptor del mundo haya colgado su casco por Hollywood. Maldita rodilla.

Ya que él parecía hablar para sí mismo, Marinette no respondió. Estaba intentando asimilar el increíble hecho de que ese hombre la había confundido a ella, —la última virgen de treinta años del planeta— con ¡una stripper!

Era embarazoso.

Aterrador.

¡Era emocionante!

Otra vez, la miró críticamente.

—La última chica que nos envió Stella vino vestida de monja. Adrien casi se muere de risa. Pero estaba más maquillada. A Adrien le gustan las mujeres con más maquillaje. Puedes hacerlo arriba.

Era el mejor momento para poner fin a ese malentendido, se aclaró la voz—: Desafortunadamente, señor…

—Bruno. Bruno Metucci. Jugué con los Stars en la época en la que Bert Somerville llevaba la batuta. Desde luego, nunca fui tan bueno como Adrien.

—Entiendo. Bueno, lo que pasa es que…

Un chillido de mujer surgió del jacuzzi y la distrajo. Levantó la vista para ver a Adrien mirando con indulgencia a las mujeres que retozaban a sus pies, mientras en la ventana a sus espaldas se veía brillar tenuemente en la distancia las luces del lago Michigan. Por un momento tuvo la ilusión de que él flotaba en el espacio, un vaquero cósmico, con su stetson, sus botas y su albornoz, un hombre que no estaba gobernado por las mismas reglas gravitatorias con las que los ordinarios mortales estaban atados a la tierra. Parecía llevar puestas espuelas invisibles en esas botas, espuelas que giraban a velocidad supersónica, como una rueda de chispas brillantes que iluminaban todo lo que él hacía en su vida.

—Adrien, me dijiste que me volverías a hacer las preguntas —dijo una de las mujeres desde las burbujas del jacuzzi.

Lo había dicho bastante alto y se oyeron gritos de ánimo cada vez más elevados entre los invitados. Como si fueran un solo cuerpo, todos se giraron hacia la plataforma, aguardando su respuesta.

Adrien, con el cigarro en la boca y el botellín de cerveza en una mano, metió la otra en el bolsillo del albornoz y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás segura de que estás preparada, Rose, cariño? Sabes que sólo tienes dos oportunidades y fallaste la pregunta sobre la carrera de Eric Dickerson y su record de cien yardas la última vez.

—Estoy segura. He estudiado muchísimo.

Rose tenía el mismo aspecto que si estuviera posando en bañador para la portada de _Sports Illustrated_. Cuando salió del agua, su cabello rubio y mojado caía en pálidos mechones sobre sus hombros. Se sentó en el borde del jacuzzi, mostrando un traje de baño formado por tres diminutos triángulos turquesa bordeados en amarillo brillante. Marinette sabía que muchas de sus amistades desaprobarían un bañador tan revelador, pero como fiel creyente de que cada mujer debía resaltar sus atractivos, Marinette pensó que estaba maravillosa.

Alguien bajó el volumen de la música. Adrien estaba sentado sobre una de las grandes rocas redondeadas y apoyó una de sus botas vaqueras de piel de serpiente sobre la otra rodilla desnuda.

—Ven aquí y te daré un beso de buena suerte. Y no me decepciones esta vez. He puesto mi corazón en que tú serás la señora de Adrien.

Mientras Rose cumplía con su petición, Marinette contempló inquisitivamente a Bruno.

—¿Les hace un examen sobre fútbol?

—Por supuesto. El fútbol es la vida de Adrien. No cree en el divorcio, y sabe que no podría ser feliz con una mujer que no entendiera el juego.

Mientras Marinette intentaba asimilar esa información, Rose besaba a Adrien, que luego palmeó su trasero mojado enviándola de regreso a su sitio en el borde del jacuzzi. Los invitados se habían arremolinado cerca de la plataforma para observar el espectáculo. Marinette aprovechó que Bruno también miraba el intercambio para subir uno de los escalones que había a sus espaldas para no perderse nada.

Adrien dejó el cigarro en un cenicero negro.

—Está Bien, cariño. Comencemos con los quarterbacks. Terry Bradshaw, Len Dawson y Bob Griese, ¿cúal de ellos obtuvo el mejor promedio? Ya ves que intento facilitarte las cosas. No te pido los porcentajes de cada uno, sino que me digas cual fue el mejor.

Rose lanzó su pelo mojado y liso sobre su hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa confiada.

—Len Dawson.

—Realmente bien. —Las luces del jacuzzi apuntaban hacia el techo, y su cara estaba visible bajo el ala del sombrero. Aunque Marinette estaba demasiado lejos para estar segura, creyó detectar una chispa de diversión en esos ojos verde hierba. Como una estudiante devota de la naturaleza humana, estaba plenamente interesada en observarlo.

—Ahora veamos si has resuelto tus lagunas del último examen. Vamos a 1985 y nombra el mejor receptor de la NFC.

—Bien. Marcus Allen.

—¿Y de la AFC?

—Curt… ¡No! Gerald Riggs.

Bobby Tom se llevó la mano al corazón.

—¡Uf!, por un momento me has detenido el corazón. De acuerdo, ahora ¿el gol de campo más largo en un partido de la Super Bowl?

—1970. Jan Stenerud. 4ª Superbowl.

Él miró a la gente y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Soy yo el único que está oyendo campanas de boda?

Marinette sonreía ante su aire chulesco cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para murmurar en el oído de Bruno:

—¿No es esto un poco humillante?

—No sí ella gana. ¿Tienes idea de lo que vale Adrien?

Bastante, supuso. Oyó como él hacía dos preguntas más, las cuales contestó Rose perfectamente. Además de bella, la rubia estaba bien informada, pero Gracie tenía el presentimiento de que no lo suficiente como para ser rival de Adrien Agreste.

Otra vez, murmuró al oído de Bruno.

—¿Creen esas jovencitas que él va en serio?

—Por supuesto que va en serio. ¿Por qué crees si no que un hombre al que le gustan las mujeres tanto como a él no se ha casado nunca?

—Tal vez sea gay —sugirió ella, sólo para hacerle pensar.

Las frondosas cejas de Bruno se elevaron rápidamente y empezó a hablar como si se estuviera ahogando.

—¡Gay! ¿Adrien Agreste? Joder, tiene más muescas en su haber que un cazador de la frontera. Jesús, que no te oiga decir eso. Si lo hiciera probablemente…, bueno, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que haría.

Marinette siempre había creído que cualquier hombre completamente heterosexual no debería sentirse amenazado por la homosexualidad, pero ya que no era precisamente una experta en comportamiento masculino, pensó que quizás se estaba perdiendo algo.

Rose contestó una pregunta sobre alguien llamado Walter Payton y otra sobre los Steelers de Pittsburgh. Adrien se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse por el borde trasero de la plataforma, como si estuviera pensando profundamente, cosa que Marinette no se creyó ni por un momento.

—Bien, querida, ahora concéntrate. Esta es la pregunta que te puede echar del pasillo central de la iglesia; ya estoy viendo los preciosos bebés que tendríamos. No había sentido tanta presión desde mi primera SuperBowl. ¿Estás concentrada?

Las arrugas inundaban la perfecta frente de Rose.

—Concentradísima.

—De acuerdo, cariño, ahora no me decepciones. —Llevó la cerveza a sus labios, la vació, y colocó sobre el suelo la botella—. Todo el mundo sabe que entre los postes de la portería tienen que haber cinco metros y 16 centímetros. La altura máxima del larguero…

—¡Tres metros desde el suelo! —gritó Rose.

—Ay, cariño, te respeto demasiado para insultar tu inteligencia con una pregunta tan fácil. Espera hasta que termine, o prefieres que te haga una pregunta sobre penaltis.

Ella lo miró tan afligida que Marinette la compadeció.

Adrien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—La altura máxima del larguero es tres metros desde el suelo. Los postes verticales tienen que sobresalir al menos nueve metros quince centímetros por encima del larguero. Esta es tu pregunta, cariño, y antes de que contestes, recuerda que tienes mi corazón en tus manos. —Marinette esperó impacientemente—. Para que tengas la oportunidad de ser la Sra. de Adrien Agreste, dime las dimensiones exactas del listón de la parte superior de cada uno de los postes verticales.

Rose se levantó rápidamente del borde del jacuzzi.

—¡Lo sé, Adrien! ¡Lo sé!

Adrien rompió el silencio.

—¿En serio?

Una suave risita nerviosa se escapó de los labios de Marinette. Le estaría bien que Rose contestase a la pregunta.

—¡Un metro cincuenta y dos centímetros por diez centímetros!

Adrien se apretó el pecho.

—¡Ay, mi amor! Acabas de arrancarme el corazón y estamparlo contra el suelo.

La cara de Rose se arrugó.

—Es un metro veintidós centímetros. Un metro veintidós centímetros, cariño. Estuvimos a sólo treinta centímetros de la dicha conyugal eterna. No puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí tan deprimido.

Marinette lo observó tomar a Rose entre sus brazos y besarla a fondo. Ese hombre podía ser la representación más patente del machismo de Estados Unidos, pero no tenía más remedio que admirar su audacia. Observó con fascinación como su mano bronceada y excepcionalmente fuerte se cerraba sobre la parte del trasero de Rose que quedaba al aire. Los músculos del suyo propio se pusieron inconscientemente tensos en respuesta.

Los invitados comenzaron a moverse y algunos de los hombres subieron a la plataforma para ofrecer sus condolencias a la bella perdedora.

—Vamos. —Bruno tomó el brazo de Marinette, y antes de que ella lo pudiera detener, la había arrastrado hacia delante.

Jadeó alarmada. Lo que había empezado como un simple malentendido había comenzado a írsele de las manos y precipitadamente se volvió hacia él.

—Bruno, hay una cosa que tenemos que comentar. Es realmente gracioso, de verdad, y…

—¡Oye, Bruno! —Otro hombre enorme, éste con el pelo rojo, se acercó a ellos. Recorrió a Marinette con la mirada y luego la volvió a Bruno con aire crítico.

—No lleva suficiente maquillaje. Sabes que a Adrien le gustan las mujeres maquilladas. Y espero que sea rubia bajo esa peluca. Y también que tenga tetas. Esa chaqueta es tan floja que no se sabe que tiene. ¿Tienes tetas, muñeca?

Marinette no sabía que la asombraba más, que le preguntaran si tenía tetas o que la llamaran muñeca. Se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras.

—Bruno, ¿a quién tienes aquí?

Le dio un vuelco en el estómago al oír la voz de Adrien. Él se había acercado al borde de la plataforma del jacuzzi y la miraba con gran interés y algo casi parecido a la especulación.

Bruno palmeó el radiocasete.

—Lo chicos y yo pensamos que estaría bien un poco de diversión.

Marinette observó con creciente temor como una amplia sonrisa se extendía por la cara de Adrien, revelando unos dientes blanquísimos. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella, que sintió como si caminara demasiado rápido en una cinta móvil.

—Acércate aquí, cariño, para que el viejo Adrien te pueda echar un vistazo antes de que comiences. —Su suave voz con acento texano recorrió su cuerpo e hizo desaparecer su habitual sentido común, por lo que dijo lo primero que le pasó por la mente.

—Yo… ehhh… tengo que ponerme primero más maquillaje.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora.

Dejó escapar súbitamente un pequeño grito de consternación cuando Bruno la empujó el trecho que le faltaba por recorrer. Antes de que pudiera echarse para atrás, la gran mano de Adrien se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Con frialdad, ella miró hacia abajo, a los dedos largos y afilados que sólo momentos antes habían moldeado el trasero de Rose y que ahora la izaban a su lado en la plataforma.

—Dejadle sitio a la dama, chicas.

Alarmada, observó como las mujeres dejaban el jacuzzi para observarla. Intentó explicarse.

—Sr. Agreste, es necesario que le diga…

Bruno presionó el botón del radiocasete, y su voz quedó ahogada por completo por la áspera música de "The Stripper". Los hombres comenzaron a ovacionar y silbar. Adrien le dirigió un guiño alentador, la soltó y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en una de las grandes rocas redondeadas y observar la función.

Sus mejillas ardieron ruborizadas. Permaneció de pie, sola, en medio de la plataforma del jacuzzi, con todos los ojos de la habitación clavados en ella. ¡Todos esos especimenes con un físico perfecto estaban esperando que ella, la imperfecta Marinette Dupain-Cheng, se desnudara!

—¡Vamos, cariño!

—¡No seas tímida!

—¡Muévete, cariño!

Mientras algunos de los hombres hacían ruidos animales, una de las mujeres puso los dedos entre los labios y silbó. Marinette los contempló con impotencia. Comenzaron a reírse, como cuando en su clase de inglés de segundo año de secundaria se había reído cuando los algodones que acolchaban su sujetador habían cambiado de posición. Eran adultos en una fiesta de animales comportándose conforme a su especie, y aparentemente pensaban que iba a renunciar.

Mientras seguía allí, paralizada delante de ellos, la idea de ser confundida con una stripper se volvió repentinamente menos bochornosa que pensar en explicar a toda esa gente, a gritos sobre la música, lo que realmente le había traído hasta allí, provocando que se dieran cuenta de lo paleta que era.

No más de cinco metros la separaban de Adrien Agreste, y supo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era acercarse lo suficiente como para susurrarle su identidad. En cuanto él supiera que era Miraculous quien la había enviado, él sentiría tanta vergüenza por su error que la ayudaría a salir discretamente y cooperaría con ella.

Una nueva ráfaga de ruidos soeces se elevó sobre la música que salía del radiocasete. Con lentitud, ella levantó la pierna derecha varios centímetros y estiró el pie dentro de su zapato negro. Una vez más volvieron a reírse.

—¡Así!

—¡Enséñanos más!

La distancia entre Adrien y ella parecía ahora de unos cien kilómetros. Tirando con fuerza de la falda de su traje azul marino, le dio la espalda con indecisión. Más silbidos se unieron a la risa cuando la bastilla llegó a la altura de la rodilla.

—¡Eres ardiente, nena! ¡Nos encanta!

—¡Quítate la peluca!

Bruno se adelantó de entre la gente para dibujar un círculo con el dedo índice. Al principio no entendió lo que quería, pero luego se dio cuenta de que le ordenada girarse hacia Adrien mientras se desvestía. Tragando saliva, se enfrentó a esos ojos verde oscuro.

Él echó el stetson hacia atrás sobre su cabeza y habló en voz alta para que pudiera oírle:

—Deja las perlas para el final, cariño. Me gustan las damas con perlas.

—¡Nos aburrimos! —gritó uno de los hombres a voz en cuello—. ¡Quítate algo!

Ella casi perdió el valor. Sólo el pensar qué diría su superior si salía a toda mecha de la casa sin haber cumplido su misión hizo que se envarara. ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng no huía! Este trabajo era la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda su vida, y no iba a acobardarse ante la primera adversidad.

Lentamente se quitó la chaqueta. Adrien le sonrió aprobatoriamente, como si ella hubiera hecho algo asombroso. Los tres metros que todavía les separaban parecían un millón de kilómetros. Él puso el tobillo de una de sus botas de vaquero sobre la rodilla opuesta, y el albornoz se abrió involuntariamente para revelar un muslo desnudo, poderosamente fuerte. La chaqueta se le cayó de los dedos.

—Así, corazón. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Sus ojos centellearon de admiración, como si fuera la bailarina con más talento que hubiera visto en su vida en vez de la más inepta.

Con una serie de torpes movimientos, ella se acercó contoneándose, tratando de ignorar los exagerados abucheos que comenzaba a proferir la audiencia.

—Realmente bien —dijo él—. Creo que nunca vi nada que me gustara tanto.

Con un contoneo final de caderas, llegó a su lado, con todo salvo la chaqueta, y forzó sus labios tensos con una sonrisa. Desafortunadamente, cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante para murmurar lo que pasaba en su oído, su mejilla rozó el ala del stetson, inclinándolo. Con una mano, él lo enderezó mientras, con la otra, la ponía sobre su regazo.

La fuerte música ocultó su chillido de protesta. Ella se quedó por un momento aturdida y muda ante las sensación de su cuerpo duro bajo el suyo y la pared sólida de su pecho presionando contra su costado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, cariño? —Dirigió su mano al botón superior de su blusa.

—¡Oh, no! —protestó ella agarrando firmemente su brazo.

—Un espectáculo muy interesante, cariño. Un poco lento, pero probablemente eres principiante. —Le mostró una amplia sonrisa que tenía más regocijo que lascivia—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Marinette…, esto…, Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Señorita Dupain-Cheng —completó, en un intento tardío de poner algún tipo de distancia entre ellos—. Y no soy...

—Señorita Dupain-Cheng… —arrastró las palabras, saboreándolas como si fueran un vino de solera. El calor de su cuerpo enturbiaba su cerebro e intentó escapar de su regazo.

—Sr. Agreste…

—Ve al grano, querida. Los chicos se impacientan. —Antes de que lo pudiera detener, le abrió el botón del cuello de su blusa blanca de poliéster—. Debes ser nueva en esto. —La punta de su dedo índice exploró el hueco de la base de su garganta, haciéndola temblar—. Pensé que conocía a todas las chicas de Stella.

—Sí, yo…, digo no, yo no soy…

—No te pongas nerviosa ahora. Estás haciéndolo genial. Y tienes unas piernas muy bonitas, si no te importa que te lo diga. —Sus ágiles dedos abrieron el siguiente botón.

—¡Sr. Agreste!

— _Señorita_ Show.

Ella vio la misma diversión que había notado en sus ojos un rato antes cuando estaba examinando a Julie sobre fútbol, y se dio cuenta de que había desabotonado otro botón, exponiendo su sujetador de color melocotón, con su gran escote central y su borde de encaje. Ropa interior provocativa era una cosa tonta en una mujer fea, por tanto era un secreto celosamente guardado. Boqueó con repentina vergüenza.

Un ronco bullicio aumentó entre la gente, pero no fue en respuesta a su sujetador color melocotón, sino a una de las mujeres que sobre la mesa de billar se había quitado la parte superior del bikini y lo hacía girar sobre su cabeza. Marinette se dio cuenta de inmediato que esa mujer necesitaría algo que recogiera más que su sujetador.

Los hombres batieron palmas y gritaron. Ella intentó agarrar su blusa firmemente para cerrarla, pero Adrien atrapó sus dedos, sujetándolos suavemente con la palma de su mano.

—Parece que Candi se te adelantó señorita Show.

—Creo…, es mejor…, —tragó saliva—. Hay una cosa que debería comentarle. En privado.

—¿Quieres bailar para mi en privado? Es realmente dulce, pero mis invitados se desilusionarían si viera algo que ellos no pudieran ver.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él había desabrochado el botón de la cinturilla de su falda y bajaba la cremallera.

—¡Sr. Agreste! —Lo dijo más alto de lo que pretendió y los invitados de las cercanías se rieron.

—Llámame Adrien, cariño. Todo el mundo lo hace. —Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron como si él se estuviera riendo de un buen chiste privado—. Mira que interesante. Creo que nunca conocí a una stripper que llevara pantys.

—¡No soy stripper!

—Claro que lo eres. ¿Por qué si no estarías desnudándote delante de un montón de futbolistas borrachos?

—Me voy de … ¡oh! —Sus hábiles dedos había manipulado sus ropas como si no tuvieran más consistencia que un kleenex y la blusa se abrió. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, se escapó de su regazo únicamente para sentir como su falda se deslizaba hasta sus tobillos.

Mortificada, se agachó rápidamente para cogerla. Su cara se puso como un tomate mientras tiraba bruscamente para colocarla en su sitio. ¿Cómo una mujer orgullosa de su organización y eficiencia podía estar envuelta en algo tan abrumador? Agarrando firmemente la blusa se obligó a enfrentarse a él.

—¡No soy una stripper!

—¿No? —Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo del pecho de su albornoz y lo giró entre sus dedos. Se dio cuenta de que no parecía asombrado por su declaración.

Sus palabras obtuvieron la atención de los invitados más cercanos a ella, y vio que sus planes de una conversación privada se evaporaban rápidamente. Bajó la voz hasta que no fue nada más que un susurro.

—Esto es un terrible error. ¿Crees que parezco una stripper?

Él colocó el cigarro apagado entre sus dientes y, paseando sus ojos por ella con lentitud, dijo en tono normal:

—Respecto a eso, algunas veces es difícil notarlo. La última que entró aquí iba vestida de monja y era tan bonita como para rejuvenecer a Mick Jagger.

Alguien había desconectado la música, y un antinatural silencio había caído sobre la gente. A pesar de su determinación de mantener el autocontrol, no pudo controlar su voz. Cogió rápidamente la chaqueta del traje que había dejado caer anteriormente.

—Por favor, Sr. Agreste. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Él suspiró y se levantó de la roca.

—Supongo. Pero me tienes que prometer que no te desnudarás. No sería justo que yo te viera desnuda y mis invitados no.

—¡Le prometo, Sr. Agreste, que nunca me verá desnuda!

Él pareció no creérselo.

—No tengo la intención de cuestionar tu buena voluntad, cariño, pero a juzgar por mi historial, a lo mejor no te puedes resistir.

El tamaño de su ego la asombró. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, él encogió los hombros levemente.

—Entonces, supongo que será mejor que vayamos a mi estudio, y tengamos esa conversación tan importante. —Tomándola del brazo, la guió para que bajara de la plataforma.

Mientras cruzaban la gruta, ella se dio cuenta de que él no había parecido sorprendido en absoluto por su declaración de que no era una stripper. Estaba demasiado despejado, calmado y divertido por la situación. Antes de que llevara la deducción a su lógica consecuencia, el futbolista pelirrojo que había hablado anteriormente con ella, salió de entre la gente y le dio a Adrien un juguetón pellizco en el brazo.

—Joder, Adrien. Espero que ésta no esté embarazada también


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2:**

—Ha sabido todo el tiempo que no era una stripper, ¿verdad?

Adrien cerró la puerta del estudio tras ellos.

—No con seguridad.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng no tenía un pelo de tonta.

—Creo que lo sabía —dijo ella firmemente.

Él señaló su blusa, y otra vez, ella vio arruguitas de risa en las esquinas de sus ojos de donjuán.

—Te has abrochado mal los botones de arriba. ¿Quieres que te ayude…? No, supongo que no.

Nada había salido como ella quería. ¿Qué había querido decir el amigo de Adrien cuándo había dicho que esperaba que no estuviese embarazada también? Ella recordó un comentario que había oído sin intención a Nathalie sobre uno de sus actores que había estado involucrado en varios casos de paternidad hacía unos años. Debía referirse a Adrien. Aparentemente era uno de esos hombres odiosos que se aprovechaban de las mujeres y luego las abandonaban. La molestó admitir que alguien tan inmoral la hubiera fascinado incluso momentáneamente.

Se giró para abrochar bien los botones y retomar su compostura. Mientras se recomponía, miró a su alrededor y se encontró frente al despliegue más colosal de ego que había presenciado nunca.

El estudio de Adrien Agreste era un santuario a la carrera futbolística de Adrien Agreste. Fotos mostrándolo en acción cubrían toda la superficie de las paredes de mármol gris. En algunas llevaba el uniforme de la Universidad de Texas, pero en la mayor parte de ellas llevaba el uniforme azul y dorado de los Chicago Stars. En varias de las fotos, estaba saltando, con los pies estirados y su delgado cuerpo curvado con gracia mientras arrancaba una pelota del aire. Había fotos en las que llevaba un casco azul adornado con tres estrellas doradas, caído bajo la línea de gol o en los entrenamientos, con un pie delante del otro tan graciosamente como un bailarín de ballet. También había una estantería donde se exhibían trofeos, elogios y títulos enmarcados.

Lo observó acomodarse con gracia perezosa en una silla ergonómica de cuero situada tras un escritorio de granito que parecía una caricatura de "los picapiedras". Había un portátil gris y liso sobre la mesa junto a un teléfono de alta tecnología. Cogió una silla, fijándose en un grupo de fotografías de revistas enmarcadas, algunas eran del inicio de los partidos, besándose con una preciosa rubia. Marinette la reconoció por un artículo que había visto en People. Era Phoebe Somerville Calebow, la bella dueña de los Chicago Stars.

Sus ojos la recorrieron y arqueó una de las comisuras de su boca.

—No quiero herir tus sentimientos, cariño, pero soy un experto, así que no te lo tomes a mal, pero si lo que quieres es trabajar de noche, sería mejor que pensaras en buscar algo en un 7eleven que en ser stripper profesional.

Ella nunca había sido demasiado buena en miradas heladas, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

—Deliberadamente quiere avergonzarme.

Él se esmeró de la misma manera en parecer contrito.

—No le haría eso a una dama.

—Sr. Agreste, como sospecho que sabe muy bien, estoy aquí en nombre de Miraculous Studios. Nathalie Sancoeur, la productora, me envió para…

—Ajá. ¿Quieres un vaso de champán o una Coca-Cola o algo por el estilo? —El teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero él lo ignoró.

—No, gracias. Se suponía que estaría en Texas hace cuatro días para empezar el rodaje de _Luna sangrienta_ , y...

—¿Y qué tal una cerveza? Ya he advertido que las mujeres beben bastante más cerveza de lo que pensamos.

—No bebo.

—¿De verdad?

Estaba sonando pedante y seria, quizá no era la mejor manera de tratar con un hombre salvaje, e intentó otra táctica.

—No bebo, Sr. Agreste, pero no tengo nada contra la gente que bebe alcohol.

—Soy Adrien, querida. No respondo a ningún otro nombre.

Sonaba como un simple vaquero recién llegado, pero después de observarle someter a Rose al examen de fútbol, sospechó que era más listo de lo que fingía ser.

—Muy bien. Adrien, entonces. El contrato que firmaste con Miraculous Studios…

—No pareces el tipo de persona de Hollywood, señorita Show. ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando en Miraculous?

Ella hizo tiempo jugueteando con sus perlas. Otra vez el teléfono comenzó a sonar y otra vez él lo ignoró.

—Soy asistente de producción desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo?

Ella se rindió a lo inevitable, pero lo hizo con dignidad. Levantando visiblemente la barbilla, dijo—: Más o menos un mes.

—Ya veo —él estaba claramente divertido.

—Soy muy competente. Estuve anteriormente en un trabajo similar, así que tengo vasta experiencia en temas de gestión y también en relaciones interpersonales. —Y también en hacer figuras de barro, pintar cerdos cerámicos y tocar las "chicas de oro" al piano.

Él silbó.

—Me dejas impresionado. ¿Dónde trabajabas?

—Yo… eh… en la Residencia de Ancianos FranÇoise Dupont.

—¿Un asilo? No es así. ¿Trabajaste allí mucho tiempo?

—Crecí en FranÇoise Dupont.

—¿Creciste en un asilo? Que interesante. Había oído casos de gente que se crió en una penitenciaría, porque su padre era guardia allí, pero no había conocido a nadie que creciera en un asilo. ¿Trabajaban allí tus padres?

—Era de mis padres. Mi padre murió hace diez años y he ayudado a mi madre a dirigirlo desde entonces. Lo vendió recientemente y se mudó a Florida.

—¿Dónde está ese asilo?

—En Ohio.

—¿Cleveland? ¿Columbus?

— _New Grundy_.

Él sonrió.

—Creo que nunca he oído hablar de _New Grundy_. ¿Cómo acabaste en Hollywood?

A Marinette le resultó difícil concentrarse en la cara que mostraba aquella sonrisa matadora, pero siguió adelante con resolución.

—Nathalie Sancoeur me ofreció el trabajo porque necesitaba a alguien de confianza y se había quedado muy impresionada con el trabajo que realizaba en FranÇoise Dupont. Su padre estuvo ingresado allí hasta que murió el mes pasado.

Cuando Nathalie, que dirigía Miraclous Studios, le había ofrecido un trabajo como asistente de producción, Marinette apenas había podido creer su buena suerte. Aunque era un empleo de bajo nivel y el sueldo era escaso, Marinette tenía intención de probar que podía ascender rápidamente en su nueva ocupación.

—¿Hay alguna razón, Sr. Agres…, esto, Adrien, para que no te hayas presentado?

—Oh, hay una buena razón. ¿Quieres Jelly Bellys? Creo que tengo un paquete en algún sitio del escritorio. —Él empezó a tocar a tientas las ásperas esquinas de granito—. Pero es difícil abrir estos cajones. Creo que necesitaré un cincel para abrirlos.

Ella sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que otra vez él había evitado contestar a su pregunta. Como estaba acostumbrada a comunicarse con personas cuyas mentes vagaban, lo intentó de otra manera.

—La casa es bastante rara. ¿Vives aquí desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Un par de años. No me gusta demasiado, pero la arquitecto está realmente orgullosa. Lo define como un tipo de Edad de Piedra urbana con influencia japonesa y tahitiana. Yo lo defino simplemente como feo. Aunque lo cierto es que a los de las revistas les suele gustar; la han fotografiado un montón de veces. —Abandonó la búsqueda de los Jerry Bells. Posó la mano sobre el portátil—. Algunas veces al llegar a casa me encuentro la calavera de una vaca al lado de la bañera o una canoa en la sala de estar, ese tipo de cosas extrañas que aparecen en las casas de las revistas aunque la gente normal nunca las tendría en sus casas.

—Debe ser difícil vivir en una casa que no te gusta.

—Tengo otras, así que no me importa demasiado.

Ella se sorprendió. A la mayoría de la gente que ella conocía les llevaba toda una vida pagar una casa. Quiso preguntarle cuantas poseía, pero sabía que no era sensato distraerse con ese tema. El teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez, pero él le prestó poca atención.

—Ésta es tu primera película, ¿no? ¿Has querido desde siempre ser actor?

Él la miró sin comprender.

—¿Actor? Oh, si…, desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Probablemente no eres consciente de que cada día que te retrasas supone miles de dólares. Miraculous es un estudio pequeño e independiente, y no puede permitirse ese tipo de gasto.

—Que lo descuenten de mi sueldo.

La idea no parecía molestarle, y ella lo miró con atención. Él jugueteaba con el ratón que había sobre una almohadilla gris de espuma al lado del portátil. Sus dedos eran largos y huesudos y tenía las uñas pulcramente cortadas. La muñeca firme y desnuda sobresalía por el puño de la bata.

—Como no tienes experiencia ante la cámara, creí que podrías estar un poco nervioso sobre todo eso. Si te da miedo…

Él se enderezó tras el escritorio y habló, pero con una intensidad que ella no había oído en su voz hasta ese momento.

—Adrien Agreste no tiene miedo de nada, cariño. Recuérdalo.

—Todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo.

—No yo. Cuando te has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida frente a once hombres decididos firmemente a sacarte las tripas por la nariz, cosas como rodar películas no te impresionan demasiado.

—Ya veo. Bueno, ahora no eres futbolista.

—Oh, siempre seré futbolista, de una manera u otra. —Por un momento creyó detectar desolación en sus ojos, casi rayando la desesperación. Pero él había hablado tan seguro que pensó que lo había imaginado. Rodeó el escritorio hacia ella.

—Será mejor que llames a tu jefa y le digas que llegaré uno de estos días.

Bueno, finalmente la había enojado, irguiéndose sobre toda su estatura, de uno sesenta, le espetó—:

—Lo que le diré a mi jefa es que mañana por la tarde, volaremos los dos a San Antonio y luego nos dirigiremos a Telarosa.

—¿Los dos?

—Sí. —Sabía que tenía que mostrarse firme con él desde el principio o tomaría ventaja sobre ella—. De otra manera, te verás envuelto en un proceso legal muy desagradable.

Él se frotó la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Supongo que tú ganas, cariño ¿A qué hora es nuestro vuelo?

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

—A las doce cuarenta y nueve.

—Vale.

—Te recogeré a las once en punto. —Desconfiaba de su repentina capitulación y sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

—Será más sencillo que nos encontremos en el aeropuerto.

—Te recogeré aquí.

—Eres muy amable.

Acto seguido, Adrien la tomó por el codo y la condujo fuera del estudio.

Él se comportó como el anfitrión perfecto, mostrándole un gong de un templo del siglo dieciséis y una escultura de madera petrificada, pero en menos de noventa segundos, ella estaba sola en la acera.

Las luces resplandecían en las ventanas y la música se perdía en el aire perfumado de la noche. Cuando lo percibió, se entristeció. Ésta era su primera fiesta salvaje y, a menos que se equivocara mucho, la acababan de poner de patitas en la calle.

Marinette estaba de regreso en casa de Adrien Agreste a las ocho de la mañana siguiente. Antes de dejar el motel, había llamado a _FranÇoise Dupont_ para tener noticias sobre la Sra. Fenner y el Sr. Marinetti. A pesar de cuanto había necesitado escapar de esa vida, aún se preocupaba por la gente que hasta hacía tres semanas había sido como de la familia y necesitaba saber que se encontraban perfectamente. También había llamado a su madre, pero Sabine Cheng estaba a punto de salir para su clase de aeróbic y no había tenido tiempo para hablar.

Marinette aparcó el coche en la calle, oculto de la casa por unos arbustos pero con una buena vista del camino de acceso. La repentina amabilidad de Adrien la noche anterior la había hecho desconfiar y no le iba a dar ni la más mínima oportunidad de engañarla.

Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche alternando entre sueños perturbadoramente eróticos y desvelos nerviosos. Esa mañana mientras se daba una ducha, se había echado a sí misma una severa reprimenda. No servía de nada decirse que Adrien no era el hombre más apuesto, sexy y excitante que había visto en su vida, porque lo era. Eso hacía todavía más importante que recordara que esos ojos verdes, ese encanto perezoso y esa implacable afabilidad era una peligrosa combinación que ocultaba un ego monstruoso y una mente aguda. Tenía que andar con mucho tiento.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver un rojo y antiguo Thunderbird descapotable saliendo por el camino de acceso. Habiendo anticipado exactamente ese tipo de traición, encendió el motor, apretó el acelerador, y adelantó su coche para cerrar la salida. Después apagó el motor y cogiendo el bolso, salió.

Las llaves de contacto tintineaban en el bolsillo de su último atentado a la moda: un vestido color mostaza con una amplia cintura con el que había esperado parecer eficaz y profesional pero que sólo la hacía parecer mayor y desaliñada. Los tacones de las botas vaqueras de Adrien resonaron sobre el asfalto cuando se acercó a ella, cojeando por el camino. Nerviosamente, ella estudió su ropa. La camisa de seda, con palmeras púrpuras, estaba metida dentro de unos vaqueros perfectamente descoloridos e impecablemente deshilachados que moldeaban sus caderas estrechas y sus piernas esbeltas de corredor de una manera que hizo imposible que apartara los ojos de unas partes que era mejor que no mirara.

Se preparó a recibirlo mientras él echaba para atrás su stetson gris perla.

—Buenas, _señorita_ Marinette.

—Buenos días —dijo ella enérgicamente—. No esperaba verte tan pronto después de la juerga de anoche. —Pasaron varios segundos mientras la contemplaba. Aunque sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, detectó una intensidad bajo esa indolencia que la hizo mostrarse cautelosa.

—Se suponía que vendrías a las once —dijo él.

—Sí, llego temprano.

—Ya veo, agradecería mucho que sacaras tu coche de la salida del camino de acceso. —Su voz era arrastrada y lenta y se contradecía con la débil tensión de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Estoy aquí para escoltarte a Telarosa.

—No es mi intención ser maleducado, cariño, pero lo cierto es que no necesito guardaespaldas.

—No soy guardaespaldas. Soy tu escolta.

—Seas lo que seas, me gustaría que movieras el coche.

—Lo entiendo, pero si no te tengo en Telarosa el lunes por la mañana, tengo la certeza de que me despedirán, así que tengo que mantenerme firme en mi postura.

Él apoyó una mano sobre la cadera.

—Comprendo tu punto de vista, así que te daré mil dólares si coges ese coche y te vas. —Marinette clavó los ojos en él—. Que sean mil quinientos por las molestias.

Ella siempre había pensado que la gente asumía, simplemente mirándola, que era una persona honorable y la idea que de que él pudiera creer que ella era capaz de aceptar un soborno la ofendió mucho más que ser confundida con una stripper.

—No acepto ningún tipo de soborno —dijo ella lentamente.

Él soltó un largo suspiro de pesar.

—Pues es realmente una lástima porque, cojas mi dinero o no, me temo que no voy a estar en ese avión contigo esta tarde.

—¿Quieres decir que vas a cancelar tu contrato?

—No. Simplemente, estoy diciendo que iré a Telarosa por mis medios.

Ella no se lo creyó.

—Firmaste ese contrato libremente. No sólo tienes obligación legal de cumplirlo a rajatabla, sino que además tienes obligación moral.

— _Señorita_ Marinette, estás sonando como una maestra de catequesis.

Cerró los ojos.

Él soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto. La guardaespaldas de Adrien Agreste es una jodida maestra de catequesis.

—Te he dicho que no soy tu guardaespaldas. Soy simplemente tu escolta.

—Pues mucho me temo que entonces vas a tener que buscar otra persona a la que escoltar, porque yo he decidido conducir hasta Telarosa y tengo claro que una _señoritinga_ como tú no iría a gusto en un T-Bird con un conductor como yo. —Él se dirigió hacia el coche de alquiler y se apoyó en la ventanilla del copiloto mirando dentro para buscar las llaves—. Me avergüenza decirte que no tengo la mejor reputación cuando se trata de mujeres, _señorita_ Marinette.

Ella corrió tras él, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no clavar los ojos en esos vaqueros ceñidos y descoloridos que marcaban su trasero cuando él se inclinó hacia delante.

—No tienes tiempo de ir en coche hasta Telarosa. Nathalie nos espera allí por la tarde.

Él se enderezó y sonrió.

—Pues asegúrate de darle mis más afectuosos saludos cuando la veas. Y ahora, ¿mueves el coche?

—Ten por seguro que no.

Él inclinó la cabeza, la meneó con pesar, y luego, con un rápido movimiento cogió la correa del bolso de Marinette y la deslizó fuera de su brazo.

—¡No tienes derecho a hacer eso, devuélvemelo! —Ella se abalanzó sobre él para recuperarlo.

—Seré muy feliz de hacerlo. Tan pronto encuentre las llaves de tu coche. —Él sonrió agradablemente mientras alejaba el bolso de su alcance y lo registraba rápidamente.

Ella ciertamente no iba a ponerse a pelear con él, así que usó su voz más severa.

—Sr. Agreste, devuélveme mi bolso inmediatamente. Y por supuesto que estarás en Telarosa el lunes. Firmaste un contrato en el que…

—Perdona que te interrumpa, _señorita_ Gracie, sé estás haciendo tu trabajo, pero ando muy escaso de tiempo. —Le devolvió el bolso sin haber encontrado lo que buscaba y se volvió para regresar hacia la casa.

Otra vez, Marinette salió corriendo tras él.

—Sr. Agreste. Adrien…

—¿Bruno, puedes venir un momento?

Bruno salió del garaje, con un harapo mugriento en la mano.

—¿Necesitas algo, A.?

—Si. —Se volvió hacia Marinette—. Perdona, _señorita_ Dupain-Cheng.

Sin más advertencia que esa, puso las manos bajo sus brazos y comenzó a registrarla de arriba abajo.

—¡No me toques! —Ella se retorció intentando escaparse, pero Adrien Agreste no se había convertido en el mejor receptor de la NFL sin saber mantener los objetos inmóviles y no se pudo mover cuando él comenzó a palmear sus costados.

—Podemos hacerlo fácil o difícil. —Las palmas de sus manos se pasearon sobre sus pechos.

Ella contuvo la respiración, demasiado estupefacta para moverse.

—¡Sr. Agreste!

Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron.

—A propósito, tienes muy buen gusto en ropa interior. No te lo dije ayer de noche. —Siguió hacia su cintura.

Las mejillas le ardieron de vergüenza.

—¡Detente ahora mismo!

Sus manos se detuvieron al tocar el bulto del bolsillo. Con una amplia sonrisa, cogió las llaves del coche.

—¡Devuélveme eso!

—¿Puedes apartar ese coche, Bruno? —Le tiró las llaves y luego ladeó el sombrero saludando a Marinette—. Me alegro de haberte conocido, _señorita_ Dupain-Cheng.

Perpleja, lo observó caminar a grandes pasos hacia el Thunderbird y subirse en él. Ella comenzó a correr hacia él sólo para darse cuenta de que Bruno se metía en su propio coche.

—¡No toques ese coche! —exclamó, cambiando inmediatamente de dirección.

Los motores del Thunderbird y de su coche volvieron a la vida a la vez. Mientras miraba impotentemente de un coche a otro —uno sobre el camino y otro bloqueando el camino— supo con una inquebrantable convicción de que si dejaba escapar a Adrien, nunca lo alcanzaría otra vez. Tenía casas por todas partes y un ejército de lacayos para mantener alejada a la gente que no quería ver. Tenía que detenerle ahora o habría perdido su oportunidad para siempre.

Su coche de alquiler, con Bruno en el asiento del conductor, se desplazó hacia delante y dejó libre la salida del camino.

Ella corrió rápidamente hacia el Thunderbird.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto!

—Que te vaya bien, corazón. —Con un gesto desenvuelto de su mano, Adrien comenzó a mover su coche.

Por un instante se vio de regreso a _FranÇoise Dupont_ aceptando el trabajo que los nuevos propietarios le habían ofrecido. Olió Ben Gay y Lysol; saboreó guisantes verdes y puré de patata recocidos cubiertos con una salsa amarilla gelatinosa. Vio pasar los años sin que nadie la advirtiera, con medias elásticas y pesadas chaquetas de punto mientras sus dedos artríticos tocaban Harvest Moon en el piano sin poder mantener el ritmo. Antes siquiera de poder disfrutar de su juventud, sería vieja.

—¡No! —El grito vino de lo más profundo de su ser, del lugar donde sus sueños vivían, todos esos gloriosos sueños que desaparecerían para siempre.

Corrió hacia el Thunderbird, tanto como podía, con el bolso golpeando torpemente contra su costado. Adrien había girado la cabeza para mirar el tráfico de la calle y no la vio llegar. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. En un segundo se iría, sentenciándola a una vida de lúgubre monotonía. La desesperación le dio alas y corrió más rápido.

Él arrancó y acto seguido cambió de marcha. Ella aumentó la velocidad. El aire entraba rápidamente en sus pulmones, con boqueadas dolorosas. El Thunderbird comenzó a avanzar con ella a su lado. Con un sollozo, ella se lanzó de cabeza sobre la puerta del copiloto del descapotable.

— _Ayyyyy, demonios_.

El frenazo envió la parte superior de su cuerpo fuera del asiento. Sus manos y brazos golpearon contra la alfombrilla del suelo con sus pies todavía colgando sobre la puerta. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba incorporarse. Sintió el aire frío contra la parte posterior de sus piernas y se percató de que su falda había bajado hacia su espalda. Mortificada, la buscó a tientas, al tiempo que seguía tratando de posicionarse en el coche.

Oyó una obscenidad particularmente ofensiva que era indudablemente común entre los futbolistas, pero que rara vez se oía en Françoise Dupont. Normalmente, era pronunciada en dos sílabas, pero el arrastrado acento texano de Adrien la alargó a tres. Finalmente controló su falda y cayó jadeante sobre el asiento.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que reuniera el suficiente coraje para mirarlo.

Él la contemplaba atentamente, con un codo apoyado en el volante.

—Sólo por curiosidad, cariño; ¿Has ido alguna vez al médico para que te dé unos tranquilizantes?

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró directamente.

—Mira, esto es lo que hay, _señorita_ Marinette, voy cuando quiero a Telarosa y de la manera que quiero.

Sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada.

—¿Te marchas ahora?

—Tengo la maleta en el maletero.

—No te creo.

—Es la verdad. Ahora, ¿quieres abrir la puerta y salir?

Ella negó tercamente con la cabeza, esperando que él no se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de rendirse.

—Tengo que ir contigo. Mi responsabilidad es llegar contigo a Telarosa. Es mi trabajo.

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula, y con nerviosismo, ella se dio cuenta de que finalmente había logrado quebrar su falsa amabilidad provinciana.

—No me hagas echarte afuera —dijo él con determinación.

Ella ignoró el escalofrío que subió por su columna.

—Siempre he pensado que es mejor solucionar los problemas con palabras en vez de por la fuerza.

—He jugado en la NFL, querida. La sangre es lo único que entiendo.

Con esas ominosas palabras, él se giró hacia su puerta, y ella supo que en pocos segundos, él llegaría a su lado, la cogería, y la echaría a la calle. Rápidamente, antes de que él pudiera bajar la manilla, ella agarró su brazo.

—No me eches, Adrien. Sé que te irrito, pero te prometo que será todavía peor si no dejas que vaya contigo.

Él se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Y exactamente cómo va a ser eso?

Ella no sabía lo que había querido decir. Había hablado impulsivamente porque no se podía enfrentar a la idea de llamar a Nathalie Sancoeur para decirle que Adrien iría por sus medios a Telarosa. Sabía demasiado bien cual sería la respuesta de Nathalie.

—Lo dicho, dicho está —contestó ella, esperando hacerle creer que tenía algo entre manos pero sin especificar qué.

—Generalmente cuando la gente dice que será todavía peor si alguien no hace algo, ofrecen dinero. ¿Es lo que me estás diciendo?

—¡Claro que no! No creo en el soborno. Además, parece que tú tienes tanto dinero que no sabes que hacer con él.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—Yo…, bueno… —Frenéticamente intentó buscar un soplo de inspiración—. ¡Conducir! ¡Eso es! Así podrás relajarte mientras conduzco. Soy muy buena conductora. Tengo el carnet desde los dieciséis años y nunca me han puesto una multa.

—¿Y realmente estás orgullosa de eso? —Él negó con la cabeza con asombro—. Desafortunadamente, cariño, nadie salvo yo conduce mis coches. No, me temo que voy a echarte después de todo.

Otra vez, él fue a coger la manilla de la puerta, y otra vez, ella agarró su brazo.

—Seré tu copiloto.

Él pareció molesto.

—¿Y para qué necesito un copiloto? He hecho el camino tantas veces que podría hacerlo con los ojos vendados. No, cariño, tendrá que ocurrírsete algo mejor que eso.

En ese momento, ella oyó un peculiar zumbido. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta que el Thunderbird tenía teléfono móvil.

—Pareces tener muchas llamadas. Las podría contestar por ti.

—Lo último que quiero es a alguien contestando mi teléfono.

Su mente buscó y rebuscó.

—Podría masajearte los hombros mientras conduces, para que no tengas contracturas. Soy muy buena masajista.

—Es una buena oferta, pero tienes que admitir que no compensa llevar un pasajero inoportuno hasta Texas. Hasta Peoría, puede ser, si haces un buen trabajo, pero no más allá. Lo siento, _señorita_ Marinette, pero no me has ofrecido nada que haya captado mi interés.

Ella trató de pensar. ¿Qué tenía ella que un hombre mundano como Adrien Agreste pudiera encontrar interesante? Sabía organizar juegos, entendía de regimenes, sabia administrar medicinas y había escuchado suficientes batallitas de los residentes como para tener unos conocimientos medianamente buenos sobre la segunda Guerra Mundial, pero no creía que ninguna de esas cosas pudiera persuadir a Adrien de cambiar de idea.

—Tengo una vista excelente. Puedo leer las señales de tráfico a distancias increíbles.

—Me estremeces, querida.

Ella sonrió con entusiasmo.

—¿Eres consciente de lo fascinante que es la historia del Séptimo de Caballería?

Él le dirigió una mirada débilmente compasiva.

¿Cómo podía hacerle cambiar de idea? Por lo visto la noche anterior, él estaba interesado sólo en dos cosas, fútbol y sexo. Su conocimiento de deportes era mínimo, y en lo que respecta al sexo. . .

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando una idea peligrosa e inmoral se abrió paso en su cerebro. ¿Qué pasaría si ofrecía su cuerpo como trueque? Inmediatamente se horrorizó. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado tal cosa? Ninguna mujer inteligente, moderna y feminista consideraría… vamos, faltaría más… Para nada… Esa era definitivamente la consecuencia de tener demasiadas fantasías sexuales.

— _¿Por qué no?_ —Susurraba un diablillo en su oído—. _¿Para quién te reservas?_

— _¡Es un libertino!_ —Recordó la lujuriosa parte de su naturaleza que se empeñaba en reprimir—. _De todas maneras, no estaría interesado en mí_.

— _¿Cómo lo sabrás si no lo intentas?_ —Replicó el diablillo—. _Has soñado con algo así durante años. ¿No te prometiste que tener experiencia sexual sería una de las prioridades de tu nueva vida?_

Una imagen pasó como un relámpago por su mente; Adrien Agreste descansando su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella. La sangre corrió a toda velocidad por sus venas y erizó su piel. Podía sentir sus manos firmes en los muslos, abriéndolos, bajo su toque…

—¿Pasa algo, _señorita_ Marinette? Te has puesto colorada. Como si alguien te hubiera contado un chiste verde.

—¡Sólo piensas en el sexo! —gimió ella.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pues me niego a acostarme contigo sólo para que me dejes acompañarte! —Consternada, cerró la boca de golpe. ¿Qué había dicho?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Caramba!

Ella se quiso morir. ¿Cómo podía avergonzarse de esa manera? Tragó saliva.

—Perdona si he llegado a la conclusión incorrecta. Sé que soy fea y que no puedes estar interesado sexualmente en mí. —Se le puso la cara todavía más roja al darse cuenta de que estaba empeorando las cosas—. De todas maneras no estaría interesada… —agregó precipitadamente.

—Ay, Marinette, yo no veo a nadie feo.

—Estás siendo amable y lo agradezco, pero eso no cambia los hechos.

—Oye, ahora has avivado mi curiosidad. Puede que tengas razón sobre eso de ser fea, pero es difícil de asegurar dada la manera en que te cubres. Que yo sepa, puedes tener el cuerpo de una diosa escondido bajo ese vestido.

—Oh, no —dijo ella con brutal honradez—. Te puedo asegurar que mi cuerpo es muy ordinario.

Otra vez curvó la comisura de su boca.

—No me malinterpretes, pero confío en mi juicio un poco más que en el tuyo. Soy un experto.

—Ya lo he notado.

—Creo que ya te comenté anoche lo que me parecían tus piernas. —Ella se sonrojó y buscó una respuesta apropiada, pero tenía tan poca experiencia en hablar sobre si misma con un hombre que no supo que decir.

—Tú también tienes unas piernas muy bonitas.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Y también el pecho.

Él rompió en carcajadas.

—Joder, señorita Marinette, voy a llevarte un rato sólo por lo entretenida que eres.

—¿Lo harás?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Me he aburrido mucho desde que me retiré.

Ella apenas podría creer que hubiera cambiado de idea. Lo oyó reírse entre dientes mientras recuperaba su maleta y le pedía a Bruno que devolviera el coche de alquiler. Sin embargo, su diversión se había desvanecido cuando se volvió a sentar detrás del volante y le dirigió una severa mirada.

—Pero no te llevo hasta Texas, así que quítate la idea de la cabeza. Me gusta viajar solo.

—Entiendo.

—Sólo un par de horas. Hasta la frontera. En cuanto me empieces a irritar, te dejo en el aeropuerto más cercano.

—Estoy segura que no será necesario.

—No apuestes por eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo una nueva parte de la adaptación de esta novela. Bueno habreis visto que Adrien es un poco sin vergüenza pero os prometo que es mejor de lo que aparenta. Otra cosa, no todas las chicas de Adrien tienen los nombres de los personajes de Ladybug ya que tiene demasiadas xdd**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Adrien condujo por las autopistas de la ciudad del viento como si fueran propiedad suya. Era el señor de la ciudad, el rey del mundo, el amo del Universo. Mientras en la radio tronaba Aerosmith, él tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante, llevando el compás de "Janie's Got a Gun".

Con su Thunderbird rojo descapotable y su stetson gris perla, llamaba fácilmente la atención. Para asombro de Marinette, los conductores empezaron a reconocerlo a su paso, sonaron bocinas y bajaron ventanillas para saludarlo. El devolvió los saludos y siguió su camino.

Ella sentía sobre su piel la caricia del cálido viento y la absoluta delicia de la velocidad en una autopista de una gran ciudad en un Thunderbird rojo con un hombre que no era en absoluto respetable. Mechones de pelo escapaban de su trenza y azotaban sus mejillas. Deseó tener un echarpe rosa de algún diseñador para poder envolverlo alrededor de su cabeza, unas gafas de sol modernas ante los ojos y un lápiz de labios de color escarlata. Quería pechos grandes y llenos, un vestido ceñido y unos tacones altos muy sexys. Quería una pulsera de oro en el tobillo.

Y, quizá, un tatuaje muy discreto.

Se recreó ante esta tentadora visión de sí misma transformada en una mujer salvaje mientras Adrien contestaba las llamadas recibidas con anterioridad en el teléfono del coche. Algunas veces él usó el altavoz del coche; otras se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y habló en privado. La mayoría de sus llamadas eran sobre diversos contratos comerciales y los efectos en sus finanzas, y también sobre diversas obras de caridad en las que estaba involucrado. Muchas de las llamadas, observó, eran de gente pidiéndole dinero. Aunque contestó esas llamadas con el teléfono pegado a su oído, tuvo la impresión de que en cada uno de los casos, acabó ofreciendo más dinero del que le pedían. Después de menos de una hora con él, había llegado a la conclusión de que Adrien Agreste era presa fácil.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, habló con alguien llamado Gail y se dirigió a ella con esa perezosa voz arrastrada que envió escalofríos a la receptiva columna de Gracie.

—Sólo quería que supieras cuanto te echaré de menos. Ahora mismo tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él levantó el brazo para saludar con la mano a una mujer que conducía un Firebird azul que pasó zumbando a su lado. Marinette, una conductora prudente, agarró la manilla de la portezuela al percatarse que él estaba conduciendo el coche con la rodilla.

—Bien, es cierto…, lo sé, cariño, yo también desearía que hubiéramos podido hacerlo. El rodeo no viene por Chicago demasiado a menudo. —Cerró los dedos sobre la parte superior del volante, sosteniendo el teléfono entre la cabeza y el cuello—. No me digas eso. Ahora mismo tú eres la mejor, ¿oyes? Kitty y yo estuvimos bien hace un par de meses. Hizo el examen, pero no había estudiado lo suficiente y no superó la Superbowl del 89. Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda, querida.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿No se celan tus novias unas de otras?

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo salgo con chicas agradables.

Y trataba a cada una de ellas como a una reina, sospechó ella. Incluidas las embarazadas.

—La Organización Nacional de Mujeres debería considerar seriamente demandarte.

Él pareció genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿A mí? Amo a las mujeres. De hecho, más que la mayoría de los hombres. Tengo carnet de feminista.

—No dejes que Gloria Steinem te oiga decir eso.

—¿Por qué no? Ella es la que me dio el carnet.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de golpe.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa picarona.

—Tengo que decirte que Gloria es una señora muy agradable.

Supo en ese mismísimo momento que no podía bajar la guardia cerca de él, ni por un momento.

Cuando los suburbios de Chicago dieron paso al campo de Illinois, le preguntó si podía usar el teléfono para llamar a Nathalie Sancoeur, asegurándole que pagaría la llamada con su nueva tarjeta de crédito del trabajo. Eso pareció divertirlo.

Miraculous había establecido el cuartel general en el Hotel Cattleman de Telarosa, y en cuanto la pusieron con su jefa, comenzó a explicarle su problema.

—Me temo que Adrien insiste en ir en coche a Telarosa en vez de en avión.

—Pues hazle cambiar de opinión —contestó Nathalie con voz enérgica y decidida.

—Hice lo que pude. Desafortunadamente, no ha cambiado de idea. Estamos ahora en camino, acabamos de salir de Chicago.

—Eso me temía. —Pasaron varios segundos y Marinette pudo imaginar a su sofisticada jefa jugueteando con uno de los grandes pendientes que siempre llevaba puestos—. Tiene que estar aquí el lunes por la mañana a las ocho. ¿Has entendido?

Marinette miró de reojo a Adrien.

—Puede que no sea tan fácil.

—Para eso te contraté. Se supone que puedes manejar a la gente difícil. Hemos invertido una fortuna en esta película, Marinette, y no podemos asumir más retrasos. Incluso la gente a la que no gusta el fútbol sabe quien es Adrien Agreste y hemos gastado muchísimo en publicidad para recalcar que esta es su primera película.

—Entiendo.

—Es demasiado escurridizo. ¡Nos ha llevado meses cerrar ese contrato y quiero que se empiece la película de una vez! No permitiré que nos lleve a la bancarrota únicamente porque tú no sabes realizar tu trabajo.

A Marinette se le hizo un nudo en el estómago mientras oía otros cinco minutos de advertencias sobre lo que pasaría si no conseguía que Marinette estuviera en Telarosa a las ocho en punto del lunes por la mañana.

Él colgó el teléfono.

—Realmente espera mucho de ti, ¿no?

—Espera que haga el trabajo para el que me contrató.

—¿No se le ha ocurrido a nadie de Miraculous Studios que mandarte a ti para convencerme ha sido como mandar un cordero al matadero?

—Yo no lo veo de ese modo. Soy excepcionalmente competente.

Ella oyó su risa ahogada que sonó débilmente diabólica, pero que fue ahogada rápidamente cuando él subió el volumen de la radio.

Escuchar los roncos sonidos del rock and roll en vez de la música inocua que se oía en Françoise Dupont le produjo un placer tan delicioso que su tensión se desvaneció y casi se estremeció de deleite. Sus sentidos parecían especialmente agudos. Estaba envuelta en el olor acre del after shave de Adrien, sus manos acariciaban inconscientemente los suaves asientos de cuero de lo que él había llamado un Thunderbird 1957 rehabilitado. Y si el coche tuviese un par de dados rosas colgando del espejo retrovisor, todo sería perfecto.

Como había dormido poco la noche anterior, comenzó a cabecear, pero ni siquiera así permitió que sus ojos se cerraran. El que Adrien le hubiera permitido acompañarlo la primera parte del viaje no la llevaba a pensar que lo pudiera persuadir fácilmente de acompañarlo el resto del trayecto. A menos que se equivocara mucho, él tenía intención de deshacerse de ella tan pronto como tuviera oportunidad, lo cual quería decir que no podía perderlo de vista, costara lo que costase.

Sonó el teléfono del coche. Con un suspiro, Adrien oprimió el botón para contestar.

—Hola, A., soy Xavier Lahifffe —anunció una voz tempestuosa—. Joder chico, espero que no estés haciendo el ganso por ahí.

La expresión dolorida de la cara de Adrien le dijo a Marinette que desearía que Xavier hubiera tenido razón.

—¿Cómo 'stá, Sr. Alcalde?

—Ligero como una pluma. He perdido cinco kilos desde la última vez que nos vimos, A. Cerveza Light y mujeres jóvenes. Demasiado trabajo. Por supuesto, no debemos contarle nada a la Sra. Lahiffe.

—No, señor, no lo haremos.

—Nino tiene ganas de verte.

—Yo también tengo ganas de verlo.

—Pero, A., el comité organizador del Festival de Heavense está poniendo un poco nervioso. Te esperábamos en Telarosa la semana pasada y necesitamos asegurar que confirmas la asistencia de tus amistades al Torneo de golf "Adrien Agreste". Sé que el Festival no será hasta octubre, pero tenemos que poner en marcha lo de la publicidad y sería bueno adelantar algunos nombres conocidos en los carteles. ¿Podrían ser Michael Jordan y Joe Montana?

—He estado algo ocupado. Sin embargo, creo que podría ser.

—Ya sabes que escogimos ese fin de semana porque no juegan ni los Stars ni los Cowboys. ¿Y Troy Aikman?

—Eh, estoy prácticamente seguro de que asistirá.

—Bien, realmente bien. —Marinette percibió una gran satisfacción en el sonido de su risa—. Milene me dijo que no te dijera nada hasta que llegaras, pero me gustaría que lo supieras inmediatamente. —Otra risa de satisfacción—. ¡Estamos dedicando el Festival de Heavena la casa donde nació Adrien Agreste!

—Pero hombre,… ¡Xavier, esa idea es una locura! No quiero que me dediquéis nada. En primer lugar, nací en un hospital como todos los demás, así que ni siquiera tiene sentido. Sólo crecí en esa casa. Pensé que ibas a detener todo eso.

—Me sorprende y me hiere tu actitud. La gente dijo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la fama se te subiera a la cabeza. Ya sabes lo mal que van las cosas aquí y con ese hijo de puta planeando trasladar _Tecnologías Rosa_ , vamos derechos al desastre. Nuestra única esperanza es convertir Telarosa en un lugar turístico.

—¡Abrir una vieja casa al público no va a convertir a Telarosa en un lugar turístico! Xavier no soy el presidente de los Estados Unidos, ¡soy futbolista!

—Creo que has vivido en el norte demasiado tiempo, A., demasiado tiempo. Eso ha estropeado tu perspectiva. Has sido el mejor receptor de la historia. Aquí no olvidamos nada de eso.

Adrien cerró los ojos con frustración. Cuando los abrió, dijo con paciencia infinita:

—Xavier, dije al consejo que ayudaría con el torneo de golf, pero ya te advierto que no voy a tener nada que ver con eso de "La casa donde nací"

—Claro que sí. Milene piensa dejar el dormitorio de tu infancia exactamente igual que cuando dormías allí.

—Xavier…

—Ahh, y de paso, tienes que ayudar en un libro de cocina para vender en la tienda de regalos. Quieren incluir un capítulo sobre celebridades al final. Ivonne Emerly quiere que llames a Cher y a Kevin Costner y a la gente de Hollywood que conozcas por sus recetas de carne picada o cosas semejantes.

Adrien miró desoladamente la vacía carretera que se extendía ante él.

—Entro en un túnel, Xavier, estoy perdiendo la señal. Tendré que llamarte más tarde.

—Espera un momento, A. No hemos hablado sobre…

Adrien desconectó la llamada. Con un profundo suspiro, se reclinó en su asiento.

Marinette había estado absorbiendo cada palabra, y ahora rebosaba curiosidad, pero no quería irritarle, así que se mordió la lengua.

Adrien se giró y la miró.

—Venga. Pregúntame cómo logré mantenerme cuerdo entre tanto loco.

—Él parecía muy… entusiasmado.

—Es tonto, eso es lo que es. El alcalde de Telarosa, Texas, es un tonto redomado. Todo eso del Festival de Heaven se ha salido completamente de madre.

—¿Qué es exactamente el Festival de Heaven?

—Es una celebración de tres días que están planeando para octubre, que forma parte de un alocado plan para resucitar económicamente a Telarosa por medio del turismo. Han arreglado el centro del pueblo, han abierto una sala de arte de pinturas del Oeste y un par de restaurantes. Hay un campo de golf bastante decente, un rancho de recreo y un hotel mediocre, pero eso es todo.

—Has olvidado "La casa donde nació Adrien Agreste".

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Parece bastante desesperado.

—Es una locura. Creo que la gente de Telarosa tiene tanto miedo de perder sus trabajos que se han quedado sin cerebro.

—¿Por qué le llaman Festival de Heaven?

—Heaven es el nombre original del pueblo

—Algunas comunidades religiosas parecen haber tenido una gran influencia en la fundación de algunos de los primeros pueblos el Oeste.

Adrien se rió entre dientes.

—Los vaqueros lo llamaron Heaven porque allí se encontraban los mejores burdeles entre San Antonio y Austin. No fue hasta principios de siglo que los ciudadanos más respetables del pueblo lo llamaron Telarosa.

—Ya veo. —Marinette tenía una docena de preguntas más, pero sospechó que él no estaba de humor para conversar y como no quería irritarle se mantuvo en silencio. Se le ocurrió que ser una celebridad tenía sus inconvenientes. Si esa mañana era un ejemplo, un montón de gente horrible parecía andar detrás de Adrien Agreste.

El teléfono sonó. Adrien suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Marinette, contesta por mí y dile a quien quiera que llame que estoy en el campo de golf.

A Marinette no le gustaba mentir, pero él parecía tan desesperado que hizo lo que le pidió.

Siete horas más tarde, Marinette se encontraba mirando con súbita desilusión la puerta roja de un bar de carretera de Memphis que se llamaba Whoppers.

—¿Llevamos recorridos cientos de kilómetros para acabar aquí?

—Será muy educativo para ti, _señorita_ Marinette. ¿Has estado en un bar alguna vez?

—Por supuesto que he estado en un bar. —No vio necesidad alguna de decirle que había sido en un respetable restaurante. Ese bar lucía un letrero de neón con una M rota destellando en una ventana sucia y la acera llena de basura. Como la había llevado con él más tiempo del que había esperado, no quería llevarle la contraria, pero tampoco podía abandonar su responsabilidad.

—Me temo que no tenemos tiempo para parar.

—Marinette, cariño, vas a tener un ataque al corazón antes de cumplir los cuarenta si no te tomas la vida con más calma.

Ella se mordió con nerviosismo el labio inferior. Pero estaba acabando el sábado y aún les quedaban casi mil kilómetros de viaje por el rodeo que estaban dando. Se recordó que no tenían que estar en Telarosa hasta el lunes por la mañana, así que a no ser que al pretencioso Adrien se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa, tenían tiempo de sobra. Pero aún así, no estaba tranquila.

Ella todavía no se podía creer que él había decidido ir a Telarosa pasando por Memphis cuando ella le había demostrado varias veces en el mapa de la guantera que la ruta más directa era atravesando St. Louis. Pero él no hizo más que decir que no podría dejar que ella viviera un día más sin conocer el sitio con la mejor comida al este del Mississippi. Hasta hacía unos momentos, ella se había imaginado un sitio pequeño, caro y posiblemente francés.

—Necesitamos conducir varias horas más antes de detenernos.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Ásperos sonidos de música country asaltaron sus oídos cuando él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella y entró en el interior lleno de humo del Whoppers Bar. Las mesas cuadradas de madera se asentaban sobre un mugriento suelo ajedrezado en marrón y naranja. Publicidad de cerveza, calendarios de chicas llenos de manchas y las cornamentas de venado llenaban el ambiente. Mientras recorría con la vista a los parroquianos que los miraban groseramente, ella le tocó el brazo.

—Sé que quieres deshacerte de mí, pero apreciaría muchísimo que no lo hicieses aquí.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cariño. Mientras no me irrites.

Mientras ella asimilaba esa preocupante información, una pelirroja artificial con una falda turquesa de lycra y un top blanco muy ceñido se arrojó en sus brazos.

—¡Adrien!

—Hola, Sabrina.

Él se inclinó para darle un beso. En el momento que sus labios rozaron los de ella, ella abrió la boca y lo absorbió como una aspiradora, aspirando su lengua como si fuera un alfombra. Él se apartó primero y le dirigió la amplia sonrisa que otorgaba a cada mujer que se acercaba a él.

—Joder, Sabrina, cada vez que te divorcias te pones más guapa; ¿Shag está aún por aquí?

—En la esquina con AJ y Wayne. Me llama Pete, cuando quieras algo me avisas.

—Buena chica. Hola, tíos.

Había tres hombres alrededor de una mesa rectangular en la esquina más alejada de la barra que lo recibieron ruidosamente. Dos eran negros, uno blanco, y los tres parecían tan compactos como Humvees. Marinette fue detrás de Adrien cuando se acercó para saludarlos.

Los hombres se dieron la mano e intercambiaron juramentos de bienvenida sembrados con incomprensibles conversaciones sobre deportes antes de que Adrien recordase que ella estaba allí.

—Ésta es Marinette. Es mi guardaespaldas.

Los tres hombres la miraron con curiosidad. El hombre al que Adrien había llamado Shag, y que parecía haber sido su compañero de equipo, la señaló con su botella de cerveza.

—¿Para qué necesitas un guardaespaldas, A.? ¿Dejaste preñada a alguien más?

—No tiene nada que ver con eso. Ella es de la CIA.

—Estás de coña.

—No soy de la CIA —protestó Marinette—. Y no soy su guardaespaldas. Sólo lo dice por...

—¿Adrien, eres tú? ¡A. está aquí, chicas!

—Hola, Ellie.

Una explosiva rubia con unos vaqueros dorados rodeó con sus brazos su cintura. Tres mujeres más aparecieron al otro lado de la barra. El hombre llamado AJ acercó otra mesa y, sin saber muy bien cómo, Marinette se encontró sentada entre Adrien y Ellie. Se dio cuenta de que a Ellie no le gustaba no estar sentada al lado de Adrien, pero cuando Marinette trató de cambiarse de lugar, sintió una mano firme en el muslo que le indicaba que no se moviera.

Mientras la conversación se arremolinaba a su alrededor, Marinette intentó sacar algo en claro sobre Adrien. Aunque cada cosa que sabía indicaba lo contrario, sentía que él no quería estar allí. ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí, si no quería estar con esas personas? Debía ser todavía más renuente de lo que ella se había supuesto a regresar a su ciudad natal y estaba prolongando el viaje deliberadamente.

Alguien le hizo llegar una cerveza, y ella que se había distraído con una depresiva imagen de sí misma con el pelo gris sentada en el porche de Françoise Dupont que bebió un sorbo antes de acordarse de que no bebía. Dejando la botella a un lado, miró un reloj de propaganda de Jim Beam. En media hora le diría a Adrien que tenían que irse.

La camarera reapareció, y Adrien insistió en pedir por ella, dijo que ella no habría vivido hasta haber probado la hamburguesa triple de queso y tocino de Whoppers con unos aros de cebolla y una crema de col. A pesar de haber pedido para ella una comida llena de colesterol se dio cuenta de que él comía y bebía muy poco.

Pasó una hora. Firmó autógrafos, pagó absolutamente todo, y, a menos que ella no lo hubiese entendido bien, entregó dinero a uno de los negros. Se inclinó bajo el ala de su sombrero para murmurarle—: Tenemos que irnos.

Él la miró y le dijo con mucha suavidad:

—Una palabra más, cariño, y llamo personalmente al taxi que te llevará al aeropuerto. —Y tras decir eso, se dirigió a la mesa de billar de la esquina.

Pasó otra hora. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por la hora, habría disfrutado de la novedad de estar con una gente tan pintoresca. Como era demasiado simple para ser objeto de deseo de Adrien, las otras mujeres no la consideraban una amenaza. Disfrutó de una larga conversación con ellas, incluyendo a Ellie, que era ayudante de vuelo, y resultó ser una mina de información sobre el sexo masculino. Y el sexo en general.

Ella advirtió que Adrien le dirigía miradas furtivas y ella se puso alerta, convencida de que tenía intención de irse cuando ella no mirara. Aunque necesitaba con urgencia ir al baño, temía perderlo de vista, así que cruzó las piernas. A medianoche, sin embargo, supo que no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Esperó hasta que lo vio profundamente absorto en una conversación con Sabrina en la barra y se fue sigilosamente al baño.

Se le encogió el estómago cuando salió unos minutos más tarde y no lo vio. Recorrió con la mirada a la gente, buscando frenéticamente en busca de su stetson gris, pero no lo vio en ningún sitio. Se abrió camino entre la gente hacia la barra, sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago por la ansiedad. Estaba a punto de rendirse a la evidencia cuando lo divisó apoyado con Sabrina al lado de la máquina del tabaco.

Había aprendido la lección y no tenía intención de alejarse de él otra vez. Así que se dirigió hacia donde él estaba, quedándose en un lugar estrecho al lado del teléfono. Examinó los números del teléfono y estudió los graffitis de la pared, dándose cuenta de que donde estaba había un leve eco. Aunque no tenía intención de escuchar a escondidas, no tuvo ninguna dificultad para distinguir una voz muy familiar con arrastrado acento texano.

—Eres una de las mujeres más comprensivas que he conocido, Sabrina.

—Me alegro que confíes en mi en algo como eso, A. Sé lo duro que es para un hombre como tú hablar sobre su pasado.

—Algunas mujeres no lo comprenden, pero tú eres una dama, no podría hacerte esto, especialmente cuando aún eres tan vulnerable por tu último divorcio.

—Supongo que todos nos hemos preguntado por qué nunca te has casado.

—Ahora ya lo sabes, cariño.

Esa era claramente una conversación privada y Marinette sabía que debería de ponerse en otro sitio. Reprimiendo firmemente su curiosidad, empezó a alejarse cuando tras una pausa, Sabrina habló otra vez:

—Nadie debería de tener una madre que es una…, bueno, una madre así.

—Puedes decirlo, Sabrina. Mi madre era una puta.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos.

La voz provocativa de Sabrina estaba llena de simpatía.

—No tienes porqué hablar de eso si no quieres.

Adrien suspiró.

—Algunas veces ayuda a hablar de las cosas. Aunque no lo entiendas, lo peor de todo no era que trajera hombres a casa a pasar la noche o no saber quién era mi padre. Lo peor era cuando llegaba a mis partidos de secundaria borracha como una cuba y con el maquillaje corrido. Llevaba pendientes de diamantes falsos y unos pantalones tan apretados que todos se daban cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo. Nadie más llevaba unos tacones tan altos a los partidos de los viernes, pero mi madre sí. Era lo más bajo que había en Telarosa, Texas.

—¿Qué fue de ella?

—Aún vive allí. Bueno, se pasa la vida fumando, dándole a la botella y cambiando de tío cada vez que cambia de humor. No sé que hace con el dinero que le doy, da igual cuanto sea. Supongo que cuando una es una puta, muere siendo una puta. Pero es mi madre y la quiero.

Marinette se conmovió ante su lealtad. Al mismo tiempo, sintió una profunda cólera hacia la mujer que tan horriblemente había pasado de sus responsabilidades maternas. Tal vez el estilo de vida disipado de su madre explicaba su renuencia a regresar a Telarosa.

Se habían quedado en silencio y se arriesgó a mirar a hurtadillas únicamente para desear haberse quedado oculta. Sabrina envolvía a Adrien como una manta. Mientras esa bella mujer de pelo rojo lo besaba, el interior de Marinette se volvió suave y débil. A pesar de que sabía que deseaba un imposible, quería ser una de las mujeres que se presionaban contra ese cuerpo firme y duro. Quería ser el tipo de mujer que se sentía lo suficientemente libre como para besar a Adrien Agreste.

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró con fuerza los ojos, reprimiendo un anhelo punzante y doloroso. ¿Besaría alguna vez a un hombre así?

A ninguno, suspiró. Y menos a un texano mundano con una mala reputación.

Aspiró profundamente y se dijo a sí misma que no fuera estúpida. No tenía sentido desear la luna cuando la sólida tierra era mejor de lo que nunca había esperado.

—¿Sabrina? ¿Dónde está esa perra?

Su ensueño cesó repentinamente ante el sonido de una voz beligerante y borracha. Vio como un hombre corpulento de pelo oscuro se abalanzaba sobre Adrien y Sabrina desde la entrada del bar.

Los ojos de Sabrina se abrieron con alarma. Adrien rápidamente dio un paso adelante, escudándola con su espalda.

—Joder, Iván, creía que habías muerto de rabia hace mucho tiempo.

Iván sacó pecho y se paseó por delante.

—Pero si es el _Niño Bonito_. ¿Has chupado alguna polla últimamente?

Marinette contuvo la respiración, pero Adrien sólo sonrió ampliamente.

—Te aseguro que no, Iván, pero si alguien me pregunta le mandaré a hablar contigo.

Obviamente Iván no apreció el sentido del humor de Adrien. Con un gruñido amenazador, dio un bandazo de borracho.

Sabrina se llevó la mano a la boca.

—No lo enfurezcas, A.

—Ay, cariño, Iván no se enfurecerá. Es demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de cuándo lo insultan.

—Lo que sé es que te voy a arrancar la cabeza, Niño bonito.

—¡Estás borracho, Iván! —exclamó Sabrina—. Por favor vete.

—¡Cállate, puta!

Adrien suspiró.

—¿Por qué has tenido que llamar a tu ex-esposa algo así? —Con un movimiento tan rápido que Marinette apenas vio, llevó atrás el puño y golpeó a Iván en la mandíbula.

El ex-marido de Sabrina acabó tumbado en el suelo con un aullido de dolor, y la gente del bar inmediatamente lo rodeó; dos hombres taparon la vista a Marinette. Ella se abrió paso a codazos entre varias mujeres. Cuando llegó delante del todo, Iván se había puesto de rodillas y se llevaba una mano a su mandíbula.

Adrien apoyó las manos en sus esbeltas caderas.

—Ten por seguro que desearía que estuvieras sobrio, Iván, así podríamos hacer esto más interesante.

—Yo estoy sobrio, Agreste. —Un neardenthal hosco que parecía amigo de Iván se adelantó—. ¿Qué pasó en el último partido del año pasado contra los Raiders, gilipollas? Menuda mierda de jugadas. ¿Estabas con la regla?

Adrien pareció tan contento como si le acabaran de dar un regalo de Navidad.

—Ahora sí que se pone interesante.

Para alivio de Marinette, Shag el amigo de Adrien dio un paso al centro del círculo, levantando las mangas al mismo tiempo.

—Dos contra dos, A. No me gustan las desigualdades.

Adrien le indicó que se fuera.

—No hay necesidad de que te despeines tu también, Shag. Estos tíos solo quieren un poco de ejercicio y yo también.

El Nearderthal se movió. Los reflejos de Adrien no parecían estar afectados por su lesión de rodilla. Esquivó al hombre al tiempo que Iván se inclinaba y golpeaba el costado de Adrien.

Adrien se tambaleó, giró sobre sí mismo, y lanzó un puñetazo al estómago del ex de Sabrina que acabó en el suelo. No pareció tener interés en levantarse.

El Neandertal había bebido poco, pero no duró mucho más. Incluso logró conectar algunos golpes, pero finalmente no pudo vencer la rapidez letal de Adrien. Por fin se dio por vencido. Sangrando por la nariz y jadeando, se tambaleó hacia la salida.

Adrien arrugó la frente con desilusión. Miró a la gente con una vaga expresión de tristeza en la cara, pero nadie más se adelantó. Cogió una servilleta de papel, la presionó contra un pequeño corte de su labio y se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de Iván. La palidez del hombre se acentuó aún más y Marinette llegó a la conclusión de que Sabrina no tendría más problemas con su ex-marido. Después de ayudar a levantar a Iván, Adrien puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Sabrina y la condujo hacia la gramola.

Marinette suspiró de alivio. Al menos no tendría que llamar a Nathalie para decirle que su estrella había sido noqueado en una riña de bar.

Dos horas más tarde, Adrien y ella estaban ante la recepción de un hotel de lujo localizado a veinte minutos de allí.

—¿Sabías que no soy capaz de dormir tan temprano? —se quejó él.

—Son las dos de la madrugada. —Marinette se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida acostándose a las diez para poder levantarse a las cinco, y estaba muerta de cansancio

—Eso he dicho. Todavía es temprano. —Terminó de registrar la suite que había pedido y despidiéndose del recepcionista se puso la correa de su bolsa en el hombro y cogió el maletín del portátil que había puesto sobre el mostrador—. Te veo por la mañana, Marinette. —Y se dirigió a los ascensores.

El recepcionista la miró impacientemente.

—¿La puedo ayudar?

Poniéndose roja como una amapola, tartamudeó:

—Yo… eh… estoy con él.

Ella cogió su maleta y corrió tras de él, sintiéndose como un cocker siguiendo a su dueño. Se deslizó dentro del ascensor justo cuando la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Ya te has registrado?

—Como tú… eh… pediste una suite, pensé que dormiría en el sofá.

—Pues has pensado mal.

—Te prometo que ni te enterarás de que estoy allí.

—Pide una habitación, _señorita_ Marinette —dijo con suavidad, pero la amenaza disimulada de sus ojos la molestó.

—Sabes que no lo puedo hacer. En cuanto te deje solo, te marcharás sin mí.

—Eso no lo sabes. —Las puertas se abrieron y él salio al momento al pasillo alfombrado.

Ella corrió tras él.

—No te molestaré.

Él miró los números de las puertas.

—Marinette, perdona que te lo diga, pero te estás poniendo realmente pesada.

—Lo sé y lo siento.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y desapareció cuando se detuvo delante de la última puerta del vestíbulo y deslizó la tarjeta magnética por la ranura. Parpadeó una luz verde y oprimió el pomo. Antes de entrar, se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Me ha encantado conocerte.

Alucinada, vio como le daba con la puerta en las narices. Le cosquilleaban los labios. Los presionó con las puntas de los dedos, deseando poder conservar allí su beso para siempre.

Pasaron unos segundos. El placer de su beso se desvaneció, y bajó los hombros bruscamente. Él iba a marcharse. Esa noche, al día siguiente por la mañana… No sabía cuándo, pero sabía que tenía intención de irse sin ella, y supo que no podía dejar que ocurriera.

Exhausta, apoyó su maleta sobre la alfombra, se sentó sobre ella y se apoyó contra la puerta. Simplemente tendría que pasar la noche allí. Doblando las rodillas apoyó en ellas los brazos y luego la mejillas sobre ellos. Si por lo menos le hubiera dado un beso de verdad…, los ojos se le cerraron.

Con una suave exclamación, cayó hacia atrás cuando se abrió la puerta a su espalda. Poniéndose en pie, se preparó para enfrentarse a Adrien. Como él parecía particularmente sorprendido de verla, sospechó que había estado mirando por la mirilla, esperando que ella se fuera.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó con exagerada paciencia.

—Trato de dormir.

—No pensarás pasar la noche delante de mi puerta.

—Si alguien me ve, sólo pensará que soy una de tus admiradoras.

—¡Pensarán que eres una loca, eso es lo que pensarán!

Para alguien que era tan amable con todos los demás, ciertamente se había puesto borde con ella. A veces, ella también hacía eso con algunas personas.

—Si me das tu palabra de honor que no te irás sin mí por la mañana, pediré una habitación.

—Marinette, ni siquiera sé lo que haré dentro de una hora, así que mucho menos mañana.

—Entonces mucho me temo que me quedaré aquí.

Él se frotó la barbilla con el pulgar, un gesto que ella ya había notado que significaba que él había tomado una decisión sobre algo pero que quería que pareciera que aún estaba pensándolo.

—Mira. Es demasiado temprano para dormir. Podemos entretenernos juntos.

A pesar de que estaba agradecida, se preguntó qué consideraría entretenimiento para él.

Entró su maleta en la suite y cerró la puerta. Cuando ella pasó, percibió una amplia sala decorada en colores verde y melocotón.

—Esto es precioso.

Él miró alrededor como si lo viera por primera vez.

—Supongo que es agradable. No lo había notado.

¿Cómo podía no haber notado algo tan maravilloso? Había un grupo de sofás y de sillas ocupando el centro de la habitación. Había un escritorio delante de un gran ventanal y montones de flores llenaban la estancia de color. Ella lo contempló con deleite.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas notado?

—He estado en tantos hoteles que supongo que ya no me fijo.

Ella apenas lo oyó mientras se acercaba a las ventanas y miraba el agua oscura que corría por debajo y las luces centelleantes.

—Ese es el río Mississippi.

—Ajá. —Él se quitó el stetson y entró en el dormitorio.

La admiración la embargó mientras trataba de asimilar que iba a permanecer en una habitación con una vista tan maravillosa. Se paseó de un lado a otro, probó la comodidad del sofá y las sillas, abrió los cajones del escritorio y tocó el material que tenía encima. Fijó la atención en el imponente mueble que contenía la televisión. Sus ojos automáticamente leyeron la guía de las películas de la semana y se detuvieron en una que se llamaba _Red Hot Cheerleaders_.

Las palabras la llamaron. Las pocas ocasiones que se había alojado en un hotel, había estado tentada en ver una de esas películas para adultos, pero pensar que podía aparecer en su cuenta, donde cualquiera lo podría ver siempre la desalentaba.

—¿Quieres ver algo?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando Adrien apareció detrás de ella.

Ella dejó caer la guía de películas.

—Oh, no. Ya no es hora. Es demasiado tarde. De verdad, deberíamos… tendríamos que madrugar…

—Marinette, ¿estabas mirando el titulo de una peli porno?

—¿Una peli porno? ¿Yo?

—Tú. Eso es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo. Apuesto algo que nunca has visto una peli porno en tu vida.

—Por supuesto que sí. Un montón.

—Dime algún título.

— _Una proposición indecente_ es bastante erótica.

—¿ _Una proposición indecente_? ¿Es esa tu idea de una peli porno?

—Lo es en _Françoise Dupont_.

Él sonrió ampliamente y miró la guía TV.

— _Pit stop for passion_ acaba de empezar, ¿quieres verla?

Su moralidad apenas pudo más que su curiosidad.

—No apruebo ese tipo de cosas.

—No te he preguntado si la apruebas. Te he preguntado si la quieres ver.

Ella vaciló demasiado tiempo.

—Creo que no.

Él se rió, tomó rápidamente el mando y encendió la tele.

—Acomódate en el sofá, _señorita_ Marinette. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

Él ya estaba presionando los botones para acceder a la película de adultos. Ella intentó parecer renuente y remilgadamente cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Quizá vea un poco. Siempre me han gustado las películas de carreras de coches.

Adrien se rió tanto que casi se le cayó el mando. Él continuaba riéndose cuando la pantalla se llenó con cuatro cuerpos desnudos y contorsionantes.

Ella sintió como comenzaban a llamearle las mejillas.

—Oh, Dios. —Adrien se rió entre dientes y se sentó a su lado—. Dime si tienes algún problema para coger la trama. Estoy seguro de haberla visto antes.

No había trama; Se dio cuenta de eso en pocos minutos. Sólo unos cuerpos desnudos pasándoselo bien encima de un deportivo rojo.

Adrien apuntó hacia la pantalla.

—¿Ves a esa morena con el cinturón de herramientas rodeando su cintura? Es la mecánica principal. La otra mujer es su ayudante.

—Y ese chico con esa gran…

—Sí —susurró Marinette—. El de la derecha.

—No, cariño. Ese no. Te hablo del que tiene las manos bien grandes. Como sea, es el dueño del coche. Él y su amigo lo han llevado para que las chicas le arreglen la válvula.

—¿Arreglar la válvula?

—Y una manguera que tiene un agujero que requiere atención.

—Ya veo.

—Les preocupa la junta de la culata. Y la inclinación de la varilla del aceite.

Marinette se giró rápidamente y vio que su pecho se estremecía.

—¡Te lo estás inventando!

Él soltó una carcajada y se enjugó las lágrimas.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Podría coger la trama yo sola si dejaras de hablar.

—Si, _señora_.

Marinette se giró hacia la pantalla y tragó con dificultad cuando el hombre de las manos grandes sumergió una en una lata de aceite y después dejó que goteara sobre el pecho desnudo de la mecánica principal. Su pezón se arrugó cuando las gotitas de aceite resbalaron sobre el montículo blanco. Los mismos pezones de Marinette se tensaron en respuesta.

Los juegos sexuales continuaron y Marinette no pudo apartar los ojos de la pantalla, aunque era dolorosamente consciente de que no estaba sola. Se lamió los labios resecos. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza ni había estado tan excitada en toda su vida; quería hacer cada cosa que estaba viendo en la pantalla con el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

El actor de las manos grandes comenzó a jugar con el cinturón de herramientas de la mujer. Su boca siguió el camino de sus dedos, más abajo y más abajo. La humedad surgió entre los pechos de Marinette cuando su lengua se paseó por una grieta justo a la izquierda del conector.

Ella apretó los muslos y se retorció. Adrien cambió de postura. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio para su alivio que la miraba a ella en vez de a la pantalla. Y ya no se reía.

—Tengo unas cosas que hacer —dijo él bruscamente—. Apágala cuando quieras. —Cogiendo con rapidez el maletín del ordenador, entró en el dormitorio.

Marinette lo siguió con la mirada desconcertada. ¿Por qué estaba tan gruñón de repente? Y luego su mirada regresó a la pantalla.

¡Oh, Dios!

Adrien permaneció de pie en el dormitorio a oscuras y miró ciegamente por la ventana. De fondo, oía los gemidos y susurros de la televisión. Jesús. En los últimos seis meses no había tenido ni el más leve interés en hacer el amor con ninguna de las bellas mujeres que se le ponían por delante como trofeos, pero hacía un momento, Mrinette Dupain-Cheng, con su cuerpo delgado, sus feas ropas, el peinado más horroroso que había visto en una mujer y unos modales tan mandones que hacían rechinar sus dientes lo había puesto duro.

Apoyó los nudillos contra el marco de la ventana. Si no fuera tan ridículo, se reiría. Esa película no era ni siquiera totalmente pornográfica, pero en cinco minutos, ella estaba tan absorta que podría haber explotado una bomba y no se habría enterado.

Por un momento mientras la estaba observando, había realmente considerado aceptar lo que ella parecía ofrecer, y eso era lo más estúpido de todo. Él era Adrien Agreste, por el amor de Dios. Puede que estuviera retirado, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que rebajarse a estar con un caso de caridad como Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Dándole la espalda a la ventana, él caminó hacia el escritorio, enchufó el modem del portátil a la línea telefónica y se sentó. Pero dejó caer las manos antes de meter las contraseñas de su correo electrónico. No estaba de humor para ninguno de sus contratos.

Él seguía viendo la expresión de la cara de Marinette cuando había visto el río Mississippi. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que él había sentido un entusiasmo similar? Durante todo el día, Marinette le había mostrado cosas en las que no se fijaba desde hacía años: la forma de una nube, el conductor de un camión que se parecía a Willie Nelson, un niño que los saludaba desde la ventanilla trasera de una caravana familiar. ¿Cuándo había dejado de disfrutar de esos placeres simples?

Él miró el teclado y recordó cuánto le solía gustar los regateos. Al principio le había divertido la bolsa, pero luego había comprado acciones de una pequeña empresa de deportes. Después, había invertido su dinero en una emisora de radio y de un equipo de tercera. Había cometido algunos errores, pero también había hecho mucho dinero. Ahora no podía recordar en qué punto había dejado de disfrutar. Había pensado que hacer una película podía ser una buena manera de distraerse, pero tampoco parecía emocionarle mucho la idea.

Se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Esta noche le había prometido a Shag ayudarle en su nuevo restaurante. Le había prestado dinero a Ellie y le había dicho a AJ que su sobrino podría entrevistarle para el periódico de su colegio. Tal y como lo veía, cualquier persona que tenía su suerte, no tenía derecho a decir que no, pero algunas veces se sentía agobiado por todas las demandas que le hacían.

Ahora tenía que ir a Telarosa para resolver otra deuda que tenía con el pequeño pueblo que lo había visto crecer, y lo temía. A pesar de haber insistido en que la película se rodara allí, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a todo eso. Él sabía que estaba acabado, pero ellos no lo sabían y aún esperaban mucho de él.

Su presencia revolvería las cosas, como siempre hacía, y no todo el mundo le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Se había recuperado de un sucio enfrentamiento con Gabriel Sawyer hacía unos meses por el plan de Sawyer de cerrar _Tecnologías Rosa_ , la empresa electrónica que movía la economía de Telarosa. Ese era un hombre despiadado y Adrien no tenía ningunas ganas de verlo otra vez. Tendría que tratar también con Loco Couffaine, el nuevo jefe de policía y enemigo de Adrien en sus días de colegio. Y sobre todo, tendría detrás un montón de mujeres que no tenían ni la más remota idea de que su carrera sexual se había enterrado junto con su carrera futbolística y, que costara lo que costase, debían seguir en la ignorancia.

Miró ciegamente el teclado. ¿Qué iba a hacer el resto de su vida? Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo con la gloria que no tenía ni idea de cómo vivir sin ella. Desde niño siempre había sido el mejor: del estado, de los Estados Unidos, de la liga Profesional. Pero ya no era el mejor. Se suponía que los hombres de éxito tenían este tipo de crisis a los sesenta años. Pero él se había retirado con treinta y tres y no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer. Sabía como ser receptor, como ser el mejor jugador, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ser una persona normal.

Un gemido femenino particularmente prolongado llegó desde la televisión e interrumpió sus pensamientos; frunció el ceño al recordar que no estaba solo. La diversión genuina se había vuelto rara poco a poco en su vida, pero Marinette Dupain-Cheng lo había entretenido durante todo el día. Sin embargo, al recordar la reacción de su cuerpo ante su deseo, ya no se reía. Excitarse ante un caso de caridad como Marinette, era -y no quería examinarlo más detenidamente- de alguna manera la indignidad final, un símbolo tangible de hasta dónde había descendido. No es que ella no fuese una señora realmente agradable, pero definitivamente no era el tipo de Adrien Agreste.

En ese mismo momento tomó una decisión. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida y no necesitaba más. A primera hora de la mañana, se desharía de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí hay un nuevo capitulo. Actualizaré lo más pronto que puedo ya que no me gusta haceros esperar.**

 **A leer ;)**

 **Capitulo 4:**

Se oían las campanas de la iglesiaa través de la ventana cuando Marinette se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y golpeó suavemente.

—Adrien, llegó el desayuno.

Nada.

—¿Adrien?

—Eres real —gimió él—. Esperaba que fueses sólo una pesadilla.

—Pedí el desayuno al servicio de habitaciones y ya llegó.

—Vete.

—Son las siete. Tenemos doce horas de coche por delante. De verdad, necesitamos ponernos ya en marcha.

—Esta habitación tiene balcón, cariño. Como no me dejes en paz, te tiro por él.

Ella se retiró de la puerta del dormitorio y caminó hacia la mesa, donde mordisqueó una tortita de arándanos, pero estaba demasiado cansada para comer. Durante toda la noche, se había despertado ante el más leve ruido, pensando que era Adrien saliendo de puntillas mientras dormía.

A las ocho, después de haber llamado a Nathalie para informale de los dudosos progresos de su viaje, intentó otra vez despertarlo.

—Adrien, ¿por qué no te despiertas para que podamos seguir viaje?

Nada.

Ella abrió la puerta suavemente y se le secó la boca cuando lo vio tumbado sobre el estómago con la sábana enredada alrededor de sus caderas. Tenía las piernas abiertas y una de ellas estaba doblada. A pesar de las cicatrices que tenía en la rodilla derecha, eran fuertes y bellas. Su piel era bronceada contra la blanca sábana y el vello dorado de sus pantorrillas brillaba tenuemente bajo la luz de la mañana que se colaba por las cortinas. Tenía un pie oculto bajo la manta que había a los pies de la cama; el otro estaba al aire, era estrecho y con un empeine alto y bien definido. Sus ojos se demoraron sobre las feas cicatrices rojas que fruncían su rodilla derecha, luego subieron por sus muslos y la sábana que rodeaba sus caderas. Si esa sábana estuviera cinco centímetros más arriba…

Se escandalizó por la fuerza del deseo que sintió de ver sus partes privadas. Todos los cuerpos masculinos desnudos que ella había visto en su vida eran viejos. Adrien se parecía a los hombres de la película de la noche anterior. Se estremeció.

Él se dio la vuelta, llevando la sábana con él. Su grueso pelo estaba despeinado, tenía un mechón pegado a la sien. La piel de su mejilla tenía una arruga de la almohada.

—Adrien —dijo ella suavemente.

Abrió un poco un ojo y dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño:

—Desnúdate o vete.

Ella caminó resueltamente hacia las ventanas y tiró del cordón de las cortinas.

—Alguien está realmente gruñón esta mañana.

Él gimió cuando la luz inundó la habitación.

—Marinette, tu vida está en peligro de muerte.

—¿Te gustaría que te preparara la ducha?

—¿También quieres frotarme la espalda?

—Creo que eso no será necesario.

—He tratado de ser tolerante con esto, pero pareces no darte cuenta. —Se incorporó, buscó la cartera de la mesilla de noche y sacó varios billetes—. Para el taxi al aeropuerto —dijo, tendiéndoselos.

—Primero dúchate y luego hablaremos de eso —dijo precipitadamente saliendo de la habitación.

Hora y media después, aún trataba de deshacerse de ella. Ella se apresuró por la acera hacia uno de los gimnasios de Memphis con una bolsa blanca de papel donde llevaba un zumo de naranja natural apretado con fuerza en la mano. En cuanto lo había logrado sacar de la cama, le había dicho que ni hablar de marcharse hasta haber tenido algo de ejercicio matutino. En cuanto habían entrado en un gimnasio de la ciudad, le había puesto un montón de dinero en la mano y la había enviado a una cafetería cercana para que le cogiera un zuno de naranja natural mientras él iba al vestuario.

Cuando había desaparecido en el cuarto de las taquillas, sus ojos eran cándidos y llevaba puesta su sonrisa angelical, lo cual indicaba que tenía intención de marcharse mientras ella no estaba. Se convenció absolutamente cuando vio que le había dado doscientos dólares para pagar un zumo de naranja. En consecuencia, se vio obligada a tomar medidas drásticas.

Como era lógico, la cafetería estaba bastante más lejos de lo que le había hecho creer y ella había intentado apurarse todo lo que podía. Cuando regresó al gimnasio, pasó por delante de la puerta, dirigiéndose directamente al aparcamiento de la parte posterior.

El Thunderbird estaba bajo una sombra con el capó abierto. Adrien miraba con atención por debajo del capó. Estaba sin aliento cuando llegó hasta él.

—¿Ya terminaste de entrenar?

Levantó la cabeza tan rápida y abruptamente que se la golpeó contra el capó, desplazando a un lado el stetson. Él maldijo suavemente y colocó el sombrero.

—Tengo la espalda algo rígida, así que he decidido esperar hasta la noche.

Su espalda parecía estar perfectamente, pero se abstuvo de señalarlo, igual que se abstuvo comentar el hecho de que obviamente había tenido intención de irse en el coche mientras ella no estaba.

—¿Le pasa algo a tu coche?

—No arranca.

—Déjame mirar. Sé algo de motores.

Él clavó los ojos en ella con incredulidad.

—¿Tú?

Ignorándole, apoyó la húmeda bolsa en el guardabarros y mirando con atención bajo el capó, levantó la tapa del distribuidor.

—Madre mía, parece haber perdido el rotor. Déjame ver. A lo mejor por aquí… —abrió su bolso—. Si. Tengo uno aquí mismo.

Colocó el pequeño rotor en el Thunderbird, apretó los dos tornillos que aseguraban la tapa y le tendió un cuchillo de desayuno para que los apretara más. Todo estaba pulcramente envuelto en una bolsa de plástico que había tomado del hotel para justo este tipo de emergencia.

Adrien miraba hacia abajo como si no se pudiera creer lo que veía.

—Asegúralo bien —dijo ella amablemente—. Si no podría darte algunos problemas. —Sin esperar su respuesta, cogió el zumo de naranja y se apresuró hacia la portezuela del copiloto para deslizarse en el asiento donde se puso a estudiar el mapa.

No pasó mucho antes de que el coche se estremeciera cuando él cerró de golpe el capó. Ella oyó el sonido de sus pasos, furiosos, sobre el asfalto. Adrien se apoyó en el marco de la ventanilla del copiloto y ella vio que tenía los nudillos blancos. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz fue muy suave y muy enfadada.

—Nadie toca mi T-Bird.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Lo siento, Adrien. Sé que adoras este coche y no te culpo por enfadarte. Es un coche maravilloso. En serio. Por eso voy a ser honesta contigo, tengo habilidad para estropearlo de verdad si intentas darme otra vez esquinazo.

Sus cejas se elevaron rápidamente y clavó los ojos en ella con incredulidad.

—¿Estás amenazando mi coche?

—Eso me temo —dijo ella en tono de disculpa—. El Sr. Walter Karne, descanse en paz, residió en _Françoise Dupont_ casi ocho años antes de morir. Hasta que se jubiló era propietario de un taller de reparación de automóviles en Columbus y aprendí mucho de él sobre motores, incluyendo como sabotearlos. Sólo un ejemplo, tuvimos unos problemillas con un asistente social demasiado burocrático que venía a _Françoise Dupont_ varias veces al mes. Le gustaba contrariar a los residentes.

—Así es que el Sr. Karne y tú os vengasteis saboteando su coche.

—Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Karne tenía artritis, lo que quiere decir que tuve que hacer yo misma todo el trabajo manual.

—Y ahora tienes intención de usar tu inusual conocimiento para chantajearme.

—Se sobreentiende que la idea no me gusta mucho. Por otro lado, me debo a Miraculous Studios.

Los ojos de Adrien comenzaban a tener una expresión salvaje.

—Marinette, la única razón por la que no te estrangulo hasta morir en este momento es porque sé, que tan pronto como el jurado oiga mi historia y me absuelva, esos tiburones de la tele convertirían todo esto es una peli de serie b para la televisión.

—Tengo que hacer mi trabajo —dijo ella suavemente—. Y me tienes que dejar hacerlo.

—Lo siento, cariño. Hemos llegado al límite.

Antes de que lo pudiera detener, él había abierto la portezuela, la había cogido en brazos y la había dejado sobre el suelo del aparcamiento. Ella siseó con alarma.

—Hablemos de esto.

Ignorándola, se acercó a la parte posterior del coche, de dónde sacó la maleta de Marinette del maletero.

Ella se apuró en llegar a su lado.

—Somos dos adultos razonables. Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un compromiso. Estoy segura que nosotros…

—Te aseguro que no podemos. Dentro te llamarán un taxi. —Dejó caer la maleta sobre el pavimento, se subió al Thunderbird y lo puso en marcha.

Sin parase a pensar, ella se dejó caer sobre el pavimento delante de las ruedas y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Pasaron unos segundos llenos de tensión. El calor del asfalto atravesó la tela de su amorfo vestido color mostaza. El olor del tubo de escape hizo girar su cabeza. Sintió que su sombra caía sobre ella.

—Para salvarte la vida, vamos a hacer un trato.

Ella abrió los ojos con alivio.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Dejaré de intentar huir de ti…

—Es justo.

—…si haces exactamente lo que te diga el resto del viaje.

Ella consideró la idea mientras se ponía de pie.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar —dijo ella con suavidad—. Por si nadie te lo ha dicho nunca, no siempre eres razonable.

Bajo la ala del stetson, entrecerró los ojos.

—Tómalo o déjalo, Marinette. Si quieres ir en este coche, vas a tener que contener tus modales mandones y hacer lo que te diga.

Exponiéndolo así no tenía mucha elección, y decidió ceder cortesmente.

—Muy bien.

Él devolvió su maleta al maletero. Ella se volvió a sentar en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando él se subió al coche, le dio una vuelta a la llave de contacto con enojo.

Ella miró el reloj de su muñeca y luego el mapa que había estudiado atentamente un poco antes.

—Sólo una cosa más antes de salir. Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, son casi las diez y tienes que estar en el plató mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Tenemos más de mil kilómetros por delante, así que mira cuál es el camino más corto…

Adrien cogió el mapa con una mano, hizo una bola con él y lo tiró del coche. Unos minutos después estaban de nuevo en la autopista.

Desafortunadamente, iban hacia el este.

El martes por la noche, Marinette tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que había fracasado. Mientras miraba fijamente los limpiaparabrisas que limpiaban el parabrisas del Thunderbird y escuchaba el repiqueo de la lluvia en el techo sobre ella, caviló sobre los dos días pasados. A pesar de estar ya en Dallas, no había podido llevar a Adrien a Telarosa a tiempo.

Las gotitas de agua brillaban sobre el capó del coche por el destello de los faros de los coches que pasaban. Intentó no pensar en las llamadas enojadas de Nathalie y se puso a mirar el lado positivo de la situación. Esos días, había visto más país de lo nunca hubiera imaginado y había conocido personas de lo más interesante: cantantes de country, instructores de aerobic, muchos futbolistas y un travesti muy agradable que le había enseñado varias maneras de atarse una bufanda.

Y sobre todo, Adrien no había tratado de quitársela de encima. Aún no estaba segura por completo de por qué no la había dejado en Memphis, pero a veces tenía la extraña sensación de que no quería estar solo. Con excepción de un desafortunado incidente en el que había detenido el coche sobre un puente, la había arrastrado hasta el borde y había amenazado con lanzarla por él, se habían llevado muy bien. Pero aún así, esa noche se sentía decididamente torpe.

—¿Estás cómoda, Marinette?

Ella siguió mirando el limpiaparabrisas.

—Estoy bien, Adrien. Gracias por preguntar.

—Parece como si se te estuviera clavando la manilla de la puerta. Este asiento no es para tres pasajeros. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te deje en el hotel?

—Estoy segura.

—Adrien, querido, ¿tiene pensado estar con nosotros toda la noche? —Chloe Bourgeois, su cita de esa tarde, sonaba petulante cuando se acurrucó contra su hombro.

—Ella tiene el corazón duro, cariño. ¿Por qué no finges que no está aquí?

—Es dificil ya que tú sigues hablando con ella. Joder, Adrien, esta tarde has hablado más con ella que conmigo.

—Estoy seguro que no es así. Ni siquiera se sentó con nosotros en el restaurante.

—Se sentó en la mesa de al lado y te girabas para hablar con ella. Además, no sé para qué necesitas un guardaespaldas.

—Hay muchas personas peligrosas en el mundo.

—Puede ser, pero eres más fuerte que ella.

—Ella dispara mejor. Marinette es pura magia con la Uzi.

Marinette reprimió una sonrisa. Era un desvergonzado, pero increíblemente ocurrente. Se acomodó más cerca del centro del asiento. La falta de asiento trasero del antiguo Thunderbird no había sido un grave impedimento. Se suponía que Chloe y ella compartían el asiento, aunque la reina de la belleza estaba prácticamente sentada en el regazo de Adrien. De alguna manera había logrado sentarse a horcajadas sobre la caja de cambios con gracia.

Marinette miró el suave vestido drapeado sin hombros color coral de Chloe con envidia. Su voluminoso traje de falda negra y chaqueta a rayas blancas y rojas hacía que pareciera que llevaba la bata de un barbero.

Chloe apoyó la mano sobre el muslo de Adrien.

—Explícame otra vez exactamente quién va detrás de ti. Pensaba que sólo tenías problemas con algunos casos de paternidad, no con la CIA.

—Alguno de esos casos de paternidad puede ponerse dificil. En este caso, la señorita en cuestión no mencionó la cercana conexión de su padre con el crimen organizado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿No es así, Marinette?

Marinette se hizo la sueca. Aunque estaba encantada en secreto con la imagen de sí misma como agente de la CIA con Uzi y todo, sabía que probablemente no era bueno para su carácter que lo animase en sus mentiras.

Otra vez Adrien la miró por encima de los alborotados rizos rubios de Chloe.

—¿Qué tal estaban esos espaguetis que pediste?

—Excelentes.

—No me gusta eso verde que tenían por encima.

—¿Te refieres al pesto?

—Eso mismo, prefiero una buena salsa de carne.

—Por supuesto. Con una ración doble de grasientas costillas al lado, supongo.

—Se me hace la boca agua sólo de pensarlo.

Chloe levantó la cabeza de su hombro.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez, A.

—¿Haciendo qué, cariño?

—Hablar con ella.

—Oh, no creo querida. No cuando te tengo a ti en la mente.

Marinette soltó una tosecita, haciendo que Adrien supiera que la señorita Reina del Rodeo, podía creerse lo que decía, pero que ella leía en él como en un libro abierto.

Aunque la tarde había sido algo embarazosa, también había sido esclarecedora. No pasaba cada día que un mero mortal como ella misma pudiera observar a un genio en acción. Ella nunca hubiera imaginado que un hombre pudiera ser un manipulador de mujeres tan hábil. Adrien estaba siempre conforme, era perpetuamente encantador e incesantemente indulgente. Implacablemente se aseguraba que ninguna de las mujeres que se movían a su alrededor se percatara de que sólo hacía lo que quería.

Llegaron a una serie de apartamentos estilo misión. Chloe se apoyó más cerca y murmuró algo en el oído de Adrien.

Él se rascó el cuello.

—No sé, cariño. Eso podría ser demasiado embarazoso con Marinette delante, pero si no te importa, supongo que por mí vale.

Eso fue demasiado, incluso para Chloe, y la reina de la belleza a regañadientes terminó lo que fue una noche de cita. Marinette observó como él abría su paraguas y lo mantenía sobre su cabeza mientras la escoltaba hasta la puerta. En su opinión, Adrien había mostrado bastante sentido común al no quedarse con Chloe, aunque no podía estar de acuerdo en que hubiera quedado con ella. La reina de la belleza era testaruda, egocéntrica y considerablemente menos inteligente que los cangrejos que había pedido para la cena. Aun así, Adrien la había tratado como si fuera el modelo por excelencia de feminidad. Era el perfecto caballero con todo el mundo salvo con ella.

En la puerta del apartamento, vio que Chloe se había enroscado alrededor de él como la serpiente alrededor de El Árbol de la Sabiduría. A él no parecía importarle. Ella presionó sus caderas contra las de él como si hubieran estado así antes. Aunque Marinette se consideraba una persona muy apacible, que no le costaba hacer concesiones y tener mucho aguante, según se alargaba el beso de buenas noches, sentía como su indignación aumentaba. ¿Tenía Adrien que hacer cirugía oral con cada mujer que conocía? Tenía tantas cabelleras de mujer colgando de su cinturón que podría pasear sin pantalones y nadie sabría si estaba desnudo o no. En lugar de perder el tiempo buscando nuevas pastillas para adelgazar, las compañias farmacéuticas del país harían mejor en encontrar un antídoto contra Adrien Agreste.

Su cólera hervía a fuego lento mientras miraba como la Reina del Rodeo intentaba escalar por sus piernas y cuando él regresó al coche, ella hervía como una olla express.

—Vámonos a urgencias para que te puedan vacunar del tétanos —escupió.

Adrien levantó una ceja.

—Parece que no te cae bien Chloe.

—Se pasó más tiempo preocupada de que todos advirtiesen con quién estaba que mirándote. No tenía porqué pedir lo más caro del menú porque seas rico. —Marinette estaba descargando cuatro dias de frustración—. Y ni siquiera te gusta a ti. Eso era lo más repugnante de todo. Tú no podrías aguantar a Adrien Agreste hecho mujer y ni siquiera intentes negarlo porque leo en ti como en un libro abierto. Desde el principio. Tienes más cuento que Calleja. Y toda esa charada sobre la CIA y Uzis. Y te voy a decir más: yo no me creo ni una palabra sobre todos esos supuestos casos de paternidad.

Él pareció ligeramente asombrado.

—¿No?

—No, no lo hago. ¡No haces más que soltar trolas!

—¿Trolas? —Elevó una de las comisuras de su boca—. Ahora estás en Texas, cariño. Aquí abajo, francamente, se dice…

—¡Sé como lo decís!

—Estás bien gruñona esta noche. Te voy a decir algo que te animará. ¿Qué te parece si te dejo sacarme de la cama a las seis de la mañana? Iremos directamente a Telarosa. Deberíamos estar allí para el almuerzo.

Ella clavó los ojos en él.

—Estás de broma.

—Solo un ser despreciable bromearía sobre algo que te importe tanto.

—¿Me prometes que iremos directamente allí? ¿No a un rancho de avestruces o a visitar primero a tu maestra de la guardería?

—¿Eso he dicho, no?

Su irascibilidad se evaporó.

—Sí. Bien. Sí, eso suena maravilloso.

Ella se reclinó en el asiento segura de una cosa. Si finalmente iban a Telarosa por la mañana, entonces sería porque Adrien había decidido hacerlo, no porque ella quisiera ir.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

—Sólo por curiosidad ¿por qué no te crees lo de los casos de paternidad? Tengo un record público.

Ella había hablado impulsivamente, pero mientras reconsideraba lo que había dicho, se convenció de que eso era simplemente otro ejemplo de cómo Adrien retorcía la verdad.

—Te puedo imaginar haciendo muchas maldades, especialmente a mujeres, pero no te puedo imaginar abandonando a un hijo tuyo.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Se amplió mientras devolvía la atención a la carretera.

—¿Y bien? —lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Realmente lo quieres saber?

—Si es la verdad en vez de una de esas historias que le cuentas al resto del mundo, si.

Él ladeó el ala del stetson un centímetro hacia delante.

—Hace mucho tiempo una amiga me lió en un caso de paternidad. Si bien estaba seguro que el bebé no era mío, me hice los análisis pertinentes. Te lo aseguro, su ex-novio era el culpable, pero como era un hijo de la gran puta, decidí ayudarla un poco.

—Le diste dinero. —Marinette había observado a Adrien en acción lo suficiente como para saber como actuaba.

—¿Por qué debería de sufrir un niño inocente sólo porque su viejo es un imbecil? —Se encogió de hombros—. Después se corrió la voz de que era presa fácil.

—¿Y llegaron más casos de paternidad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Déjame adivinar. En vez de negarlos, llegaste a acuerdos.

—Sólo un par de pequeños fondos fiduciarios para cosas de primera necesidad —contestó él a la defensiva—. Caramba, he ganado más dinero del que puedo gastar y todas firmaron documentos admitiendo que yo no era el padre. ¿Dónde está el daño?

—En ningún sitio, supongo. Pero no es justo. No deberías de pagar tú los errores de otras personas.

—Ni los niños.

Ella se preguntó si él pensaba en la tragedia de su propia infancia, pero su expresión era ilegible, así que no podía asegurarlo.

Él presionó los botones del teléfono del coche y sostuvo el aparato contra su oreja.

—¿Bruno, te desperté? Bueno. Mira, es que no tengo el número de Steve Cray. Llámalo y dile que vuele en el Barón hasta Telarosa. Mañana. —Se metió en el carril izquierdo—. Bien. Bueno, así puedo hacer algún vuelo cuando no trabaje. Gracias, Bruno.

Colgó el teléfono y comenzó a canturrear " _Luckenbach, Texas_ ".

Marinette luchó para hablar sin sonar alterada.

—¿El Barón?

—Es una pequeña avioneta con dos motores turbo. La tengo en un aeródromo a media hora de mi casa de Chicago.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sabes pilotar un avión?

—¿No te lo había dicho?

—No. —Lo dijo entrecortadamente—. No lo hiciste.

Él se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, tengo licencia para pilotar desde… veamos… hace unos nueve años.

Ella apretó sus dientes.

—Y tienes una avioneta.

—Es pequeña, cariño.

—¿Y carnet de piloto?

—Eso es.

—¿Entonces por qué hemos venido en coche a Telarosa?

Él pareció herido.

—Era lo que me apetecía, eso es todo. —Ella dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y trató de invocar una imagen de él desnudo en el desierto con los buitres comiéndose su carne y las hormigas paseando por las cuencas de sus ojos. Desafortunadamente, no era una imagen lo suficientemente horripilante. Otra vez, él había hecho exactamente lo que quería sin pensar en nadie más.

—Esas mujeres no saben lo afortunadas que son —masculló.

—¿De qué mujeres hablas?

—De todas esas que suspendieron tu examen de fútbol.

Él se rió entre dientes, encendió un cigarro y siguió cantando " _Luckenbach, Texas_ ".

Fueron hacia el suroeste de Dallas, rodando entre pastizales salpicados por rebaños de vacas y sombreados por árboles. Cuando el terreno se hizo más montañoso y rocoso, comenzó a ver señales de ranchos y algunos ejemplos de la fauna salvaje local: codornices, liebres y algún pavo alocado. Telarosa, según la informó Adrien, se asentaba cerca de Texas Hill Country, a doscientos kilómetros de cualquier punto importante. Por ese relativo aislamiento no había prosperado pueblos como Kerrville o Fredericksburg.

En la conversación con Nathalie esa mañana, su jefa había ordenado que llevara a Adrien directamente a Lather, un rancho de caballos varios kilómetros al Este de los límites del pueblo, donde estaban rodando, así que Marinette no conocería el pueblo hasta la tarde. Como él parecía conocer el lugar que Nathalie había descrito, Marinette se abstuvo de leer las instrucciones en voz alta.

Tomaron una carretera de asfalto estrecha y sinuosa.

—Marinette, esa película que vamos a hacer… Tal vez sería mejor si me contaras algo sobre ella.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —Quería tener buena apariencia al llegar y metió la mano en el bolso para coger un peine. Se había puesto el traje azul marino esa mañana, así que parecía toda una profesional.

—Bueno, el argumento en primer lugar.

Marinette dejó quietas las manos.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no has leido el guión?

—No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Ella cerró su bolso y lo estudió. ¿Por qué un hombre aparentemente inteligente como Adrien aceptaría rodar una película sin siquiera haber leído el guión? ¿Era tan inconsciente? Sabía que no estaba demasiado entusiasmado con el proyecto, pero aún así, había pensado que tendría algún interés. Debía haber alguna razón, aunque no podía ser…

En ese momento quedó sobrecogida por una horrible sospecha, una que la hizo sentir casi enferma. Impulsivamente, extendió la mano y la curvó sobre su brazo.

—Lo puedes leer, ¿no, Adrien?

Giró la cabeza rápidamente con los ojos brillando por la indignación.

—Por supuesto que lo puedo leer. Ya sabes que me licencié en la Universidad.

Marinette sabía que algunas universidades les daban a sus estrellas de fútbol un trato de favor en cuestiones académica, por lo que no abandonó sus sospechas.

—¿En qué carrera?

—Gestión de Juego.

—¡Lo sabía! —Se sintió llena de simpatía—. No tienes porqué mentirme. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para decirme cualquier cosa. Podemos trabajar juntos para mejorar tu nivel de lectura. Nadie tendría que saberlo. —Se interrumpió al ver el brillo de sus ojos. Tardíamente, recordó el maletín del pórtatil y rechino los dientes—. Te estás burlando de mí.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Cariño, debes dejar de encasillar a las personas. Sólo porque haya sido futbolista no significa que no sepa el alfabeto. Entré en la universidad con una media bastante buena y saqué por méritos propios un titulo en economía. Aunque normalmente me averguenza presumir, pero estuve en el puesto numero seis de la liga universitaria.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho desde el principio?

—Eres tú quien pensó que no sabía leer.

—¿Y que querías que pensara? Nadie en su sano juicio firma un contrato para hacer una película sin leer el guión primero. Incluso yo lo he leido y no salgo en ella.

—Es una película de acción y aventura, ¿no? Se supone que soy el bueno, lo cual quiere decir que también estará el malo, la chica y una carrera de coches. Como ahora no nos enfrentamos a los rusos, el malo será un terrorista o un traficante de drogas.

—Un cartel mexicano de la droga.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Habrá un montón de peleas, mucha sangre y maldiciones, la mayor parte de ellas gratuitas, eso si, respetando el primer mandamiento. Correré por ahí totalmente viril y la protagonista, siendo estas películas como son, problamente correrá de un lado a otro desnuda y gritando. ¿Estoy acertando hasta ahora?

Él había dado en el blanco, pero no quería incentivar sus malos hábitos reconociéndolo.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Deberías haberte leído el guión para poder entender los matices del personaje.

—Marinette, cariño, no soy actor. No tendría la más ligera idea de cómo ser alguien distinto a mi mismo.

—Bueno, en este caso, vas a ser un ex-futbolista borracho que se llama Jed Slade.

—Nadie se llama Jed Slade.

—Tú lo haces y vives en un rancho de caballos de Texas que le has comprado al hermano de la protagonista, que es una mujer llamada Samantha Murdock. Supongo que sabes que Tikki Brooks interpreta el papel de Samantha. Los de Miraculous se consideran muy afortunados de haberla contratado. —Como Adrien asintió con la cabeza, ella continuó—. No sabes quien es Samantha, sin embargo te conoce en un bar y te seduce.

—¿Me seduce ella?

—Como en la vida real, Bobby Tom, esa parte no te debería molestar.

—El sarcasmo no te va, cariño.

—Sin que tú lo sepas, Samantha te droga cuando te lleva a casa.

—¿Antes o después de que lo hagamos?

Otra vez, ella lo ignoró.

—Te desmayas, pero tienes la constitución de un buey, y te espabilas a tiempo de ver como está despedezando el suelo de madera de tu casa. Os peleais. Normalmente la podrías vencer con facilidad, pero ella tiene una pistola y tú estás atontado por las drogas. Luchais. Finalmente, comienzas a estrangularla para poder quitarle la pistola y sacarle la verdad a la fuerza.

—¡Sería incapaz de estrangular a una mujer!

Parecía tan indignado que ella se rió.

—Durante el proceso, descubres que es la hermana del hombre al que compraste el rancho, y que es traficante de drogas para un cartel mexicano.

—Déjame adivinar. El hermano de Samantha decidió traicionar a su jefe, que le descubrió, pero no antes de que escondiera un montón del dinero de la droga bajo el entarimado de la casa.

—Ahí es donde la heroína piensa que está escondida, pero no está.

—El mexicano, mientras tanto, decide secuestrar a la protagonista porque cree que ella sabe donde está escondido. El Viejo Jake Slade…

—Jed Slade —lo corrigió.

—El viejo Jed, será un caballero además de borracho y naturalmente tiene que —El viejo Jed, será un caballero además de borracho y naturalmente tiene que rescatarla.

—Se enamora de ella —explicó ella.

—Lo cuál da un montón de excusas para tenerla desnuda.

—Creo que tú también tienes una escena desnudo.

—Ni en un millón de años.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiii! Una pequeña aclaración antes del capítulo. Como no sabía el nombre de la Sra. Agreste le dejé el nombre que tiene el libro.**

 **A leer!**

 **Capítulo 5:**

Elrancho Lanier había conocido días mejores. Un grupo de edificios de madera con la pintura desconchada se asentaba sobre la seca tierra frente al South Llano River. Las gallinas picoteaban el suelo bajo un viejo roble en el patio delantero. Al lado del granero, un molino con un aspa quebrada giraba lánguidamente bajo el calor de julio. Sólo los caballos bien alimentados en el corral tenían buena apariencia.

Los camiones y remolques de la compañía para hacer la película estaban aparcados cerca de la carretera, y Adrien estacionó el Thunderbird al lado de un remolque gris recubierto de polvo. Cuando salieron del coche, Marinette divisó a Nathalie de pie al lado de una bobina de cables cerca del generador pórtatil; hablaba con un hombre delgado con pinta de estudioso que llevaba un portapapeles. Los miembros del equipo técnico trabajaban cerca del corral, ajustando unos grandes focos sobre robustos trípodes.

Nathalie observó como Adrien, casi con dos semanas de retraso, avanzaba hacia ella. Estaba resplandeciente con los pantalones negros, la camisa color coral y un chaleco gris con un ribete de seda brillante. Había añadido una banda de piel de serpiente al stetson gris. Marinette esperaba con ansia que la lengua viperina de su jefa se ensañara con él.

—Adrien.

Nathalie pronunció su nombre como si fuera poesía. Sus labios se curvaban en una suave sonrisa y sus ojos se encendieron con un placer soñador. Su lengua afilada parecían haberse esfumado y cuando dio unos pasos hacia delante, extendió los brazos para asir sus manos.

Marinette sintió que se sofocaba. Todos las pullas verbales que ella había soportado se abrieron paso en su mente. ¡Adrien era recibido como un héroe cuando era el responsable de todo!

No podía soportar ver como Nathalie babeaba ante él. Cuando se giró, sus ojos cayeron sobre el Thunderbird. El polvo ensuciaba el rojo brillante y el parabrisas estaba salpicado por la sangre de los mosquitos, pero era el coche más hermoso que había visto nunca. Además de frustantes, los pasados cuatro días también habían sido mágicos. Adrien y su Thunderbird rojo la habían transportado a un mundo nuevo y excitante. A pesar de los conflictos y discusiones, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Se dirigió a la caravana de aprovisionamiento para coger una taza de café mientras esperaba que Nathalie dejara de postrarse a los pies de Adrien. Una mujer de apariencia exótica, con pelo oscuro y largos pendientes plateados, se levantó tras el mostrador. Todo en ella era excesivo, el maquillaje de los ojos, la piel oscura y los brazos desnudos con infinidad de brazaletes de plata en las muñecas.

—¿Quieres un donut con el café?

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre. —Marinette tomó una taza de poliestireno de una urna.

—Soy Lila Rossi. Te vi llegando con Adrien. —Cuando la chica miró su traje azul marino, Marinette se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a vestirse incorrectamente—. ¿Hace mucho que lo conoces?

Por lo menos la mujer era amistosa, y Marinette decidió que era mejor aclarar cualquier malentendido desde el principio.

—Sólo unos días. Soy una de los ayudantes de producción. Lo escolté desde Chicago.

—Bonito trabajo si lo soportas. —La mirada de Lila era hambrienta al mirar a Adrien a lo lejos—. Pasé algunas de las mejores momentos de mi vida con Adrien Agreste. Te aseguro que sabe como hacer que una mujer se sienta totalmente femenina.

Marinette no supo qué contestar a eso, así que sonrió y se llevó el café hasta una de las mesas plegables. Cuando tomó asiento, se obligó a expulsar a Adrien de su mente y pensar en qué nuevas responsabilidades tendría a partir de ese momento. Como los ayudantes de producción estaban en la base de la pirámide, podía acabar trabajando en cualquier sitio, desde mecanógrafa, a chica de recados u otra docena más de trabajos. Cuando vió acercarse a Nathalie, esperó que su jefa no hubiera decidido enviarla de regreso a LA a trabajar en la oficina. No estaba preparada para que terminara su aventura y pensar en no volver a ver a Adrien nunca le dolía de una manera muy definida…

Nathalie Sancoeur rondaba los cuarenta años, era una mujer con la apariencia parca y hambrienta de una persona obsesionada por la dieta. Rebosaba energía frenética, fumaba un Marlboro tras otro y podía ser tan brusca que resultara ruda, pero Marinette la admiraba muchísimo. Se levantó para saludarla, pero Nathalie le hizo gestos de que volviera a sentarse y tomó asiento junto ella.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Marinette.

La brusquedad de su tono intranquilizó a Marinette.

—De acuerdo. Estoy ansiosa por conocer mis nuevas funciones.

—Esa es una de las cosas de las que quiero hablar. —Sacó un paquete de Marlboro del bolsillo de su chaqueta color melotón—. Sabes que no estoy nada contenta con la manera en que resolviste tu última tarea.

—Lo siento. Lo hice lo mejor que pude, pero…

—Cuentan los hechos, no las excusas. Es lo único que vale en este negocio. El que hayas tardado tanto en traer a nuestra estrella ha resultado sumamente costoso.

Marinette reprimió todas las explicaciones que pugnaban por salir de sus labios y dijo, simplemente:

—Me doy cuenta de eso.

—Sé que él puede resultar muy dificil, pero te contraté porque creía que sabías manejar a ese tipo de gente. —Por primera vez, su voz fue menos afilada y miró a Marinette con un rastro de simpatía—. Soy parcialmente culpable. Sabía que carecías de experiencia y te contraté de todas maneras. Lo siento, Marinette, pero tengo que despedirte.

El color desapareció del rostro de Marinette.

—¿Despedirme? —murmuró—. No.

—Me caes bien, Marinette, y sabe Dios que fuiste mi salvación cuando papá se estaba muriendo en Françoise Dupont y yo estaba tan ocupada. Pero no llegué donde estoy siendo sentimental. Tenemos un presupuesto muy ajustado y no hay sitio para gente que no funciona. Te contratamos para que hicieras algo y no pudiste hacerlo. —Su voz fue muriendo según se ponía en pie—. Lo siento. Si pasas por la oficina que tenemos en el hotel puedes recoger tu cheque.

Y sin más, Nathalie se dio media vuelta.

El sol caía a plomo sobre la cabeza de Marinette. Quiso girar la cabeza y dejar que la quemara para no tener que afrontar lo que más temía. La habían despedido.

A lo lejos, Adrien salió de uno de los remolques seguido por una joven con una cinta de medir alrededor de su cuello. Ella se rió de algo que él dijo, y le respondió con una sonrisa tan íntima que casi sintió como la chica se enamoraba de él. Quiso gritarle, advertirla de que esa sonrisa suya se la mostraba hasta a los del peaje de la autopista.

Cansada miró un Lexus plateado que acababa de llegar. El conductor apenas había parado el vehículo cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y una mujer rubia y elegantemente vestida salió de un salto. Otra vez la sonrisa de rompecorazones de Adrien surcó su cara. Corrió hacia la mujer y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Con ganas de atacarlo, Marinette se dio media vuelta. A ciegas tropezó con una maraña de cables, sin prestar atención a donde iba, sólo sabía que quería estar sola. Al otro lado de los camiones del equipo, vio un cobertizo al lado de un coche oxidado. Deslizándose detrás de la desvencijada estructura, se acercó a una sombra y se apoyó contra la áspera madera.

Con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, sintió como todos sus sueños se desvanecían y la embargó la desesperación. ¿Por qué había intentado lo que no podía ser? ¿Cuándo aprendería a aceptar sus limitaciones? Era una mujer fea en un pueblo pequeño, no una salvaje aventurera a la conquista del mundo. Sintió como si un puño gigante estrujara su pecho, pero no se podía permitir llorar. Si comenzaba, nunca podría detenerse. El resto de su vida se extendía ante ella como algunas de esas carreteras interminables por las que había viajado. Cuantas esperanzas para acabar así.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado allí antes de que el graznido de un megáfono atravesara su sufrimiento. Su traje abrigaba demasiado para una calurosa tarde de julio y la blusa se le pegaba a la piel. Levantándose, miró el reloj sin verdadero interés y vió que había pasado alrededor de una hora. Tenía que ir hasta Telarosa para recoger el cheque de su salario. No tenía ningún motivo para quedarse allí más tiempo, ni siquiera por la maleta que tenía en el maletero de Adrien. Ya arreglaría que la recogiera alguien de la oficina.

Recordó haber visto una señal de tráfico indicando que Telarosa estaba sólo a seis kilómetros al oeste. Ciertamente podría caminar hasta allí y ahorrarse la indignidad de pedirle a alguien de Miraculous que la llevara. Puede que la hubieran despedido, se dijo a si misma, pero no acabarían con lo que le quedaba de orgullo. Enderezando los hombros, comenzó a caminar hacia la carretera y se puso en marcha por el polvoriento camino.

Apenas habían pasado quince minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que había menospreciado seriamente sus fuerzas. La tensión de los últimos días, las noches sin dormir, la preocupación, las comidas de las que sólo había picoteado un poco la habían dejado exhausta y sus zapatillas negras no estaban diseñadas para caminar ni la distancia más corta. Pasó una camioneta y levantó el brazo para protegerse del polvo. Menos de seis kilómetros se dijo a sí misma. No estaba tan lejos.

El sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo mostraba un color rojizo. Los matorrales al lado del camino se veían resecos y quebradizos. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la puso sobre el brazo. Estirándose, veía tramos del río, pero estaba demasiado lejos para aliviar el calor. Tropezó, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio. Cuando levantó la vista, esperó que las aves que volaban por encima en círculos no fuera buitres.

Obligándose a ignorar la sed y la ampolla que se le había formado en el talón, intentó decidir que hacer. Su cuenta bancaria era penosamente exigua. Aunque su madre la había animado a quedarse con la mayor parte del dinero de la venta del asilo, Marinette se había negado porque quería asegurarse que su madre tenía dinero de sobra para el resto de su vida. Ni siquiera ahora lamentaba no haberse quedado con algo más. Pero tendría que regresar a _New Grundy_ inmediatamente.

Se le torció el tobillo en la irregular calzada, pero siguió andando. Sentía como si llevara algodón en la garganta y estaba bañada en sudor. Oyó un coche llegando por detrás y automáticamente levantó el brazo para proteger sus ojos del polvo.

El coche, un Lexus plateado, se paró a su lado y la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó.

—¿Quiere que la lleve?

Marinette reconoció al conductor, era la rubia que había visto abrazada a Adrien algunas horas antes. Era mayor de lo que había pensado, algo más de cuarenta años. Parecía rica y sofisticada, del tipo que bebía agua de vichy entre los partidos de tenis del club de campo y dormía con un receptor cuando su marido estaba de viaje. Marinette no quería tener que tratar con otra de las mujeres Adrien, pero estaba demasiado acalorada y cansada para negarse.

—Gracias. —Cuando abrió la puerta y se acomodó en el fresco interior gris, se vio envuelta por el aroma de un perfume caro y la música rítmica de Vivaldi.

A excepción de una alianza, las manos de la mujer estaban libres de joyas, pero unos enormes diamantes del tamaño de guisantes brillaban intensamente en los lóbulos de sus orejas. Llevaba el suave pelo peinado a lo paje, el estilo preferido de las ricas y un cinturón dorado cinchaba holgadamente un traje de chaqueta blanco. Era delgada y hermosa y las débiles arruguitas de los ojos únicamente la hacían parecer más sofisticada. Marinette nunca se había sentido más desaliñada.

La mujer oprimió el boton del volante para elevar la ventanilla.

—¿Va a Telarosa, Señorita…?

—Dupain-Cheng. Sí, voy. Pero por favor, llámeme Marinette.

—De acuerdo. —Su sonrisa era acogedora, pero Marinette sintió cierta reserva. La correa de su reloj de oro brilló bajo la luz del sol cuando bajó el volumen de la radio.

Sabía que la mujer debía sentir curiosidad de por qué estaba andando por la carretera y se reafirmó en la creencia de que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Por otra parte, su infelicidad personal no era excusa para comportarse con descortesía.

—Gracias por recogerme. Estaba más lejos de lo que había pensado.

—¿Dónde quieres que te deje? —Su acento era claramente sureño, pero no era más que un deje. Si no hubiera presenciado personalmente como su rescatadora se abalanzaba sobre Adrien, Marinette hubiera creído que esa mujer representaba la clase y la educación.

—Voy al Hotel Cattleman, si no la pilla demasiado lejos.

—Por supuesto que no. Asumo que trabajas en la compañía de la película.

—Trabajaba. —Tragó saliva, pero no pudo contener las palabras—. Me acaban de despedir.

Pasaron unos largos segundos.

—Lo siento.

Marinette no quería su compasión, así que habló con brío.

—Y yo. Había esperado que resultara de otra manera.

—¿Te gustaría hablar sobre ello?

Su rescatadora logró sonar compasiva y respetuosa, y Marinette sintió como respondía a su amabilidad. Ya que tenía mucha necesidad de desahogarse, decidió que, siempre que no revelase demasiado, sería un alivio hablar con alguien.

—Trabajaba como ayudante de producción para Miraculous Studios —dijo con cautela.

—Suena interesante.

—No es un trabajo demasiado importante, pero necesitaba cambiar mi vida y me sentí afortunada de que me contrataran. Había esperado aprender el negocio y ascender. —Apretó los labios—. Desafortunadamente, topé con un mujeriego egocéntrico, irresponsable y egoista y me despidieron.

La mujer giró bruscamente la cabeza y miró a Marinette con desilusión.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué hizo Adrien esta vez?

Marinette clavó los ojos en ella. Estaba tan alarmada que pasaron unos segundo antes de que pudiera decir:

—¿Cómo ha sabido de quien hablaba?

La mujer arqueó suavemente una ceja.

—Tengo experiencia. Créeme, no ha sido dificil deducirlo.

Marinette la miró con curiosidad.

—Lo siento. ¿No me he presentado? Soy Suzy Agreste.

Marinette trató de pensar. ¿Era posible que esa mujer fuera su hermana? Al mismo tiempo se acordó de la alianza de su dedo. Una hermana casada no tendría el mismo apellido.

El estómago le dio un vuelco ¡Esa serpiente mentirosa! Y después de toda esa conversación sobre los exámenes de fútbol.

Luchando contra el mareo, dijo:

—Adrien no mencionó que estuviera casado.

Suzy la miró con ojos amables.

—No soy su esposa, querida. Soy su madre.

—¿Su madre? —Marinette no se lo podía creer. Suzy Agreste parecía demasiado joven para ser su madre. Y demasiado respetable—. Pero usted no es una… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

La alianza de Suzy sonó contra el volante cuando dio un duro golpe.

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¿Anduvo contando otra vez esa historia de que yo era puta, no?

—¿La historia de que era puta?

—No te preocupes de herir mis sentimientos. Ya la he oido antes. ¿Te contó que lo ponía en evidencia cuando iba borracha a sus partidos de secundaria o que lo avergonzaba haciéndole proposiciones a su entrenador delante de todos sus compañeros de equipo?

—No dijo nada de su entrenador.

Suzy negó molesta con la cabeza y luego, para sorpresa de Marinette, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Es culpa mía. Sé que dejaría de decirlo si insistiese, pero… —un atisbo de tristeza se coló en su voz—. siempre he sido, tan, pero que tan respetable.

Alcanzaron un cruce, y Suzy frenó ante un stop. En el valle de la derecha, Marinette vio varios edificios industriales cubiertos por un letrero negro con letras doradas que ponía _Tecnológias Electrónicas Rosa_.

—Y para que conste, estuve felizmente casada con el padre de Adrien durante treinta años hasta que él se mató en un accidente de coche hace cuatro años. Mientras mi hijo crecía, actué como una buena madre; cuando estuvo en los Scouts, en los cumpleaños y en los partidos. Contra todo lo que dice, Adrien tuvo una educación muy convencional.

—No parece lo suficientemente mayor para ser su madre.

—Tengo cincuenta y dos años. Hoyt y yo nos casamos una semana después de que acabé la secundaria y Adrien nació nueve meses más tarde.

Parecía casi diez años más joven. Como siempre, estar con alguien tan diferente de sí misma avivó la curiosidad de Marinette y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Lamentó haberse casado tan joven?

—Nunca. —Le dirigió a Marinette una sonrisa conocedora—. Adrien es el vivo retrato de su padre.

Marinette la entendió por completo.

Suzy estaba muerta de curiosidad. Marinette casi la veía preguntarse cómo el rompecorazones de su hijo se había enredado con una simple ratoncita con las ropas desaliñadas y mal pelo. Pero ahora que Marinette sabía con quien hablaba, ya no podría quejarse de su comportamiento.

Atravesaron las vias del tren y entraron en el centro del pueblo. Marinette inmediatamente vio que Telarosa estaba ocultando sus carencias lo mejor que podía. Dejando aparte el hecho de que muchas de las tiendas estaban cerradas, el consejo municipal utilizaba los escaparates para su exposición. Había proyectos artesanales en lo que había sido una zapatería y carteles anunciando coches en una librería abandonada. El toldo del cine cerrado anunciaba: ¡FESTIVAL DE HEAVEN, EN OCTUBRE TODO EL MUNDO ESTARÁ AQUÍ! Por otra parte, varias de las tiendas parecían nuevas: Una galería de pintura con una exposición del viejo oeste, una joyería anunciando plata hecha a mano, una casa victoriana que había sido convertida en un restaurante mexicano llena de mesas de hierro forjado en el porche.

—Bonito pueblo —comentó Marinette.

—En Telarosa va mal económicamente, pero nos queda _Tecnologías Electrónicas Rosa_ para mantenernos. Pasamos por delante al entrar en el pueblo. Desafortunadamente, su nuevo dueño parece decidido a cerrarla y llevar el trabajo a otra planta cerca de San Antonio.

—¿Qué pasará entonces?

—Telarosa morirá —dijo Suzy con sencillez—. El alcalde y el consejo municipal están tratando de promocionar el turismo para que eso no ocurra, pero estamos tan aislados que será muy dificil.

Pasaron un parque con grandes macizos de flores y un antiguo roble dando sombra a la estatua de un héroe de la guerra. Marinette se sintió increíblemente egoísta. Sus problemas parecían pequeños comparados con el desastre que se avecinaba sobre ese agradable pueblo.

La carretera se curvó y Susy se detuvo en el camino de acceso a la entrada del Hotel Cattleman. Apagó el motor y quitó el pie del freno.

—Marinette no sé que ha pasado entre Adrien y tú, pero sé que él no es malo. Si te ha molestado de alguna manera, estoy segura de que te pedirá perdón.

Ni en sueños, pensó Marinette. Cuando Adrien supiera que la habían despedido daría un salto de alegría e invitaría a cenar a todo el pueblo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6:**

Adriense quitó el stetson, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y echándose hacia atrás miró a Nathalie con ojos fríos y penetrantes.

—Dime si no le he entendido bien. ¿Me estás diciendo que has despedido a Marinette porque no me trajo el lunes?

Estaban al lado del remolque de producción. Eran las seis pasadas, y acababan de terminar el rodaje por ese día. Adrien se había pasado la mayor parte del día sudando por el calor o con alguien arreglándole el pelo. Por ahora el trabajo no le atraía, esperaba que al día siguiente se pusiera más interesante. Lo único que él había rodado había sido salir por la puerta trasera de la casa, mojarse la cabeza con un cubo de agua y caminar hacia el corral. Lo habían fotografiado desde cada ángulo posible y el director, David Givens, parecía satisfecho.

—Tenemos un presupuesto muy ajustado —contestó Nathalie—. No hizo su trabajo, así que la despedí.

Adrien inclinó la cabeza y se frotó la ceja con el pulgar.

—Nathalie, me temo que no has entendido algo que Marinette comprendió desde que me conoció.

—¿El qué?

—Soy completamente irresponsable.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Lo soy. Te aseguro que soy inmaduro, indisciplinado y egocéntrico, más un niño que un hombre, aunque apreciaría que no lo comentases por ahí.

—Eso no es cierto, Adrien.

—Lo cierto es que nunca pienso en nadie salvo en mí mismo. Probablemente te lo debería haber contado desde el principio, pero mi agente no me dejó. Voy a ser honesto contigo. Si tengo que tener a alguien a mi alrededor para mantenerme bajo control, me temo que hay muchas posibilidades de que tú no puedas.

Ella toqueteó su pendiente, algunas mujeres lo hacían cuando estaban nerviosas.

—Supongo que Ben podría hacerlo. —Señaló a uno de los chicos.

—¿Ese que parece bobo con un sombrero de los Rams? —Adrien la miró con incredulidad—. ¿Piensas en serio que haría caso a un hincha de los Rams? Cariño, gané mis anillos de la Super Bowl jugando en un equipo de verdad.

Claramente, Nathalie no sabía que hacer.

—Pareces haber impresionado a Maggie. Te la asignaré.

—Es una chica agradable, esa Maggie. Desafortunadamente, saltan chispas entre nosotros cada vez que nos miramos, cada vez que me enredo con una mujer, puedo hacer que haga cualquier cosa. No lo digo por jactarme, entiéndeme, sólo para informarte. Dudo que Maggie pueda encargarse de mí mucho tiempo.

Nathalie lo miró con ojos perspicaces.

—Si estás intentando que vuelva a contratar a Marinette, te puedes ir olvidando. Es evidente que ella no te puede controlar.

Adrien la miró boquiabierto como si ella hubiera perdido el juicio.

—¿Estás bromeando? Esa mujer podría dar lecciones a un guardia de prisión. Mira, si dependiese de mí, probablemente no hubiera llegado aquí hasta octubre. Lo cierto es que tuve que visitar a un tío en Houston, y pensamos que era antiamericano pasar por Dallas sin visitar el rodeo de Mesquite. También necesité un corte de pelo, y el único barbero en el que confío está en Tallahassee. Pero la _Señorita_ Marinette siguió insistiendo y no pude deshacerme de ella. Ya la has visto. No me digas que no es como una de esas solteronas que dan inglés en secundaria.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Nathalie pareció percatarse que la había acorralado e inmediatamente retrocedió—. Entiendo lo que tratas de hacer, pero me temo que no te servirá de nada. He tomado una decisión. Marinette está despedida.

Él suspiró.

—Disculpa, Nathalie. Sé lo ocupada que estás y estoy haciendote perder tu tiempo y el mío. —Su sonrisa se volvió más tierna, su voz más suave, pero sus ojos eran tan fríos como bloques de hielo—. Voy a necesitar una ayudante personal y quiero que sea Marinette.

—Ya veo. —Bajó los ojos consciente de que había recibido un ultimátum—. Entonces te diré lo que hay. Si la vuelvo a contratar, tendré que despedir a otra persona, andamos mal de presupuesto.

—No hay necesidad de despedir a nadie. Yo pagaré su sueldo, aunque será mejor que lo guardemos en secreto. Marinette es muy pesada con el tema del dinero. ¿Cuánto le pagais?

Nathalie se lo dijo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ganaría más repartiendo pizzas.

—Es un empleo de principiante.

—No quiero ni suponer a donde iba a llegar aceptando ese empleo de principiante. —Se empezó a dirigir hacia el Thunderbird y después se paró.

—Una cosa más, Nathalie. Cuando hables con ella, quiero que le dejes una cosa totalmente clara. Dile a Marinette que está a mi cargo. Al cien por cien. Su único propósito en esta vida es tenerme contento. Soy el jefe y hace lo que yo le digo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ella lo miró con desconcierto.

—Pero eso es contrario a todo lo que dijiste antes.

Él le dirigió esa amplia sonrisa que derretía a las mujeres.

—No te preocupes por eso. Marinette y yo ya nos arreglaremos.

A las nueve de la noche, Nathalie todavía no había encontrado a Marinette, y ni siquiera el brutal entrenamiento al que Adrien se había sometido en el gimnasio que había montado al lado del apartamento sobre el garaje había aliviado su frustración ante su incompetencia. Después de refrescarse en la ducha, se sentó en la tumbona del dormitorio de su casa de madera blanca que se asentaba sentó en la tumbona del dormitorio de su casa de madera blanca que se asentaba en una pequeña arboleda a las afueras de Telarosa. La había comprado tres años atrás para no molestar a su madre cuando volvía a casa. En ese momento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo ignoró y dejó que el contestador automático saltara. La última vez que lo había mirado, el aparato había registrado diecinueve mensajes.

En las últimas horas, le habían hecho una entrevista para _The Telarosa_ _Timer,_ Xavier había aparecido por la puerta para dar la vara sobre el Festival de Heaven, dos de sus viejas novias, junto con una mujer que no conocía, se habían presentado para invitarle a cenar, y su entrenador de secundaria le había preguntado si podía ir a uno de los entrenamientos de la semana siguiente. Lo que realmente quería era comprarse la cima de una montaña perdida en alguna parte y sentarse allí solo hasta que pudiera tolerar de nuevo a la gente otra vez. Lo habría hecho si no odiase tanto estar solo. Recordó que tenía treinta y tres años y que lo único que no podía ser era futbolista. Sólo recordarlo le hacía pensar que ya no sabía quién era.

Aún no se podía explicar por qué no se había deshecho de Marinette allá por Memphis, quizás porque aún seguía sorprendiéndolo. Estaba loca, pensó, recordando la manera en que había saboteado su coche y se había tirado delante de las ruedas. Pero además era simpática. Lo mejor de Marinette era que no importaba lo loca que estuviera, no lo aburría como muchas otras personas.

Cuando estaba con ella, no tenía que agotar toda su energía en tratar de ser él mismo. Y además lo divertía muchísimo, y en ese momento de su vida, eso era suficiente.

 _¿Dónde diablos estaba?_ Entre su inocencia y su maldita curiosidad, probablemente ya se habría metido de lleno en algún follón. Según Nathalie, nadie del pueblo sabía dónde estaba, sólo que había recogido el cheque de su salario en el hotel y se había ido. Él todavía tenía su maleta en el maletero. Aunque cualquier cosa que estuviera allí debía ser quemada por el bien de la humanidad. Excepto su ropa interior. Durante su strip-tease y cuando había saltado sobre la puerta de su coche, no había dejado de notar que Marinette tenía debilidad por la ropa interior bonita.

Impulsando sus piernas por un lado de la tumbona, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. No quería que la gente de Telarosa pensasen que el éxito se le había subido a la cabeza, así que sustituyó sus Levi's por unos Wranglers, luego se puso una camiseta azul claro, un chaleco negro de tela vaquera y unas botas. Antes de salir de la habitación agarró un sombrero vaquero del armario. Hasta ahora había logrado evitar entrar en el pueblo, pero con Marinette perdida, sabía que no lo podía posponer más.

Con una combinación de desesperación y resignación, se encaminó hacia un pequeño cuadro de una bailarina, la descolgó y marcó la combinación de la caja fuerte que ocultaba. Cuando la abrió, extrajo un joyero azul marino de terciopelo y levantó la tapa con el pulgar.

Dentro estaba el segundo anillo que había conquistado al ganar la Super Bowl.

El logotipo del equipo, tres estrellas doradas rodeadas de un círculo azul, estaba tallado en lo alto del anillo, las puntas de las estrellas eran diamantes blancos, mientras que el centro de cada estrella era un diamante amarillo algo más grande. Más diamantes formaban el número de la Super Bowl en cifras romanas y el año. Era grande y llamaba la atención, requisito imprescindible de cualquier anillo de la Super Bowl que se preciara.

Adrien apretó los labios cuando lo deslizó en su mano derecha. Aunque siempre había sentido aversión por la joyería masculina llamativa, su reacción no se basaba en la estética. En primer lugar, llevar ese anillo lo hacía sentirse como uno de esos jugadores retirados con los que había tratado durante años; hombres que todavía trataban de vivir como si estuvieran en sus días de gloria cuando ya deberían haber dejado el pasado atrás. Adrien recordó, que desde que se había roto la rodilla, nunca había querido volver a tocar ese anillo otra vez. Llevarlo puesto era un recordatorio de que ya había vivido los mejores años de su vida.

Pero ahora estaba en Telarosa —era el hijo predilecto de un pueblo moribundo— y lo que él sentía no importaba. En Telarosa tenía que llevar el anillo en el dedo, como todos sus predecesores, porque él sabía lo que significaba para todos los habitantes del pueblo.

Entró en la sala de estar y se acercó a una mesa redonda situada entre dos sillas doradas. La sobrefalda de la mesa tenía impresas flores rosa y lavanda sobre un fondo verde. Encima había un cenicero lleno con pequeños trozos de pétalos secos, justo al lado de una figura de cupido y unas caja de porcelana china. Adrien la abrió y cogió las llaves de su camioneta.

Después de cerrar la caja de porcelana, miró a su alrededor y comenzó a sonreír. Paseó la vista por el papel de la pared color pastel, las cortinas de listas color caramelo recogidas a los lados de las ventanas. Los mullidos sofás de cretona con volantes que rozaban la alfombra; se recordó no dejar nunca más que una mujer que estuviera enfadada con él decorara su casa.

Todo en esa habitación era femenino, rosa, floreado o tenía un volante. Algunas veces las cuatro cosas a la vez; aunque la decoradora —una antigua novia— había tenido cuidado de que no empalagara. Como no quería que ninguno de sus colegas se partiera de risa al verla, nunca había permitido que ninguna revista de decoración fotografiara el interior de esa casa en particular. Irónicamente, era la única que le gustaba realmente. Aunque no lo admitiría delante de nadie, esa casa tan cursi lo relajaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo en enclaves exclusivamente masculinos que entrar en ese lugar siempre lo hacía sentir como si estuviera de vacaciones. Desafortunadamente, al minuto de salir por la puerta principal, sus vacaciones terminaban.

En el espacioso garaje de detrás de la casa estaba aparcado el Thunderbird junto con su camioneta Chevy. Había instalado encima un gimnasio así como un pequeño apartamento donde alojaba a todas las visitas que no se pensaban dos veces presentarse en su casa de improviso sin avisar. Una pareja del pueblo se encargaban de todo cuando él no estaba, lo cual era la mayor parte del tiempo, porque estar en ese lugar que amaba más que cualquier otro del mundo era más doloroso de lo que podía aguantar.

Encendió el motor y condujo la camioneta por el camino de grava hacia la carretera. Al otro lado de la carretera, se veía la pista de aterrizaje que había hecho construir en el terreno sobrante. El Baron estaba guardado en un pequeño hangar al lado de la carretera, en medio de mesquites y nopal.

Dejó pasar un camión lleno de cerdos. Después, salió a la carretera asfaltada. Recordó todas esas noches de verano cuando sus amigos y él hacían carreras de coches en esa misma carretera. Luego bajaban al South Llano donde bebían demasiado y acababan vomitando. A los diecisiete años, había aprendido que no tenía estómago para el alcohol y no había sido un gran bebedor desde entonces.

Pensar en el río le recordó las noches que Alya Césaire y él habían pasado allá abajo. Alya había sido su primera novia real. Ahora estaba casada con Nino Lahiffe. Su mejor amigo durante toda la secundaria, pero cuando Adrien saltó al mundo, Nino no había ido con él.

Alcanzó los límites del pueblo y vio el letrero que habían puesto cuando lo habían nombrado "Americano del año" su segundo año en la Universidad de Texas.

TELAROSA, TEXAS

POBLACIÓN 4.290

HOGAR DE ADRIEN AGRESTE

Y DE LOS TITANS DE TELAROSA

Se había hablado de quitar su nombre del cartel cuando había fichado por los Chicago Stars en vez de por los Cowboys. Había sentado mal en el pueblo ver como su hijo predilecto elegía Chicago en vez de Dallas, y cada vez que se acercaba la fecha de su renovación por los Stars, había recibido una serie de llamadas de los ciudadanos más prominentes urgiéndole a recordar sus raices. Pero le había encantado jugar en Chicago, especialmente después de que Dan Calebow se hubiera convertido en su entrenador. Además los Stars le pagaban los suficientes millones como para compensar la vergüenza de jugar con un equipo yanqui.

Pasó por delante de la pequeña urbanización donde vivía su madre. Ahora asistía a una Junta Educativa, pero habían hablado antes por teléfono y habían quedado pasar algún tiempo juntos el fin de semana. Hasta hacía poco, había pensado que su madre había asimilado la muerte de su padre. Había aceptado la presidencia de la Junta Educativa y participaba de voluntaria en varias organizaciones locales. Últimamente, sin embargo, había comenzado a pedirle opinión sobre cosas que no se la había pedido nunca: Si tenía que reparar el tejado o dónde debería ir de vacaciones. Aunque la quería mucho y se desvivía por ella, su creciente dependencia era inusual y le preocupaba.

Cruzó los carriles del ferrocarril, mirando hacia el depósito de agua elevado decorado con la T naranja del Instituto de Telerosa y luego bajó la vista a la Calle Mayor. La publicidad del _Festival de Heaven_ en el toldo del viejo teatro Palace le recordó que tenía que llamar a sus compañeros uno de esos días para invitarlos al torneo de golf. Hasta ahora había rumiado la lista en su cabeza sólo para tener callado a Xavier.

La panadería había cerrado desde su última visita, pero _La cocinilla_ _de Adrien_ estaba todavía funcionando, junto con el _Lavacoches Qwik de A_ y La tintorería _Limpieza en seco Agreste_. No todos los negocios de Telarosa llevaban su nombre, aunque algunas veces lo parecía. Hasta donde él sabía, nadie del pueblo había hablado nunca de un contrato de licencia, y si alguno lo había pensado, lo había descartado como una de esas gilipolleces de izquierdas. En Chicago, que los negocios usaran su nombre le habían proporcionado casi un millón de dólares al año, pero los ciudadanos de Telarosa lo usaban libremente sin pensar en pedir permiso.

Podía haber finalizado todo eso –si fuera cualquier otro lugar, lo habría hecho- pero estaba en Telarosa. La gente de ese pueblo creía que él era propiedad suya y los argumentos y explicaciones carecían de importancia.

Las luces del garaje de Nino estaban apagadas, así que dobló la esquina hacia la pequeña casa de madera donde vivía su antiguo mejor amigo. Tan pronto como la camioneta pisó el camino de acceso, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Alya Césaire Lahiffe salió corriendo.

—¡Adrien! —Él sonrió ampliamente mientras recorría con la mirada su cuerpo pequeño y regordete. Después de dos bebés y demasiados pastelillos, ella había perdido su figura, pero a sus ojos, era una de las chicas más bonitas de Telarosa.

Él saltó del camión y le dio un abrazo.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Pero alguna vez estás fea?

Ella le dio un golpe cariñoso.

—Eres un payaso. Estoy gorda como un cerdo y no me importa en absoluto. Vamos. Déjame verlo.

Él obedientemente extendió su mano para que ella pudiera ver su último anillo y ella dejó escapar un chillido de deleite que podría haberse oído en el supermercado de Fenner.

—¡Guauuu! Es tan precioso que me ciega. Es más bonito que el anterior. Mira todos esos diamantes. ¡Nino! ¡Ninooo! ¡Adrien está aquí, ven a ver su anillo!

Nino Lahiffe bajó lentamente del porche donde había estado esperando mientras los observaba. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y décadas de recuerdos flotaron entre ellos. Luego Adrien vio el familiar resentimiento.

Aunque ambos tenían treinta y tres años, Nino parecía más viejo. El pelo oscuro del arrogante quarterback que había conducido a los Titans a la gloria del fútbol había comenzado a escasear, pero aún era un hombre guapo.

—Hola, Adrien.

—Nino.

La tensión entre ellos no tenía nada que ver conque Adrien hubiera estado antes con Alya. Sus problemas habían comenzado porque aunque Nino y Adrien había llevado al instituto de Telarosa al campeonato de institutos de Texas, el único que había sido fichado por la Universidad y posteriormente se había hecho profesional era Adrien. Incluso así, eran el uno para el otro su más viejo amigo, y ninguno de ellos lo había olvidado nunca.

—Nino, mira el último anillo de Adrien.

Adrien se lo sacó del dedo y se lo tendió.

—¿Quieres probártelo?

Con cualquier otro hombre, habría sido como frotar sal en una herida abierta, pero no era así en ese caso. Él sabía que Nino creía que al menos un par de esos diamantes le pertenecian, y Adrien lo creía también. ¿Cuántos miles de pases le había lanzados Nino durante años? Cortos, largos, en los entrenamientos, sobre el campo. Nino le había lanzado balones desde que tenían seis años y vivían el uno al lado del otro.

Nino tomó el anillo y se lo puso en su dedo.

—¿Cuánto cuesta un anillo como éste?

—No sé. Un par de miles, supongo.

—Ya, bueno, eso es lo que pensaba. —Nino hizo como si valorara uno de esos caros anillos todos los días cuando Adrien sabía que Alya y él apenas tenían para llegar a fin de mes—. ¿Quieres entrar y tomar una cerveza?

—Esta noche no puedo.

—Vamos, A. —dijo Terry—. Tengo que hablarte de una amiga mia, Glenda. Acaba de divorciarse y sé que eres exactamente lo que ella necesita para olvidarse de sus problemas.

—Lo siento, Alya, pero ha desaparecido una amiga mia y estoy preocupado por ella. ¿No le habrás alquilado un coche a una chica flaca con un pelo espantoso, no, Nino? —Además de poseer el taller, Nino tenía la franquicia de coches de alquiler del pueblo.

—No. ¿Forma parte de la gente de la película?

Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

—Si la veis, apreciaría que me llamárais. Temo que se haya metido en algún problema.

Él charló con ellos unos minutos más y prometió oir todo lo de Glenda en su siguiente visita. Cuando se estaba yendo, Nino sacó el anillo de la Super Bowl de su dedo y se lo tendió a Adrien.

Adrien no lo tomó.

—Voy a estar realmente ocupado los próximos dos días, y me temo que no voy a poder tener tiempo para ver pronto a tu madre. Sé que querrá verlo. ¿Por que no te lo quedas unos días y se lo enseñas tú? Lo recogeré el fin de semana.

Nino asintió con la cabeza como si lo que Adrien hubiera propuesto sólo lo apropiado y se volvió a meter el anillo en el dedo.

—Estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerá.

Después de haber eliminado la posibilidad de que Marinette hubiera alquilado un coche, Adrien fue a hablar con Ray Don Horton, que poseía el depósito de coches de Greyhound, luego con Donnell Jones, el único taxista del pueblo, y, finalmente, con Josie Morales, que se pasaba la mayor parte de su vida sentado sobre las escaleras y vigilando lo que hacía todo el mundo. Como había jugado al fútbol tanto con niños negros como blancos o hispanos, Adrien siempre se había movido libremente entre los límites raciales y étnicos del pueblo. Había invitado a todos a su casa y comido en sus mesas; se había sentido a gusto en todas partes, pero a pesar de su red de contactos, nadie con quien habló había visto a Marinette. Todos ellos, sin embargo, expresaron su desilusión de que no llevara el anillo y todos o tenían una chica que presentarle o necesitaban un préstamo.

A las once, Adrien estaba convencido de que Marinette había hecho algo tan estúpido como irse en coche con un desconocido. Sólo pensarlo lo sacaba de quicio. La mayor parte de los texanos eran gente de principios sólidos, pero había muchos no muy recomendables y conociendo lo optimista que era Marinette con la naturaleza humana, era probable que se hubiera topado con uno de ellos. Además no podía creer que no hubiera intentado recuperar su maleta. A menos, claro, que no hubiera podido. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo antes de que hubiera tenido la oportunidad?

Su mente se rebeló ante ese pensamiento, y se encontró pasando delante de la comisaría para hablar con Loco Couffaine, el nuevo jefe de policía. Loco y él se habían odiado desde la escuela primaria. No recordaba como había comenzado, pero cuando llegaron a secundaria y Alix Kubdel decidió que prefería los besos de Adrien a los de Loco, el resentimiento había aumentado hasta convertirse en algo de escala mundial. Cuando Adrien regresaba al pueblo, Loco siempre encontraba alguna excusa para tomarla con él, pero de alguna manera Adrien no podía imaginarse que el jefe de policía no lo ayudara a encontrar a Marinette. De todas maneras, decidió intentarlo una última vez antes de entrar en lo que recibía la dudosa denominación de Departamento de Policía de Telarosa.

El _Dairy Queen_ , estaba situado en la zona oeste del pueblo y servía de centro comunitario no oficial de Telarosa. Allí, las Oreo y los Mr. Mistys lograban lo que ninguna garantía constitucional de la legislación americana había podido lograr. El DQ lograba que todos los de Telarosa se consideraran y trataran como iguales.

Cuando Adrien llegó al aparcamiento, pasó con la camioneta entre un Ford Bronco y un BMW. Había una variada colección de vehículos familiares, un par de motocicletas y una pareja hispana que no conocía subiéndose en un viejo Plymouth Fury. Como era una noche entre semana, no había mucha gente, pero aún así, había más de los que quería ver, y si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por Marinette, nada lo hubiera hecho entrar en ese panteón a sus viejas glorias, el lugar donde sus compañeros de equipo de secundaria y él celebraban las victorias los viernes por la noche.

Aparcó en el extremo más alejado de la puerta y se obligó a sí mismo a bajar de la camioneta. Sabía que, salvo usar un altavoz, era la manera más rápida de saber algo de Marinette, pero aún así, desearía no tener que entrar. La puerta del DQ se abrió y salió una figura familiar. Maldijo entre dientes. Si alguien le hubiera pedido que hiciera una lista de gente que no querría ver en ese momento, el nombre de Gabriel Sawyer ocuparía el lugar justo debajo de Loco Thackery.

Cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido de que Sawyer no le viera quedó desterrada cuando el dueño de _Tecnologías Electrónicas Rosa_ bajó a la acera y se paró con un helado de vainilla en la mano.

—Agreste.

Adrien saludó con la cabeza.

Sawyer tomó un poco de helado mientras clavaba en Adrien una fría mirada. Cualquiera que viera al dueño de _Tecnologías Rosa_ con su camisa de cuadros y sus vaqueros habría creído que era un ranchero en lugar de uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes de la industria electrónica y el único hombre de Telarosa que era tan rico como Adrien. Era un hombre grande, no tan como alto como Adrien, pero sólido y rudo. A los cincuenta y cuatro años, su cara era atractiva, pero demasiado ruda para ser clásicamente guapo. Su pelo claro y tieso estaba muy corto y salpicado de gris, pero la línea del pelo no se había retirado. Era como si Sawyer hubiera puesto un límite invisible en su cuero cabelludo y hubiera desafiado a su pelo a traspasarlo.

Desde que habían surgido los rumores sobre el cierre de _Tecnologías Rosa_ , Adrien había considerado asunto suyo aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre su dueño antes de ir a reunirse con él en marzo pasado. Gabriel Sawyer había sido un chico pobre e ilegítimo del lado malo de Telarosa. Cuando era un jovencito, había acabado en la cárcel por todo tipo de robos o peleas. La marina le había proporcionado disciplina y educación y cuando se había licenciado, había sacado un título en ingeniería. Después de graduarse, había ido a Boston, donde, con una combinación de inteligencia e implacabilidad, había ascendido en la industria emergente de los ordenadores, haciendo su primer millón a los treinta y cinco años. Se había casado, había tenido una hija y luego se había divorciado.

Aunque los de Telarosa habían seguido su carrera, Sawyer nunca había regresado al pueblo. Por consiguiente, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando después de anunciar su retiro de la empresa, había mostrado un gran interés por _Tecnologías Rosa_ y había anunciado su intención de adquirir la compañía. _Tecnologías Rosa_ era una patata para un hombre con la reputación de Sawyer y habían aparecido rumores sobre que cerraría la planta y trasladaría todos los contratos a una planta de San Antonio. De ahí en adelante, los ciudadanos de Telarosa habían estado convencidos de que Sawyer sólo había comprado Tecnologías Rosa para vengarse del pueblo por no haberlo tratado mejor cuando era niño. Por lo que Adrien sabía, no había negado el rumor.

Sawyer señaló con el cono la rodilla lesionada de Adrien.

—Veo que ya no llevas bastón.

Adrien apretó los dientes. No le gustaba pensar en esos largos meses cuando se había visto forzado a caminar con bastón. En marzo pasado, durante su recuperación, se había encontrado con Sawyer en Dallas a instancia del consejo municipal para tratar de persuadirle de no cerrar la planta. Había sido una reunión infructífera, y Adrien le había tomado una fuerte aversión a Sawyer. Cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente cruel como para arruinar el bienestar de un pueblo entero no merecía llamarse ser humano.

Con un golpecito de la muñeca, Gabriel lanzó su cono apenas sin comer sobre el cesped quemado.

—¿Cómo llevas la retirada?

—Si hubiera sabido que me divertiría tanto, lo habría dejado hace un par de años —dijo Adrien con expresión dura.

Sawyer se chupó el pulgar.

—He oido que vas a convertirte en una estrella de cine.

—Alguno de nosotros dos tiene que traer dinero al pueblo.

Sawyer sonrió y sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo.

—Hasta la vista, Agreste.

—¿Adrien, eres tú? —El chillido de mujer provenía de un Olds azul que justo acababa de entrar en el aparcamiento. Toni Samuels, que había jugado al bridge con su madre durante años, corrió hacia él y luego se detuvo al ver con quien estaba hablando. Su cara pasó de la bienvenida a la hostilidad. Nadie ocultaba que Gabriel Sawyer era el hombre más odiado de Telarosa, en el pueblo lo consideraban un paria.

A Sawyer no pareció importarle. Palmeando las llaves, le dirigió a Toni un saludo cortés con la cabeza y luego se giró hacia el BMW granate.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Adrien aparcaba delante de una gran casa blanca de estilo colonial en una calle sombreada de árboles. La luz que salía de las ventanas delanteras salpicaba la acera cuando se acercó. Su madre era como una lechuza, lo mismo que él.

El que nadie en el DQ hubiera visto a Marinette había aumentado su preocupación y había decidido detenerse y ver si a su madre se le ocurría alguna idea más de cómo localizar a una persona desaparecida antes de visitar a Loco. Conservaba una copia de la llave debajo de la maceta de geranios, pero llamó al timbre porque no quería asustarla.

La espaciosa casa de dos pisos tenía los postigos negros y una puerta roja como los arándanos y una aldaba de latón. Su padre, que había levantado una pequeña agencia de seguros que durante años fue la más exitosa de Telarosa, había comprado la casa cuando Adrien fue a la universidad. La casa donde Adrien había crecido era una pequeña casa de un solo piso que el consejo municipal había cometido la tontería de querer convertir en atracción turística, y que estaba al otro lado del pueblo.

Suzy sonrió cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio.

—Hola, cielito.

Él se rió del nombre con el que lo llamaba desde que podía recordar y, entrando, la cogió por la barbilla. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Has comido algo?

—No sé. Supongo.

Ella lo miró con tierna reprimenda.

—No sé por qué tuviste que comprar esa casa cuando yo tengo tantas habitaciones vacías. No comes bien, Bobby Tom. Sé que no lo haces. Ven a la cocina. Me ha quedado algo de lasaña.

—Suena bien. —Lanzó su sombrero a la percha del latón en la esquina del vestíbulo.

Ella lo miró, arrugando el ceño inquisitivamente.

—Lamento molestarte, ¿pero por qué no hablas tú con el del tejado? Tu padre se ocupaba siempre de ese tipo de cosas y no estoy segura de que tengo que hacer.

Oír ese tipo de dudas en la mujer que competentemente supervisaba el presupuesto de la escuela pública preocupaba a Adrien, pero reprimió sus sentimientos.

—Le llamé esta tarde. Te da un buen precio, y creo que deberías hacerlo.

Por primera vez se percató que las puertas que llevaban a la sala de estar estaban cerradas. No podía recordar haberlas visto nunca cerradas por completo y las señaló con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Come primero. Te lo diré más tarde.

Él comenzó a seguirla, pero se paró en seco al oir un sonido extraño y amortiguado.

—¿Hay alguien durmiendo ahí?

En cuanto soltó la pregunta se percató de que su madre estaba vestida para dormir, con una bata de seda azul claro. Sintió una punzada dolorosa. Ella nunca había mencionado nada sobre que viera a otros hombres desde que su padre había muerto, pero eso no quería decir que no lo hiciera.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era su vida, y él no era quien para interferir. Su madre era todavía una mujer bella, y merecía toda la felicidad que pudiera encontrar. Él ciertamente no quería que estuviera sola. Pero por más que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, le rechinaba la idea de su madre estando con cualquier hombre que no fuera su padre.

Él se aclaró la voz.

—Oye, si estás con alguien, lo entiendo. No tenía intención de interrumpir nada.

Ella pareció alarmada.

—Oh, no. En serio, Adrien… —Se apretó el cinturón de la bata—. Marinette Dupain-Cheng está durmiendo allí.

—¿Marinette? —El alivio lo invadió, casi seguido inmediatamente por la cólera. ¡Marinette lo había asustado de muerte! Y mientras él la imaginaba en una zanja en alguna parte, estaba en casa de su madre.

—¿Y como acabó aquí? —preguntó en tono seco.

—La recogí en la carretera.

—¿Estaba haciendo autostop? ¡Lo sabía! De todas las malditas tontas…

—No hacía autostop. Me detuve cuando la vi. —Suzy vaciló—. Como probablemente puedas suponerte, está algo enfadada contigo.

—¡Pues no es la única que está enfadada! —Se giró hacia las puertas correderas, pero Suzy lo detuvo poniendo la mano sobre su brazo.

—Adrien, ella ha estado bebiendo.

La miró.

—Marinette no bebe.

—Desafortunadamente, no me di cuenta de eso hasta que ya le había ofrecido vino frío.

La idea de Marinette bebiendo vino lo puso todavía más enfadado. Rechinando los dientes, dio otro paso hacia las puertas, sólo para que su madre lo detuviera otra vez.

—Adrien, ¿sabes esas personas que se ponen contentas y mareadas cuando beben?

—Si.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Marinette no es una de ellas.

 **Hola a todooos. Bueno como vez Adrien empieza a preocuparse por Marinette jiji.**

 **Dejen su review si les gusta.**

 **Besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia. Este capitulo contiene una escena ligeramente subida de tono. Sé que lo estabieesperando ;)**

 **A leer.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

Marinette estaba acurrucada en el sofá con sus ropas arrugadas y su pelo color negro suelto y revuelto. Tenía la cara manchada y los ojos y la nariz roja. Algunas mujeres podían ser bonitas cuando lloraban, pero Adrien se dio cuenta de inmediato que Marinette no era una de ellas.

Parecía tan desgraciada que su cólera se desvaneció. Mientras la observaba, encontró dificil creer que esa lastimosa mujer fuera la misma hembra punzante y mandona que había hecho el peor striptease de la historia, se había tirado como una bala humana sobre la puerta de su coche, había saboteado su T-Bird y le había largado a Slug McQuire una abrasadora conferencia sobre el acoso sexual despues de que le hubiera dado una palmada demasiado fuerte en el trasero a una de las camareras de Whoppers.

Normalmente, habría huído de una mujer llorando como de un enjambre de abejas asesinas; pero esa mujer era Marinette y de alguna manera se había convertido en su amiga, así que hizo una excepción.

Suzy lo miró con impotencia.

—La invité a pasar la noche. Estaba bien en la cena, pero cuando volví de la Junta, me la encontré así.

—Saldrá adelante.

Al oír su voz, Marinette levantó la mirada, mirándolo con ojos llorosos y hipando.

—Ahora yo… —un sollozo interminable— …jamas tendré… —otro sollozo— … sexo.

Suzy salió disparada hacia la puerta.

—Con permiso, creo que hay unas tarjetas de navidad a las que tengo que poner la dirección.

Cuando desapareció, Marinette buscó a tientas la caja de kleenex que había sobre el sofá, a su lado, pero no la encontró por culpa de las lágrimas. Adrien se acercó, sacó uno y se lo puso en la mano. Ella enterró allí su cara, con los hombros temblando y emitiendo un aullido lastimoso. Cuando se sentó a su lado, había decidido que, sin duda, era la borracha mas deprimente que había visto en su vida.

Él dijo muy suavemente:

—Marinette, cariño, ¿cuántos vasos de vino bebiste?

—Yo no bebo —dijo ella entre sollozos—. El alcohol es so-solo para los débiles.

Él frotó sus hombros.

—Entiendo.

Lo miró y, con el kleenex en la mano, señaló la pintura que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Su padre se la había regalado a su madre unas navidades cuando él tenía ocho años. Aparecía él, sentado sobre la hierba con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando al perro con el que había crecido, un labrador dorado llamado Sparky.

Ella señaló el retrato con el dedo.

—¡Es dificil creer que un niño que parece tan simpático haya crecido para convertirse en un depravado mu-mujeriego, egoista e inmaduro, y una rata roba trabajos!

—Asi es la vida. —Le pasó otro kleenex—. Marinette, ¿podrás dejar de llorar el tiempo suficiente como para que podamos hablar?

Ella negó con la cabeza trémulamente.

—No p-puedo p-parar. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida comiendo puré de patata y oliendo a desin-desin-fectante. —Otro gemido—. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando vives rodeada de muerte todo el tiempo? ¡Qué tu cuerpo se seca! —Lo sorprendió al posar las manos sobre los pechos—. Se secan. ¡Me seco entera! ¡Me voy a morir sin haber tenido sexo!

Sus manos se inmovilizaron en sus hombros.

—¿Me estás diciéndo que eres virgen?

—¡Por supuesto que soy virgen! ¿Quién querría tener sexo con alguien tan pa-patético como yo?

Adrien era demasiado caballeroso como para dejar pasar la ocasión.

—Pues cualquier hombre saludable con sangre en las venas, cariño.

—¡Ja! —Apartó las manos de sus pechos y cogió otro kleenex.

—Lo digo en serio.

Incluso borracha, Marinette no le dejaba pasar ni una.

—Demuéstralo.

—¿Qué?

—Ten sexo conmigo. Ahora mismo. ¡Sí! En este mismo momento. —Sus manos volaron hacia los botones de la parte delantera de su blusa blanca y comenzó a abrirlos.

Él detuvo sus brazos y los sujetó con fuerza mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cuando intentó soltarse.

—No podría hacer eso, cariño. No, contigo borracha.

—¡No estoy borracha! Te lo dije antes, no bebo. —Se soltó de sus manos y torpemente se bajó la blusa por los brazos. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, estaba sentada ante él, desnuda de la cintura para arriba excepto por un sujetador transparente de color rosa con multitud de corazones diminutos estampados que parecían minúsculos mordiscos de amor como gotas derramadas sobre sus pechos.

Adrien tragó saliva mientras se ponía duro en un microsegundo. Tuvo el salvaje pensamiento de que se estaba volviendo loco, por culpa de Marinette. Después de preocuparse en secreto porque su deseo sexual parecía haberlo abandonado en el mismo momento que su carrera había acabado, estaba ahora incluso más preocupado por sentirse excitado por una mujer tan sosa.

Ella miró la expresión de su cara y de pronto estalló en lágrimas otra vez.

—Tú no quieres tener s-sexo conmigo. Mis pe-pechos son muy pequeños. A ti sólo te gustan las mujeres que los tienen grandes.

Lo que ella había dicho era verdad, así que no entendía que fuera tan dificil apartar los ojos de las curvas insignificantes de su pecho. Probablemente era porque estaba cansado y estar de regreso a Telarosa había hecho bajar sus defensas emocionales y reaccionaba ante cualquier cosa. Tuvo cuidado en no herir sus sentimientos.

—Eso no es cierto, cariño. El tamaño no cuenta tanto como lo que una mujer hace con ellos.

—Yo no sé que hacer con ellos —gimió ella—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo saberlo cuando nadie me lo ha enseñado? ¿Cómo se supone que puedo saberlo cuando el ú-único hombre que me ha tirado los tejos es un callista que me quiso besar el empeine?

Él no tenía una buena respuesta para eso. Lo que sí sabía, sin embargo, era que quería que Marinette se volviera a poner la blusa.

Mientras se inclinaba hacia el suelo para recogerla, donde ella la había dejado caer, ella se puso tambaleantemente de pie.

—Supongo que aunque me desnude totalmente ante tus ojos, no me desearás.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente justo a tiempo de ver como forcejeaba temblorosamente con el botón de su fea falda azul marino.

Él se puso de pie.

—Marinette, cariño…

Su falda cayó hasta sus tobillos y él realmente no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. ¿Quién habría pensado que esas feas ropas pudieran esconder un cuerpo tan bien hecho? En algún momento de la noche, ella se había quitado los zapatos y las medias y ahora estaba solo en sujetador y bragas. Sus pechos eran pequeños, cierto, pero tenía una estrecha cintura en perfecto equilibrio con ellos, redondas caderas bien proporcionadas, y piernas largas y delgadas. Se dijo a sí mismo que el gran contraste que presentaba con esas amazonas de músculos duros y entonados con las que llevaba saliendo tanto tiempo, era la única razón de que la encontrara tan atractiva. Sus caderas no eran rocas duras esculpidas por dos horas diarias de aerobic y sus bíceps no se habían moldeado con pesas. Tenía el cuerpo de una mujer normal, suave y delgado en algunos lugares y redondeado en otros.

Su entrepierna pulsó cuando vio que sus bragas hacían juego con el sujetador. Aunque las braguitas tenían un solo corazón estampado, una gran rosa justo en el centro que no era lo suficientemente grande como para esconder el vello rizado que sobresalía por los lados. Él experimentó el incontrolable deseo de despojarla de ellas allí mismo, en la sala de estar de su madre, con Sparky mirando. Quería abrir sus piernas y comprobar si ella estaba tan seca como decía. Y si lo estaba, quería usar cada truco que conocía para ponerla caliente, húmeda y lista para él.

Realmente encontró tentadora la idea. Pasar un par de horas bajo las sábanas con la _señorita_ Marinette no iba a matarle. Casi sería un gesto humanitario. Luego la realidad se impuso. Lo último que necesitaba en su vida ahora mismo era otra mujer. Se trataba de deshacerse de ellas, no de añadir otra a la colección. Además, si bien tenía casi veinte años de experiencia sexual, no había estado nunca con una solterona de treinta años que probablemente se desmayaría si viese un hombre desnudo, por más que estuviera deseando probar la fruta prohibida.

Sin embargo, no era cruel, y el sufrimiento en la cara de Marinette lo hizo acercarse. Dio un paso para envolverla entre sus brazos. Ella soltó un suspiro largo y penetrante, y moldeó su cuerpo al de él como si hubieran sido fusionados por el calor.

Sintió algo en su interior similar a un cohete del cuatro de julio. Ella olía dulce y anticuada como a lavanda y lilas. Su feo pelo era suave bajo su barbilla, la piel tersa de su espalda era como seda bajo sus dedos. Dejó vagar sus manos a lo largo de su columna vertebral, hasta su cintura y luego las deslizó hacia más abajo todavía. Se sorprendió de lo pequeña que se sentía contra él. Por su naturaleza autoritaria, parecía una mujer mucho más grande.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¿Vamos a mantener relaciones sexuales ahora?

A pesar de su ingle palpitante, le divirtió notar que ella parecía casi tan aprensiva como ansiosa. Con las puntas de los dedos tocó el borde de sus bragas e introdujo dentro sus manos. El agarró su trasero desnudo con las palmas de sus manos y la apretó contra él, vagamente avergonzado de estar buscando una sensación barata con una joven demasiado borracha para defenderse. Por otra parte, hacía mucho tiempo para él y su reacción tenía sentido.

—Todavía no, cariño.

—Ah, ¿y podemos besarnos?

—Supongo que podríamos. —Miró su cara manchada por las lágrimas. Ella tenía una boca bonita, ancha y voluptuosa, con un tentador arco de cupido en el medio de su labio superior. Inclinando la cabeza, la cubrió con su boca.

Ella besaba como una adolescente en su primera cita, y su inocencia y excitación lo molestaron. No estaba bien que una mujer de treinta años no tuviera más experiencia con los hombres. Él comenzó a mover su lengua sobre su boca, sólo un poco, para mostrarle como usarla.

Ella aprendió rapidamente, y Adrien no tardó mucho en intentar abrir del todo sus labios. Con un suave suspiro, lo dejó entrar.

Ella sabía a fruta y lágrimas. Él la acarició con su lengua, al tiempo que sus manos continuaban disfrutando el puro placer de acariciar unas caderas femeninas que no fueran tan musculosas como las suyas. Mientras disfrutaba de su pequeño cuerpo suave, se olvidó de su naturaleza autoritaria y de sus modales irritantes. Lo hacía recordar exactamente cuantos años habian pasado desde que él habia estado con una virgen.

Adrien sintió sus gemidos contra su boca, y la lengua de Marinette emprendió su propio viaje. Su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente. Sacando las manos de sus bragas, la levantó cogiéndola por la parte posterior de sus muslos. Ella abrió automáticamente las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de sus caderas. Cuando lo agarró por los hombros, él se percató de que había comenzado a transpirar. Si no se detenía en ese momento, se iba a olvidar de quién era ella y la tomaría allí mismo, en el suelo de la sala de estar de su madre. Una habitación, se recordó a sí mismo, con unas puertas sin cerrojo y con el retrato de un niño observándolos.

—Marinette… —Puso las manos en sus caderas para bajarla, luego las subió para soltar sus brazos.

—Cariño, vamos a tener que ir un poco más despacio.

—No quiero. Quiero que me enseñes que pasa después.

—Eso ya lo veo. Pero lo cierto es, que no estás preparada para nada más que besos ahora mismo. —La apartó firmemente de él y se agachó para recoger sus ropas, dándole la espalda después de facilitárselas porque no quería ponerla nerviosa.

Le dijo que se vistiera y no habia pasado un segundo desde que terminó de cerrarse la falda hasta que las puertas se abrieron y entró su madre.

—¿Cómo está ahora?

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Marinette dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo:

—Tu hijo no es un caballero. Se negó a mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo.

Suzy palmeó su brazo, con los ojos bailando de diversión.

—Las palabras apropiadas para calentar el corazón de una madre.

Adrien definitivamente había tenido suficientes mujeres alrededor por una noche. Miró a Marinette.

—Escúchame, cariño. Dormirás aquí esta noche y no quiero que te preocupes de nada. Nathalie vendrá a verte a primera hora de la mañana.

Otra vez, Marinette desplazó su mirada de él a Suzy.

—¿No tendrás alguna peli porno en casa?

Suzy dirigió a su hijo una mirada desaprobadora, luego enlazó su brazo con el de Marinette.

—Lo que vamos hacer es irnos arriba ahora mismo.

Para su alivio, Marinette fue con ella sin protestar.

Él las siguió al vestíbulo y cogió su sombrero de la percha. Cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras, él miró a su madre.

—¿Cuántas copas de vino tomó?

—Tres —contestó Suzy.

 _¡Tres!_ Adrien no se lo podía creer. Después de sólo tres copas de vino, ella se había quitado la ropa y le había propuesto mantener relaciones sexuales con ella.

—¿Mamá? —Se puso el sombrero.

—Si, cariño.

—De ninguna manera la dejes cerca de un pack de cerveza.

La aspirina ardía en el estómago de Marinette y el sol de última hora de la mañana hirió sus ojos cuando se obligó a salir por la puerta trasera de Suzy Agreste. La buganvilla crecía en el patio de la casa y la madreselva subía por la valla que cerraba el patio, oculto a medias por un magnolio. El patio era un lugar lleno de colorido: petunias rosas y blancas, geranios y margaritas, que invitaba a tomar el sol. Un aspersor siseaba cerca de una zona de arbustos bajos, y olía a limpio y fresco.

Su anfitriona, con unos pantalones cortos caquis y una camiseta con un loro de brillantes colores estampado en el frente estaba arrodillada en la tierra arrancado malas hierbas. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—¿Se marchó ya la señorita Sancoeur?

Marinette saludó con la cabeza e inmediatamente lamento haber realizado un movimiento tan brusco con la cabeza. Se recuperó y luego caminó lentamente hasta el fondo del patio donde Suzy estaba trabajando.

—Nathalie quiere volver a contratarme —con mucho cuidado se sentó sobre el último escalón para conversar.

—¿Oh?

—Pero no como ayudante de producción. Sino como ayudante de Adrien.

—Ah.

—Le dije que me lo pensaría. —Marinette plegó la falda de su apagado traje azul marino alrededor de sus piernas, lo único que tenía para ponerse ya que su maleta seguía en el maletero del Thunderbird. Tragó saliva—. Suzy, no puedo decirte cuanto siento lo que pasó anoche. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, deprecié tu hospitalidad y te avergonzé en tu casa. Mi comportamiento fue inaceptable, lo más inaceptable que he hecho en mi vida.

Suzy sonrió.

—Estabas muy alterada, ¿no es cierto?

—No es excusa.

—Ayer tuviste un mal día —dijo Suzy amablemente—. Cualquiera hubiera actuado igual.

—Me rebajé delante de él.

—Está acostubrado, querida. Estoy segura que ya lo ha olvidado.

El orgullo de Marinette se rebeló ante la idea de que ella fuera simplemente otra en la larga lista de mujeres que se habían puesto en ridículo delante de Adrien, pero no podía negar la verdad.

—¿Siempre ha tenido ese efecto en las mujeres?

—Ha tenido ese efecto en casi todo el mundo. —Suzy tomó un pequeño azadón de la caja que tenía al lado y comenzó a aflojar la tierra en la parte del jardín que estaba arreglando—. De muchas maneras, la vida siempre ha sido fácil para Adrien. Desde niño, fue el mejor deportista y siempre ha sido un excelente estudiante.

Marinette se avergonzó interiormente, recordando la oferta de ayudarle a aprender a leer. Suzy aplastó una ramita de lavanda entre sus dedos y el olor que la envolvió la hizo dejar de pensar esas cosas. Marinette asumió que no le iba a contar nada más y se sorprendió cuando Suzy se limpió la manos y siguió.

—Era popular entre los demás niños. Les gustaba porque no trataba de intimidarles. Incluso en la escuela primaria, las chicas inventaban excusas para venir a casa. Él lo odiaba, claro está, especialmente en cuarto grado; fue cuando realmente hicieron que su vida fuera un desastre. Le enviaban notitas amorosas y lo seguían por el campo de entrenamiento. Los otros niños se burlaron de él sin piedad.

Sostuvo el pequeño azadón entre sus manos y continuó hablando de una manera lenta y medida como si tuviera dificultad para elegir las palabras.

—Alya Césaire, ahora Alya Lahiffe, pintó un día con tiza un enorme corazón rojo en el camino de nuestra casa donde se leía "Alya ama a Adrien". Estaba decorándolo con flores cuando llegó él con tres de sus amigos. Cuando Adrien vio lo que ella estaba haciendo, recorrió el patio delantero a toda prisa y se avalanzó sobre ella.

Marinette no había estado en contacto con muchos niños de nueve años, pero podía suponer lo avergonzado que se podía haber sentido.

Suzy siguió arrancando las malas hierbas cerca de unas hermosas flores.

—Si los demás niños no hubieran estado observando, no hubiera pasado nada. Pero a esas alturas ya todos habían visto lo que ella había escrito y empezaron a reirse. Ella comenzó a reirse también y a decirles que Adrien quería besarla. Entonces perdió el control y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el brazo.

—Supongo que esa es una reacción comprensible para un niño de nueve años.

—No para su padre. Hoyt oyó la conmoción y llegó a la puerta justo a tiempo de ver como Adrien la golpeaba. Salió disparado, cogió a Adrien por el cuello y lo abofeteó allí mismo, delante de todos sus amigos. Adrien lo pasó mal, sus amigos también se avergonzaron. Fue la única vez que Hoyt le pegó, pero mi marido pensaba que ningún hombre podía caer tan bajo como para golpear a una mujer y se negó a ser indulgente por el simple hecho de que su hijo tuviera nueve años.

Se sentó sobre sus talones, mirándola preocupada.

—Adrien y su padre tenían una relación muy estrecha y nunca olvidó esa lección. Puede que suene tonto, pero algunas veces creo que le quedó marcado a fuego.

—¿El qué?

—No te haces una idea de con cuantas mujeres ha salido y dejado estos años. Pero aún así, nunca lo he oído ser maleducado con ninguna de ellas. Ni con sus admiradoras, ni con las casadas o las cazafortunas que lo acosaban. Por lo que yo sé, simplemente guarda las distancias antes de pronunciar una mala palabra. ¿No te parece extraño?

—Ha desarrollado otras estrategias más sofisticadas que la simple rudeza para deshacerse de las mujeres. —Marinette se preguntó si Suzy sabría algo del examen de fútbol.

—Exactamente. Y se ha vuelto tan autómata todos estos años que no estoy segura de si se percata de lo grueso que es el muro que ha creado a su alrededor.

Marinette meditó sobre ello.

—Él es increíble. Sonríe a las mujeres, las halaga escandalosamente, les dice exactamente lo que quieren oír. Hace que cada una de ellas se sienta como una reina. Y luego hace exactamente lo que le da la gana.

Suzy asintió con la cabeza, con una triste expresión.

—En este momento pienso que hubiera sido mejor que Hoyt hubiera visto más allá cuando pasó eso con Alya. Cuando Adrien le dio ese puñetazo, fue solamente una franca declaración de sus sentimientos y nunca había sido un niño cruel, asi que no lo hubiera tomado por costumbre. Lo cierto es que Alya se recuperó. Fue su primera novia seria. —Apretó la boca en una sonrisa sombría—. Lo más irónico de todo es que cuando le mencioné el incidente hace poco, dijo que su padre había hecho lo correcto. No parece saber el precio que pagó a cambio.

Marinette no tenía la certeza de que hubiera pagado nada. Adrien poseía abundante encanto, talento, belleza e inteligencia. ¿No sería cualquiera de esas cosas la que había hecho crecer su ego de tal manera? Él no creía que hubiera ninguna hembra en el planeta lo suficientemente buena para él. Y con toda seguridad no sería una de treinta años de _New Grundy_ , Ohio, con escaso pecho y un pelo horroroso.

Suzy deslizó el pequeño azadón en su caja de plástico verde y se levantó. Por un momento contempló el agradable jardín. El olor a lavanda llenaba de frescura el aire.

—Me encanta trabajar aquí. Es el único lugar donde me siento completamente tranquila. —Pareció sentirse avergonzada, como si acabara de hacer una declaración profundamente personal, que no había deseado hacer.

—Sé que no es asunto mio, Marinette, pero no creo que debas dejar que lo que sucedió influya en tu decisión de aceptar o no el trabajo. —Recogió su caja de herramientas—. Me dijiste que no querías regresar a Ohio, y no tienes otra opción. Adrien está acostumbrado a que las mujeres pierdan la cabeza por él. Estoy segura que lo que pasó anoche significó más para ti que para él —con una sonrisa alentadora, Suzy desapareció dentro.

Marinette sabía que Suzy trataba de confortarla, pero las palabras dolieron, especialmente porque sabía que eran verdad. Ella no significaba nada para Adrien, mientras que él significaba todo para ella. Había perdido la cabeza por él, e incluso yendo más allá, temía haber perdido su corazón.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el sentimiento al que no quería enfrentarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Nunca se mentía a sí misma y no podía empezar ahora. Envolviendo las rodillas con los brazos, aceptó que en algún momento, durante la pasada semana, se había enamorado de Adrien Agreste. El que se hubiera enamorado profunda y desesperadamente de un hombre que estaba más allá de su alcance hubiera sido cómico si no fuera tan pero que tan amargo. Esas copas de vino sólo habían aflorado la verdad escondida en su interior desde el momento en que lo había visto.

Lo deseaba. Él era salvaje e imprudente, fuera de lo corriente, más de lo que ella podría ser en toda su vida y lo amaba con toda la pasión que había ocultado en su interior durante tantos años. Como un pajaro que muda sus plumas pensando en ser un cisne hermoso y poderoso, se veía atraída por su belleza. Al mismo tiempo, su confianza en sí mismo y su encanto casual la hacían sentirse frívola y joven otra vez.

Sintió como si hubiera vivido toda una vida en los pasados seis días, y, acercando las rodillas más a su pecho, se forzó a enfrentarse a la cruda verdad. Sus sueños de desarrollar una fascinante carrera en Hollywood, era justo eso, sueños poco prácticos que la hacían desesperarse, tan lejos de la realidad de su vida como el espacio. Había estado luchando contra sí misma y ahora se enfrentaba a la dolorosa realidad: no existía ninguna vida mágica para ella en Hollywood. Ese absurdo trabajo en Miraculous no iba a ser el comienzo de una excitante carrera. Eso era una fantasía. Lo que haría, cuando todo eso terminara, sería volver a _New Grundy_ para regresar al asilo. Donde estaba su sitio.

Admitir la verdad le dejó un extraño sentimiento de paz. No era el asilo lo que había estado mal en su vida, se percató; Había sido su vida lo que estaba mal. Le había encantado vivir en el asilo, pero había usado su trabajo para aislarse entre personas mayores, porque siempre se había considerado rara. Se había escondido en el asilo, lo había convertido en su vida en lugar de ser sólo un trabajo.

Cuando los aromas tranquilizadores la envolvieron, sintió una peculiar excitación. Tenía treinta años, pero era lo suficientemente joven para llevar a cabo algunos cambios. No los que había imaginado. No iba a escaparse. Iba simplemente a vivir su vida sin temor. Dejaría de protegerse, de ser considerada objeto de burla o rechazo, nada de eso la mataría, e iba a permitirse amar a Adrien con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. ¿Tendría valor? Cuando esto hubiera terminado, tenía que volver a casa, eso tenía que aceptarlo. Pero mientras tanto… ¿tendría el valor de lanzarse en picado sabiendo que el aterrizaje la podría matar? ¿Tendría el valor de asir ese corto tiempo para estar con él y disfrutar de cada precioso segundo a su lado?

Una oleada exultante explotó dentro de ella cuando tomó la decisión. Iba a aceptar ese trabajo como su ayudante personal y saborear cada instante del tiempo que pudiera disfrutar con el hombre que su corazón había escogido amar tan imprudentemente. Atesoraría cada mirada que él le dirigiera, cada sonrisa, cada gesto. Abandonaría la cautela y se daría a él, tanto como él aceptara. Tal vez él haría el amor con ella. Probablemente no. Pero fuera como fuera, iba a ofrecerse sin condiciones, a saber que cuando todo terminara, tendría lo mejor que podía tener: un montón de recuerdos.

Se lo prometió a si misma. Ese amor tan hondo que sentía por él, no impediría que viera como era él con toda claridad, lo bueno y lo malo, su monstruoso ego y su tierno corazón, su inteligencia aguda y su encanto peligrosamente manipulador. Su amor no la dejaría comprometer tampoco sus principios. Sólo sabía que tendría que ser ella misma y aunque eso no fuera suficiente para él, era todo lo que tenía.

Cerró los ojos y lo vio en su mente, un vaquero cósmico con su gran stetson y su sonrisa amplia y matadora, un hombre que esparcía polvo de estrellas al caminar. Ese polvo de estrellas la había salpicado, insulflándole nueva vida a su deshidratado cuerpo y despertando su marchito corazón.

Supo que no volvería a ser feliz nunca después de Adrien Agreste y mientras su corazón volaba, su cabeza necesitaba quedarse firmemente anclada a la realidad. Él no iba a amarla. Los hombres extraordinarios no se fijaban en mujeres insignificantes, y ella era desesperadamente insignificante. La única manera en que podría salir emocionalmente intacta era no olvidar nunca que se había enamorado de un hombre que tenía tanto de leyenda como de hombre. Su sentido del honor no le permitiría tomar nada de él como lo tomaban los demás. Le daría la ternura de su corazón, sin la esperanza de recibir nada a cambio. Y tal y como estaban las cosas, ese hombre que había sido bendecido por los dioses recordaría que Marinette Dupain-Cheng sería la única persona de su vida que nunca había aceptado nada de él.

Una hora más tarde, todavía intranquila por haber tomado una decisión tan destructiva, Marinette se acercó a la caravana gris que habían asignado a Adrien. Entre el incidente de la noche anterior, su vergüenza y el nuevo conocimiento de sí misma, le iba a resultar dificil enfrentarse a él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras, se abrió la puerta de la caravana vecina y Tikki Brooks bajó los escalones.

Marinette observó el descenso de la morena y delgada actriz que estaba siendo considerada como la " _nueva Julia Roberts_ " y su moral se hundió todavía más cuando recordó las escenas de amor que Adrien rodaría con esa gloriosa criatura. Marinette recorrió con los ojos su oscura y salvaje melena, domada ahora por una coleta que no rebajaba un ápice su belleza. A pesar de llevar la cara lavada, la actriz de veinticuatro años era impresionante. Sus rasgos eran atrevidos: cejas oscuras y gruesas, rasgados ojos violetas, boca ancha y voluptuosa e incluso unos dientes inmensamente blancos. Llevaba pantalones cortos arrugados y una polo también arrugado como si fuera ropa de alta costura.

—Hola. —Le dirigió a Marinette una acogedora sonrisa y extendió su mano—. Soy Tikki Brooks.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —Se sorprendió ante su fuerte apretón cuando le estrechó la mano—. He disfrutado mucho de sus películas, señorita Brooks. Soy una gran admiradora suya.

—Llámame Tikki. Noroo está ahora dormido, así que tenemos tiempo para hablar. —Señaló un par de sillas plegables de aluminio que estaban apoyadas en el lateral del remolque.

Marinette no tenía ni idea de quién era Noroo, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de charlar con una celebridad como Tikki Brooks, especialmente cuando le daba una buena excusa para posponer su encuentro con Adrien. Tras sentarse, Tikki dijo:

—Sé por Plagg que tus referencias son impecables y mi marido y yo apreciamos que hayas llegado tan pronto. Ten por seguro que queremos lo mejor para Noroo.

Si bien Marinette no podía ni imaginarse de qué hablaba, la desesperada seriedad de la actriz era cautivadora.

—Lo primero que debes saber es que Plagg y yo no creemos en los horarios. Noroo está alimentándose a demanda, y en cuanto él comience a protestar, quiero que lo traigas de inmediato. No queremos que tome suplementos de ningún tipo. Plagg y yo queremos que obtenga todas las inmunidades que la leche materna pueda proveer. Nos preocupa en parte por las alergias existentes en la familia, Plagg tiene un primo que es muy alérgico, así que Noroo no tomará más que leche materna durante sus primeros seis meses. Eres partidaria de la lactancia materna, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. —Más de una vez Marinette se había imaginado con un bebé al pecho, y la imagen siempre la llenaba de un anhelo que era casi doloroso—. ¿Pero seis meses no son muchos para que un bebé no tome otra cosa? Creía que necesitaban cereales.

Tikki miró a Marinette como si hubiera sugerido que pensaba darle arsénico a un recién nacido.

—¡De ninguna manera! La leche materna es justo la comida perfecta para los primeros seis meses de vida de un bebé. Plagg debería estar aquí para hablar también contigo. Esto es tan dificil… Pero tiene negocios en L.A., y ya ves, esta es nuestra primera separación. Volará aquí los fines de semana, pero va a ser muy duro.

Marinette decidió que no hablaba muy bien de ella que le molestara más ser confundida con una niñera que con una stripper.

—Lo siento, Tikki. Debería haberte aclarado esto de inmediato, pero estaba tan fascinada por lo que me decías que me distraje. Me pasa algunas veces. A lo que vamos, no soy tu niñera.

—¿No lo eres?

Marinette negó con la cabeza, sólo para recordar el persistente dolor de sus sienes tras la noche de borrachera. Recuperándose, dijo:

—Soy una de las ayudantes de producción. En realidad, era una ayudante de producción, pero ahora soy la ayudante de Adrien Agreste.

Marinette esperaba que Tikki se comportara como cualquier otra persona al mencionarse el nombre de Adrien, pero la actriz solamente asintió con la cabeza. Después levantó rápidamente la cabeza y sus ojos mostraron su alarma.

—¿Has oído eso?

—¿Oír el qué?

Salió disparada de su silla.

—Noroo. Está llorando. —Sus largas piernas de estrella de cine subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Poco antes de que desapareciera dentro, dijo:

—Espera aquí y te lo enseñaré.

A Marinette le gustó Tikki Brooks, a pesar de la intensidad con la que estaba viviendo su maternidad, tenía curiosidad por ver a su bebé. Incluso así, sabía que no podía posponer más tiempo sus responsabilidades.

En ese momento, se movió uno de los camiones y vio a Adrien en el corral hablando con varias mujeres jóvenes y atractivas. Era obvio por sus ropas que no eran miembros del equipo y sospechó que las mujeres de Telarosa ya habían comenzado a ponerse en fila para pasar el exámen de fútbol. Él llevaba puesto sólo vaqueros y botas. El sol se reflejaba en la parte visible de su pelo leonado y resplandecía en su pecho desnudo. Su corazón latió con fuerza al verlo.

Una de las maquilladoras lo abordó y comenzó a rociar aceite en su pecho con una botella de plástico para que sus músculos brillaran. Él se miró. Incluso desde lejos, ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba aturdido y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante su actitud sobre lo que a todas luces consideraba una adorno innecesario.

Tikki reapareció con un manojo envuelto en franela en sus brazos y una apacible sonrisa curvando su famosa boca.

—Este es Noroo —dijo, sentándose en la silla—. Mañana hace cuatro meses. Di hola, precioso. Saluda a Marinette.

Marinette miró fijamente la cara del bebé más feo que había visto nunca. Parecía un luchador de sumo en miniatura. Su nariz estaba aplastada, sus pequeños ojillos casi ocultos por la redondez de sus mejillas, y su barbilla apenas existía.

—Qué… bebé tan guapo —dijo cortesmente.

—Lo sé —asintió Tikki.

—Un nombre inusual.

—Es un nombre con solera —contestó a la defensiva. Luego pareció preocupada—. Acabo de llamar a mi marido para saber lo que había sucedido con la niñera. Se enteró anoche que es partidaria de que los bebés tomen cereales a los cuatro meses, así que de nuevo estamos en el punto de partida. Ahora está entrevistando a una de las niñeras que trabajaron con la familia real británica.

Marinette vio en la expresión de Tikki que era improbable que fuera lo suficientemente buena.

A regañadientes se excusó y caminó hacia Adrien, sólo para perder el coraje en el último momento y desviarse hacia el camión de aprovisionamiento. Tal vez después de otra taza de café estaría preparada para enfrentarse a él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí he vuelto con el nuevo capiii.**

 **Advertencia: Escena hot ;)**

 **A leer!**

 **Capítulo 8:**

Adrienestaba de un humor de perros. Observar crecer la hierba era más interesante que hacer una película. Todo lo que había hecho desde que había llegado allí el día anterior era caminar de un lado a otro sin la camisa al tiempo que bebía té helado de una botella de whisky y fingía arreglar la cerca del corral. Antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar a sudar gritaban "corte" y tenía que detenerse. No le gustaba estar maquillado, no le gustaba estar bajo el sol sin su stetson y especialmente, no le gustaba que rociaran su pecho con aceite Johnson, ni siquiera cuando lo cubrían de suciedad.

Lo único que quería era protestar. Incluso habían quitado el botón superior de los vaqueros, con lo que no podía cerrarlos del todo. Se abrían involuntariamente en V hasta tal punto que no podía llevar debajo calzoncillos. Los vaqueros además eran pequeños para él y esperaba condenadamente no llegar a ponerse duro porque si lo hacía, todos iban a estar al tanto de lo que le estaba pasando.

Pero lo que lo había puesto de peor humor era que la mitad de la población de Telarosa se había presentado en el lugar de rodaje esa mañana con ánimo casamentero. Le habían presentado a tantas Tammys, Tiffanys y Tracys que tenía la cabeza hecha un bombo. Además allí estaba todo ese asunto con Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A la luz del día, el incidente de la pasada noche ya no le parecía tan gracioso.

Esa chica estaba tan necesitada sexualmente que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que encontrase a alguien que le rascase la picazón y dudaba que tuviese la suficiente presencia de ánimo para indagar en la salud sexual de su potencial amante antes de meterse en la cama con él. En _New Grundy_ sus expectativas podían haber estado limitadas, pero allí, los hombres del equipo de rodaje excedían en mucho a las mujeres y probablemente no tendría que insistir demasiado para que uno de ellos tomara la virginidad de Marinette, especialmente si conllevaba ese dulce cuerpecito que ocultaban esas feas ropas. Resueltamente rechazó ese recuerdo en particular.

Era dificil creer que hubiera llegado intacta a los treinta años; aunque sus modales autoritarios y sus métodos para sabotear motores de coches, probablemente hubieran ahuyentado a gran parte de la población masculina de _New Grundy_. La había visto con Tikki Brooks hacía un rato. Cuando acabaron de conversar, ella se había dirigido derechita hacia él, pero entonces, repentinamente, había perdido el valor y se había dirigido hacia la caravana de aprovisionamiento, donde imaginó que Lila Rossi, una de sus antiguos ligues la había hecho pasar un mal rato. Ahora acechaba detrás de las cámaras, y, a menos que estuviera muy equivocado, estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiración para relajarse. Decidió acabar con su sufrimiento.

—Marinette, ¿puedes venir aquí, por favor?

Ella casi se cayó en redondo. Supuso que si él no se hubiera detenido la noche anterior, no estaría tan ansioso por enfrentarse a su mirada, y cuando ella se acercó, parecía que arrastraba bloques de hormigón en sus pies. Su arrugado traje azul marino parecía hecho para una monja de ochenta años, y se preguntó cómo alguien podía tener tan mal gusto al elegir la ropa. Ella se detuvo delante de él y se subió las gafas de sol a lo alto de la cabeza, donde se hundieron en la masa de su pelo. Él examinó sus ropas arrugadas, sus ojos rojos y su piel pálida. _Lamentable_.

Ella no se pudo enfrentar a su mirada, así que tuvo claro que estaba todavía avergonzada. Considerando los modales autoritarios que solía exhibir, se dio cuenta que tenía que probar otra estrategia si quería que no estuviera tan cortada en su compañía. Aunque normalmente no estaba en su naturaleza patear a alguien ya hundido, supo que no sería bueno para su futuro común si no le ponía la zancadilla ahora mismo y le recordaba quien era el jefe.

—Cariño, hay unos recados que tienes que hacer para mí. Ahora que trabajas para mí, he decidido que te dejaré conducir mi T-Bird contraviniendo mi buen juicio. Tienes que echarle gasolina. Mi cartera y las llaves están en la mesa de la caravana que me asignaron. Y hablando de la caravana. No está tan limpia como querría que estuviera. Tendrás que comprar una fregona y algún producto de limpieza cuando vayas al pueblo, así podrás ponerla como los chorros del oro.

Captó su atención de inmediato tal y como él había supuesto que haría.

—¿Estás insinuando que esperas que limpie el suelo de tu caravana?

—Sólo lo que esté sucio. Y, cariño, cuándo vayas al pueblo, pasa por la farmacia y me compras una caja de condones.

Abrió la boca repentinamente escandalizada.

—¿Quieres que te compre condones?

—Exactamente. Cuando eres un blanco andante de casos de paternidad, aprendes a ser realmente cuidadoso.

Un rubor subió desde su cuello al nacimiento del pelo.

—Adrien, no voy a comprarte condones.

—¿No lo harás?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él metió las puntas de sus dedos en el bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros y sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—Esperaba no llegar a estos extremos, pero veo que necesitamos aclarar cómo será nuestra relación desde el principio. ¿Recuerdas cúal es el nombre de tu nuevo puesto?

—Vengo a ser algo así como tu… eh… ayudante personal.

—Exactamente. Y eso quiere decir, se supone, que me ayudas personalmente.

—Eso no significa que sea tu esclava.

—Esperaba que Nathalie te lo hubiera explicado todo bien —suspiró—. Cuándo te explicó tus nuevas tareas, ¿no te dijo que yo era el jefe?

—Creo que lo mencionó.

—¿Y no dijo nada sobre que se supone que harás lo que yo te diga que hagas?

—Ella… estoy segura que no se refería a eso… —dijo ella.

—Oh, te aseguro que lo hacía. A partir de ahora, soy tu nuevo jefe y siempre que obedezcas mis órdenes, nos llevaremos bien. Y ahora apreciaría que limpiaras ese suelo antes de que acabemos por hoy.

Pareció que sus fosas nasales expelían llamas y casi podía ver el vapor saliendo por sus orejas. Apretó los labios como si estuviera a punto de escupir explosivos y cogió su bolso.

—Muy bien.

Él esperó hasta que ella estuvo casi fuera de su alcance para llamarla.

—¿Marinette?

Ella se giró, con ojos recelosos.

—Sobre los condones, cariño. Asegúrate que los coges extragrandes. Algo más pequeño me aprieta demasiado.

Hasta ese momento, Adrien nunca había visto a una mujer sonrojarse sobre un sonrojo, pero Marinette lo hizo. Ella palpó su cabeza buscando las gafas de sol, las colocó bruscamente sobre los ojos y huyó.

Él se rió entre dientes con suavidad. Suponía que debería de sentirse mal por intimidarla de esa manera, pero sin embargo, estaba desproporcionadamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Marinette era una de esas mujeres que podían volver loco a un hombre si se lo permitía. Por esa razón, era mejor establecer el orden natural de las cosas desde el principio.

Una hora más tarde, con las compras hechas, sacaba el Thunderbird de Adrien del aparcamiento de la farmacia. Sus mejillas todavía ardían cuando recordaba lo que había ocurrido allí dentro. Después de haberse recordado a sí misma que las mujeres modernas y socialmente responsables compraban condones a todas horas, reunió el descaro suficiente para comprarlos sólo para ver venir a Suzy Agreste hacia ella justo en ese momento.

La caja reposaba delante de ella como una granada sin espoleta. Suzy la vio, claro está, e inmediatamente se puso a estudiar la foto de un perro bicéfalo de la primera plana de un periódico sensacionalista. Marinette quiso morirse.

Ahora compartía sus sentimientos con Noroo, que estaba a su lado en una sillita de bebé.

—Cuando creo que no puedo pasar más vergüenza delante de Suzy, pasa siempre algo más.

Noroo eructó.

Ella sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—Que fácil es decir eso. Tu no tuviste que comprar los condones.

Él se rió con satisfacción y sopló una burbuja de saliva. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el rancho, se había topado con Tikki, que frenéticamente miraba alrededor tratando de encontrar a alguien responsable al que encomendar a Noroo durante una hora, mientras ella rodaba la primera escena del día. Cuando Marinette se presentó voluntaria, Tikki la había cubierto de gratitud y de una larga serie de instrucciones, relajándose finalmente cuando Marinette había comenzado a tomar apuntes.

La resaca de Marinette había desaparecido y ya no le dolía la cabeza. Había recuperado un vestido limpio, uno de un triste negro y dorado todo arrugado. Había recuperado la maleta del maletero y se había cambiado de ropa antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba en ese momento. Ahora, se sentía otra vez humana.

Acababa de llegar al límite del pueblo cuando un olorcillo delatador llegó a su nariz, seguido por los sonidos desafortunados de un bebé al que no le gustaba llevar un pañal sucio. Lo miró.

—Hueles fatal.

Él frunció la cara y comenzó a gemir. No había tráfico, así que echó el coche a un lado, donde se dispuso a cambiar al bebé. Acababa de ponerse detrás del volante cuando sintió el crujido de la grava.

Mientras se volvía a sentar, observó a un hombre con un imponente traje gris que se bajaba de un BMW granate aparcado detrás de ella en la carretera. Para ser un hombre mayor, era muy atractivo: pelo clao moteado de gris, cara atractiva y un cuerpo en forma que no parecía tener ni un gramo de grasa de más.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó, parándose al lado del coche.

—No, pero muchas gracias. —Señaló el bebé con la cabeza—. Tuve que cambiar un pañal.

—Ya veo. —Él le sonrió, y ella respondió con otra sonrisa. Era bonito saber que había personas preocupadas en el mundo dispuestas a echar una mano a otras personas.

—¿Éste es el coche de Adrien Agreste, no?

—Sí, lo es. Soy su ayudante, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—Encantado, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Soy Gabriel Sawyer.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando recordó las conversaciones que había oído sin querer por el teléfono del coche entre Adrien y el alcade Lahiffe. Ese era el hombre sobre el que hablaban en toda Telarosa. Se percató que era la primera vez que oía el nombre de Gabriel Sawyer sin las palabras "hijo de puta" delante.

—Observo que ha oído hablar de mi —dijo él.

Ella salió al paso.

—Llevo sólo un día en el pueblo.

—Entonces sí ha oído hablar de mi. —Él sonrió ampliamente y señaló a Noroo con la cabeza, que comenzaba a retorcerse en su asiento otra vez—. ¿Es suyo ese bebé?

—Oh, no. Es de Tikki Brooks, la actriz. Lo estoy cuidando.

—Este sol no es bueno —dijo—. Será mejor que regrese. Encantado de conocerla, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —Saludó, y dándose la vuelta, se encaminó a su coche.

—Encantada de conocerle también, Sr. Sawyer —gritó Marinette—. Y gracias por detenerse. No todo el mundo lo haría.

Él agitó una mano y, cuando ella se reincorporó a la carretera, se preguntó si la gente de Telarosa no exageraría con respecto a la vileza del Sr. Sawyer. Le había parecido un hombre muy agradable.

A pesar de su pañal seco, Noroo arrugó la cara y comenzó a llorar. Ella miró el reloj y vio que había pasado una hora.

—Es el momento de regresar, vaquero.

La bolsa con la caja de condones chocó contra su cadera y recordó su intención de no ignorar los defectos de Adrien sólo porque se había enamorado de él. Con un suspiro de resignación, aceptó que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Si bien él era oficialmente su jefe y hacía latir su corazón a toda velocidad, él necesitaba recordar que no podía pisotearla sin aceptar las consecuencias.

—Cuatro.

—Paso.

—Paso.

Nancy Kopek le dirigió a su pareja de bridge un suspiro de exasperación.

—Así no, Suzy. Te pedía ases. No deberías haber pasado.

Suzy Agreste sonrió como pidiendo disculpa a su pareja.

—Lo siento. Perdí la concentración. —En vez de en la partida de bridge, se había puesto a pensar en lo que había sucedido en la farmacia algunas horas antes. Marinette parecía prepararse para hacer el amor con su hijo y como le caía muy bien, no quería que Adrien le hiciera daño. Nancy inclinó la cabeza hacia las otras dos mujeres que se sentaban a la mesa—. Suzy está ida porque Adrien está en casa. No se ha centrado en toda la tarde.

Toni Samuels se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Le vi en el DQ anoche, pero no tuve oportunidad de mencionarle a mi sobrina. Se volverá loco por ella.

La pareja de Toni, Maureen, frunció el ceño y echó un seis de espadas.

—Mi Kathy es bastante más su tipo que tu sobrina, ¿no crees, Suzy?

—Voy a por bebidas. —Suzy se levantó, contenta de tener una excusa para escapar unos minutos. Normalmente disfrutaba las partidas de bridge de los jueves por la tarde, pero la de ese día no le estaba gustando nada.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, colocó las gafas en el mostrador y se dirigió a la ventana en vez de ir hacia la nevera. Observó como un pájaro revoloteaba y se posaba sobre el magnolio del fondo del patio; inconscientemente presionó con la punta de los dedos el parche transparente que suministraba a su cuerpo el estrógeno que él mismo ya no producía. Parpadeó para eliminar el aguijón repentino de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan vieja como para tener la menopausia? Parecía como si sólo hubieran pasado unos años desde ese día caluroso de verano cuando se había casado con Hoyt Agreste.

Una oleada de desesperación la invadió. Había perdido tanto. Él había sido su marido, su amante, su mejor amigo. Había perdido su olor a limpio cuando salía de la ducha. Había perdido la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola, las palabras de amor que murmuraba en su oído cuando la empujaba a la cama, su risa, sus chistes malos y sus horribles bromas. Mientras miraba el pájaro, cruzó fuertemente los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando imaginar por un momento que era él quien la abrazaba.

Había cumplido cincuenta años el día antes de que su coche hubiera perdido el control en medio de una terrible tormenta. Después del entierro su pena desesperada se había mezclado con una cólera que la corroía por haberla dejado sola y haber puesto fin a un matrimonio que era el objetivo de su vida. Habían sido unos días horribles y ella no sabía como habría sobrevivido sin Adrien.

La había llevado a París después del entierro, y habían pasado un mes explorando la ciudad, pequeños pueblos franceses, recorriendo _chateaux_ y catedrales. Se habían reído juntos, habían llorado juntos, y, a través de su dolor, ella había sentido una humilde gratitud por los dos jóvenes asustados que habían logrado tener tal hijo. Sabía que se estaba apoyando en él excesivamente en los últimos tiempos, pero temía, que si no lo hacía, él también desaparecería.

Había estado firmentente convencida cuando nació que sería el primero de los muchos niños que tendrían, pero no habían venido más y algunas veces deseaba que volviera a ser su bebé. Quería sostenerlo en su regazo, besar su cabecita, vendar sus heridas y aspirar ese olorcillo típico de los niños. Pero su hijo hacía mucho tiempo que era un hombre, y esos días de untar las picaduras de mosquito con calamina y curar las pupas con besos, se habían ido para siempre.

Ojalá Hoyt estuviera vivo todavía.

 _He perdido tanto,_ _vida mía._ _¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme sola?_

A las seis, el rodaje había terminado por ese día. Cuando Adrien se alejó del corral, estaba acalorado, cansado, sucio e irritable. Llevaba comiendo polvo toda la tarde, y el día siguiente prometía más de lo mismo. Hasta donde él sabía, ese Jed Slade era la mayor estupidez personificada en un ser humano que había visto nunca. Adrien no se consideraba un experto en caballos, pero sabía lo suficiente como para no tener ninguna duda de que no era un ranchero digno de respeto, si fuera él, borracho o no, no trataría de montar un caballo mientras estaba así.

A lo largo de todo el día, Adrien se había ido irritando cada vez más. Tener que llevar el pecho artificialmente aceitado y ensuciado, y unos pantalones que no se podían cerrar y que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, lo habían conducido a una justa indignación. ¡Lo consideraban un objeto sexual! Y tenía que comportarse como tal, a eso se había visto reducido, a unos pectorales aceitados y un culo apretado. Joder. Doce años en la NFL para caer tan bajo. Pectorales y culo.

Salió disparado hacia su caravana, los tacones de sus botas levantaban nubes de polvo. Tenía la intención de darse una ducha rápida, irse a casa y echar la llave a la puerta después de visitar a Suzy. Esperaba que Marinette no le buscara las cosquillas, pues no tendría ningún inconveniente en disipar su frustración en ella. Cerró con fuerza la puerta de la caravana al entrar en el "hogar, dulce hogar" sólo para detenerse bruscamente cuando vio que estaba llena de mujeres.

—¡Adrien!

—¡Hola, aquí, Adrien!

—¡Hola, vaquero!

Seis mujeres corrían hacia él como cucarachas. Llevaban comidas caseras, pasteles y jarras de cerveza fría. Una de ellas era una vieja conocida, a otras tres recordaba habérselas encontrado ese día en el rodaje y a las otras dos no las reconoció. Y toda esa actividad estaba siendo dirigida por una séptima mujer, una bruja morena con un vestido horroroso dorado y negro, que le dirigió una sonrisita con una oculta satisfacción mientras se quedaba en medio de toda esa conmoción y repartía cumplidos.

—Shelley, eso parece delicioso; Estoy segura que Adrien va a disfrutar de cada bocado. Marsha, yo no recuerdo haber visto en toda mi vida un pastel semejante. Qué buena idea que lo hornearas. Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso con el suelo, Laurie. Sé que Adrien lo aprecia. Es muy estricto sobre sus suelos, ¿no es cierto, Adrien?

Lo miró con la serenidad de una madonna, pero sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente por su triunfo. ¡Ella sabía al dedillo que una manada de gansas con fines matrimoniales era lo último a lo que quería enfrentarse en ese momento, pero en vez de deshacerse de ellas, ¡las había animado a que se quedaran allí! Finalmente, comprendió la misión de Marinette en su vida. Era un castigo divino.

Una mujer con una gran mata de pelo sujeto por una diadema le dio una lata de cerveza.

—Soy Mary Louise Finster, Adrien. La sobrina de la esposa de Ed Randolph es mi prima hermana. Ed me dijo que debía pasarme para saludarte.

Él tomó la cerveza y sonrió automáticamente, si bien le dolió la cara por el esfuerzo.

—Me alegra conocerte, Mary Louise. ¿Cómo está Ed?

—Pues genial, gracias por preguntar. —Señaló a la mujer que estaba a su lado—. Y ésta es mi mejor amiga, Marsha Watts. Salió con el hermano de Riley Carter, Phil

Una por una las mujeres se presentaron. Repartió buenos deseos y adulación por doquier, mientras, le dolía la cabeza y le picaba la piel por el aceite y la suciedad. Había suficiente perfume en el aire como para hacer un nuevo agujero en la capa de ozono y contuvo el deseo de estornudar.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, golpeándole el trasero. Él automáticamente se hizo a un lado, acción que desafortunadamente permitió que otra mujer entrara a empujones.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, Adrien? Soy Colleen Baxter, Timms antes de casarme; pero ahora estoy divorciada de ese hijo de puta que trabaja en Ames Body Shop. Hicisteis juntos la secundaria, yo iba dos cursos detrás.

Él sonrió a Colleen a través de la neblina roja que el enfado formaba ante sus ojos.

—Te has puesto tan guapa, cariño, que apenas te reconocí. Como si no lo fueras ya bastante.

Su aguda risa nerviosa mostró ligeramente sus dientes y vio que el lápiz de labios había manchado uno de sus incisivos.

—Eres demasiado, Adrien.

Ella le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo, luego miró a Marinette y le pasó una bolsa de plástico de la tienda de comestibles de la IGA.

—Cogí el helado napolitano que me dijiste que le gustaba a Adrien, pero será mejor que lo metas en el congelador de inmediato. El aire acondicionado de mi coche está estropeado, y temo que se haya derretido.

Adrien odiaba el helado napolitano. Como la mayoría de sus compromisos, no le gustaba.

—Gracias, Colleen. —Cuando Marinette tomó la caja de cartón de la bolsa de IGA, su sonrisa de maestra de escuela lucía en contraste con las chispitas diabólicas que brillaban en sus ojos azules—.Adrien, ¿no es encantador que Colleen haya ido hasta el pueblo sólo para que puedas disfrutar de helado?

—Realmente encantador. —Mientras hablaba, la mirada que le dirigió mostraba tal promesa de venganza que él medio se sorprendió de que no la fulminara en el acto allí mismo.

La chica lo tomó del brazo, pero su mano continuó deslizándose sobre el aceite Johnson, frotando la arena sobre su piel.

—He estado estudiando mucho sobre fútbol, Adrien. Espero tener la posibilidad de hacer el examen antes de que dejes Telarosa.

—Yo he estudiado también —dijo su amiga Marsha tocándolo también—. La enciclopedia de fútbol de la biblioteca de cabo a rabo.

Él ya había agotado la paciencia, y con un suspiro de puro arrepentimiento, colocó una mano en el hombro de cada mujer.

—Siento haceros esto, señoras, pero lo cierto es que Marinette pasó el examen ayer mismo y se ha ganado ser la señora de Adrien.

Un silencio profundo cayó en la caravana. Marinette se quedó paralizada en el lugar, con el medio litro de helado napolitano comenzando a gotear entre sus dedos.

Todas las mujeres fijaron sus ojos en ella, y luego en él y fue Colleen la que sonó ahogada:

—¿Marinette?

—¿Ésta _Marinette_? —dijoMary Louise, revisando las ropa de Marinette y percatandose de todos los fallos.

Adrien le dirigió la que pretendía ser la mejor sonrisa falsa y tierna que podía dirigir a alguien a quien tenía intención de asesinar a sangre fría.

—Esta misma señorita tan simpática. —Apartó a Reba McEntire para llegar a su lado—. Te dije que no seríamos capaces de mantenerlo en secreto mucho tiempo, querida.

Pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros, la acercó contra su pecho desnudo todo lo que pudo para que su cara quedara bien manchada por la suciedad y el aceite.

—Tengo que deciros, señoras, que Marinette sabe más sobre la historia de la Super Bowl que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido. Señor, es pura magia en lo referente a hablar sobre records de juegos. La manera en la que dijiste esos porcentajes anoche, cariño, hizo que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas.

Ella hacía soniditos ahogados contra su pecho, y la apretó más. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Hacer pasar a Marinette por su prometida era la manera perfecta de conseguir un poco de paz y tranquilidad mientras permaneciera en Telarosa.

La cambió de posición contra su cuerpo para poder mancharle el otro lado de la cara, luego contuvo el aliento cuando un envase de helado napolitano muy frío le dio en medio del estómago.

Pareció como si Mary Louise Finster se hubiera tragado un hueso.

—Pero Adrien, Marinette no es…, es estupenda y todo eso, pero no es exactamente…

Él aspiró profundamente para afrontar al frío y metió los dedos en el pelo de Marinette, clavándolos en su cabeza, donde nadie lo podía ver.

—¿Hablas de la manera en que Marinette está vestida ahora mismo? Se pone a veces esas cosas, porque yo se lo pedí. De otra manera los tíos la miran demasiado, ¿no es así, cariño?

Su respuesta se perdió contra su pecho mientras trataba de clavarle la caja de cartón. Él apretó más los dedos, impidiendo que levantara la cabeza y sonriendo a más no poder.

—Algunos de esos chicos del equipo de rodaje son algo salvajes y me temo que la acosarían.

Tal como él había esperado, el anuncio de su compromiso hizo desaparecer el espíritu festivo de las mujeres. Ignorando lo mejor que pudo el frío helado que goteaba por su estómago, sostuvo a Marinette a su lado mientras se despedía. Cuando la puerta de la caravana finalmente se cerró tras la última de ellas, la soltó y la miró.

La suciedad y el aceite manchaban su cara y la mayor parte del frente de su vestido, mientras el helado derretido goteaba bajo la tapa del envase aplastado y corría en regueros de chocolate, fresa y vainilla por sus dedos.

Él esperaba un acceso de ira, pero en lugar de exhibir cólera, sus ojos se entornaron con determinación. En ese momento recordó que Marinette casi nunca reaccionaba de manera previsible, justo cuando su mano salía disparada y agarró el borde de la abertura en forma de V de sus vaqueros. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, había metido el helado derretido en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

Él aulló de dolor y dio un salto en el aire.

Ella dejó caer la caja de cartón al suelo con un golpe y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¡Eso —dijo— es por hacerme comprar condones delante de tu madre!

Debió ser realmente dificil gritar, saltar de un lado a otro, maldecir y reírse al mismo tiempo, pero Adrien de alguna manera lo consiguió.

Mientras él sufría, Marinette permaneció mirándolo, con el helado derritiéndose en el suelo. Con justicia admiró su actitud. Él se había equivocado al incordiarla sin cesar y ella había tomado represalias, y, con excepción del despliegue de palabrotas, él lo estaba llevando realmente bien.

En ese momento, Marinette percibió que movía la mano hacia la cremallera y supo que se había relajado antes de tiempo. Dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás para pisar la caja del helado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tumbada en el suelo sobre el helado.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Un brillo diabólico centelleó en sus ojos mientras la miraba desde arriba, una mano permanecía todavía en la cremallera y la otra estaba posada en la cadera. Sentía el frío en la parte posterior de los muslos, donde se le había subido la falda. Apoyó las manos en el suelo para intentar ponerse de pie al tiempo que Adrien se agachaba a su lado.

—No tan rápido, cariño.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia mientras intentaba apartarlo.

—No sé lo que tienes en mente, pero sea lo que sea, olvidate.

La comisura de su boca se curvó perversamente.

—Oh, tardaré mucho en olvidarlo.

Ella siseó con alarma cuando sus manos pegajosas se posaron sobre sus hombros y la volvió sobre su estómago. Cuando su mejilla aterrizó sobre un montículo de vainilla fundida, ella comenzó a gritar. Antes de que pudiera gatear, algo que parecía su rodilla se posó sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —gimió ella al encontrarse inmovilizada sobre el suelo.

Él comenzó a bajar la hebilla de su cremallera.

—Ahora, no te preocupes, cariño. Llevo desnudando mujeres más de lo que puedo recordar, no me llevará más que unos segundos deshacerme de este vestido.

Cuando había imaginado un montón de recuerdos, eso no era precisamente lo que había tenido en la mente.

—¡No quiero que me quites el vestido!

—Claro que quieres. —Siguió bajando la cremallera—. Las rayas no son divertidas. A menos que planees arbitrar un partido, te sugeriría que las evitaras en el futuro.

—¡No necesito una lección de moda! ¡Ah! ¡Deja esa cremallera! ¡Para! —El abrió el vestido, levantó la rodilla e ignorando sus chillidos de protesta, comenzó a bajarlos por sus caderas.

—Ya está, cariño. Caramba, tienes una ropa interior bien bonita. —Con un movimiento limpio, le quitó el vestido y la giró sobre su espalda, pero miró demasiado tiempo su diminuto sujetador blanco y su minúscula braga.

Ella cerró la mano sobre un montoncito de chocolate semisólido y se lo tiró.

Él gruñó sorprendido cuando le golpeó en la mandíbula, luego se abalanzó sobre la caja de cartón.

—Eso ha sido como un penalty injusto.

—Adrien… —Ella chilló cuando él tomo un gran trozo de helado y dejándolo caer sobre su estómago, empezó a extenderlo sobre su piel con la palma de la mano. Boqueando ante el frío, luchó por escaparse.

Él sonrió ampliamente mientras la miraba.

—Pídele perdón a Adrien por haberle causado todos 'sos problemas y promete que harás hasta la más simple cosa que te pida a partir de ahora. Amén.

Ella repitió únicamente las palabrotas más rudas que recordaba, y él se rió, dándole a ella una excelente oportunidad de restregarle parte de la fresa por el pecho.

Desde ese momento, fue una pelea a vida o muerte. Adrien tenía ventaja puesto que llevaba los vaqueros y resbalaba menos sobre el suelo que ella.

Además era un deportista bien entrenado que sabía demasiadas jugadas sucias para alguien que había sido nombrado una vez "Deportista del año". Por otra parte, él seguía distrayéndose cuando extendía helado por diversas partes de su cuerpo y ella aprovechaba para mancharlo con todo lo que podía agarrar. Ella seguía gritando agudamente, riéndose, e implorándole que se detuviera al mismo tiempo, pero él tenía más aguante que ella y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que se agotara.

—¡Alto! ¡Basta ya! —Se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Sus pechos presionaban contra las copas de encaje del sujetador mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

—Di: _para, por favor_.

—Para, por favor. —Ella respiró profundamente. Tenía helado por todas partes, en el pelo, en la boca, por todo el cuerpo. Su ropa interior, una vez blanca, estaba manchada de rosa y chocolate. Él no se veía mucho mejor. Estaba especialmente satisfecha por la cantidad de fresa que le había lanzado sobre el pelo.

Y luego se le secó la boca cuando sus ojos se deslizaron desde su pecho hasta la línea de vello dorado que descendía como una flecha desde su ombligo hacia la V abierta de los vaqueros. Ella clavó los ojos en la gran protuberancia que había crecido allí. ¿Ella había provocado eso? Sus ojos volaron hacia los de él.

La miró con perezosa diversión. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, luego él habló con voz ronca:

—Un tanto a tu favor con tanto helado encima.

Ella se estremeció, no del frío sino por el calor que la atravesó. La excitación de la lucha había ocultado la violenta reacción de su cuerpo ante el bombardeo de sensaciones que recibía. Repentinamente tuvo conciencia del contraste entre el helado frío y el calor abrasador de su piel. Sintió el rudo roce de la tela de los vaqueros contra su muslo, el resbaladizo aceite entre sus dedos, la abrasión de la arena que manchaba su pecho y que ahora también la cubría a ella.

Él sumergió el dedo índice en el charco de fresa líquida de su ombligo y pintó una linea descendente hasta alcanzar el borde de sus bragas.

—Adrien… —Sintió como si su corazón dejara de bombear y dijo su nombre en un susurro que sonó como una petición.

Sus manos subieron a sus hombros, donde introdujo los pulgares bajo los tirantes de su sujetador y los presionó sobre los pequeños surcos que allí había en un tierno masaje.

El agudo y dulce anhelo que la invadió se tornó insoportable. Lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, él llevó sus manos al broche del sujetador y rápidamente, lo abrió. Ella se quedó completamente quieta, asustada de que él recordara que era el hombre que deseaban todas las mujeres y ella era la chica que se había quedado sola en casa durante su baile de graduación.

Pero él no se detuvo. Apartó con fuerza los tirantes mojados y la miró. Sus pechos nunca habían parecido tan pequeños, pero no se iba a disculpar. Él sonrió. Ella contuvo la respiración, temiendo que fuera a hacer un chiste sobre su tamaño, pero en vez de eso, dijo con voz lenta y letal, enviando fuego líquido a sus venas.

—Me temo que olvidé un par de lugares.

Ella observó como sumergía su dedo en la caja de cartón deformada que yacía abierta cerca de su hombro. Cogió un poco de helado de vainilla y lo llevó a su pezón. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando él rozó la sensible punta.

Su pezón se tensó en un punto apretado y duro. Con la yema del dedo, él pintó un diminuto círculo alrededor y otra vez y volvió a subir a la cresta diminuta. Ella se quedó sin aliento; inclinó la cabeza a un lado. El volvió a sumergir el dedo en la caja de cartón de helado y llevó otra pincelada al otro pezón.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir el exquisito dolor del frío en una parte tan sensible. Sus piernas instintivamente se abrieron cuando la carne entre ellas latió con fuerza. Quería más. Ella sollozó mientras él jugueteaba con ambos pezones, pellizcándolos entre el pulgar y el índice para calentarlos, sólo para volver al helado y enfriarlos otra vez.

—Oh, quiero…, por favor… —Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba rogándole, pero no se podía detener.

—Tranquila, cariño, tranquila.

Él continuó pintando su pezones con frío, frotándolos para calentarlos para luego volverlos a enfriarlos otra vez. Fuego e hielo. Ella había empezado a arder. El calor quemaba entre sus piernas mientras sus pezones se arrugaban de necesidad. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con un ritmo antiguo y se oyó sollozar.

Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre sus pechos.

—¿Cariño? —Pero ella ya no pudo hablar. Estaba al borde de algo inexplicable.

Él levantó la mano de su pecho y la deslizó entre sus piernas. Ella sintió el calor de su contacto a través de la delgada tela de las bragas cuando él movió la palma de su mano contra su centro.

En ese momento, ella explotó.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9:**

Adrienpermanecía de pie en medio de la caravana y miraba fuera por la ventana trasera mientras esperaba que Marinette terminara de ducharse para poder hacerlo él. Estaba más sorprendido por lo sucedido de lo que quería admitir. Con su amplia experiencia en mujeres, nunca había visto nada parecido. Apenas la había tocado y ella había llegado al clímax.

Luego, habían limpiado el suelo en silencio. Marinette se había negado a mirarle, y él había estado tan contrariado con ella que no había querido hablar. ¿Cómo demonios había permanecido virgen todo ese tiempo? ¿No sabía que era demasiado sensual para haberse negado uno de los placeres básicos de la vida?

Se preguntó cual de los dos estaría más loco. Él había necesitado todo su autocontrol para no desgarrar esa pequeña braguita y tomar todo lo que le ofrecía. ¿Y por qué no lo había hecho? Porque era Marinette Dupain-Cheng, maldita sea, y había dejado de follar por lástima hacía mucho tiempo. Era demasiado complicado.

En ese mismo momento tomó una decisión. Ahora que su deseo sexual había retornado con fuerza, iba a volar a Dallas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Cuando llegara, tenía intención de llamar a una bella divorciada que conocía y que vivía la vida de manera tan despreocupada como él y que estaba más interesada en mantenerlo desnudo que en cenas a la luz de las velas y largas conversaciones. En cuanto dejara de vivir como un monje, dejaría de sentirse tentado por Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Recordó que no había cogido la maleta en el T-Bird como le había prometido y salió de la caravana. A lo lejos, vio a algunos miembros del equipo de rodaje en el corral. Se alegró de que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para no tener que explicar por qué estaba de helado hasta las cejas.

Mientras abría el maletero del coche, oyó una voz arrastrada a sus espaldas.

—Claro, eras tú. Creía haber olido a mierda de perro. ¿Qué coño llevas encima?

Él sacó la maleta sin volverse.

—Me alegro de verte, también, Loco.

—Es Luka. _Luka_ , ¿entiendes?

Adrien se giró lentamente para encararse con su peor pesadilla. Loco Couffaine parecía tan grande y tonto como siempre, incluso de uniforme. Sus cejas oscuras practicamente se unían en el centro, y llevaba la misma barba crecida que Adrien juraba recordar de la guardería. El jefe de policía no era estúpido, Suzy le había hablado sobre el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo desde que Xavier lo había contratado, pero no lo podría asegurar viendo su cuerpo corpulento y su enorme cabeza. Tenía demasiados dientes y exhibía cada uno de ellos en una amplia sonrisa ofensivamente empalagosa que provocó que Adrien quisiera hacerle un poco de odontología creativa con el puño.

—Supongo que si todas esas damas te pudieran ver ahora, Don Estrella de cine, no te verían tan machote

Adrien lo miró con exasperación.

—¿Pero aún me guardas rencor por lo de Alix Kubdel? ¡Fue hace quince años!

—Joder, no. —Caminó hasta el frente del T-Bird y puso el pie en el parachoques—. Ahora mismo te tengo rencor porque pones en peligro a los ciudadanos del pueblo conduciendo un coche con un faro roto. —Sacó una libretita rosa y sonriendo ampliamente, comenzó a redactar una multa.

—Estás mal de la cabeza… —Adrien se detuvo. No sólo tenía roto el faro izquierdo, sino que los cristales estaban sobre la tierra justo debajo, dándole una pista bastante buena de que lo habían roto de una patada—. Eres un hijo de…

—Cuidado, A. Por aquí, tienes que vigilar lo que le dices al representante de la ley.

—¡Lo rompiste tú, bastardo!

—Hola, A., Luka.

Loco detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió una amplia sonrisa a la mujer de pelo oscuro y tintineantes brazaletes plateados que se acercaba a sus espaldas. El dia anterior en un intento de llamar su atención, Lila Rossi, antiguo ligue de Adrien y encargada del camión de aprovisionamiento, había hecho de todo menos desvestirse. Ahora, mientras veía como el amor brillaba tenuemente en los ojos de Loco, se resignó a tener otro follón más.

—Hola, cariño. —Loco rozó su boca con sus labios—. Tengo que cumplir con mi deber unos minutos más, luego nos vamos a cenar. A., ¿sabías que Lila y yo estamos comprometidos? Nos prometimos el día de acción de gracias y esperamos que nos hagas un buen regalo de boda. —Loco le dirigió una falsa sonrisa y siguió redactando la multa.

—Enhorabuena.

Lila miró a Adrien con ojos hambrientos.

—¿Qué te pasó? Parece como si te hubieras estado revolcando con los cerdos.

—Ni te acercas.

Ella lo miró suspicazmente, pero antes de que le pudiera hacer más preguntas, Loco puso bruscamente la multa en su mano.

—Puedes pagarla en el ayuntamiento.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lila.

—Tuve que ponerle una multa a A. Tiene un faro roto.

Lila estudió el faro y luego los cristales que había sobre la tierra. Con una mirada de disgusto, tomó la multa de los dedos de Adrien y la rompió en dos.

—Ni lo pienses, Luka. No vas a pelearte con A. otra vez.

Pareció como si Loco fuera a explotar, pero al mismo tiempo, Adrien se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo delante de su novia así que se limitó a pasar el brazo sobre los hombros de Lila.

—Hablaremos más tarde, Agreste.

—Te estaré esperando.

Loco le lanzó una mirada fulminante, luego se volvió hacia Lila. Adrien miró los fragmentos de la multa sobre el suelo y tuvo el presentimiento de que Lila no le había hecho precisamente un favor.

o0o0o

—No entiendo porque no me dices lo que ha pasado con ese faro.

—Porque no es asunto tuyo, ¿entendido? —Adrien, cerró de golpe la portezuela cuando salió del coche.

Marinette estaba tan ofendida por su obstinación que ni siquiera miró la casa mientras lo seguía por el camino de acceso. Él estaba recién duchado y arreglado con una camisa azul con las mangas enrolladas; junto con sus vaqueros perfectamente decolorados y su stetson gris lo hacían parecer un modelo de Guess. Mientras, ella se había visto forzada a ponerse calladamente una falda arrugada de color amarillo verdoso y una blusa estilo safari que había comprado y que no le pegaba nada.

Después de lo sucedido entre ellos en el remolque, ella parecía necesitar una buena pelea. Toda la satisfacción alcanzada había sido memorable, pero no era lo que buscaba. Ella quería dar, no sólo tomar y estaba muy asustada de que él pudiera llegar a sentir piedad por ella. Entre cómo se había avalanzado sobre él la noche anterior, y lo sucedido esa tarde, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar?

Empezó a correr tras él hasta alcanzarlo.

—Fui la última persona en conducirlo.

Él le dirigió una mirada intimidatoria por debajo del ala del stetson.

—Tú no rompiste el faro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices qué pasó?

—¡No quiero hablar de eso!

Estaba preparándose para presionarlo cuando la casa llamó su atención. Era una estructura sencilla y blanca, tan diferente de su residencia de Chicago que le resultó dificil creer que ambos lugares pertenecieran a la misma persona. Subiendo cuatro escalones de hormigón se accedía a un porche con una barandilla blanca, un balancín de madera e incluso una escoba apoyada cerca de la puerta. Las anchas tablas del entarimado estaban pintadas en el mismo color verdeoscuro de la puerta. No estaban cerradas ninguna de las contraventanas de las ventanas dobles que daban a la arboleda exterior. No había luces llamativas, ni aldabas brillantes como adorno en el exterior. Nada que ocultara o disfrazara una casa pequeña, robusta y funcional.

Y entonces Adrien abrió la puerta principal y ella entró.

—Oh, Dios mio.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Estás conteniendo la respiración, ¿no es cierto?

Con admiración miró a su alrededor, observando el vestíbulo en tonos pastel y en tres pasos lentos entró en la sala que había a la izquierda.

—Es preciosa.

—Suponía que te gustaría. Le pasa a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Ella sintió como si acabara de entrar en una casa de muñecas de tamaño real, un mundo pastel, en rosa y crema, en lavanda y verde mar. Volantes, flores y cenefas podrían haber sido apabullantes, pero todo había sido ejecutado con tal exquisitez que quería acurrucarse con suavidad en uno de los sofás de rayas rosas y blancas, con un té de menta, un gato de angora y una novela de Jane Austen.

El cuarto olía a rosas. Sus manos ardían por explorar las texturas contradictorias entre las cortinas de encaje, la suave cretona, el cristal tallado. Quería acariciar los cojines de muaré con sus flecos y meter las manos en los lazos que mantenían en su lugar la sobrefalda estampada con flores de la mesa. ¿Podría reprimir la tentación de tocar el exuberante helecho que rebosaba en una maceta de mimbre blanca que estaba situada entre ambas ventanas? ¿O de percibir entre sus dedos los pétalos secos que había en un cenicero sobre la repisa de la chimenea?

Y luego le palpitó el corazón cuando Adrien se desplazó hacia el centro de la habitación. Debería parecer estúpido en medio de tales delicadezas, pero en lugar de eso, parecía más inmensamente masculino que nunca. El contraste entre la exquisitez frívola de la habitación y su inflexible fuerza hizo que se derritiera. Sólo un hombre sin ningún tipo de duda sobre su virilidad podría caminar con tal seguridad en medio de un ambiente tan femenino.

Él lanzó su stetson sobre un diván y señaló con la cabeza hacia un arco a sus espaldas.

—Si realmente quieres ver algo impresionante, echa una ojeada a mi dormitorio por ahí atrás.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que pudo apartar la mirada de él. Con piernas temblorosas se encaminó al pequeño vestíbulo pintado en el tono rosa perla del interior de las conchas que había al fondo de la sala. Se paró en la puerta, él se había desplazado tan sigilosamente que ella no supo que lo tenía detrás hasta que habló.

—Venga. Di lo que estás pensando.

Ella contempló una cama de gran tamaño con brillantes postes dorados y el dosel más increíble que había visto nunca. Un cordón sostenía en lo alto una espumosa cortina, como si fuera una telaraña llena de flores rosa y lilas.

Sus ojos centellearon.

—¿Tienes que esperar que el príncipe te bese cada mañana para poder despertarte?

Él se rió.

—Siempre tengo la tentación de deshacerme de ella, pero nunca tengo tiempo.

Era una habitación de cuento de hadas, con su cama con dosel, las columnas doradas, la cortina rosa y los cojines acolchados. Dormir allí debía ser como hacerlo en el castillo de la Bella Durmiente. Después de vivir entre paredes beiges y caminar sobre largos pasillos de terrazo, deseaba poder quedarse allí el resto de su vida.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el despacho, pero él lo ignoró.

—Hay un pequeño apartamento sobre el garaje donde puedes alojarte. También tengo allí el gimnasio.

Ella lo miró con asombro.

—No me voy a quedar aquí.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. No tienes otro sitio donde quedarte.

Por un momento, ella no supo de qué hablaba y luego recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Nathalie esa mañana. Miraculous Studios le había pagado los gastos mientras era ayudante de producción, pero Nathalie había dejado claro que en su nuevo puesto no disfrutaba de ese privilegio. Marinette había estado tan contrariada por todo lo demás que no había considerado el problema que se le presentaba.

—Encontraré un motel barato —dijo ella firmemente.

—Con tu sueldo, tendría que ser más que barato; tendría que ser gratis.

—¿Cómo sabes cual es mi sueldo?

—Nathalie me lo dijo. Y me hizo preguntarme por qué no compras un bote de limpiacristales y te pones en un semáforo a limpiar parabrisas. Te garantizo que ganarías más dinero.

—El dinero no lo es todo. Estoy dispuesta a hacer un pequeño sacrificio para demostrar mi valía al estudio.

Otra vez el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y otra vez él lo ignoró.

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, se supone que nosotros dos estamos comprometidos. La gente de por aquí me conoce demasiado bien para creer que podrías vivir en cualquier otro sitio.

—¿Comprometidos?

Apretó los labios irritado.

—Recuerdo claramente que estabas a mi lado cuando le dije a todas esas mujeres de la caravana que habías pasado el examen de fútbol.

—Adrien, esas mujeres no se lo tomaron en serio. O al menos no lo harán cuando se lo piensen dos veces.

—Eso es porque no nos hemos puesto a convencerlas.

—¿Estás diciéndome que quieres en serio que la gente crea que estamos comprometidos? —Casi chilló, ante sus resurgidas esperanzas, sólo para ser firmemente deshechadas por su instinto de supervivencia. Las fantasías solo eran para soñarlas, no para vivirlas. Todo eso sería un juego para él, pero no para ella.

—¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir? En contra de lo que puedes pensar, no hablo sólo para oír el sonido de mi voz. Para todos los de Telarosa, tú eres la futura Sra. de Adrien.

—¡Te puedo asegurar que no lo soy! Desearía que no hubieras dicho eso. ¡La Sra. de Adrien! ¡Como si la mujer que se casara contigo no fuera más que un apéndice tuyo!

Él soltó un larguísimo suspiro.

—Marinette… Marinette… Marinette… Cada vez que creo que nos estamos entendiendo, haces algo que me demuestra que me equivoco. Lo más importante de tu trabajo como mi ayudante particular es asegurarte que tengo algo de paz y tranquilidad mientras estoy aquí. Exactamente, ¿cómo esperas que ocurra cuando cada Torn, Dick o Harriet que me conocen desde que nací saben de una mujer soltera que quieren que conozca?

Como para probar su teoría, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a repicar. Él lo ignoró de la misma manera que había ignorado su teléfono.

—Déjame explicarte algo. Ahora mismo hay al menos una docena de mujeres entre aquí y San Antonio que tratan de aprenderse de memoria el año en que Joe Theismann jugó la Super Bowl y cuantas yardas penalizan a un equipo si el capitán no aparece para tirar la moneda. Así es como están las cosas. Sin ir más lejos, te garantizo que ahora mismo quien está en la puerta es una mujer o alguien que quiere presentarme a alguna. Esto no es Chicago, dónde puedo controlar a las mujeres que se acercan a mi. Esto es Telarosa, y estas personas me poseen.

Ella trató de apelar a su sentido común.

—Pero nadie en su juicio se va a creer que tú te casarías conmigo. —Los dos sabían que era cierto y no había nada que replicar. El campanilleo se detuvo y comenzaron a golpear la puerta, pero él no se movió—. Pero una vez que te arreglemos un poquito, lo harán.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Qué significa eso de "arreglemos"?

—Pues justo eso. Vamos a contratar un asesor… uno de esos que transforman a la gente en el programa de Oprah.

—¿Pero tú ves el programa de Oprah?

—Cuando uno se pasa tanto tiempo en las habitaciones de hotel como yo, te sabes de memoria los programas de la tele.

Ella oyó la diversión en su voz.

—No te estás tomando esto en serio. Sólo me utilizas para no dejar que esas mujeres tomen tu casa.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio. Lo de hoy sólo es una muestra de cómo serán para mí los siguientes meses a menos de que tenga al lado una prometida de verdad. La única persona que sabrá la verdad será mi madre. —El ruido de la puerta finalmente se detuvo y él se dirigió al teléfono—. Voy a llamarla ahora mismo, para estar seguro de que nos sigue la corriente.

—¡Para! No he dicho que lo fuera a hacer. —Pero quería. Oh, cómo quería. Tenía tan poco tiempo con él que cada segundo era precioso. Y no se formaba falsas ilusiones acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella, así que no estaba en peligro de confundir ilusión y realidad. Recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de dar y de no tomar, y por segunda vez en el día, decidió abrir las alas y lanzarse en picado.

Él tenía esa mirada arrogante que decía que sabía que había ganado, y ella se recordó a sí misma que se preocupaba demasiado por él para contribuir al deterioro de su carácter dejándole dictar todas las condiciones. Lo miró directamente y cruzó los brazos.

—Vale —dijo ella con voz baja y decidida—. Lo haré, pero debes prometerme que bajo ningún concepto te volverás a referir a mí como la futura Sra. de Adrien, ¿lo has entendido? Porque si lo vuelves a decir una sola vez, sólo una, le diré personalmente a todo el mundo que nuestro compromiso es falso. Y además anunciaré que eres… eres… —abrió y cerró la boca. Había comenzado con fuerza, pero ahora no podía pensar nada lo suficientemente terrible como para decirlo.

—¿El asesino del hacha? —ofreció él amablemente.

Como ella no contestó, él lo intentó otra vez.

—¿Vegetariano?

Repentinamente se le ocurrió.

—¡Impotente!

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Le vas a decir a todo el mundo que _yo soy impotente_?

—Sólo si me vuelves a poner ese horroroso título.

—En serio, te aconsejo que retomes la idea del asesino del hacha. Es más creíble.

—Tú fanfarroneas mucho, Adrien. Pero personalmente creo que es lo único que sabes hacer.

Las palabras se escaparon antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de pensarlas, y no pudo creer que las hubiera dicho. Ella, una virgen de treinta años sin ningún tipo de experiencia en flirteos, había lanzado un reto sexual a un libertino profesional. Él la miró boquiabierto, y ella se percató que finalmente lo había dejado mudo.

Aunque sus rodillas empezaban a tener una alarmante tendencia a temblar, alzó la barbilla con desdén y se marchó del dormitorio.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo delantero, había comenzado a sonreír. Seguramente un enemigo como Adrien no dejaría un comentario de ese tipo sin respuesta. Seguramente, ahora mismo, él planeaba una forma apropiada de vengarse.

 **¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Verdad que después de esto todas querríamos zurras a Adrien hasta que dejase de decir tonterías? En fin, que se le va a hacer.**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Y en este capitulo descubrireis por qué no le puse Gabriel al padre de Adrien.**

 **A leer!**

 **Capitulo 10:**

—El Sr.Sawyer la recibirá ahora, Sra. Agreste.

Suzy se levantó del sofá de cuero y cruzó la zona lujosamente amueblada de recepción hacia el despacho del Director General de _Tecnologías Electrónicas Rosa_. Entró y oyó un chasquido suave cuando la secretaria de Gabriel Sawyer cerró la puerta de nogal a sus espaldas.

Gabriel ni siquiera levantó la cabeza del escritorio. Ella no estuvo segura de si era una forma de ponerla en su lugar o si simplemente no tenía mejores modales de los que había tenido en secundaria. Fuera la opción que fuera, no era una buena señal. Desde el pueblo y todo el condado, habían enviado a importantes representantes a hablar con él y su respuesta nunca había sido comprometida. Sabía que ella, como presidenta de la Junta de Educación, era el último y más patético escalón.

La oficina estaba decorada con un estilo biblioteca inglesa, con paredes revestidas con paneles de madera, sofás de piel color Borgoña y pinturas de caza. Mientras caminaba lentamente sobre la alfombra persa, él continuó estudiando unos documentos a través de unas gafas de media luna que se parecían mucho a las de ella; se había visto forzada a comprarlas recientemente, después de toda una vida de visión perfecta.

Le había dado dos vueltas a los puños de su camisa azul, revelando unos antebrazos sorprendentemente musculosos para un hombre de cincuenta y cuatro años. Ni la camisa, ni la corbata de rayas azul marino y rojas pulcramente anudada, ni las gafas podían ocultar el hecho de que parecía más un hombre que trabajaba con las manos que el dueño de la empresa. Parecía una versión algo mayor de Tommy Lee Jones, el actor texano que era el preferido de su club de bridge.

Intentó no ponerse nerviosa ante su silencio, pero no era una de esas jóvenes que se encontraban más en su elemento en una sala de juntas que en una cocina. Cuidar de su jardín le interesaba mucho más que competir con los hombres por el poder. Además estaba educada a la antigua usanza y acostumbrada a la cortesía.

—Quizá no haya venido en buen momento —dijo con suavidad.

—Enseguida estoy con usted. —Su voz sonó impaciente. Sin mirarla, señaló con la cabeza una de las sillas de delante de su escritorio, como si ella fuera un perro al que dar órdenes. El ofensivo gesto la hizo darse cuenta de lo inutil de su misión. Gabriel Sawyer había sido imposible en secundaria y obviamente no había cambiado. Sin decir una palabra, se giró y comenzó a atravesar la alfombra hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde piensa que va?

Ella se giró hacia él y dijo con suavidad:

—Obviamente no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo, Sr. Sawyer.

—Me corresponde a mí juzgarlo. —Se quitó las gafas y señaló una silla—. Por favor.

La palabra fue pronunciada como una orden y Suzy no pudo recordar cuando sintió tal aversión instantanea hacia alguien; Aunque, mirándolo bien, no había sido en ese instante. Gabriel le llevaba dos años, iba más avanzado en el instituto y era el tipo de chico con el que salían sólo las más espabiladas. Aún tenía un vago recuerdo de una vez en que él estaba detrás del gimnasio con un cigarrillo colgando del labio y una mirada dura como la de una cobra en los ojos. Era dificil reconciliar a ese matón con el hombre de negocios multimillonario, pero había algo que no había cambiado. La había aterrorizado entonces y la aterrorizaba ahora.

Tragándose los nervios, se acercó a la silla. Él la estudió abiertamente, y ella se encontró deseando haber ignorado el abrasador calor del verano y haberse vestido con un traje chaqueta en vez de con ese vestido de seda color chocolate. La prenda se ataba holgadamente de lado y caía suavemente sobre sus caderas al sentarse. Había adornado el sencillo escote con un collar de oro con un pequeño colgante a juego con los pendientes. Las medias eran del mismo tono castaño que los zapatos de diseño, que tenían pequeños adornos dorados en los tacones. El vestido habría sido ridiculamente caro, de eso estaba segura. Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Adrien tras haberse negado a dejar que le comprara un apartamento en _Hilton Head_.

—Usted dirá, sra. Agreste.

Sus palabras tenían un deje de burla. Ella podía tratar con los miembros más agresivos de la junta porque los conocía de toda la vida, pero ahora, con él, estaba claramente fuera de su elemento. Quería huir, sin embargo, tenía un trabajo que hacer. Los niños de Telarosa iban a perder mucho si ese horrible hombre se salía con la suya.

—Estoy aquí en representación de la Junta Escolar de Telarosa, Sr. Sawyer. Quiero tener la seguridad de que ha considerado las consecuencias del cierre que _Tecnologías Electrónicas Rosa_ va a tener en los niños de este pueblo.

Sus ojos se mostraban oscuros y fríos en su cara delgada. Apoyando los codos en el escritorio, juntó los dedos y la escrutó sobre ellos.

—¿En calidad de qué representa a la Junta?

—Soy la presidenta.

—Ya veo. ¿Y es la misma junta que me echó de la escuela un mes antes de que pudiera graduarme?

Su pregunta la dejó estupefacta y no supo de qué hablaba.

—¿Y bien, Señora Agreste?

Sus ojos se habían oscurecido por la hostilidad, y ella se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, los rumores habían sido ciertos. Gabriel Sawyer creía haber sido ofendido por Telarosa y había regresado para vengarse. Recordó todas las viejas historias. Sabía que Gabriel era hijo ilegítimo, algo que había hecho de su madre, Trudy, y él unos parias. Trudy había limpiado casas un tiempo, incluso había trabajado para la madre de Hoyt, pero finalmente se había convertido en prostituta.

Suzy cruzó las manos en el regazo.

—¿Tiene intención de castigar a todos los niños sólo por algo que sucedió hace cuarenta años?

—No hace cuarenta años. En ese momento era demasiado niño. —Le dirigió una débil sonrisa que no llegó a curvar las comisuras de su boca—. ¿Piensa que estoy haciendo eso?

—Si traslada _Tecnologías Electrónicas Rosa_ , convertirá Telarosa en un pueblo fantasma.

—Mi compañía no es la única fuente de ingresos. Tienen la industria turística.

Ella observó la mueca cínica de sus labios y se tensó al darse cuenta de que la provocaba sin cesar.

—Los dos sabemos que el turismo no levantará el pueblo. Sin _Tecnologías Rosa_ , Telarosa morirá.

—Soy un hombre de negocios, no un filántropo, y mi responsabilidad es sacar el mejor provecho de la compañía. Ahora mismo, trasladar todo a la planta de San Antonio es lo más conveniente.

Controlando su cólera, ella se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente.

—¿Me permitiría mostrarle las escuelas?

—¿Y que todos los niños corran gritando despavoridos cuando me vean? Creo que paso.

La mofa de sus ojos le dijo que ser el paria del pueblo no lo molestaba en absoluto.

Ella miró hacia abajo, a sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo y luego lo miró a él.

—No hay nada que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión, ¿no es cierto?

Él la miró a los ojos un largo rato. Ella oyó voces amortiguadas en el área de recepción, el tictac suave del reloj, el sonido de su respiración. Algo que no entendió pasó por su cara y tuvo un presentimiento. Había una tensión casi imperceptible en su postura que era una amenaza para ella.

—Tal vez haya algo. —Su sillón chirrió cuando se reclinó y el gesto duro e inclemente de su cara le recordó las montañas escabrosas de esa parte de Texas—. Lo podemos discutir cenando el domingo en mi casa. Enviaré un coche a recogerla a las ocho.

No era una invitación educada, sino una orden directa y expresada de la manera más insultante. Ella quería decirle que cenaría con el demonio antes que con él, pero era mucho lo que estaba en juego, y mientras miraba esos ojos sombríos e implacables, supo que no se podía negar.

Recogiendo su bolso, se levantó.

—Muy bien —dijo ella suavemente.

Él ya se había puesto sus gafas y devuelto su atención a los informes. Cuando dejó su oficina, él no se molestó en despedirse.

Ella todavía echaba chispas cuando llegó al coche. ¡Qué persona tan despreciable! No tenía experiencia en tratar con gente así. Hoyt había sido abierto y claro, todo lo contrario a Gabriel Sawyer. Mientras buscaba las llaves del coche, se preguntó qué quería de ella.

Sabía que Xavier Lahiffe esperaba una llamada suya tan pronto como llegase a casa, y no sabía qué decirle. Ciertamente no le podía contar que había estado de acuerdo en cenar con Sawyer. No se lo podía decir a nadie, especialmente a Adrien. Si alguna vez se enteraba cómo la había intimidado Sawyer, se pondría furioso, y había demasiado en juego como para que él interfiriera. No importaba cuanto la contrariara, tenía que manejar ese asunto ella sola.

o0o0o

—Te digo que no entro, Adrien.

—Ya, no vayas a dejar que esos flamencos rosas y el tractor en un jardín de flores te echen para atrás, Marinette. Realmente Juleka es muy buena peluquera.

Adrien abrió la puerta del _Hollywood Hair_ de Juleka, que estaba ubicada en el garaje de una pequeña casa de dos pisos, en una polvorienta calle residencial. Como él no tenía que estar en el rodaje hasta el mediodía, había aprovechado la mañana para empezar a "arreglarla". Él le dio un codazo para empujarla dentro del salón de belleza, e inmediatamente, se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos. Como en cualquier lugar público de Texas, la peluquería tenía el aire acondicionado a la temperatura de un congelador.

Tres de las paredes estaban pintada en un tono de rosa igual al de las pastillas antiácido Pepto-Bismol, mientras que la cuarta era negra y estaba cubierta con espejos con marcos dorados. Había dos peluqueras en el salón: una era una rubia muy arreglada con un vestido de premamá azul claro, la otra era una morena explosiva vestida de sport con uno de los peinados más pronunciados que había visto en su vida. Sus voluminosos muslos estaban embutidos en unos pantalones elásticos púrpura y una camiseta rosa muy ceñida a un par de pechos enormes. En la camiseta se leía: DIOS, REZO POR QUE SEAN INTELIGENTES.

Marinette rezó por que Juleka, que era quien se suponía que le arreglaría el pelo, fuera la rubia, pero Adrien ya caminaba hacia la otra peluquera.

—Hola, muñeca.

La mujer levantó el enorme montículo de su pelo negro hacia él y dijo con una voz gutural:

—Adrien, guapisimo hijo de puta, ya era hora de que vinieras a verme.

Él plantó un beso en su mejilla cubierta con un montón de colorete. Ella golpeó su trasero con la mano libre.

—Todavía estás en buena forma.

—Viniendo de una experta como tú, lo considero el mejor de los cumplidos. —Él sonrió a la otra peluquera y a su cliente, luego saludó a las dos mujeres que curioseaban desde los cascos de los secadores—. Velma. Sra. Carison. ¿Cómo 'stán señoras?

Ambas rieron tontamente. Adrien pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Marinette y le hizo dar un paso adelante.

—Atención a todas, ésta es Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Julekka la miró con manifiesta curiosidad.

—Hemos oído muchas cosas sobre ti. Así que tú eres la futura Sra. de Adrien.

Él rápidamente se adelantó.

—Marinette es algo feminista, Julekka, no le gusta nada que la llamen así. Para ser honestos, le pondrá un guión al apellido.

—¿En serio?

Adrien se encogió de hombros con las palmas de las manos extendidas, como el último hombre cuerdo en un mundo loco.

Julekka se giró hacia Marinette, y arqueó sus cejas pintadas.

—No hagas eso, cariño. Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste suena francamente peculiar. Como si tuvieras algún castillo en alguna parte de Inglaterra.

—O una nota de un mapa meteorológico —sugirió Adrien. Marinette abrió la boca para explicar que ella no tenía intención de unir con guión su apellido, pero entonces la cerró mientras veía la trampa que él le había puesto. Chispas diabólicamentes plateadas bailaban en sus ojos y ella reprimió firmemente una sonrisa. ¿Era ella la única persona de la tierra que le veía las intenciones?

Julekka reanudó lo que estaba haciendo en la cabeza que tenía delante, al tiempo que estudiaba a Marinette por el espejo.

—He oído que no dejas que se arregle, Adrien, pero nunca hubiera pensado que habías llegado hasta tal punto. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella?

—Lo dejaré en tus manos. La belleza de Marinette es del tipo gata salvaje, así que no seas demasiado conservadora.

Marinette estaba consternada. ¡Adrien acababa de dejarla en manos de una peluquera con un gigantesco cardado negro y maquillada como los _Ringling Brothers_ que le había dicho que no fuera conservadora cuando la peinara! Intentó replicar, pero él le dio un besito rápido en los labios.

—Tengo que ponerme en marcha, cariño. Mamá vendrá a recogerte para ir de compras, así podrás ir eligiendo tu ajuar. Ahora que te permito ponerte guapa otra vez, no puedes negarte a casarte conmigo.

Todas las mujeres estallaron en risas ante la absurda idea que cualquier mujer no aprovechara la oportunidad de casarse con Adrien Agreste. Él inclinó su sombrero para saludarlas y se dirigió a la puerta. A pesar de lo molesta que estaba, se preguntó si era la única que había sentido como si la luz del sol se fuera con él.

Seis curiosos pares de ojos se centraron en ella. Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Realmente no soy del tipo gata salvaje. —Se aclaró la voz—. Algunas veces exagera y …

—Siéntate, Marinette. Estaré contigo en un momento. Por ahí anda el _People_ de este mes para que le eches un vistazo.

Profundamente intimidada por esa persona que tenía el futuro de su pelo en sus manos, Marinette se dejó caer en una silla y agarró la revista. Una de las mujeres de los secadores la miró fijamente a través de los cristales de sus gafas, y Marinette se preparó para lo inevitable.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis Adrien y tú?

—¿Cuánto hace que os conoceis?

—¿Cuándo pasaste el examen?

Las preguntas caían rápidas e implacables, y no se detuvieron cuando Julekka la llamó a su silla y empezó a trabajar. Como a Marinette no le gustaba mentir, tuvo que ceñirse lo más cerca posible de la verdad, sin pronunciar realmente ninguna mentira además de intentar supervisar el daño que le infligían a su pelo. Algo que de todas maneras no podía ver, ya que Julekka mantenía su silla desviada del espejo.

—Esta permanente te queda bien en algunas partes, Marinette, pero en otras está horrible. Necesitas que te capee el pelo. Me encantan las capas. —Las tijeras de Julekka comenzaron a volar y su mojado pelo azabache comenzó a caer en todas las direcciones.

Marinette toreó una pregunta sobre la regularidad de su ciclo menstrual mientras se preocupaba por lo que ocurría en su pelo. Si Julekka se lo cortaba de más, entonces no podría recogerlo en una trenza, la cuál, aunque no era precisamente bonita, la hacían parecer pulcra y sencilla.

Un rizo de casi nueve centímetros cayó sobre su regazo y su ansiedad aumentó.

—Julekka, yo…

—Janine se encargará del maquillaje. —Julekka señaló con la cabeza a la otra peluquera—. Precisamente comenzó a vender productos de Mary Kay esta semana y está buscando clientas. Adrien dijo que quería comprarte un lote de cosméticos para reemplazar todo lo que perdiste en ese terremoto sudamericano cuando protegías al vicepresidente.

Marinette casi se ahogó, luego luchó por contener la risa. Él era exasperente, pero también divertido.

Shirley conectó el secador e hizo girar la silla hacia el espejo. Marinette jadeó conternada. Parecía una rata mojada.

—Te enseñaré a peinartelo tú misma. Fíjate en los dedos. —Julekka empezó a revolver entre los mechones de pelo y Marinette vio cómo los rizos comenzaban a salir disparados de su cabeza. Quizá los pudiera mantener bajo control con una de esas diademas anchas, pensó con desesperación. O quizá, sólo debería comprarse una peluca.

Entonces, tan gradualmente que apenas lo podía creer, algo maravilloso comenzó a ocurrir.

—Así. —Julekka finalmente dio un paso atrás, sus dedos habían hecho magia.

Marinette fijó la vista en su reflejo.

—Oh, madre mía.

—Que lindo. —Shirley sonrió ampliamente al espejo.

Lindo no era la palabra adecuada para eso. El pelo de Marinette era totalmente moderno. Rebelde. Desinhibido. Erótico. Todo lo que Marinette no era y su mano tembló mientras lo tocaba.

Estaba mucho más corto de a lo que estaba acostumbrada, apenas por la mandíbula y se esponjaba por los lados. Pero lejos de ser crespo, caía en ondas suaves y bonitas y los rizos rozaban sus mejillas y orejas. Sus rasgos menudos y sus ojos azules habian dejado de estar marchitos por esa masa de pelo y Marinette estaba encantada con su imagen. ¿Era esa realmente ella?

Aún no se había mirado bien cuando Julekka la pasó a Janine y su Mary Kay. Durante la hora siguiente, Marinette aprendió sobre el cuidado de la piel y cómo la aplicación de un buen maquillaje ensalzarían su color natural. Sombras ámbar, rimmel oscuro y Janine hizo de sus ojos el centro de su cara. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, Marinette tuvo que hacerlo sola. Marinette se aplicó el colorete, y el lápiz de labios color coral que Janine le había dado. Luego se miró el espejo con admiración, sin apenas creer que la mujer que le devolvía la mirada fuera ella misma.

El maquillaje era sutil y favorecedor. Con su corte de pelo dulce y temerario, los luminosos ojos azules y las largas pestañas negras, estaba más guapa de lo que nunca había imaginado: femenina, deseable y sí, parecía una gata salvaje. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Ahora parecía diferente. ¿Era posible que Adrien la pudiera encontrar atractiva? Tal vez la empezaría a mirar de otra manera. Tal vez…

Refrenó sus errantes pensamientos. Eso era exactamente lo que ella se había prometido a sí misma que no haría. Todo el buen hacer del mundo no la transformaría en una de esas espectaculares bellezas con las que Adrien salía, y no se iba a permitir construir castillos en el aire.

Cuando Marinette sacó la cartera, Julekka la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio y le dijo que Adrien se había encargado de todo. Le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Había entrado en la larga lista de personas a las que Adrien daba dinero y se dio cuenta de que la había añadido a sus obras de caridad.

Debería haberlo previsto. No la veía como una mujer competente e independiente, sino otro caso perdido más. Eso dolía. Quería que la considerara su igual y eso no ocurriría si él pagaba sus gastos.

Había sido fácil prometerse que no tomaría nada de él, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no sería tan fácil. Él tenía gustos caros y esperaría que ella estuviera acorde con él, ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo con sus limitados ingresos? Pensó en sus ahorros, que eran su única seguridad. ¿Debía gastarlo por sus principios?

No tuvo que pensarlo más que unos segundos para saber que eso era demasiado importante como para que ella se echara atrás. Tensó la mandíbula en una línea terca. Por el bien de su alma y de todo en lo que creía, necesitaba ofrecerse a él libremente y de todo corazón. Lo que quería decir que no podía tomar nada de él. Lo dejaría antes de convertirse en otro parásito en su vida.

Suave, pero firmemente, firmó un cheque para pagar y le pidió a Juleka que le devolviera el dinero a Adrien. El gesto la animó. Sería alguien a quien él no compraba ni pagaba.

Suzy llegó unos momentos más tarde. Ella elogió a Marinette desde todos los ángulos y fue muy efusiva con sus cumplidos. Sólo después de haber dejado la peluquería y estar instaladas en el Lexus para ir a comprar ropa, Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba algo distraída, pero tampoco ella estaba en su mejor momento porque había pasado una mala noche.

Marinette no había dormido bien, a pesar de la confortable cama del apartamento de encima del garaje de Adrien. La oscura madera y pintura blanca y azul de las habitaciones hacía evidente que no había sido decorada por la misma persona que la casa. Aunque las habitaciones eran pequeñas, eran mucho más lujosas de lo que había supuesto. O de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pensó con desilusión mientras añadía otro pellizco más, en forma de alquiler, a sus dificultades financieras.

El apartamento se distribuía en una salita con una pequeña cocina americana con un dormitorio aparte, que daba al mismo patio que el estudio de Adrien. Ambas habitaciones daban al patio trasero y cuando fue incapaz de dormir, se había levantado, sólo para darse cuenta de que no era la única insomne. Abajo, había visto la oscilante luz que emitía la tele por la ventana de su estudio.

La brillante luz del sol caía sobre los rasgos de Suzy, haciendo sentir culpable a Marinette de abusar demasiado de ella.

—No tenemos que ir hoy.

—Me apetece mucho.

Su respuesta parecía genuina, así que Marinette no protestó más. Al mismo tiempo, pensó que necesitaba ser honesta con Suzy.

—Me avergüenzo por este compromiso falso. Traté de convencerle de que toda la idea era ridícula.

—No desde su punto de vista. La gente de aquí siempre va tras él por un motivo u otro. Si todo esto le da un poco de paz mientras está en el pueblo, estoy totalmente a favor. —Declaró sin dudar, mientras giraba hacia la calle mayor—. Tenemos una buena tienda de moda en el pueblo. Millie estará encantada contigo.

Al oír "tienda de moda" sonaron campanas de alarma en la cabeza de Marinette.

—¿Es cara?

—Eso no importa. Adrien lo pagará todo.

—Él no pagará mis ropas —dijo ella quedamente—. No lo permitiré. Las compraré yo y, me temo que tengo un presupuesto limitado.

—Por supuesto que paga él. Todo esto fue idea suya. —Marinette negó con la cabeza tercamente.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio.

Suzy pareció aturdida.

—Adrien siempre paga.

—No mis cosas.

Por un momento Suzy no dijo nada. Luego sonrió y giró cambiando la dirección del coche.

—Me encantan los desafíos. Hay un centro comercial de tiendas de _outlet_ a unos cincuenta kilómetros de aquí. Esto va a ser divertido.

Durante las tres horas siguientes, Suzy fue como un sargento de entrenamiento, conduciéndola de una tienda a otra, donde le mostró ropas de marca a precio de ganga. Prestó poca atención a las preferencias de Marinette, y la vistió con ropas juveniles y provocativas que Marinette nunca se hubiera atrevido a escoger para sí misma. Suzy seleccionó una falda transparente y una blusa de firma de seda brillante, un vestido sin mangas que se abría desde la mitad del muslo hasta la pantorrilla, vaqueros lavados a la piedra con tops ceñidos y escandalosos, jerseys de algodón que se pegaban a sus pechos. Marinette probó cinturones y gargantillas, sandalias y zapatos de tacón, deportivas con diamantes falsos y pendientes plateados de diversas formas. Cuando la última bolsa fue guardada en el maletero del Lexus, Marinette había gastado un enorme pellizco de sus ahorros. Se sentía deslumbrada y bastante nerviosa.

—¿Estás segura? —Miró el corpiño rojo brillante que había sido su última compra. El top se ceñía de tal manera que no podía llevar sujetador y la tela centelleaba con lentejuelas doradas. Un cinturón de cinco centímetro sujetaba el pantalón corto y sus cómodos zapatos habían sido sustituidos por unas sandalias rojas. Esa ropa la hacía sentir como si no fuera ella.

Por enésima vez esa tarde, Suzy la tranquilizó.

—Esto es lo que quería para ti.

Marinette luchó por controlar su pánico. Las mujeres feas no se ponían ese tipo de ropa. Se agarró como a un clavo ardiente a lo que ella vio como una excusa válida para mostrar su punto de vista.

—Estas sandalias no son muy estables.

—¿Te molestan que sean abiertas?

—No. Pero quizá sea porque siempre he llevado zapatos cómodos.

Suzy sonrió y palmeó su brazo.

—No te preocupes, Marinette. Estás genial.

—No parezco yo.

—Pues yo creo que pareces exactamente tú. Y también creo que ya era hora.

o0o0o

¿Quién diantres conducía su T-Bird? ¡Y conducía también condenadamente rápido! Adrien había seguido la estela de polvo que dejaba desde unos dos kilómetros desde lo alto del corral donde se habia subido para estudiar la escena que tocaba por la tarde.

El T-Bird abandonó la carretera, todavía levantando polvo, y se paró justo delante de su remolque. Como estaba a contraluz por el sol poniente, sólo vio que una chica pequeña y sexy vestida de rojo bajaba del coche y su presión sanguinea se disparó. ¡Maldición! Marinette era la única persona autorizada para conducir su T-Bird. Le había encargado que lo recogiera en el Garaje de Nino cuando acabara de hacer sus comprar, pero obviamente ella había decidido darle otra de sus lecciones y habia enviado a una de esas aves de rapiña a hacer su trabajo.

Apretó los dientes y miró airadamente, todavía entrecerrando los ojos ante el sol e intentando averiguar quién era, pero no veía más que un cuerpo pequeño y bonito, con un pelo sexy y una cara oculta tras unas gafas de sol redondas. Se juró que Marinette se las pagaría. Tenía que plantearse mejor lo que hacía si pensaba que un compromiso falso iba a justificar ese tipo de cosas.

Y se quedó paralizado cuando el sol arrancó unos destellos azabaches de ese pelo alborotado. Su mirada bajó sobre ese cuerpo bien proporcionado y por las piernas delgadas hasta un par de tobillos que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte y sintió como si lo hubieran desnucado. Al mismo tiempo, se llamó cien veces tonto. Él era quien había tenido la idea de "arreglar" a Marinette. ¿Por qué no se había preparado para los resultados?

Marinette observó con aprensión como él se acercaba. Lo conocía lo suficiente bien a esas alturas para saber cómo se comportaba Adrien con las mujeres; podía predecir exactamente lo que iba a decir. La halagaría escandalosamente, probablemente le diría que era la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida y bajo esa andanada de cumplidos absurdos, ella no tendría ni la más remota idea de lo que él pensaba realmente sobre los cambios en su apariencia. Sólo si fuera honesto con ella podría saber si se veía ridícula o no.

Se detuvo delante de ella. Pasaron varios segundos esperando que apareciera esa sonrisa de donjuan y comenzara a fluir ese adulador lenguaje. Él se frotó la barbilla con los nudillos.

—Parece que Nino hizo un buen trabajo. ¿Te dio la factura?

Estupefacta, ella observó cómo la rodeaba y se dirigía hacia el faro que Nino había reparado, agachándose para examinar las ruedas nuevas. Su placer se desvaneció en ese momento, y se sintió humillada.

—Está en la guantera.

Él se levantó y la miró con chispas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué demonios conducías tan rápido?

 _Porque la chicas bonitas con frívolas sandalias abiertas y cabello rebelde son espíritus libres que no se ocupan de cosas tan mundanas como los límites de velocidad._

—Supongo que estaba pensando en otras cosas. —¿Cuándo iba a decirle que ella era la cosita más bonita que había visto en su vida, como le decía a todas las mujeres que se le ponían delante?

Apretó los labios molesto.

—Había pensado que condujeras el T-Bird mientras estuvieramos aquí, pero creo que he cambiado de idea después de ver a la velocidad que ibas. Conducías el coche como si te estuvieran persiguiendo.

—Lo siento. —Ella rechinó los dientes mientras la cólera sustituida su dolorosa decepción. Ella había gastado hoy una fortuna, y a él no parecía impresionarle.

—Apreciaría mucho que no volvieras a hacerlo.

Ella enderezó los hombros y alzó la barbilla decidida a no dejar que la intimidara. Por primera vez en su vida, sabía que estaba guapa y si él no lo pensaba así, era una lástima.

—No ocurrirá de nuevo. Ahora si acabaste de gritarme, voy a ver a Tikki. Le dije que vigilaría a Noroo durante toda la tarde.

—¡Se supone que eres mi ayudante, no la niñera!

—Las dos cosas son lo mismo —escupió ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11:**

ElLincoln marrón se detuvo ante la entrada de la amplia casa de ladrillo blanqueado que Gabriel Sawyer había construido orientada hacia el río. Mientras el chófer se acercaba para abrir la portezuela, Suzy pensó que Sawyer no podía haber encontrado mejor manera de mostrar su éxito ante la gente de Telarosa que con esa magnífica casa. Según los rumores, tenía pensado conservarla para pasar los fines de semana una vez hubiera cerrado Tecnologías Electrónicas Rosa.

Cuando el chófer abrió la portezuela y la ayudó a bajar, Suzy se dio cuenta de que tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas. Desde su reunión con Sawyer dos días antes, no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Había preferido vestir unos cómodos y holgados pantalones en lugar de un vestido. La chaqueta a juego llegaba a la altura de las caderas y tenía impresa una caprichosa escena de un dibujo de Chagall en tonos coral, turquesa, fucsia y aguamarina. Sus únicas joyas eran su alianza y los pendientes de diamantes que Adrien le había regalado al firmar su primer contrato con los Stars.

Una mujer hispana que Suzy no conocía la invitó a entrar y la escoltó atravesando el suelo de mármol a una amplia sala de estar con enormes ventanas paladianas que ocupaban las dos alturas y que daban a una rosaleda delicadamente iluminada. Ligeros apliques sombreaban con una luz de tonos cálidos las paredes color marfil. Los sofás y las sillas estaban tapizados en azul y verde combinado con negro y a juego con las cortinas. Las rinconeras en forma de concha a ambos lados de la chimenea de mármol soportaban unas macetas de terracota con hortensias secas.

Gabriel Sawyer estaba de pie al lado de un piano de cola de madera de ébano situado delante de la ventana más grande. El desasosiego de Suzy aumentó cuando lo vio, vestido enteramente de negro como los modernos ejecutivos. Pero en lugar de tirantes y chaleco, el traje era de diseño italiano y su camisa de seda. Las suaves luces de la habitación no evitaban las rudas líneas que surcaban su rostro.

Sostenía una copa cristal tallado en la mano y la miraba con desapasionados ojos oscuros que parecían no perder detalle.

—¿Qué le gustaría beber?

—Una copa de vino blanco estaría bien.

Él caminó hasta un mueble bar similar a un baul pequeño que tenía encima un surtido de botellas y copas. Mientras le servía el vino, ella trató de calmarse mirando a un lado y otro de la habitación y estudiando los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Había grandes oleos y muchas acuarelas. Se paró delante de un grabado de una madre y un niño.

—Lo compré en una subasta de Londres hace unos años.

No lo había oído acercarse a su espalda. Él le extendió una copa con vino dorado y, mientras ella bebía, empezó a contarle la pequeña historia de cada cuadro. Con voz mecánica, soltaba información, despacio y mesurado pero sin tranquilizarla. Ella tuvo dificultad para reconciliar ese hombre que hablaba serenamente sobre una subasta de arte en Londres con el matón de cara hosca que fumaba tras el gimnasio y salía con las chicas más espabiladas.

En las últimas semanas, ella había investigado para rellenar los huecos del pasado de Sawyer. Según había podido sacarle a algunos viejos del lugar, su madre, Trudy, a los dieciséis años, había denunciado haber sido violada por tres trabajadores itinerantes, uno de los cuales había sido el padre de Gabriel. Había ocurrido algunos años antes de que finalizara la Segunda Guerra Mundial y nadie se había creído su historia, como resultado, se había convertido en una paria.

En los años que siguieron, Trudy apenas había podido ganarse la vida para ella y su hijo limpiando las casas de las pocas familias que aún la dejaban entrar. Aparentemente el árduo trabajo y el ostracismo social la habían doblegado. Cuando Gabriel estaba en secundaria, ella se había rendido y aceptó la imagen que los demás tenían de ella. Fue cuando empezó a vender su cuerpo a cada hombre que pasaba por el pueblo. A los treinta y cinco había muerto de neumonía y Gabriel se había enrolado en la marina no mucho después.

Mientras Suzy lo estudiaba sobre el borde de su copa, su desasosiego aumentó. Trudy Sawyer había sido víctima de una grave injusticia, y un hombre como Gabriel Sawyer no lo habría olvidado. ¿Estaría haciendo todo eso para vengarse?

Con alivio, vio que la criada aparecía para anunciar la cena, y Gabriel la escoltó a un comedor decorado en verde pálido con detalles en color jade. Mantuvo una conversación educada y sin sentido con ella mientras servían la ensalada y cuando llegó el plato principal a base de salmón y arroz, sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar por la tensión. ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez lo que quería de ella? Si sabía por qué estaba allí, por qué había insistido en cenar con ella esa noche, tal vez podría relajarse.

El silencio que había entre ellos no parecía molestarle, pero se volvió insoportable para ella, así que lo rompió.

—Observé que tiene un piano. ¿Toca?

—No. El piano es de mi hija Manon. Se lo compré cuando tenía diez años y Dee y yo acababamos de divorciarnos. Fue una compensación por haber perdido a su madre.

Fue el primer comentario personal que hizo.

—¿Tenía usted la custodia? Es algo inusual, ¿no?

—A Dee no le gustaba ser madre. Estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Ve con frecuencia a su hija?

Él partió en dos un bollito y por primera vez en la noche, sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—No lo suficientemente a menudo. Es fotógrafa en San Francisco, así que nos vemos cada dos o tres meses. Vive en un apartamento de un hotelucho de mala muerte, por eso aún tengo yo el piano, pero es autosuficiente y feliz.

—En estos días, supongo que es a lo que un padre puede aspirar. —Mientras juegueteaba con el salmón de su plato, pensó en su propio hijo. Ciertamente era autosuficiente, aunque no creía que fuera totalmente feliz.

—¿Quiere más vino? —dijo él bruscamente.

—No, gracias. Si bebó más, me dolerá la cabeza. Hoyt solía decir que era la cita más barata del pueblo.

Él ni siquiera sonrió ante su débil intento de romper el hielo, sino que abandonando toda pretensión de comer, se reclinó en su silla y la contempló con una intensidad que la hizo consciente de que rara vez la gente se miraba de verdad. Se alarmó al darse cuenta de que si lo hubiese conocido en ese momento, lo habría encontrado atractivo. Aunque era opuesto a su marido, su ruda apostura y su poderosa presencia producían un efecto dificil de ignorar.

—¿Todavía echas de menos a Hoyt?

—Mucho.

—Éramos de la misma edad e íbamos juntos al colegio. Era el niño bonito del Instituto de Telarosa, igual que su hijo. —La sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. Incluso salió con la chica más bonita de segundo de bachillerato.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero no estaba ni cerca de ser bonita. Todavía tenía aparato en los dientes.

—Siempre pensé que eras la chica más bonita del pueblo. —Él tomó un sorbo de vino—. Incluso perdí los nervios cuando oí que que salías con Hoyt.

Ella no pudo alarmarse más.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Debe ser dificil de creer que llegué a pensar que podía tener una posibilidad con Suzy Westlight. Después de todo, era el hijo de Trudy Sawyer, y vivía una realidad muy diferente a la de la hija de Dr. Westlight. Tú vivías en el lado correcto de la vía del ferrocarril y tenías ropas bonitas. Tu madre te llevaba en un Oldsmobile rojo brillante, y siempre olias a limpio y a nuevo. —Sus palabras eran poéticas, pero las pronunció en un tono duro y conciso carente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo ella—. Ahora de nuevo tengo poco. —Rozó la tela sedosa de sus pantalones, tocando el pequeño surco en su cadera producido por su parche de estrógeno. Era otra señal que la vida había perdido su encanto

—¿No te ries de la idea de un chico de la calle como yo, queriendo salir contigo?

—Siempre me pareció que me odiabas.

—No te odiaba. Odiaba que estuvieras fuera de mi alcance. Hoyt y tú proveniais de un mundo diferente, uno al que no podía acceder. El niño bonito y la chica bonita, felices para siempre.

—No para siempre. —Ella inclinó la cabeza al sentir un nudo en la garganta

—Lo siento —dijo él bruscamente—. No tenía intención de ser cruel.

Suzy levantó la cabeza bruscamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Entonces que estás haciendo? Sé que estás jugando conmigo, pero no conozco las reglas. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Pensaba que eras tú quien quería algo de mí.

Su lacónica respuesta le indicó que no estaba afectado por su obvio desasosiego. Ella parpadeó, decidida a no verter ninguna lágrima, pero no había dormido adecuadamente desde su primera reunión con él y le resultaba duro recobrar la compostura.

—No quiero que destruyas este pueblo. Se arruinarán demasiadas vidas.

—¿Y exactamente hasta dónde estás dispuesta a sacrificarte para que no ocurra?

Escalofríos de temor recorrieron su columna vertebral.

—No tengo nada que sacrificar.

—Sí, lo tienes.

La nota dura de su voz la desmoronó. Dejando su estrujada servilleta sobre la mesa, se levantó.

—Me gustaría ir a casa ahora.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—No veo razón alguna para prolongar esta reunión.

Él se puso de pie.

—Quiero mostrarte mi rosaleda.

—Prefiero irme.

Él empujó hacia atrás su silla y se acercó a ella.

—Me gustaría que la veas. Por favor. Creo que la disfrutarás.

Aunque él no subió el volumen de su voz, la orden era inconfundible. Otra vez él iba salirse con la suya y ella no sabía como librarse de la mano firme que la asía del brazo y la conducía hacia la puerta corredera del fondo del comedor. Él accionó el pomo de latón. Cuando salió, la noche la envolvió como una sauna fragante. Olió el exuberante perfume de las rosas.

—Es precioso.

Él la guió por un camino empedrado que serpenteaba a través de los macizos de flores.

—Contraté a un arquitecto paisajista de Dallas para diseñarlo, pero era un pesado. Acabé terminando por hacerlo yo mismo.

Ella no quería pensar en él plantando un jardín de rosas. Por experiencia propia, los jardineros eran pacíficos y nunca lo vería de esa manera.

Habían llegado a un pequeño estanque escondido entre las hierbas altas y el follaje. Era alimentado por una cascada que goteaba sobre piedras trabajadas y una luz indirecta iluminaba peces que nadaba bajo las hojas de los lirios acuáticos. Ella que no la dejaría marchar hasta haberle hecho saber su punto de vista y se sentó en uno de los dos bancos de hierro que proporcionaban un lugar de descanso al lado de la senda.

Ella cruzó las manos en su regazo y se preparó.

—¿Qué querías decir cuando me preguntaste qué sacrificaría?

Él tomó asiento en el banco frente a ella y estiró las piernas. Las luces del estanque iluminaron sus pómulos y su nariz afilada, confiriéndole un aspecto amenazador que la desconcertó. Su voz, sin embargo, fue tan suave como la noche.

—Quería saber lo comprometida que estabas para que _Tecnologías Rosa_ se quede aquí.

—He vivido en este pueblo toda mi vida, y haría cualquier cosa para impedir que muera. Pero soy sólo la presidenta de la Junta de Educación; No tengo ningún tipo de poder en el condado.

—No me interesa el poder que puedas tener en el condado. No es eso lo que quiero de ti.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Tal vez quiera lo que no pude tener hace tantos años, cuando no era más que el bastardo de Trudy Sawyer.

Ella fue consciente del caer de la cascada, del zumbido distante del aire acondicionado que enfriaba la casa y esos ruidos tranquilos hicieron que sus palabras parecieran más ominosas.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Tal vez quiero a la chica más bonita de segundo de bachillerato.

El temor la invadió y la noche los envolvió repentinamente llena de peligro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él apoyó el codo en el respaldo del banco y cruzó los tobillos. A pesar de su postura relajada, ella se sintió arrolladoramente observada y eso la asustó.

—He decidido que necesito pareja, pero estoy demasiado ocupado con _Tecnologías Rosa_ para perder tiempo buscándola. Quiero que seas tú.

Su boca estaba tan seca que sentía la lengua hinchada.

—¿Pareja?

—Necesito alguien con quien asistir a los actos sociales, alguien que me acompañe en los viajes y haga de anfitriona cuando organice algo.

—Pensaba que tenías pareja. He oído que te ves a menudo con alguien de Dallas.

—Me he visto con un montón de mujeres los últimos años. Ando buscando algo diferente. Algo más cercano, más hogareño. —Lo dijo tan serenamente como si estuviera discutiendo una transacción comercial, pero había algo en él, una especie de alerta que le decía que él no era tan indiferente como fingía—. Cada uno tendría su vida, pero tú… —hizo una pausa y ella sintió como si sus ojos la taladraran— tú estarías disponible para mí, Suzy.

La manera en que estiró la palabra, la pasmó.

—¿Disponible? Gabriel, no es… eso suena como si…, si… —No podía disimular su horror—. ¡No me voy a acostar contigo!

Por un momento él no dijo nada.

—¿De veras lo odiarias?

Ella se levantó de un salto.

—¡Estás chiflado! No puedo creer que sugieras eso. No estás hablando de una pareja ¡Hablas de una amante!

Él levantó una ceja, y ella pensó que nunca había visto un hombre tan frío, tan completamente carente de sentimientos.

—¿Lo hago? No recuerdo haber usado esa palabra.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

—Sé que tienes tu vida, y no espero que la dejes, pero si alguna vez necesito que estés conmigo, me gustaría que hicieras una concesión.

La sangre zumbó en sus oídos y su voz pareció llegar de muy lejos.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

—¿Haciendo qué?

—¡Chantajeándome! ¿No se dice así? ¿Si me acuesto contigo, entonces mantendrás _Tecnologías Rosa_ en Telarosa? ¿Si no lo hago trasladarás la compañía? —Él no dijo nada y ella no pudo reprimir la burbuja de histeria que la invadía—. ¡Tengo cincuenta y dos años! Si estás buscando una amante, por qué no haces lo que los demás hombres de tu edad y buscas a alguien más joven.

—Las jóvenes no me interesan.

Ella le dio la espalda, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—¿Me odias tanto?

—No te odio en absoluto.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Estás teniendo algún tipo de vendetta con treinta años de retraso.

—Mi vendetta es con el pueblo, no contigo.

—Pero soy yo la que sufrirá el castigo.

—Si es así como lo ves, no trataré de hacerte cambiar de idea.

—No lo haré.

—Entiendo.

Ella se giró.

—No me puedes obligar.

—Nunca te obligaría. Es tu decisión.

La falta de emoción en sus palabras la asustó más de lo que lo haría un arrebato de cólera. Estaba loco, pensó ella. Pero sus ojos oscuros la miraban con una inteligencia y claridad aterradora.

Una nota de súplica que ella no pudo reprimir impregnó su voz.

—Dime que no trasladarás _Tecnologías Rosa_.

Por primera vez él vaciló, casi como si estuviera disputando algún tipo de guerra privada consigo mismo.

—No te haré ninguna promesa hasta que no hayas reconsiderado nuestra conversación.

Ella respiró entrecortadamente.

—Quiero irme a casa ahora.

—Vale.

—Me dejé el bolso dentro.

—Iré a buscarlo.

Cuando se quedó sola en el jardin, le resultó dificil asimilar lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero la situación estaba tan alejada de lo que era su experiencia que no lo podía asimilar. Pensó en su hijo, y se le heló repentinamente la sangre con aprensión. Si Adrien alguna vez se enterase de eso, mataría a Gabriel Sawyer.

—¿Estás preparada?

Ella saltó del susto cuando le tocó el hombro.

Él inmediatamente retiró la mano y le ofreció el bolso.

—Mi coche está delante. —Le indicó con gestos un camino empedrado que serpenteaba por un lateral de la casa y ella se dirigió hacia allí antes de que la pudiera tocar otra vez.

Cuando alcanzaron el frente, ella vio su BMW en lugar del Lincoln que su chófer había conducido y se dio cuenta de que tenía intención de llevarla a casa él mismo. Él abrió la portezuela y ella se deslizó dentro sin chistar.

Para su alivio, él no intentó entablar conversación. Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse que Hoyt estaba a su lado, pero esa noche le resultó imposible. ¿ _Por qué me dejaste?_ _¿Cómo se supone que debo enfrentarme a esto yo sola?_

Quince minutos más tarde, aparcó el coche en su camino de acceso y, mirándola se apoyó ligeramente sobre el volante.

—Estaré fuera del país tres semanas. Cuando vuelva...

—Por favor —murmuró ella— no me obligues a hacer eso.

Su voz fue fría y distante.

—Cuando regrese, te llamaré para saber tu decisión.

Suzy saltó fuera del coche y recorrió la acera hacia su casa, corriendo como si todos los perros del infierno le pisaran los talones.

Sentado tras el volante de su coche, el hombre más odiado de Telarosa, Texas, la observó desaparecer en el interior. Cuando la puerta se cerró ruidosamente, su cara se transformó por la cólera, el dolor y el más desnudo anhelo.

 **Y un pequeño momento de Gabriel Y Suzy.**

 **A mi me parecen muy monos el malote y la niña**

 **Dejen un review;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12:**

Era la primera vez en toda la noche que nadie metía una servilleta de papel bajo la nariz de Adrien para pedirle un autógrafo, le preguntaba si quería bailar o intentaba sonsacarle detalles del torneo de golf. Por fin tenía unos minutos para sí mismo, y se sentó en el reservado del rincón. El _Wagon Wheel_ era el lugar de ligoteo favorito de Telarosa, y donde, las noches de sábado se reunía la gente para pasar un buen rato, sobre todo con Adrien pagando todas las rondas.

Posó su botella de cerveza sobre una mesa llena de marcas y apagó uno de los puritos que ocasionalmente se permitía fumar. A la vez, observó como Marinette intentaba, sin lograrlo, bailar una nueva canción de _Brooks and Dunn_. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la habían "arreglado", así que creía que la gente debería haberse acostumbrado ya a esas alturas, pero todos seguían preguntando sobre ella.

A pesar de todo lo que había mejorado, seguía sin ser de las que llamaban la atención. Era guapa, nadie lo podía negar. Mucho, incluso. En la gran tierra de los cortes de pelo atrevidos, el suyo muy bien se podría considerar la obra maestra de Juleka y envolvía su cara, brillando bajo la luz tenue, con sus reflejos azulados. Pero él prefería a las rubias llamativas con piernas hasta las axilas y pechos de actriz porno. Las que exudaban sexo, esas eran las que le gustaban y no iba a disculparse por ello. Se había ganado esos trofeos sexuales en los ensangrentados campos de batalla de la NFL. Se los había ganado a base de golpes y dos brutales entrenamientos diarios; se los había ganado recibiendo hostias tan violentas que luego no podía recordar su nombre. Eran el botín de la guerra de la _parrilla_ y renunciar a ellas sería lo mismo que renunciar a su identidad.

Tomó un largo trago de la botella de Shiner, pero la cerveza no llenó el vacío de su interior. Ahora debería estar empezando la temporada, sin embargo, se paseaba delante de una cámara como un jodido gigoló y fingía estar comprometido con una pequeña mandona que nunca sería confundida con un trofeo sexual.

No era que Marinette no tuviera una pequeña y atrayente figura con esos vaqueros tan apretado que provocaban que Len Brown no pudiera apartar los ojos de su trasero. Recordaba haberle dicho a su madre que se asegurara que Marinette comprara un par de vaqueros, pero lo que no recordaba era decir que fueran tan ceñidos que pudieran acalambrarle las piernas.

El tema de la ropa de Marinette le hizo fruncir el ceño. No se lo podía creer cuando su madre le dijo que Marinette había insistido en pagar su ropa y habían acabado por comprar en los _outlet._ ¡Él tenía que haber pagado esas ropas! ¿Había sido idea de ella o de él? Además él era rico y ella pobre, y se suponía que cualquier mujer que fuera a casarse con él tenía que tener lo mejor. Habían discutido —mucho— cuando él se había enterado, una discusión que se había repetido cuando Juleka le devolvió el dinero que le había adelantado para la sesión de peluquería y maquillaje de Marinette, ya que Marinette había insistido en pagar también aquello. Joder, era testaruda. No era sólo que no aceptara dinero de él, es que encima quería pagarle el alquiler del apartamento.

Sin embargo, sería él quien diría la última palabra. Mismo el día antes, había entrado en la Boutique de Millie y había escogido un elegante vestido negro de coctel para Marinette. Millie había prometido decirle a Marinette que tenía una estricta política sobre devoluciones si Marinette trataba de devolverlo. De cualquier manera, tenía intención de salirse con la suya en eso.

Rascó la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza con su pulgar. Tal vez sería mejor que hablara con Nathalie. Había comenzado a pensar que necesitaba asegurarse que Marinette supiera quién pagaba su penoso sueldo.

Observó encolerizadamente como Marinette se perdía otro paso más. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su madre cuando la aconsejó que llevara puesto ese chaleco esa noche? Inmediatamente después de decirle a Marinette que la iba a llevar _Wagon Wheel_ , la había oido sin querer llamar a Suzy y preguntarle lo que se suponía que tenía que ponerse para salir la noche del sábado. Ahora entendía lo que había querido decir cuando la oyó preguntar: ¿ _Sin nada_?

Por obra de su madre, Marinette llevaba puesto un chaleco de brocado dorado que no tenía nada debajo excepto piel, con unos vaqueros negros muy ceñidos y un par de botas nuevas. El chaleco no era exactamente indecente. Se mantenía cerrado por una hilera de botones de perla y llegaba hasta la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Pero había algo en la idea de llevar un chaleco sin nada debajo que la hacía parecer una chica bonita y tonta, cosa que no podía estar más alejada de la verdad, a pesar de los errantes ojos de Len Brown. La pobre Marinette debería estar terriblemente avergonzada por la manera en que se estaba exhibiendo.

Acabó la canción de los _Brooks and Dunn_ y la música se transformó en una balada lenta. Resignado a ser un caballero, se levantó para poderla rescatar antes de que se quedara exhausta. Sin embargo, no había dado más de tres pasos cuando Nthaniel Kurtzberg la separó de Len y comenzaron a bailar. Adrien se detuvo, sintiendose vagamente tonto, y luego se dijo que tendría que recordarse agradecer a Nathaniel que estuviera siendo tan amable con Marinette. Todos eran estupendos con ella. No era algo que lo sorprendiera, claro está. El que fuera la novia de Adrien garantizaba que todos la trataran como a una reina.

Cuando observó que Nathaniel acercaba más a Marinette, sintió una punzada de irritación. Era una chica comprometida, y no deberían bailar tan íntimamente, pero Adrien no veía en ella el más mínimo indicio de resistencia. De hecho, ella le recordaba a un girasol buscando el sol ante cada palabra de Nathaniel. Para ser alguien que debería estar avergonzada y fuera de lugar, parecía estar pasando un buen rato.

Recordó el problema de Marinette con la frustración sexual y la miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no podía controlar esas hormonas suyas y aprovechaba que ahora captaba algo de atención masculina? La idea lo irritó endiabladamente. No la podía culpar de querer algo tan natural, pero sin duda no lo iba a hacer mientras estuviera comprometida con él. No había manera de esconder una cosa así en Telarosa, y no quería ni pensar lo que dirían si una mujer como Marinette Dupain-Cheng lo engañara.

Él reprimió un gemido cuando Lila Rossi se paró a su lado.

—Hola, A., ¿quieres bailar otra vez?

Ella apoyó su brazo sobre su camisa de seda de color lavanda que llevaba con los vaqueros y el stetson gris, luego rozó sus pechos contra él. Desafortunadamente, sus mutuos compromisos no la habian hecho cesar en sus insinuaciones.

—Me encantaría, Lila, pero lo cierto es que Marinette se pone realmente irascible si bailo más de una vez con una mujer hermosa, así que tendré que fastidiarme.

Ella desenredó varios mechones de pelo oscuro que se habían enredado en uno de sus pendientes plateados.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día que dejaras que una mujer te impidiera bailar.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero eso fue antes de conocer a Marinette.

—Si te preocupa lo que pueda pensar Lika, que sepas que está de guardia esta noche. Nunca sabrá que hemos estado bailando. —Ella enfatizó la última palabra con un mohín de su boca para que él supiera que bailar no era todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Adrien imaginó que Loco controlaría a Lila, pero eso era dificil cuando no estaba. Y ahora, simplemente, encontraba dificil ocultar su impaciencia cuando tenía a su alrededor mujeres como ella.

—No me preocupa Loco. Me preocupa Marinette. Es muy sensible.

Lila miró a los bailarines y la miró críticamente.

—Marinette se ve mejor desde que la dejas arreglarse. Pero aún así, ella no parece tu tipo. Siempre pensamos que te casarías con una modelo o una actriz.

—No hay manera de forzar al corazón.

—Supongo. ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor, A.?

Le invadió una sensación de cansancio. Más favores. Se pasaba en el rodaje unas doce horas diarias, y los últimos días habían sido pésimos. Normalmente, disfrutaba de las escenas de acción, pero no cuando implicaban dar una paliza a una mujer. Había temido la escena de la pelea con Tikki que tenía lugar al principio de la película, y había sido tan poco convincente que habian tenido que sustituirla por un hombre pequeño.

Cuando no estaba en el rodaje, había incesantes llamadas telefónicas, visitas, y vendedores. Con todo eso, no había dormido más de cuatro horas al día durante la última semana. La noche anterior, despues del trabajo, había volado hasta Corpus para asistir a una cena de caridad y anteanoche, habia ido a la radio para promocionar el Festival de Heaven; pero el único acto de caridad que había disfrutado era visitar a los niños del ala de pediatría del hospital del condado.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Puedes pasar por mi casa alguna tarde y darme un par de autógrafos para mis sobrinos?

—Encantado. —Se pasaría. Con Marinette de la mano.

La canción terminaba y él se excusó para poder rescatar a Marinette de Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Len Brown logró llegar primero, pero eso no lo disuadió.

—Hola, muchachos. ¿Creeis que puedo permitirme un baile con mi amorcito?

—Bueno, pues claro, Adrien. —La renuencia de la voz de Len le molestó. Marinette, mientras tanto, le estaba dirigiendo una mirada que indicaba que pensaba matarlo por el uso de la palabra " _amorcito_ ". El haber logrado irritarla le levantó el ánimo.

Los dos habían estado tan ocupados esas últimas semanas que no habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, por eso había insistido en llevarla esa noche a _Wagon Wheel_ ; nadie se iba a creer que estaban comprometidos si no los veían juntos en público alguna vez. Ella era tan malditamente eficiente que no se le ocurrían suficientes cosas para mantenerla ocupada. Como odiaba estar ociosa, se había ofrecido para hacer todo tipo de recados y como niñera de Tikki la mayor parte del tiempo.

Él miró su rostro excitado y no pudo evitar sonreir. Ella tenía la piel más bonita que había visto nunca y también le gustaban sus ojos. Había algo en la manera en que chispeaban que siempre parecía ponerle de mejor humor.

—Ha comenzado un nuevo baile en línea, Marinette. Vamos a intentarlo.

Ella miró dubitativamente a los bailarines, que realizaban una serie de pasos rápidos e intrincados.

—No llegué a pillar los pasos del último baile. Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos.

—¿Y perdernos la diversión? —Atrayéndola hacia sí, estudió a los bailarines. La pauta era complicada, pero él había desarrollado su carrera contando pasos y girando en el momento correcto y no le llevó más de treinta segundos pillarla. Marinette, por su parte, tenía sus problemas para hacerlo.

A mitad de la canción, ella aún no había conseguido llevar el ritmo que todos los demás. Él sabía que había sido realmente malo al no sacarla de allí cuando vio que ella no lo cogía, pero su yo más inmaduro había querido recordar a Marinette que ese era su territorio no el de ella y que no debería coquetear con tíos con los que no estaba comprometida. Su atisbo de culpabilidad se convirtió en irritación mientras observaba los movimientos de su pelo y su risa ante los errores que cometía, como si no le importara lo más mínimo ser la peor bailarina del lugar.

Mechones húmedos y azabaches se pegaban a sus mejillas y nuca. Cuando se giró hacia él, vió que el botón superior del chaleco se había abierto, revelando la parte superior de las curvas de sus pequeños pechos. Un botón más y los mostraría por completo. La idea lo llenó de indignación. Era una chica de catequesis, por el amor de Dios. ¡Debería contenerse!

Estaba demasiado ocupada flirteando con todo lo que llevara pantalones como para advertir su irritación, la cual aumentaba a cada momento al oír que personas que no sabía que la conocían la saludaban con familiaridad.

—Venga Marinette. ¡Tú puedes!

—¡Así, Marinette!

Desde el lado opuesto, un universitario musculoso que ya se había ganado la desaprobación de Adrien al llevar una camiseta de Baylor, se acercó. Cuando el chico cogió a Marinette por las caderas y la giró en la dirección correcta, Adrien entrecerró los ojos.

Ella se rió y sacudió sus rizos.

—¡Nunca lo conseguiré!

—Te aseguro que lo harás. —El universitario subió el botellín de cerveza a sus labios.

Ella tomó un sorbo y tosió. El chico se rió y comenzó a darle otro sorbo, pero Adrien no tenía intención de presenciar como se emborrachaba otra vez ante sus ojos. Pasando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, miró al chico fijamente a los ojos y la separó de él.

El joven se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, Sr. Agreste.

 _¡Señor Agreste!_ ¡Lo había llamado así! Agarrando la muñeca de Marinette tiró de ella hacia la salida del fondo.

Ella se tropezó ligeramente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Estoy mareado. Necesito aire fresco.

Él presionó la barra de la puerta trasera con la palma de su mano y empujó a Marinette innecesariamente detrás del edificio, hacia la zona donde estacionaban los empleados. Había un maltratado contenedor verde detrás de la heterogénea colección de vehículos y un cobertizo de bloques de hormigón.

No olía a nada exótico, sólo a patatas fritas y polvo, pero Marinette suspiró contenta como si fuese aire limpio.

—Muchas gracias por traerme. Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien. Todos son maravillosos.

Sonaba mareada y sus ojos centelleaban como luces de navidad. Se la veía tan bonita que era dificil para él recordar que ella no era así. El aparato de aire acondicionado zumbaba ruidosamente, pero no llegaba a ahogar por completo la música del interior. Ella apartó un mechón de pelo de su mejilla, y luego, apoyando las manos en la nuca, estiró la espalda contra la áspera pared de madera del edificio, empujando hacia delante sus pechos al mismo tiempo.

 _¿Dónde había aprendido ella un truco así?_ Repentinamente, quiso recuperar a su vieja Marinette, con su vestido informe y su horrible pelo. Había estado a gusto con la vieja Marinette y ser el responsable de su transformación en una gatita ligona lo hacía estar todavía más resentido.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que podría no gustarme que mi prometida exhibiera el pecho ante todo el mundo?

Ella miró hacia abajo y su mano voló al botón desabrochado.

—Oh, mi...

—No sé que intentas conseguir esta noche, pero será mejor que te sientes e intentes comportarte como una mujer comprometida.

Sus ojos subieron rápidamente para encontrar los de él. Lo miró un largo momento, rechinando los dientes y abriendo con un toquecito el segundo botón.

Él se quedó tan asombrado ante su desafío que le llevó unos segundos encontrar la voz.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

—No hay nadie por aquí. Tengo calor y tú eres inmune a mí. Así que no pasa nada.

Ella tenía calor, vale, y él. No sabía qué pasaba esa noche, pero tenía que detenerla.

—Nunca dije que fuera inmune a ti —replicó con agresividad—. A fin de cuentas eres una mujer, ¿no?

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. Fue un golpe bajo y sintió inmediatamente vergüenza de sí mismo. Vergüenza que aumentó cuando la expresión atontada de su cara se convirtió en una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Te molesta la rodilla? Por eso estás tan gruñón esta noche.

Dejó que Marinette encontrara una excusa a su grosero comportamiento. Ella sólo quería ver el lado bueno de las personas, lo que provocaría que todos le pasaran por encima. Bueno, pues él no iba a destruir sus ilusiones diciéndole que su rodilla estaba perfecta. Así que inclinándose, la frotó sobre la tela de los vaqueros.

—Algunos días son mejores que otros.

Ella agarró su muñeca.

—Me siento fatal. Lo estaba pasando tan bien que no pensé en nadie que no fuera yo. Vamos a casa, así podrás ponerle hielo un rato.

Él se sintió más ratrero que una serpiente.

—Probablemente si me sigo moviendo se pasará. Vamos a bailar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que estoy seguro. ¿Está sonando George Strait?

—¿Quién?

Él la cogió de la mano y la apretó contra él.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabes quién es George Strait?

—No sé nada de música country.

—En Texas, es una religión. —En lugar de regresar adentro, la acercó más y comenzó a moverse. Bailaron entre un viejo Fairlane y un Toyota, con el olor a melocotones de su pelo.

Mientras la grava del aparcamiento crujía bajo sus botas, él no pudo resistirse a meter la mano bajo el borde del chaleco y reposarla sobre su espalda. Sintió las protuberancias de su columna vertebral, la suavidad de su piel. Ella tembló, recordándole que necesitaba un hombre, que corría el peligro de caer en los brazos del primer bastardo un poco amable que se le pusiera por delante.

La idea le resultó condenadamente inquietante. No lo avergonzaba admitir que le gustaba Marinette y que sin duda alguna, no quería que estuviera con nadie que no la tratara con cuidado. ¿Qué ocurriría si diera con uno de esos hijos de puta demasiado egoista como para asegurarse que estaba protegida? ¿O algún imbécil demasiado interesado en el sexo le gastaba bromas demasiado groseras y estropeaba su placer sexual para siempre? Había un millón de desastres esperando ahí fuera a una mujer tan desesperada como Marinette.

Llevaba jugando al escondite con la verdad demasiado tiempo, sabía que había llegado el momento de reconocerla. Si quería seguir mirándose al espejo cada mañana, tenía que ahogar sus dudas sobre su jodida piedad y hacer lo que tenía que hacerse. Ella era su amiga, maldición, y él nunca le daba la espalda a sus amigos. No tenía otra elección. La única manera de asegurarse que las cosas se hacían como debían, era encargarse de la iniciación de Marinette él mismo.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, su humor mejoró. Se sintió pletórico y un poco arrogante, igual que cuando había extendido un cheque de cinco numeros para una buena obra. Había más que sexo implicado. Como ser humano decente, tenía la responsabilidad de liberar a esa mujer de las trampas de la ignorancia. Si perder más tiempo en considerar las complicaciones que podían surgir, se lanzó en picado.

—Marinette, llevamos evitando el tema unas semanas, pero pienso que necesitamos aclarar las cosas. Esa noche que estabas borracha, dijiste algunas cosas.

Él sintió como se tensaba bajo la palma de su mano.

—Apreciaría que los dos olvidaramos esa noche.

—Es dificil. Fue algo muy fuerte.

—Como has dicho, estaba ebria.

Él había dicho que estaba borracha, pero no se tomó la molestia de perder tiempo corrigiéndola.

—El alcohol algunas veces, sirve para decir la verdad, y tal y como están las cosas, no deberíamos mentirnos. —Desplazó la mano más arriba, por su espalda y frotó a lo largo de su columna con el dedo índice—. Me doy cuenta de que eres como un polvorín sexual esperando estallar, lo cuál es comprensible considerando que te has negado uno de los más dulces placeres de esta vida.

—No me he negado nada. Simplemente, nunca apareció la oportunidad.

—Por lo que ví ahí dentro, la oportunidad puede llegar en cualquier momento. Esos jóvenes sólo son humanos, y, lo cierto es que te estabas exhibiendo descaradamente.

—¡No lo hacía!

—Vale. Digamos entonces que sólo estabas coqueteando un poco.

—¿Coqueteaba? ¿De verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron con deleite, y él se percató que había cometido un error táctico. Con su típica incertidumbre, ella no había tomado su comentario como una crítica, tal y como él había pretendido que fuera. Antes de que ella quedara envuelta en una imagen de sí misma como una bella sureña y se olvidara de prestar atención a lo que él decía, añadió rápidamente:

—La cosa es que creo que ya va siendo hora de que unamos fuerzas y hablemos. Se me ha ocurrido un plan que será beneficioso para los dos.

La canción terminó. A regañadientes, él sacó su mano de su chaleco y la dejó ir. Apoyándose contra el lateral del Fairlane, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Tal y como yo lo veo, cada uno tiene un problema. Tú estás algo atrasada en el arte del sexo, pero como se supone que estamos comprometidos, no vas a buscar a nadie que te enseñe. Yo, por otro lado, necesito tener una vida sexual regular, pero como soy oficialmente un hombre comprometido y este es un pueblo pequeño, no puedo llamar a mis antiguos ligues y hacer planes con ellas, ya me entiendes.

Marinette se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Sí, yo, eh…, ya veo…, es ciertamente un problema.

—Pero no tiene por qué serlo.

Su pecho comenzó a moverse como si acabara de correr un largo trecho y estuviera jadeando.

—Supongo que no.

—Los dos somos adultos responsables y no hay ninguna razón por la que no deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

—¿Ayudarnos mutuamente? —dijo ella con voz débil.

—Claro. Te puedo enseñar lo que necesitas y me mantienes fuera de circulación. Creo que no puede ser mejor.

Ella se relamió los labios nerviosamente.

—Sí, es..., eh… muy lógico.

—Y práctico.

—Eso, también.

Él oyó la desilusión oculta en su respuesta, y sabía lo suficiente sobre la necesidad que las mujeres tenían del romance, para saber que era momento de atajar el problema.

—Aunque lo cierto es que el sexo no es divertido si sólo es por obligación.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio otra vez.

—No, eso no sería divertido en absoluto.

—Así que si decidimos hacerlo, vamos a tener que proponernos una cosa; tendríamos que empezar desde el principio y hacerlo bien.

—¿Hacerlo bien?

—Lo que significa que tenemos que establecer algunas reglas básicas. Creo que siempre es mejor saber a qué atenerse, sobre todo a largo plazo.

—Sé que te gusta entenderte con la gente.

Al oír el nervioso revoloteo de su voz, él estuvo casi seguro de notar un pequeño deje contrariado y casi se le escapó una risita. Conteniéndose para sonar tan serio como un telepredicador, la miró con gravedad.

—Esto es lo que he pensado… Es obvio que será una experiencia muy estresante para mí.

Marinette levantó la cabeza con rapidez, estaba tan asombrada que necesitó todo su autocontrol para no reírse.

—¿Por qué debería de ser estresante para ti?

Él le dirigió una mirada de herida inocencia.

—Cariño, es obvio. Hace mucho que dejé la pubertad. Seré la parte experimentada y tú no tienes más experiencia que lo del callista ese que te besó el pie, así que seré completamente responsable de convertir tu iniciación en el arte sexual en algo grato. Hay alguna posibilidad —una locura, lo admito, pero posibilidad al fin y al cabo— de que pueda equivocarme en algo y traumatizarte de por vida. Y esa responsabilidad pesará en mi mente, y la única manera de que pueda garantizar que todo resulte bien para ti, será tomar control absoluto de nuestra relación sexual desde el principio.

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—¿Y eso, exactamente, qué implica?

—Me temo que voy a impresionarte tanto que te echarás atrás antes de que empecemos siquiera.

—¡Suéltalo!

Su voz se había convertido casi en un chillido, y él no pudo recordar por qué había estado de tan mal humor antes. Su impaciencia le recordó a alguien que había acertado los primeros cinco números en un décimo de lotería, y esperaba que saliera el último.

Él inclinó el ala del stetson hacia atrás con el pulgar.

—La cosa es que para asegurarme que será una buena experiencia para ti, tendría que asumir el control de tu cuerpo desde el principio. Tendría, por así decirlo, que poseerlo.

Ella sonó ligeramente ronca.

—¿Tendrías que poseer mi cuerpo?

—Ajá.

— _¿Poseerlo?_

—Si. Tu cuerpo me pertenecería a mí. Sería algo así como si tuviese un enorme oleo y fuera inscribiendo mis iniciales en cada centímetro de él.

Para su sorpresa, ella parecía más estupefacta que insultada.

—Suena a esclavitud.

Él logró parecer herido.

—No he dicho nada de tu mente, cariño. Sólo tu cuerpo. Hay mucha diferencia, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta y me hayas soltado esa observación.

Pareció que se le cerraba la garganta al intentar tragar.

—¿Qué pasa si me obligas —o a mi cuerpo, ya que es de lo que estamos hablando— a hacer algo que no quiera hacer?

—Oh, definitivamente te obligaré. Sin lugar a dudas.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el ultraje.

—¿Me obligarás?

—Seguro. Tienes años que recuperar y sólo tenemos un tiempo limitado. No te haré daño, cariño, pero seguro que tendré que obligarte, o nunca lograremos avanzar lo suficiente.

Él vio que ese comentario había acabado con ella. Sus ojos eran enormes piscinas azules y había abierto la boca. Bueno, él tenía que admirar su presencia de ánimo. Eso era algo que tenía que reconocerle a Marinette desde el principio. Tenía valor.

—Yo… eh… creo que tengo que pensarlo.

—No entiendo que tienes que pensar. O te vale o no te vale.

—No es tan simple.

—Te aseguro que lo es. Créeme, dulzura, sé más de estas cosas que tú. Lo mejor ahora mismo sería que dijeras: "te confío mi vida, Adrien, y haz conmigo lo que quieras".

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente.

—¡Eso sería controlar mi mente, no mi cuerpo!

—Sólo era un experimento para asegurarme que entendías la diferencia, y has aprobado de sobra. Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Y acto seguido, fue al grano—. Lo que realmente quiero que hagas en este momento es abrir todos los demás botones del chaleco.

—¡Pero estamos en la calle!

Él percibió que ella no protestaba por la acción, sólo la situación, y presionó un poco más.

—Recuerda, soy la parte experimentada y tú la virgen. Tienes que confiar en mí en este tipo de cosas del cuerpo o nuestro acuerdo no funcionará.

Él casi sintió lástima por ella cuando vio como su sentido de la conveniencia combatía contra esa vena traicionera de sexualidad que ella realmente no podía controlar. Le estaba resultando muy dificil, él prácticamente podía oír el agudo zumbido de su cerebro, y esperó que sus labios se fruncieran para decirle que se fuera al demonio. Pero ella suspiró con inseguridad.

Cuando ella recorrió con la vista rápidamente los alrededores del aparcamiento, él supo que era suya. Sintió un rió de sensaciones atravesándolo: placer, regocijo y, extrañamente, un toque de ternura. En ese momento se hizo la promesa que nunca haría nada para traicionar su confianza. El inquieto pensamiento de que estaba pagando su sueldo invadió su mente, pero lo apartó resueltamente mientras ahuecaba su cara entre las palmas de sus manos.

—Venga, cariño. Haz lo que te he dicho.

Por un momento ella no se movió, y luego él sintió el revoloteo de sus manos entre su pecho y el de él.

Su voz fue ronca.

—Yo… me siento tonta.

Él sonrió contra su mejilla.

—Soy el único que va a hacer "sentir" aquí.

—Es sólo que parece demasiado… malo.

—Oh, lo es. Ahora dejame ver.

Otra vez sus manos se movieron entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Está abierto por completo? —preguntó.

—S-sí.

—Bien. Rodeame el cuello con los brazos.

Ella hizo lo que él pedía. Los bordes del chaleco rozaron el dorso de sus manos cuando el lo abrió para sentir el calor de sus pechos desnudos a través de su camisa de seda color lavanda. Otra vez, él murmuró en su oído.

—Abre la cremallera de tus vaqueros.

Ella no se movió. Él no se sorprendió. Ya había logrado llevarla más allá de lo que esperaba. Se había involucrado tanto en el juego sexual que estaba a punto de olvidar que no era sino un juego.

Él gimió suavemente cuando Marinette rozó su cuerpo con el suyo. Ella se puso de puntillas. Él sintió el ligero roce de su mejilla y oyó su suave murmullo.

—Tú primero.

Él casi explotó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dos hombres aparecieron por un lado del aparcamiento discutiendo ruidosamente.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso en tensión.

—Shhh… —La empujó hacia atrás suavemente, contra el edificio, escudándola con su cuerpo. Abriendo sus muslos, él atrapó sus piernas entre las suyas y presionó sus labios contra su oreja—. Iremos un poquito más allá cuando se vayan. ¿Querrás?

Ella inclinó la cara.

—Oh, sí.

A pesar de la atormentadora presión en sus vaqueros, él quiso sonreír ante su falta de artificio, pero sabía que ella no lo entendería, así que se controló. Inclinando la cabeza, tocó su boca con la suya, escudando sus caras con el ala del stetson. Los labios de Marinette permanecieron apretadamente cerrados, y él decidió que había algo infinitamente excitante en besar a una mujer que no intentaba colarle la lengua hasta la garganta antes de saber si quería tenerla allí o no.

Sin embargo, definitivamente, quería la lengua de Marinette, lo que significaba que tenía que esmerarse para sacar su lado más salvaje. Con infinita paciencia, provocó sus labios. Ella tensó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la temblorosa punta de su lengua apareció, como un pajarito, en el umbral de su boca. Ella estaba tan absorta con lo que ocurría con sus lenguas que no quiso distraerla explorando esos pequeños pechos desnudos que anidaban tentadoramente contra su pecho, así que intentó no recordar cómo el helado había corrido por sus curvas y cómo se habían contraido sus pequeños pezones en capullos apretados y duros.

El recuerdo casi le hizo perder el control y empujó sus caderas duramente contra las de ella. Su agresividad no la asustó. En vez de retroceder, ella se rozó contra él como si fuera una gatita caliente esperando que la acariciaran.

En el acto él supo que no estaba tan al mando como quería. Presionó sus dedos en sus hombros y ella comenzó a emitir dulces sonidos de protesta desde el fondo de su garganta. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se había tensado y su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus costillas. Estaba tan duro que se sentía palpitar y la deseaba con una urgencia que lo hacía estar jodidamente asustado.

Él débilmente tomó conciencia que los intrusos habían desaparecido del aparcamiento y no pudo contenerse ni un momento más. Asiendo los brazos que rodeaban su cuello, se separó lo suficiente como para mirar hacia abajo, a sus pechos. Brillaban bajo la tenue luz de las sombras de la noche, y los pequeños pezones estaban duros como guijarros cuando los contempló. Soltando sus brazos, él rozó las puntas con los pulgares. Ella se apoyó contra el edificio, con los ojos cerrados.

Él inclinó la cabeza para chuparlos. Sus pezones hirieron su lengua, las duras cimas requirieron toda su atención. Los sacó de su boca, los lamió con su lengua, los chupó duramente con deseo. Al mismo tiempo, agarró firmemente sus caderas y se apretó contra ella, tratándola mucho más rudamente de lo que había querido, pero se sentía tan bien, joder, y los gemidos que emitía junto a su oído amenazaban con hacerle perder el control. Metió sus dedos entre sus piernas, contra la costura del vaquero y supo que tenía que enterrarse dura y profundamente en su interior antes de explotar.

Él agarró la cinturilla de sus vaqueros en las manos. Tiró con fuerza hasta que se oyó un chasquido.

—Adrien… —Ella sollozó su nombre y detuvo sus manos al darse cuenta de qué la había asustado—. Date prisa —imploró ella—. Por favor apresúrate.

Su pasión se incrementó al entender que ella daba la bienvenida a su agresividad. Al mismo tiempo, un atisbo de cordura le recordó donde estaban y supo que había comenzado un juego que se le había ido de las manos. No podía llegar al final, no contra la pared de un edificio. Debía estar loco para dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta allí. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Necesitó toda su autodisciplina para cerrar el chaleco. Marinette abrió los ojos repentinamente, su expresión revelaba una mezcla de pasión y desconcierto. Él movió el sombrero a su posición natural. Ella era una novata en esas lides y no iba a dejar que supiera lo cerca que había estado de vencer a un campeón.

—¿Creo que va a resultar bastante bien, no? —Sus manos normalmente ágiles resultaron torpes cuando comenzó a abrochar los botones y siguió hablando para camuflar su torpeza—. Iremos poco a poco. Veo que has estado perdiendo el tiempo, así que deberemos compensarlo. No creo que ninguno vaya a resistir demasiado, ya me entiendes, pero por lo menos deberíamos intentarlo.

—¿Esto es todo lo que haremos esta noche?

Ella parecía tan afligida que quiso abrazarla.

—Caramba, no. Simplemente nos estamos tomando un respiro. Cuando volvamos a casa, volveremos a empezar una vez más. Tal vez volvamos por el camino del río y veamos cuanto tiempo nos lleva empañar las ventanillas de mi camioneta.

Marinette pegó un brinco cuando la puerta más cercana se abrió ruidosamente y Nathaniel Kurtzberg asomó la cabeza.

—Adrien, Suzy acaba de llamar. Quiere que pases por su casa de inmediato. Dice que cree que puede tener un ratón bajo el fregadero. —Nathaniel volvió a entrar.

Adrien suspiró. Se acabó empañar ventanas. Una vez que Suzy lo cogia por banda, no lo soltaba tan fácilmente.

Marinette le dirigió una mirada compasiva, si bien la sonrisa era ligeramente temblorosa.

—Está bien; tu madre te necesita. Volveré a casa con uno de los ayudantes de producción. Realmente, esto es lo mejor. Así tendré un poco de tiempo para… acostumbrame.

Otra vez ella empezó a mordisquearse el labio.

—Esa idea de poseer mi cuerpo… He pensado… Esto… Se me ha ocurrido...

—Dilo, cariño. No somos unos jovencitos.

—Quiero lo mismo —dijo apresuradamente.

—¿Lo mismo?

—Lo mismo. Sobre poseer mi cuerpo. Quiero el tuyo.

Él quiso estallar de risa, pero frunció el ceño y trató de parecer hosco.

—Nunca esperé que una mujer inteligente fuera tan ilógica. Si cada uno de nosotros posee el cuerpo del otro, nunca sabremos quién se supone que hará el siguiente movimiento.

Ella lo miró seriamente.

—Te aseguro que nos arreglaremos.

—No lo creo.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Lo siento, Adrien, pero voy a tener que ser firme en esto.

Él se preparó para hacerla pasar un mal rato, sólo por puro placer, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ella le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de desaparecer dentro, le dirigió una mirada educada sobre el hombro.

—Gracias por este encuentro tan agradable. Fue altamente educativo. —La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Por un momento solamente permaneció allí de pie y luego sonrió ampliamente. Cada vez que pensaba que tenía a Marinette donde quería, lograba asombrarle. Pero él siempre tenía algún as bajo la manga, y mientras se dirigía a la camioneta, supo que iniciar a Marinette Dupain-Cheng iba a ser definitivamente uno de los mejores placeres de la vida.

 **Vaya vaya, ¿Que os ha parecido este giro dramatico de los acontecimientos?**

 **¿Quien más opina que Adrien se está engañando a sí mismo?**

 **Besis**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo! Solo quiero deciros que me divirtió mucho escribir este capitulo y espero que a vosotros os parezca igual de divertido de leer.**

 **A leer!**

 **Capitulo 13:**

Eso por ofrecerse, pensó Marinette mientras aparcaba el _Thunderbird_ al lado del _Trans_ de Nathalie y recogía la manta Navaho que le habían enviado a buscar. Cuando salió del coche, suspiró. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Adrien la había llevado al _Wagon Wheel_ , pero para su decepción, el lado físico de su relación no había progresado más. Era casi como si él hubiera cambiado de idea. Aunque por otra parte, las condiciones no habían sido propicias para disfrutar de algo de intimidad. Él había tenido largas jornadas de trabajo y muchos impedimentos.

El domingo, tras su noche en el bar de ligues, Adrien y Suzy habían ido a jugar al golf, mientras, Marinette pasaba el día ayudando a Tikki a hacer más cómoda la pequeña casa que había alquilado. Por la noche, uno de sus ex-compañeros de equipo apareció en la puerta y se había quedado varios días, requiriendo cada minuto del tiempo libre de Adrien. Al siguiente fin de semana, Adrien había volado a Houston para una reunión con la gente de American Express para negociar si hacía un anuncio para ellos, y luego, habían estado ocupados rodando una secuencia de persecución que involucraba a Adrien y al villano de la película. Pero si bien ella sabía que no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad real para tener intimidad, todavía pensaba en la preocupante posibilidad de que la oferta solamente hubiera sido una de esas bromas de Adrien y no tuviera intención de enrollarse con ella. Como estaba a punto de llegar el fin de semana y él no había hecho planes para salir del pueblo, pronto lo sabría.

Durante la última semana, habían estado rodando una secuencia de Adrien y Tikki en un cañón al norte del pueblo. Los camiones del equipo y las caravanas estaban aparcadas en la boca del cañón, lo sufientemente lejos como para que el ruido de los vehículos no interfiriera con el del tiroteo.

—Marinette.

Marinette levantó la mirada para ver a Lila Rossi que la llamaba desde el camión de aprovisionamiento. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa maliciosa mientras salía desde atrás del mostrador.

—Adrien te anda buscando. Fue duro hablar con él, así que estoy bastante segura que lo has contrariado otra vez. Oh, querida…

Lila miró su traje críticamente, y Marinette se recordó que no había ninguna razón para sentirse intimidada. Esa mañana se había vestido con un top amarillo y escotado y una faldita estilo sarong con un estampado selvático. Unos pendientes de ambar se balanceaban en las orejas y completaba su atuendo unas sandalias con finas tiras de cuero que exhibían las uñas de sus pies pintadas en color coral oscuro. Deseaba tener el atrevimiento de comprar una discreta pulsera de oro para el tobillo, pero cuando le había pedido a Adrien su opinión, se había reído tanto que había descartado la idea. Probablemente había sido lo mejor. De todas maneras no se la hubiera podido permitir.

Pagar a Adrien, a plazos, el vestido negro de coctel brutalmente caro que le había comprado sin su permiso en la Boutique de Millie disminuía bastante su magro sueldo, pero Marinette había encontrado la manera de devolvérselo de todas maneras. Al principio, cuando había sabido que Millie no aceptaba la devolución del vestido, había decidido que simplemente se lo devolvería a Adrien y le diría que se lo pusiera él. Desafortunadamente, había cometido el error de probarse el vestido primero, y se había visto tan exquisito que no había podido resistir la tentación. Era estúpido, lo sabía, poseer algo tan extravagante, pero quería ver la expresión de su cara cuando finalmente se lo pusiera para él. Y para entonces, le habría pagado la deuda hasta el último penique, lo que haría el momento todavía más dulce.

Ese era el día de paga, y en cuanto tuviera el dinero tenía intención de pagar el alquiler y un plazo del vestido negro, quedaría una cantidad casi insignificante para cosas de primera necesidad. Aun así, para ser alguien al borde del desastre financiero, se sentía sumamente aliviada. Se había prometido a sí misma que su amor sería ofrecido libremente y poder cumplir su promesa la llenaba de orgullo y de un frívolo sentido de libertad.

Los pechos de Lila presionaban su ceñido top cuando se inclinó para pasar una bayeta sobre una de las mesas que había bajo el toldo azul marino dispuesto al lado del camión de aprovisionamiento.

—Es gracioso que vosotros dos no os lleveis mejor. Sé que Adrien nunca se enfada conmigo. Eres la única mujer con la que lo he oído discutir.

—Creemos que es mejor decirnos a la cara todo lo que pensamos. —Informó Marinette con tanta dulzura como pudo reunir.

—¡Estás aquí! ¿Qué te entretuvo? —Mark Wurst, el ayudante de decorado, se abalanzó sobre ella, quitándole de las manos la manta navaja.

Durante el mes pasado, todos los del rodaje la habían llegado a considerar como la chica de los recados de la compañía. Adrien decía que la gente se aprovechaba de ella y que tenía intención de acabar con eso, pero ella le había pedido que no interfiriera. A pesar de la elaboradas historias que él urdió sobre que necesitaba una ayudante, no le había llevado demasiado descubrir que él era una de las peresonas más competentes que conocía, y conforme pasaban los días, progresivamente, se había vuelto más claro para ella que él no tenía suficientes cosas pendientes como para mantenerla ocupada. Afortunadamente, Miraculous sí, y como era quien la tenía contratada, se sentía satisfecha de poder trabajar por el dinero que le pagaban. Si bien nunca haría carrera en Hollywood, estaba decidida a trabajar duramente mientras tuviera ese trabajo.

Marinette entregó la manta al ayudante de decorado.

—Me dijiste que no había prisa, y Nathalie me pidió que cogiera unos documentos en la oficina para ella. —Marinette había estado algo molesta de lo fácilmente que Nathalie se había olvidado de que había llegado a despedirla.

—Hay cambios de última hora—explicó Mark—. Vamos a filmar la escena de amor en el cañón hoy en vez de mañana y necesitamos la manta.

Marinette sintió un nudo en el estómago. Había sabido que tendría que enfrentarse a eso tarde o temprano, pero había esperado que fuera más bien tarde. Pocas películas se rodaban en orden cronológico, y aunque esa sería la primera escena de amor que filmaban, era de hecho el final de la película y la más romántica. Se recordó seriamente que tenía que comportarse como una profesional. Adrien y Tikki tenían varias escenas ardientes de amor, y no se podía permitir comportarse como una bruja celosa en cada una de ellas.

Marinette sabía que no hablaba bien de ella que le dieran tanto placer las dificultades que Adrien tenía con Tikki, sobre todo cuando Tikki se había convertido en una amiga. Pero todo lo que Tikki explicaba sobre Noroo y la lactancia lo había puesto de los nervios. Incluso así, trataba a su pareja de rodaje tan cortésmente que Tikki no se percataba de que lo sacaba de quicio.

—Creo que algunas cosas se deberían mantener en privado —había protestado Adrien a Marinette durante uno de los descansos del día anterior—. No quiero saber nada de su subida —o como se llame— de leche.

—Reflejo de subida.

—Lo que sea, yo no quiero estar al tanto.

—Pienso que es admirable que Tikki dé de mamar a su bebé. No es fácil para una mujer que trabaja.

—También pienso que es admirable. Pero no soy su marido, Noroo no es mi hijo, y no hay necesidad de que yo conozca los detalles.

Marinette bostezó mientras caminaba hacia la caravana de Adrien. Después de pasarse la semana pasada rodando de noche, ahora lo volvían a hacer de día otra vez, y su reloj interno no se había acostumbrado. Aparentemente, le pasaba lo mismo a Adrien. La noche anterior cuando se había levantado para ir al cuarto de baño, había mirado por la ventana de su habitación encima del garaje y había visto el parpadeo de la televisión a través de la ventana del estudio.

Ella pasó junto a Roger, uno de los maquilladores, que llevaba a Noroo en una mochila. Tikki todavía no había encontrado la niñera perfecta y el bebé estaba con cualquiera del equipo cuando ella rodaba. Marinette se paró un minuto a hacer cosquillas en la barbilla de Noroo. Él se rió con deleite y empezó a patalear en la mochila. Realmente era un bebé precioso, a pesar de que parecía un Gerber. Le dio un beso rápido en la frente y le recordó a Roger que se mordía el puño cuando se empezaba a dormir.

Ella subió las escaleras de la caravana y cuando abrió la puerta, Adrien se levantó de un salto.

—¿Pero dónde demonios te has metido?

—Fui a recoger la manta que usarás en la escena con Tikki esta mañana.

Él se acercó a ella con el guión en la mano. Ella notó con alivio que aunque fuera por una vez estaba cubierto por completo. Resultaba irónico que la escena de amor era una de las pocas que se rodarían donde él llevaba puesta toda la ropa. Para variar, sus vaqueros estaban cerrados hasta arriba y una camisa vaquera, con las mangas enrolladas, cubría la desnudez de su pecho.

—Ya no eres ayudante de producción. Eres mi ayudante y además recoger una manta no lleva tres horas.

Como ella no ofreció ninguna explicación pues sería muy larga, él la miró suspicazmente.

—¿Y bien?

—Tuve que recoger unos documentos en la oficina para Nathalie.

—Y…

Ella se rindió a lo inevitable.

—Paré en _Arbor Hills_.

—¿ _Arbor Hills_?

—Es el asilo local, Adrien. Seguramente lo conoces. Lo ví un día, cuando hacía un recado de Nathalie.

—Ya, lo sé. ¿Pero para qué fuiste allí? Pensaba que huías de los asilos como de la peste.

—Curiosidad profesional. Cuando pasaba por delante, vi una grieta peligrosa en las escaleras. Naturalmente, tuve que entrar para avisarles y mientras estaba allí, descubrí que sus instalaciones recreativas son malísimas. No estoy demasiado contenta con el administrador. —No vio necesidad de contarle que recientemente había tomado la costumbre de pasar tiempo con algunos residentes en cuanto tenía la oportunidad y esperaba hablar con el administrador en breve.

—Bueno, pues yo no me lo paso tan bien como tú. Me tengo que aprender el guión de la próxima escena y me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco.

—¿Pero no gimes y gimes?

—No es divertido. —Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por el estrecho espacio de la caravana—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Marinette, no todo en la vida es un gran chiste.

¿Estaba Adrien Agreste, el hombre que nunca se tomaba nada en serio, diciéndole que no se debían gastar bromas? Ella reprimió su diversión mientras un interesante pensamiento la golpeaba.

—¿Adrien, estás nervioso por tener que rodar esa escena de amor?

Él se detuvo.

—¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Es mejor que te acerques y me dejes oler tu aliento, porque pienso seriamente que le has vuelto a dar al vino otra vez. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Deberías saber que hay más escenas de amor en mi vida que las que la mayoría de los hombres tienen en sueños.

—No detrás de la cámara. Y no con un montón de gente mirando. —Ella hizo una pausa mientras un pensamiento preocupante la golpeaba—. ¿O sí?

—¡Claro que no! Bueno, no exactamente. ¡ _No como estás pensando_! La cosa es que aunque hago esta película estúpida, no tengo intención de parecer un idiota. —Abrió el guión—. Aquí, al principio, " _estos musculos deberían venir con licencia"_ —La miró con un oscuro semblante ceñudo—. Y no quiero un comentario sarcástico sobre el dialogo, ¿entendido?

Ella reprimió firmemente una sonrisa. Él estaba realmente molesto por el asunto de la escena de amor. Mientras se apoyaba contra el pequeño mostrador de la cocina, se sintió mucho mejor que momentos antes.

Después de encontrar la frase en el guión, dijo la primera línea de la mejor manera posible.

—Estos músculos deberían venir con licencia.

—¿Qué te pasa en la voz?

—Nada. Estoy actuando.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo dí la estúpida frase.

—No es necesariamente estúpida. Alguien la podría encontrar provocativa.

—Es estúpida, y los dos lo sabemos. Ahora, sigue.

Ella se aclaró la voz.

—Estos músculos deberían venir con licencia.

—No tienes que leerlo como si estuvieras en coma.

—No sabes la siguiente línea, ¿verdad? Por eso me criticas.

—Estoy pensando.

—En vez de criticarme a mí, por qué no reconoces que te has olvidado la respuesta y me dices: "Marinette, cariñooo, me parece que olvidé mi dialogo. ¿Por qué no me diiiices como empiiiieza?"

La imitación de su acento arrastrado lo hizo reírse. Se tumbó desgarbadamente sobre el sofá. Era demasiado pequeño para sus piernas largas, y apoyó sus pies, cubiertos por un par de gruesos calcetines blancos, contra la pared.

—Lo siento, Marinette. Tienes razón. Dime como empieza.

—Dices: " _Y tú deberias…_

—Ya me acuerdo: " _Y tú deberias venir con una advertencia, querida_ ". Joder, eso es todavía más estúpido. No es extraño que no la pueda recordar.

—Pues no es tan mala como la siguiente: " _Por qué no me registras y miras si la tengo_." —Ella miró el guión con preocupación—. Tienes razón, Adrien. Esto es realmente estúpido. No creo que al guionista le gusten más las escenas de amor que a tí. El resto del guión es por el estilo.

—Ya te lo dije. —Él se incorporó en el sofá—. Me dan ganas de tener una de esas pataletas en plan estrella que se lee en _People_. Necesitamos que se reescriba.

—En realidad, no hay tiempo para eso. —Ella miró otra vez el guión—. Sabes, esto podría funcionar si los dos lo decís con naturalidad. Sólo con una sonrisa. Los dos sabeis que es estúpido. Una especie de broma sexual, nada más.

—A ver —Tendió la mano para que se lo pasara. Ella se lo dio y él lo estudió—. Puede que tengas razón. Hablaré con Tikki sobre ello. Cuando no tiene delante ese bebé, alguna que otra vez muestra algunos atisbos de sentido común.

Pasaron los diez minutos siguientes estudiando el guión. En cuanto Adrien decidía hacer algo, lo hacía bien. Resultó tener una memoria rápida y cuando lo llamaron al escenario, lo sabía sin fallos.

—Te vienes conmigo, Marinette.

—Me temo que no puedo. Tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas. —Si bien Adrien no sentía nada por Tikki, era un hombre saludable y viril, e inevitablemente, iba a disfrutar de todo ese contacto físico. Ella no quería verlo. ¿Qué mujer en sus cabales observaría deliberadamente al hombre que amaba hacer el amor con otra mujer, especialmente una tan bella como Tikki Brooks?

—Todo lo demás tendrá que esperar. Te quiero conmigo allí mismo, en el cañón. —Se puso un par de botas de cuero.

—Molestaré. Será lo único que haga.

—Es una orden, Marinette. De tu jefe. —Agarró rápidamente el guión y su brazo y la empujó a la puerta. Pero cuando iba a agarrar el picaporte, se paró repentinamente. Girándose, la comenzó a estudiar de una manera que hizo que punzadas de excitación recorrieran su piel.

—Marinette, cariño, si no te importa, me gustaría que me dieras tus bragas antes de irnos.

—¡Qué!

—Creo que lo dije bien claro.

Su pulso aceleró a toda velocidad ante el sonido de esa ronca voz arrastrada.

—¡No puedo salir sin bragas!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque estaría afuera, y estaría…

—Estarías desnuda bajo esa linda faldita tuya, pero mientras aparentas ser una dama delante de todo el mundo, yo lo sabría.

Otra vez, la recorrió con la mirada, haciendo que su piel se volviera húmeda y caliente. Él no entendía que ella no era el tipo de mujer que se paseaba sin ropa interior, ni siquiera en su versión "arreglada".

Ante su vacilación, él suspiró pacientemente con exageración, de la manera que lo hacía cuando quería manipular a alguien.

—No me puedo creer que discutamos por esto. Aparentemente todas esas distracciones de estas dos semanas han hecho que olvides nuestro trato. Tú y yo sabemos lo que hay debajo de la falda. —Otro suspiro—. Nunca pensé que tendría que darte a ti, una catequista, un sermón sobre ética.

Ocultando el deseo con una risa nerviosa, que sólo lo animaría a ser todavía más escandaloso, intentó sonar razonable.

—Las catequistas no se pasean sin ropa interior.

—Indícame la parte de la Biblia donde pone eso.

Esta vez ella se rió.

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, querida. —Las chispas en aquellos ojos verde oscuro, la dejaron sin aliento. —Dámelas, querida. O te las quitaré.

 _Oh,_ _Señor_ , esa voz arrastrada y ardiente. Reptaba por su cuerpo como una caricia íntima, y ella tuvo un momento de pura temeridad. Toda una vida de moderación, donde había sido la vieja Marinette Dupain-Cheng, voló ante sus ojos. Ahora, era una mujer salvaje.

Con la piel ardiendo, le dio la espalda, metió las manos bajo su falda, y bajó unas braguitas amarillo dorado.

Adrien se rió entre dientes y las tomó de sus manos.

—Gracias, querida. Creo que me inspirarán.

Las metió hasta el fondo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros; eran tan diminutas que no dejaron ni el más mínimo bulto.

o0o0o

—Estos músculos deberían venir con licencia.

—Y tú deberias venir con una advertencia, querida.

—Por qué no me registras y miras si la tengo.

Tikki y Adrien sonrieron mientras decían el estúpido diálogo, haciéndolo sonar provocativo, pero sin empalagar. Estaban encima de la manta que Marinette había ido a recoger horas antes, que estaba extendida en un claro del bosque lleno de hierba y sombreado por sicomoros y robles.

—Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. —Adrien siguió sonriendo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tikki y deshacia el nudo que cerraba su blusa campesina.

¿Y por qué estaba sonriendo?, pensó Marinette, apartando la vista de la tela que caía dejando al descubierto el cremoso hombro de Tikki. Realmente era un maestro en convertir el sexo en un jueguecito divertido.

La cálida brisa se coló bajo su falda, acariciando su trasero desnudo. Dejando hipersensible su piel. Estaba excitada por su desnudez y asustada de que una repentina racha de viento levantara la parte delantera de su falda y mostrara su secreto al mundo. Todo era culpa de Adrien. Ya era bastante malo haberla convencido de salir casi desnuda, pero mientras él y Tikki rodaban, él había agravado su pecado mirándola y tocando deliberadamente el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, recordándole lo que allí había. Nunca había compartido un secreto sexual con un hombre, y la hacía sentirse mareada y febril.

Los árboles susurraban por encima de ella, y el aire en el cañón llevaba un leve aroma a cedro. El diálogo continuó hasta que se interrumpió por el suave sonido de un beso. A pesar de su intención de comportarse profesionalmente, no se resignaba a mirar. Quería ser la mujer que estuviera en sus brazos sobre la manta. A solas con él, sólo los dos. Desnudos.

—¡Oh, mierda!

La exclamación de Tikki interrumpió su ensueño.

—¡Corten! —gritó el director—. ¿Qué sucede? —Marinette miró al mismo tiempo a Adrien y a su bella acompañante—. ¿Te duele algo, Tikki?

—Me subió la leche. Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo. Estoy empapada. Necesito una blusa nueva.

Adrien se puso de pie tan rápidamente como si hubiera estado expuesto a una enfermedad mortal.

—Diez minutos, para todos —anunció el director—. Los de guardarropa, otra blusa para la señorita Brooks. Y será mejor que traigais otra también para el Sr. Agreste.

Adrien se quedó helado.

Bajó la cabeza.

Una expresión de absoluto horror apareció en su rostro cuando vio dos círculos húmedos en la parte delantera de su camisa.

Una risita se escabulló por los labios de Marinette. Ella pensó que nunca había visto a nadie desabotonar una prenda tan rápidamente. Se la pasó al ayudante de guardaropa e inmediatamente se acercó a Marinette.

—Vamos.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, la guió a través de los árboles sobre el terreno rocoso, caminando tan rápido que ella tropezó. Él tiró de ella, pero no aflojó el paso. Sólo cuando estaban fuera de la vista de los demás, se paró y se apoyó contra el tronco de un nogal.

—Esto es la peor experiencia de mi vida. No puedo hacerlo, Marinette. Antes me comería una rata que ir allí para quitarle la blusa a esa mujer. No puedo hacer el amor con una madre que está dando de mamar.

Él parecía tan apesadumbrado que Marinette no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por él, si bien iba contra sus sentimientos más feministas. Intentó usar su tono más razonable, algo verdaderamente difícil cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

—La función del pecho de una mujer es alimentar a los bebés, Adrien. No dice nada bueno de ti que lo encuentres tan ofensivo.

—No es que lo encuentre ofensivo. Es sólo que no permite que me olvide de que estoy besando a la esposa de otro. Hacer el amor con Tikki Brooks es algo imposible. En contra de lo que puedas haber oído, no me lío con mujeres casadas.

—No, supongo que no. A tu peculiar manera, machista, tienes sentido del honor.

Algunos hombres habrían visto que era un cumplido un tanto dudoso, pero Adrien pareció complacido.

—Gracias.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato. Cuando él habló, su voz sonó ronca.

—Me temo que vas a tener que ponerme de mejor humor para que haya alguna oportunidad de que el trabajo de hoy sea decente.

—¿Ponerte de mejor humor?

La atrajo hacia su pecho y presionó su boca sobre la de ella como si quisiera devorarla. Su respuesta fue inmediata. Las llamas recorrieron su sangre a toda velocidad y ella respondió a su pasión con la suya. Su boca estaba abierta, su lengua era agresiva. Hundió los dedos en su pelo grueso mientras él metía la mano bajo la falda. Sus grandes manos ahuecaron su trasero y la levantó del suelo. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas y sintió la ruda abrasión de la tela de los vaqueros contra la sensible piel del interior de sus muslos. Él se giró de tal modo que la espalda de Marinette se apretara contra el tronco del árbol. Ella sintió su deseo, grueso y duro, contra sí y una parte suya, muy lasciva, quiso desgarrar la cremallera de sus vaqueros para que no hubiera ninguna barrera entre ellos.

Los años de privación la llevaron más allá de los límites del control. Hambrienta, gimió y le apretó más entre sus muslos.

Ella oyó una suave maldición. Él suavizó el agarre de su culo y la bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—Lo siento, cariño. Me sigo olvidando de cuanto te excitas. No debería haber comenzado esto.

Ella se apoyó contra él. Él la cogió por la nuca y la atrajo contra su pecho desnudo. Él olía a jabón, a limpio y a verano. Ella apretó sus ojos cerrados, deseando haber manifestado más control.

—Dame mis bragas, por favor.

Ella temió que se negara, pero aparentemente él comprendió que ya se había divertido bastante. La soltó para meter la mano en el bolsillo. Ella fijó los ojos en su pecho cuando le entregó el naylon amarillo dorado. Cuando él habló, no había ni rastro de risa en su voz y tenía el filo acerado de la determinación.

—Mañana por la noche nadie detendrá lo que hemos empezado.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

A ella le llevó varios minutos arreglarse; a regañadientes regresó al lugar donde rodaban la película. Tikki se había vestido con una blusa limpia, y mecía a Noroo entre sus brazos mientras cantaba una canción. Adrien, todavía con el pecho desnudo, permanecía de pie entre ella y el director, que parecía darles los últimos consejos. El director se dio la vuelta para hablar con un cámara y uno de los maquilladores abordó a Tikki con un bote de laca.

Tikki lo detuvo con la mano.

—Un momento. No quiero que Noroo respire eso. ¿Puedes cogerlo, Adrien? —Sin esperar su consentimiento, metió con fuerza el bebé entre sus brazos y se alejó unos pasos para que le rociaran el pelo.

Adrien arqueó las cejas con alarma. Al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo reaccionó con el instinto de un receptor profesional y automáticamente acercó el bebé a su pecho.

Noroo emitió un gorgoteo feliz. Rozando con familiaridad la piel con la mejilla, instintivamente movió la cabeza buscando sobre el bien formado músculo pectoral desnudo de Adrien y abrió su ávida boquita.

Adrien le dirigió una severa mirada.

—Ni lo sueñes, colega.

Noroo rió entrecortadamente y se chupó los dedos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14:**

Al caer la tarde siguiente, Marinette y Adrien estaban sentados en la última fila de las gradas de madera del Instituto de Telarosa, mirando el campo vacío de fútbol.

—No me puedo creer que nunca fueras a un partido de fútbol en secundaria —dijo él.

—Había mucho que hacer en _Françoise Dupont_ por las tardes. Era difícil poder salir. —Incluso a sus oídos, sonaba tensa. El día anterior, en el cañón, él había dicho que esa noche sería la noche en que acabarían lo que habían comenzado y ella estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía soportarlo. Al mismo tiempo, él estaba tan frío y controlado como siempre. Quería matarlo.

—Parece como si no te hubieras divertido demasiado de niña. —Rozó el costado de su pierna y ella dio un brinco. La miró con aire inocente, luego se estiró para coger un muslo de pollo del envase que había comprado para comer, junto con patatas fritas, ensalada y pan de ajo.

Quizá su roce había sido accidental. Por otra parte, conociéndolo como lo conocía, era muy posible que él deliberadamente la estuviera distrayendo. Debía saber que ella estaba impaciente desde que había abierto la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y lo había visto de pie al otro lado con unos vaqueros, el stetson, y una camiseta descolorida de los Titans del Instituto de Telarosa que podía tener sus buenos quince años, y que en aquel tiempo podría haber quedado perfecta sobre sus espectaculares pectorales, pero ahora, definitivamente le apretaba. Como Adrien siempre llevaba la ropa impecable, supo que vestir la desgastada camiseta era intencionado. Formaba parte de su intento de recrear una cita de secundaria.

Ella mordisqueó una patata frita y cuando él apartó la mirada, la metió por la abertura debajo de sus piernas y la dejó caer al suelo bajo las gradas, su estómago estaba demasiado agitado para comer.

—Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?

—¿El instituto? Para nada. Fueron los deberes lo que puso en un serio aprieto mi vida social.

—No hablo de deberes. Hablo del fútbol.

Él se encogió de hombros y lanzó el hueso de pollo al envase, rozándola con el brazo de camino. Ella sintió como si una onda expansiva la atravesara.

—Tarde o temprano, tenía que dejarlo. Un hombre no puede jugar siempre a la pelota.

—Ya, pero tú no habías planeado dejarlo tan pronto.

—Quizá me dedique al entrenamiento. Aquí entre nosotros, he hablado con un par de personas. Entrenar será probablemente el paso siguiente.

Ella esperaba oír algún entusiasmo en su voz, pero no oyó ninguno.

—¿Qué piensas de tu carrera como actor?

—Tiene partes buenas. Me gustan las escenas de acción. —Torció su boca irritado—. Pero te aseguro que me alegraré mucho cuando acabemos con la escena de amor. ¿Sabes que hoy esperaban en serio que me quitara los pantalones?

Ella sonrió a pesar de su agitación.

—Estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Y también cuando acabaste con toda la cara roja, sacudiendo la cabeza y atragantándote. Creo que ni Nathalie, ni el director, ni nadie, tenía la más leve idea de lo que decías.

—¿Tendría que haberme quitado los pantalones?

—Lo hizo la pobre Tikki.

—Desnudarse forma parte de la vida de una mujer. Cuanto antes lo aceptan, más felices son. —Palmeó su rodilla desnuda, haciendo que una oleada de deseo la atravesara cuando dejó la mano allí un segundo más de lo necesario.

Le costó todo su autocontrol no responder al cebo que le puso. No era que ella no tuviera los nervios de punta por todos esos jueguecitos, pero se sentía notablemente tolerante con él, a pesar de su tortura sensual. La había emocionado su comportamiento con Tikki durante los últimos dos días, cuando habían rodado la escena de amor. Tikki había seguido teniendo subidas de leche, la mayoría de las veces encima de él, hasta el punto que Tikki habia pasado tanta vergüenza que había estallado en lágrimas. Adrien había sido un perfecto caballero, bromeando con ella hasta conseguir que se relajara y haciéndola sentir como si ese tipo de cosas pasara cada dos por tres, como si cualquier día no estuviera completo sin eso, como si él encontrara agradable que le mojaran el pecho con leche materna.

Algunas veces su habilidad para disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos la asustaba. Nadie debería tener tanto autocontrol. Ella ciertamente no lo hacía. Ahora mismo, sólo pensar en hacer el amor con él convertía sus entrañas en papilla.

Él dio ligeros toquecitos en su muslo desnudo con la servilleta, aunque ella no había dejado caer nada allí. Su pulgar pasó rozando el interior y ella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella rechinó los dientes.

—No… No… eh…, absolutamente nada. —La estaba reduciendo a ser una piltrafa emocional, con sus toquecitos, rozando la pierna cuando se movía, acariciando su pecho con el brazo cuando se inclinaba a coger un trozo de pollo. Cada uno de los contactos podía haber sido accidental, pero Adrien no hacía nada por accidente, así que dedujo que estaba jugando con ella. Si por lo menos sacara el tema de lo que les depararía la noche, podría aclarar las cosas entre ellos y dejaría de estar tan a la expectativa. Lo sacaría ella misma, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo.

Sacudió algunas migas de pan de sus blancos pantalones cortos para hacer algo con las manos. Había sido él quien le dijera que se pusiera pantalones cortos esa noche, y aunque no los veía demasiado apropiados, había accedido al recordar sus lisonjeros comentarios sobre sus piernas. También llevaba un jersey corto de algodón color turquesa que dejaba al descubierto la espalda en cuanto se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, algo, pensó, que no iba a escapar a la atención de Adrien.

—Desearía que empezaras a ir a ver la proyección de los rodajes diarios —dijo ella, tratando de alejar su mente de su cuerpo caliente—. Quizá así, te entusiasmarías más con la película. Todos sabían que serías fotogénico, pero creo que nadie esperaba que actuaras tan bien como lo haces.

Varias veces ella había tenido oportunidad de sentarse con Nathalie, el director, y otros miembros de producción de _Luna Sangrienta_ para previsualizar el rodaje del día. Adrien tenía una presencia bastante tranquila en pantalla, parecía incluso como si no estuviera actuando. Actuaba de una manera sólida y comedida, a pesar del predecible guión.

En lugar de sentirse halagado por su alabanza, él frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que soy bueno. ¿Acaso piensas que me habría prestado a algo así si creyera que lo podía hacer mal?

Ella lo observó con suspicacia.

—Desde el principio, has estado sorprendentemente confiado para no haber actuado nunca. —Entrecerró los ojos ante una idea repentina—. No sé de qué me extraño, era de suponer. Es otro de tus trucos, ¿no?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me hablas.

—Has tomado lecciones de interpretación.

—¿Lecciones de interpretación?

—Ya me has oído. Has tomado lecciones de interpretación, ¿no es cierto?

Él se puso hosco.

—Puede que haya hablado con uno de mis colegas de golf mientras jugamos, pero nada más. Un par de conversaciones no son precisamente lecciones. Un par de ideas entre hoyo y hoyo. Eso es todo.

No había desviado sus sospechas ni un poquito y le lanzó su mirada acerada.

—¿Y quién es ese misterioso colega de golf?

—¿Qué más da?

—Adrien…

—Puede que haya sido Clint Eastwood.

—¡Clint Eastwood! ¡Te ha dado lecciones de interpretación Clint Eastwood! —Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no significa que tome en serio este asunto. —Caló el sombrero unos centímetros más en la frente—. Hacerle el amor a mujeres que no me atraen no es la idea que tengo de cómo pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Me gusta Tikki.

—Está bien, supongo. Pero no es mi tipo.

—Quizá sea porque es una mujer y no una chica.

Su expresión se volvió beligerante.

—¿Y eso que se supone que significa?

Su crispación la molestó.

—El hecho indiscutible es que no tienes el mejor de los gustos en lo que a mujeres se refiere.

—Eso es mentira.

—¿Alguna vez has salido con una mujer que tenga más coeficiente intelectual que talla de sujetador?

Los ojos de Adrien bajaron hasta sus pechos.

—Puede que algo más grande.

Ella pudo sentir como sus pezones se tensaban.

—Yo no cuento. Oficialmente no estamos saliendo.

—Te olvidas de mi relación con Gloria Steinem.

—¡Jamás has salido con Gloria Steinem!

—Eso tú no lo sabes. Y el hecho de que estemos comprometidos no te da derecho a decir que tipo de mujeres me atraen.

Él contestaba con evasivas. Rozó su pantorrilla desnuda con su pierna, y a Marinette se le puso la piel de gallina. Ya que no iba a llegar más lejos por ese camino, optó por atacar desde otro frente.

—Parece que tienes cabeza para los negocios. Quizá serías más feliz dedicándote a eso en vez de actuar. No sabía que habías emprendido varios negocios con éxito. Jack Damocles me ha dicho que naciste con una especie de don.

—Nunca me costó ganar dinero.

Ella nunca había oído menos entusiasmo, y mientras tiraba otra patata frita bajo las gradas, intentó descubrir por qué. Adrien era inteligente, guapo, encantador y parecía poder realizar con éxito cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. Excepto lo único que quería, jugar al fútbol. Le vino el pensamiento que desde que lo conocía, nunca lo había oído quejarse de la manera brutal en que había acabado su carrera. No era quejica por naturaleza, pero sospechaba que se sentiría mejor si pudiera desahogarse.

—Parece que te guardas demasiado las cosas. ¿No sería mejor que hablases de lo que te sucedió?

—No me psicoanalices, Marinette.

—No lo pretendo, pero terminar tu carrera tan repentinamente ha debido de ser muy duro para ti.

—Si estás esperando que comience a quejarme porque ya no puedo jugar, ya puedes olvidarte. Tengo más de lo que la mayor parte del mundo podría soñar y la autocompasión no entra en mi lista de virtudes.

—Nunca he conocido a alguien menos propenso a la autocompasión que tú, pero tu vida siempre ha girado entorno al fútbol. Es natural que tengas un sentimiento de pérdida. Realmente tienes derecho a estar amargado por lo que sucedió con tu carrera.

—Díselo a alguien que no tenga trabajo, o que no tenga hogar. Te apuesto algo que se cambian por mi sin dudar.

—Si sigues esa lógica, entonces nadie que tenga comida y casa debería sentirse infeliz por nada. Pero la vida es algo más que eso.

Él se pasó una servilleta por los labios, rozando su pecho con el codo al hacerlo y provocando una reacción en cadena de sensaciones en su interior.

—Marinette, no te ofendas, pero vas camino de matarme de aburrimiento con este tema.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reojo, tratando de saber si la caricia había sido deliberada o no, pero no le dio ninguna pista.

Él estiró la pierna para meter la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y la tela se tensó sobre sus caderas. Sintió el pulso latiendo en la garganta.

—Me has entretenido tanto que casi olvidaba algo que quería hacer esta noche. —Sacó algo en el puño cerrado—. Para reconstruir desde el principio tu relación con el otro sexo, tendríamos que empezar por jugar a los médicos detrás del garaje, pero creí que era mejor que nos saltasemos esa parte y empezaramos por secundaria que es cuando las cosas se ponen más interesantes. Alix Kubdel nunca me devolvió mi anillo de secundaria tras terminar nuestra relación, así que tendremos que arreglarnos con esto. —Abrió su mano.

En la palma reposaba el anillo más grande que había visto nunca. Rodeadas de llamativos diamantes blancos y amarillos, brillaban tres estrella azules. El anillo estaba ensartado en una pesada cadena de oro que él pasó por su cabeza.

El anillo cayó con un ruido sordo entre sus pechos. Ella lo cogió, y bizqueó ligeramente al mirar hacia abajo.

—¡Adrien, éste es tu anillo de la Super Bowl!

—Nino Lahiffe me lo devolvió hace un par de días.

—¡No puedo llevar tu anillo de la Super Bowl!

—No veo porqué. Uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo.

—Pero…

—La gente del pueblo va a sospechar si no tienes un anillo. Así todos lo verán. Aunque vete con tiempo cuando bajes al pueblo. Todos se lo van a querrer probar.

¿Cuántos golpes había recibido para ganarlo? ¿Cuántos huesos se habría roto o cuantos tirones musculares habría resistido? A los treinta, finalmente llevaba el anillo de un hombre. Y menudo anillo.

Como se recordó a sí misma sólo lo tenía por ahora. Recordó las sensaciones que había experimentado de adolescente, cuando las chicas de su clase llevaban colgando de una cadena el anillo de un chico. Cuánto había deseado uno.

Luchó por contener la emoción. Esto sólo era una farsa y no debía de dejar que significara tanto para ella.

—Gracias, Adrien.

—Por lo general, en un momento como este, un chico y una chica sellarían el acontecimiento con un beso, pero, hablando con franqueza, te excitas demasiado rápido como para hacerlo en público, así que lo pospondremos hasta que tengamos un poco más de privacidad.

Ella lo apretó firmemente en la palma de su mano.

—¿Fuiste dando tu anillo de secundaria sin ton ni son?

—Sólo dos veces. Creo que ya mencioné a Alix Kubdel, pero Alya Césaire fue la primera chica que amé. Ahora es Alya Lahiffe. Por cierto estás a punto de conocerla; le dije que trataríamos de pasar por su casa esta noche. Su marido, Nino, era mi mejor amigo en secundaria, y Alya se pondrá realmente pesada si no te conoce de una vez. Por supuesto, si tienes algún motivo para no querer ir… —la miró de reojo— …podemos posponer la visita hasta mañana.

—¡Esta noche es perfecto! —Tenía la garganta seca y la voz sonó aguda. ¿Por qué él estaba prolongando su agonía de esa manera? Tal vez había cambiado de idea y no quería hacer el amor con ella. Quizá sólo trataba evadirse de ella.

Su brazo rozó la piel desnuda justo encima de su cintura cuando se estiró hacia la bolsa que habia había dejado sobre el asiento detrás de ella. Ella dio un salto.

La miró, sus ojos verde eran inocentes como los de un bebé.

—Te ayudaré a recoger esto.

Sonriendo con picardía, él empezó a recoger los restos de su cena y a meterlos en la bolsa, tocándola aquí y allí durante todo el proceso hasta que ella tuvo toda la piel de gallina. Se dio cuenta de que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Deliberadamente la estaba llevando a la locura.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban siendo conducidos a la desordenada sala de estar de una pequeña casa de una planta por una mujer gordita, pero aún guapa, con la cara lavada y el pelo castaño teñido, que vestía una malla roja, un top blanco y un par de sandalias gastadas. Parecía alguien que había sido golpeada por la vida pero que no había permitido que eso la afectara, además su afecto por Adrien era tan transparente y honesto que a Marinette le gustó de inmediato.

—Ya era hora de que Adrien te trajera a conocernos. —Alya apretó la mano de Marinette—. Joder, todos los del pueblo se quedaron muertos cuando oyeron que finalmente lo habían cazado. ¡Jo-leen! ¡Te he oido, deja los _Little Debbies_ en este mismo momento! —Señaló desde la sala de estar, limpia pero desordenada, hacia la cocina—. Esa es Joleen, nuestra hija mayor. Su hermano Kenny está con sus amigos esta noche. ¡Nino! ¡Adrien y Marinette están aquí! _¡Niii-nooo!_

—Deja de gritar, Alya. —Nino entró tranquilamente en la sala de estar desde la cocina, pasándose una servilleta sobre la boca, haciendo que Marinette sospechara que había sido él, y no su hija, quien había ido por los Little Debbies.

Ella había conocido brevemente a Nino Lahiffe cuando llevó el Thunderbird al taller a poner ruedas nuevas. Como la casa donde vivía, estaba un poco dejado. Con su pelo negro y la piel morena, todavía era un hombre de buen ver, pero algo de grasa se había acumulado en su cintura y formaba una doblez. Bueno, lo podía imaginar en secundaria, totalmente opuesto a Adrien, moreno en vez de rubio. Los tres —Adrien, Nino y Alya— debían haber sido algo digno de ver.

Después de que Joleen hubiera entrado corriendo para darle un húmedo y entusiasmado beso a su Tío Adrien, Alya llevó a Marinette a la cocina para que la ayudara a llevar unas cervezas y patatas fritas. A Marinette no le apetecían, pero no tuvo corazón para negarse a la alegre hospitalidad de Alya. Se había metido el anillo de Alya bajo el jersey y anidaba entre sus pechos. Lo tocó mientras estudiaba la cocina. Estaba tan limpia y desordenada como la sala, con los dibujos de los niños pegados a la nevera por imanes con versos de la Biblia y un montón de periódicos apilados en el suelo al lado de un cuenco de perro con agua.

Alya mantuvo abierta la puerta de la nevera con la cadera mientras comenzaba a coger latas de cerveza y se las pasaba a Marinette.

—El alcalde Xavier Lahiffe es el padre de Nino y me ha dicho que te diga que tienes un puesto en el comité de "la casa de Adrien". Tienes una reunión el lunes a las siete. Si quieres pasar por aquí y recogerme, podemos ir juntas.

Marinette la observó con alarma mientras apretaba cuatro latas frías de cerveza contra su pecho.

—¿El comité de "La casa de Adrien"?

—Para el Festival de Heaven. —Cerró la puerta del refrigerador, tomó una bolsa de patatas fritas del mostrador, y las vertió en dos tazones de plástico azul—. Sé que Adrien te ha dicho que el pueblo compró la casa donde creció. Estará dedicada a él, pero aún necesitamos algo de ayuda para que esté lista a tiempo.

Marinette recordó la opinión de Adrien sobre convertir la casa de su infancia en una atracción turística.

—No sé, Alya. A Adrien no le gusta eso demasiado.

Alya tomó dos de las cervezas y le dio a Marinette uno de los tazones de patatas fritas.

—La inaugurará. Es sobre Adrien. Y sabe todo lo que le debe al pueblo.

Marinette no creía que Adrien debiera nada al pueblo, pero como ella era de fuera, tenía un punto de vista diferente al de los residentes allí.

Cuando las mujeres regresaron a la sala de estar, Nino y Adrien discutían sobre las posibilidades de los Chicago Stars de ganar otra Super Bowl. Adrien cruzó un tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria y descansó su stetson sobre la pantorrilla. Marinette se dirigió al sofá y le dio una cerveza. Sus dedos rozaron los suyos y sintió un hormigueo subiendo por el brazo. La miró con esos ojos verde oscuro y se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Cuando colocó el tazón de patatas fritas sobre la mesa de café y tomó asiento al lado de él, se dio cuenta que Nino la observaba con abierto interés. Ella sintió sus ojos moviéndose sobre sus pechos y bajando por sus piernas desnudas. Cuando Adrien la miraba así, se le ponía la piel de gallina, pero el escrutinio de Nino la avergonzó. Si hubiera sabido que iban a detenerse allí, habría ignorado la petición de Adrien y se habría puesto otra ropa.

Nino tomó la cerveza que le ofrecía su esposa y, reclinándose en el sillón de vinilo miró a Adrien.

—¿Cómo llevas no jugar la pretemporada? Es la primera vez en… ¿cuántos años?

—Trece.

—Debe ser duro. Batiste algunos records, pero si hubieras continuado, podrías haber hecho alguno más.

Nino estaba vertiendo sal deliberadamente en las heridas de Adrien, y Marinette esperó que Adrien saltara con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Pero se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. Se sintió extrañamente protectora con él. Aquí, entre sus amigos de infancia, parecía vulnerable.

Impulsivamente, se inclinó y palmeó el muslo de Adrien sobre los vaqueros. Los músculos bajo su palma se sentían duros y tensos.

—Estoy segura que la mayor parte del pueblo agradecen que haga la película en vez de estar en la pretemporada. Miraculous está inyectando mucho dinero en la economía local. Pero, no sé ni por qué te digo esto, Nino. Tu taller recibe todos los vehículos de Miraculous, ¿no es cierto?

Nino se ruborizó. Adrien la miró evaluándola. Ella palmeó su muslo otra vez como si tuviera derecho a tocarle cualquier parte del cuerpo cuando quisiera. Alya rompió lentamente el silencio informando sobre el progreso de los diversos comités del Festival de Heaven y acabó anunciando que Marinette había sido incluida en el comité de "La casa de Adrien".

Adrien entrecerró los ojos.

—Dije a Xavier que no se le ocurriera contar conmigo, ni tampoco con Marinette. Es una idea estúpida y a quien quiera que se le ocurrió debería ir a que le examinaran la cabeza.

—Fue idea de Xavier — dijo Nino agresivamente.

Adrien miró su lata de cerveza.

—Es lo mismo.

Marinette esperó que Nino saliera en defensa de su padre, pero en vez de hacerlo, gruñó y tomó un montón de patatas fritas del tazón que tenía más cerca. Con la boca llena, miró a Marinette.

—En el pueblo se sorprendieron cuando oyeron lo vuestro. No eres el tipo de Adrien.

—Gracias —contestó Marinette cortésmente.

Adrien se rió entre dientes.

Nino la estudió más estrechamente, luego se volvió a Adrien.

—¿Cómo ha tomado Suzy tu compromiso? ¿O está demasiado ocupada con su nuevo novio para prestar atención?

—¡Nino, cállate! —exclamó Alya—. No lo sabes con certeza. Y no hay necesidad de decir nada que probablemente no sea más que un chisme.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Adrien—. ¿De qué habláis?

Nino se llenó la boca con otro puñado de patatas fritas.

—Díselo tú, Alya. A mi no me creerá.

La lata de la cerveza de Alya sonó al chocar con su anillo de boda mientras la rodaba entre las palmas de sus manos.

—Es simplemente un rumor. Probablemente no es nada.

—Si tiene que ver con mi madre, quiero saberlo.

—Bueno, Angie Cotter habló con Nelly Romero, ya sabes como es, no se podría callar aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Pero la mitad de lo que dice no es cierto. El mes pasado me vio ir a la panadería con una camisa vieja de Nino y lo siguiente que supe fue que le había dicho a medio pueblo que estaba embarazada otra vez. Así que seguro que es algo por el estilo.

Adrien la miró con gravedad.

—Dime lo que dijo.

—Bueno, el rumor dice que Suzy anda con Gabriel Sawyer.

—¿Qué? —Adrien se rió—. Este pueblo es increíble. Algunas cosas no cambian nunca.

—Ves, Nino, te dije que era mentira.

Nino se inclinó hacia delante.

—Angie dice que vio al chófer de Gabriel Sawyer recogiendo a Suzy en su casa hace algunas semanas. Si eso es cierto, a tu madre no le quedará ni un amigo en el pueblo.

—Yo —dijo Alya—. Quiero a Suzy, y estaré de su lado, pase lo que pase.

Marinette se dio cuenta que se había olvidado mencionarle a Adrien su encuentro en la carretera con Gabriel Sawyer, pero ahora no parecía ser el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Le había gustado el Sr. Sawyer. No todo el mundo se habría detenido para ver si necesitaba ayuda y la incomodaba oírles hablar así de él.

Adrien estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, tocando los hombros de Marinette, luego lentamente metió el pulgar por el cuello de su jersey y lo movió sobre su clavícula. Se erizó la piel de su pecho y ella temió que la reacción de los pezones la delataran, la tela del jersey era sumamente reveladora para todos. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Adrien continuó acariciándola.

—Estoy seguro que ella apreciaría tu lealtad, Alya, pero no será necesaria. Mi madre adora este pueblo, y te puedo ga-ran-ti-zar que ni pensaría en estar en compañía de ese hijo de puta.

—Eso es lo que dije a todo el mundo —dijo Alya—. Honestamente, Adrien, yo no sé cómo nos mantendremos después de que Tecnologías Rosa se vaya del pueblo. Son el pueblo. Si el Festival de Heaven no nos incluye en el mapa del turismo, podemos cerrar la calle Mayor.

Nino se limpió las migas de patatas.

—Xavier dice que Michael Jordan jugará en el torneo de golf de las estrellas con toda seguridad.

Los ojos de Adrien tenían una expresión vaga que Marinette sospechaba que significaba que no había invitado a toda esa gente como había prometido. Mientras intentaba escaparse de su atención, pensó que no era un descuido casual. Intentó desembarazarse sin éxito de la mano que acariciaba deliciosamente su cuello.

—No con toda seguridad —dijo—. Fijo.

—Si Jordan viene, traerá un montón de turistas. ¿Cuántos de los Cowboys traerás además de Aikman?

—Aún tengo que concretarlo. —Adrien sacó la mano del cuello de Marinette y cogió el stetson. Cuando se puso de pie, la arrastró con él—. Marinette y yo tenemos que irnos. Le prometí que escogeríamos los nombres de todos nuestros hijos esta noche. Ahora mismo le gusta Aloysius para nuestro primer niño y tengo que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Marinette casi se atragantó con la patata frita que estaba tragando.

Alya le brindó un gesto inconfundible de amistad al decirle a Adrien que que consideraba Aloysius un nombre perfecto. Los buenos modales obligaron a Marinette a darle las gracias para diversión de Adrien. Le palmeó el trasero y comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez. Su mano permaneció allí mucho tiempo y ella apenas pudo pensar en cómo despedirse. La poca comida que había consumido esa noche había formado una bola de nervios en su estómago.

El silencio se alargó entre ellos mientras él daba marcha atrás por el camino de acceso y enfilaba la Calle Mayor. Ella retorció las manos en su regazo. Pasaron los segundos. Él empezó a manipular la radio.

—¿Prefieres rock o country? ¿O quizá música clásica?

—Me da igual.

—Pareces disgustada. ¿Pasa algo?

Su pregunta era tan inocente, tan completamente carente de malicia que ella supo que la provocaba deliberadamente. Rechinó los dientes.

—Música clásica estaría bien.

—Lo siento. Esa emisora no se pilla demasiado bien de noche.

Marinette explotó. Cerrando las manos en puños, comenzó a chillarle.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacerme? ¿Me estás sacando deliberadamente de quicio? No importa. No me contestes. Sólo llévame a casa. ¡En este mismo minuto!

Él le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha, como si ella hubiera hecho algo que le complacía enormemente.

—Por el amor de Dios, Marinette, estás hecha un manojo de nervios. Cariño, no creo que duela, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Claro que no soy ginecólogo, pero tienes ya treinta años y puede que tu himen, aunque estuviera allí cuando eras más joven, a lo mejor a estas alturas ya se ha evaporado.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame salir de aquí ahora mismo! ¡No te aguanto un minuto más! —Aunque ella nunca había sido una gritona, se sintió muy bien al chillarle—. ¡Puede que pienses que eres gracioso, pero no lo eres! Y no eres sexy, que lo sepas, a pesar de todo lo que esas mujeres te digan. Das lástima, eso es. ¡Feo, estúpido y digno de lástima!

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Sabía que esta noche lo pasaríamos bien.

Ella apoyó los codos en sus rodillas desnudas y descansó la frente en la palma de sus manos, bajando los hombros bruscamente.

Él metió la mano bajo su jersey y palmeó su espalda.

—Está bien, cariño. Parte de la diversión es la anticipación. —Paseó las yemas de sus dedos por los nudos de su columna vertebral.

—No quiero anticipación —gimió ella—. Quiero que empecemos de una vez para poder terminar ya.

—Querida, empezamos hace un par de horas. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Sólo porque llevemos puestas todavía nuestras ropas, no quiere decir que no hayamos empezado desde el mismo momento en que te subiste a la camioneta esta noche. —Dibujó círculos sobre los relieves de su columna.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarle. Él sacó la mano de su jersey y le sonrió. Ella imaginó ver ternura en sus ojos, pero debía ser sólo porque era lo que deseaba ver. La camioneta comenzó a rebotar y se enderezó.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el río. Te dije dónde iríamos, como en secundaria. Gradualmente, cariño, para que no te sientas defraudada. Aunque si fueramos estrictos en eso, primero tomaríamos un helado en el _Dairy Queen_ , pero si te digo la verdad, creo que no puedo tener las manos alejadas de ti ni un minuto más. —Él detuvo la camioneta, apagó el motor y los faros, luego bajó la ventanilla. Entró la fresca brisa de la noche y ella oyó el sonido de agua corriendo. A través del parabrisas, la luz de la luna iluminaba las hojas de pacana y los cipreses que crecían en la ribera.

Ella tragó.

—Hemos venido aquí, para… Ya sabes… Aquí. ¿En la camioneta?

—¿Quieres que te dé el orden del día?

—Bueno, yo…

Él sonrió y se quitó el sombrero.

—Ven aquí, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Llegó el momento.

 **Lo sé lo sé. Odiasteis a Nino odiasteis a la autora por cortar el capitulo aqui y amasteis mucho a Alya. Creo que ese es el resumen del capitulo jeje**

 **Besis.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: LEMON, sí lemon en este capitulo. POR FIN!**

 **A leer;)**

 **Capitulo 15:**

Marinettese deslizó en los brazos de Adrien tan fácilmente como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa en su vida. Él apoyó en ella la barbilla mientras metía una mano bajo su jersey. Con la oreja presionada contra su pecho, ella oyó el latido fuerte y regular del corazón de Adrien.

Él rozó su pelo al tiempo que acaricaba la piel de su espalda con el pulgar.

—Marinette, cariño, sabes que esto no es para siempre, ¿verdad? —Su voz era tierna y más seria de lo que nunca había oído—. Eres una buena amiga y no quiero lastimarte, pero no soy de los que se atan. Aún puedes cambiar de idea si piensas que no puedes manejar algo temporal.

Ella había sabido desde el principio que su relación no era para siempre, pero no porque él no fuera de los que sientan cabeza. Simplemente no se ataría a alguien tan ordinario como ella. A él le iban rubias despampanantes y pelirrojas de infarto, mujeres con cuerpos modelados por el aerobic y magnificos pechos. Reinas de la belleza y del rodeo que posaban nada más que con una sonrisa. Su esposa, sería alguien así, pero Marinette esperaba que por lo menos tuviera tambien algo de cerebro o él nunca sería feliz.

Ella aspiró su olor y dibujó la _L_ de su vieja camiseta de secundaria con la yema del dedo.

—Lo sé. No estoy esperando un final feliz. —Levantó la mirada hacia él y lo observó con gran seriedad—. No quiero nada de ti.

Él levantó una ceja, claramente desconcertado por su declaración.

—Lo digo en serio, lo sabes. No quiero ropa, ni dinero, ni tu autógrafo para ninguno de mis parientes. No voy a vender tu historia a los periódicos sensacionalistas, ni a pedirte que hagas negocios conmigo. Cuando me vaya. No me llevaré nada de ti.

Él entrecerró los ojos con una expresión inescrutable.

—No sé por qué dices todo eso.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes. Todos toman algo de ti, pero yo no lo haré. —Levantó la mano y acarició la línea dura de su mandíbula con los dedos. Luego tomó su stetson y lo dejó caer en el asiento de atrás.

—Adrien, muéstrame cómo complacerte.

Él cerró los ojos y, solo por un instante, pensó haberlo sentido temblar, pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio allí acechando la guasa familiar.

—¿Te has puesto esa ropa interior de fantasía esta noche?

—Si.

—Ese es un buen principio.

Ella se lamió los labios, recordando repentinamente que había olvidado algo de suma importancia. Decidida a sonar práctica, se aclaró la voz.

—Yo… probablemente necesites saber algo antes de que vayamos más lejos… Tomo la píldora —dijo de sopetón.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde antes de salir de _New Grundy_. Como había decidido que esto iba a ser un nuevo comienzo, necesitaba estar preparada para no perderme ninguna… nueva experiencia. —Miró fijamente la _T_ voladora de su camiseta—. Pero si bien yo estoy preparada, tú has tenido una vida muy activa —otra vez se aclaró la voz—, sexualmente hablando. —Hizo una pausa—. Asi que espero que… uses condones.

Él sonrió.

—Sé que esta conversación no es fácil para ti, pero has hecho lo correcto; asegúrate de hacer lo mismo con tus futuros amantes. —Una sombra tiñó su rostro y tensó los músculos que rodeaban la boca. Luego, acarició su mejilla con los nudillos—. Ahora voy a decirte algo, que si bien es verdad, no quiero que me creas ni por un segundo porque a los hombres no les gusta usar condones y te diran cualquier cosa para evitar ponérselos.

»El hecho es, cariño, que estoy limpio como una patena. Tengo los análisis que lo prueban. Incluso antes de todos esos casos de paternidad, he sido realmente cuidadoso en todas la relaciones que he mantenido.

—Te creo. Él suspiró.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Sabes que miento más que Pinocho. Soy la última persona de la tierra a la que deberías creer en algo así de importante.

—Siempre te creeré. Nunca he conocido a nadie que le repugne tanto la idea de lastimar a otra persona. Es algo irónico, ¿no?, considerando la violenta manera en que te ganabas la vida.

—¿Marinette?

—¿Sí?

—No llevo ropa interior.

Levantó la mirada de golpe.

Él sonrió ampliamente y besó la punta de su nariz. Lentamente su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Deslizándose fuera del volante hacia su lado del asiento, ahuecó su mandíbula entre sus manos y bajó la boca para cubrir la de ella.

En el instante en que sus labios la tocaron, su cuerpo revivió con las sensaciones y sintió como si cada una de sus células vibraran con nueva vida. Su boca era caliente y suave sobre la de ella y entreabrió los labios para él. La punta de su lengua se deslizó entre ellos y ella celebró el placer de tomar cualquier parte de él dentro de su cuerpo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tocó su lengua con la de ella. Con el movimiento se subió su top y él aprovechó para meter una de sus manos debajo, justo por encima de su cintura.

Cuando su beso se hizo más hondo, ella sintió el calor húmedo de su cuerpo a través de su camiseta. Hundió los dedos en sus hombros y tomó su lengua más profundamente en su boca. El resto del mundo desapareció, y sólo quedaron las sensaciones. Le comenzaron a arder los pulmones, y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado respirar. Se echó para atrás para coger aire. Él enterró los labios en la V de su garganta y mordisqueó el delicado hueso con sus dientes.

—¡Adrien! —jadeó su nombre.

—¿Sí, cariño? —Su respiración era aún más superfical que la de ella.

—¿Lo podemos hacer ahora?

—No, cariño. No estás lista.

—Oh, lo estoy, realmente lo estoy.

Él se rió entre dientes, luego gimió cuando repasó con los pulgares sus costados desnudos.

—Esto es simplemente el precalentamiento. Ven aquí. Más cerca. —La izó hasta que la montó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Cuando ella se acomodó encima de él, lo sintió duro y rígido, presionando contra ella a través de sus vaqueros y sus pantalones cortos.

—¿Yo provoqué eso? —murmuró ella contra sus labios.

—Hace unas tres horas —murmuró él.

Con un estremecimiento de placer, ella se asentó en su regazo. Frotando sus caderas contra las de él, y tomando su boca.

—Para —gimió él.

—Eres tú quien quería jugar —le recordó, hablando contra sus labios abiertos.

—Algunas veces soy demasiado listillo para mi gusto. ¡Dios, no hagas eso!

—¿Hacer qué? —Ella meció su pelvis otra vez, queriendo hacer desaparecer las barreras entre ellos.

Él agarró la bastilla de su top y tiró hacia arriba, arrastrando su sujetador al mismo tiempo. La empujó hasta que su espalda chocó contra el salpicadero, exponiendo sus pechos.

Ella dejó escapar un gritito cuando él levantó un seno y llevó el pezón a su boca. Clavó los dedos en sus hombros mientras la succionaba. Su posición, montando a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose contra el salpicadero, era incómoda, pero su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía a ella y la tensión poco familiar entre sus muslos abiertos sólo aumentó su excitación. Ella sintió la succión caliente de su boca, el latido entre sus piernas, la humedad de su fina camiseta desgastada bajo las palmas de sus manos. Él metió bruscamente las manos bajo sus muslos y deslizó los pulgares bajo las perneras de sus pantalones cortos.

Incorporándose, ella tomó la camiseta y la sacó de los vaqueros, luego, tanteó entre sus cuerpos hasta la lengüeta de su tensa cremallera. La tomó y comenzó a bajarla. Él ya había abierto la suya y antes de que se diera cuenta, le había bajado los pantalones cortos hasta donde sus muslos abiertos tensaban la tela.

El sonido áspero de su respiración llenaba la camioneta. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás sobre sus muslos hasta que estuvo arrodillada en el asiento a su lado y pudo bajar la cremallera con ambas manos. Él sacó la camiseta sobre su cabeza y en el proceso golpeó el volante con el codo haciendo sonar el claxón. Maldijo, y ella se inclinó hacia sus tetillas para tomarlas en su boca mientras seguía luchado con la terca cremallera.

Sintió en la lengua la dura prominencia. La lamió, tal como él había hecho con ella y sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

Abrió la cremallera.

Él la separó bruscamente, lo suficiente como para sacarle el top por la cabeza y arrojarlo al asiento de atrás. Siguió el sujetador y ella permaneció de rodillas delante de él, excitada, con el pelo alborotado, el anillo de la Super Bowl colgando entre sus pechos desnudos y los desabrochados pantalones cortos deslizandose hasta sus caderas.

Ella contempló la cremallera abierta.

—Está demasiado oscuro —murmuró—. No te puedo ver. —Tocó su estómago con la punta de un dedo.

—¿Quieres verme?

—Oh, sí.

—Marinette… —sonaba como si luchara por respirar con normalidad—. Parecía una buena idea, pero las cosas van un poco más rápido de lo que había pensado y la camioneta es demasiado pequeña. —Giró la llave en el arranque y metió la marcha con tal brusquedad que ella chocó contra la puerta. La ruedas salpicaron grava cuando metió la marcha atrás y luego la primera. La camioneta rebotó sobre la tierra compacta de la carretera oscura.

Ella se inclinó sobre el asiento de atrás para coger su top. Él la agarró del brazo antes de que lo pudiera localizar.

—Ven aquí. —Sin esperar su consentimiento, la empujó hacia abajo hasta que Marinette yació sobre su espalda, con la cabeza sobre el muslo de Adrien. Entonces él comenzó a conducir demasiado rápido, usando la mano libre para atormentar su pecho.

La camioneta salió disparada a través de la noche con sus dedos acariciándola. A través del parabrisas, ella podía ver el cielo y las copas de los árboles. Estaba al borde de algo inexplicable y cuando no pudo soportar más su dulce tortura, se giró y presionó sus pechos contra él.

La camioneta surcaba la carretera oscura, y su cremallera abierta raspó su mejilla. Ella presionó los labios contra su estómago duro y plano, tocando cada músculo. Él gimió y levantó el muslo de Marinette. Ahuecó la palma de la mano sobre sus pantalones cortos. Movió el talón de la mano y ella comenzó a volar.

—No, no lo harás —murmuró él, apartándose—. No esta vez. No hasta que esté dentro de ti.

Ella siguió viaje en el borde del asiento mientras él conducía alocadamente hacia su casa. Una lluvia de grava chocó contra el lateral del vehículo al dar un frenazo. Al cabo de unos segundos, había apagado el coche y saltado al suelo.

Ella todavía buscaba su top en el asiento de atrás cuando abrió la portozuela.

—No vas a necesitarlo —tomándola de la cintura la sacó de la camioneta.

Si bien la casa estaba apartada y el patio desierto, ella se tapó los pechos con las manos mientras la conducía sobre la hierba. Ella vio su amplia sonrisa con el reflejo de la solitaria luz que iluminaba el porche y se dio cuenta de que él presentaba la misma imagen que en las primeras escenas de la película, con el pecho desnudo y la cremallera de los vaqueros abierta. El sordo ruido de sus botas en las escaleras del porche de madera ahogaba por completo el ligero golpeteo, mas suave, de sus sandalias. Metió la llave en la cerradura y, cuando abrió la puerta, la condujo bruscamente dentro de la casa.

La llevó al dormitorio con una urgencia que la emocionó y asustó a la vez. Le encantaba ver cuanto la deseaba, pero también sabía que lo podía acabar ahuyentando. Siempre había sido algo torpe en las actividades físicas y seguramente ésta no sería la excepción. Miró fijamente la cama de la _Bella Durmiente_ que dominaba la habitación y tragó saliva.

—Es demasiado tarde para dudas, cariño. Me temo que hace dos semanas que pasamos el punto de no retorno. —Se sentó en la cama y se quitó bruscamente las botas y los calcetines. Su mirada vagó sin rumbo hasta la tira de su tanga que se veía a través de la cremallera abierta de sus pantalones cortos.

La empalagosa feminidad del dormitorio lo debería hacer menos intimidatorio, pero sin embargo nunca le había parecido tan abrumador, tan completamente masculino. Su excitación se transformó en ansiedad. Lo miró a los ojos y sólo pudo preguntarse cómo se había metido en ese lío. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar a punto de ofrecerse a un deportista mundano y millonario que era perseguido por las mujeres más bellas del mundo?

Y luego él le sonrió, y sus dudas desaparecieron al tiempo que su corazón se llenaba de amor. Se ofrecía a él porque quería. Creaba recuerdos que la acompañarían el resto de su vida. Él tendió su mano y ella caminó hacia él.

Los dedos que la envolvieron fueron firmes y reconfortantes.

—Todo irá bien, cariño.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —Cogiéndola por las caderas, la atrajo hasta situarla en medio de sus muslos abiertos.

—Ajá. Ya me dijiste que nada se te resiste.

—Cierto, cariño. Déjalo en mis manos. —Acercó sus labios al pecho de Marinette y metió las manos dentro de sus pantalones cortos para deslizarlos hacia abajo junto con sus bragas. Ella colocó una mano en su hombro y se liberó de la tela de encaje, contenta de estar libre de ella, sintiéndose como una mariposa que finalmente se escapada de una crisálida que la había mantenido cautiva demasiado tiempo. Adrien centró la mirada en el nido de rizos azabaches de entre sus piernas. Cogiéndolo por el brazo, tiró fuertemente de él hasta que se levantó.

Cuando él se puso de pie, ella deslizó sus dedos sobre la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, que colgaban a la altura de las caderas, y descubrió que él no había bromeado cuando le dijo que no llevaba calzoncillos. Le temblaron las manos y vaciló.

Él la tomó por la nuca y ágilmente enredó los dedos entre sus rizos.

—Venga, cariño. No te preocupes.

Sintió la boca seca cuando lentamente tiró con fuerza del tejido suave de los vaqueros. Mirando al suelo, ella se arrodilló. Con infinita lentitud, ella deslizó los vaqueros sobre sus caderas y sobre sus muslos firmes hasta sus tobillos. Él los apartó de una patada. Sintiendo la anticipación, ella se sentó sobre las pantorrillas.

Levantando la mirada de las cicatrices en su rodilla, se paró a la altura de sus caderas.

—Oh, Dios mio…

No había esperado que fuera tan imponente, tan dominante. Abrió la boca sin poder apartar la vista. Era magnífico, mucho más de lo que ella había supuesto. Era increíble tener algo que empujara tan atrevidamente. Arrugó la frente, pero se negó a dejar que el tamaño la preocupara. De alguna manera él se las arreglaría para que ella lo acomodara.

—Ésto va a ser un desastre —murmuró él.

Levantando la cabeza rápidamente le lanzó una mirada herida. Un rubor rojo quemó su piel. Mortificada, se puso rápidamente de pie.

—¡Lo siento! No quería mirar tan fijamente. Yo…

—¡No, cariño! —La envolvió entre sus brazos y se rió entre dientes—. No eres tú. Soy yo. Me pones tan cachondo cuando me miras así que corremos el peligro de que se nos vaya todo de las manos en diez segundos.

Ella se sintió tan aliviada de no haber hecho nada mal que una risita subió por su garganta.

—Supongo que entonces, tendríamos que volver a empezar, ¿no?

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, te estás convitiendo en una auténtica lasciva ante mis ojos. —Pasó la cadena del anillo de la Super Bowl sobre su cabeza—. Esta es, definitivamente, mi noche de suerte.

Comenzó a besarla otra vez. Sus manos estaban por todo su cuerpo, amasando sus nalgas y frotándola contra él. Ella se regocijó de la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la suya. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y los elevó hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos la cortina de encaje que colgaba del dosel. Él recorrió su espalda libre, la tendió sobre la colcha, y la colocó en medio de la cama de la Bella Durmiente. Pero él no era un príncipe de cuento de hadas con sólo besos castos en la mente.

Ella enlazó su mirada con la de él y lentamente abrió las piernas, ofreciéndose feliz. Él sonrió y se tumbó al lado de ella en la cama, pasando la palma de la mano por su vientre.

—Tienes clase, cariño.

Inclinando la cabeza, la besó otra vez, arrastrando los dedos entre los rizos sedosos, luego los bajó más para acariciar el interior de sus muslos. Comenzando a torturarla con sus caricias, acercándose más y más, pero sin tocarla donde más necesitaba.

Ella perdió el control, arqueándose contra su mano, tensando cada uno de sus músculos.

—¡Por favor! —susurró sin aliento contra sus labios—. No te detengas…

—No lo haré, querida. Créeme, no lo haré.

Él la abrió, y su respiración se transformó en un sollozo cuando él rozó sus pliegues con la yema del dedo. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Metió un dedo dentro de ella, y, de golpe, ella explotó con un grito.

Él la abrazó mientras temblaba en su extásis. Tan pronto como se calmó y lo sintió, todavía rígido, contra su cadera, tuvo ganas de llorar. Todo lo que había querido era dar, no tomar.

—Lo… lo he echado todo a perder. Lo… lo siento tanto. Sabía que lo estropearía. —Se tragó un sollozo—. Quería que… fuera perfecto, pero nunca he sido buena en las cosas fí…físicas. Nadie me quería en su equipo, y ahora ya sabes porqué. Soy un desastre.. y tú.. tú no lo eres. Lo he… arruinado todo. —Estaba tan afligida por su orgasmo prematuro que apenas sintió sus labios moviéndose sobre su sien.

—Nadie puede ser hábil en todo, cariño. —Su voz tenía un deje extraño y sofocado.

—¡Pero quería tanto… ser buena en esto!

—Entiendo. —Él se colocó encima de ella y abrió más sus piernas con las suyas—. Algunas veces hay que aceptar los defectos. Ábrete un poco más, cariño.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Otra vez, ella sintió el roce de sus manos en los muslos, y luego su dedo invasor. Él gimió.

—Eres tan estrecha.

—Lo siento. Eso es porque nunca… —Se quedó sin aliento cuando comenzó a mover el dedo lenta y rítmicamente, acariciándola interiormente y provocando ardientes sensaciones. La exploró con sus hábiles e indagadores dedos, creando un sedoso ritmo íntimo.

—¿Adrien? —Ella murmuró su nombre como si fuera una pregunta.

—No te disculpes, cariño. No puedes evitar ser un fracaso. —En medio de la niebla de su excitación, se percató que él sonreía contra su mejilla húmeda. Pero antes de que se pudiera plantear por qué lo hacía sintió un duro empuje en la estrecha entrada de su cuerpo. Tensó las manos sobre sus hombros cuando sintió el cosquilleo de un placer que invadía todo su cuerpo.

—Oh…

Él se adentró, invadiéndola poco a poco, dándole tiempo para ajustarse a su tamaño. Ella sentía su contención en la tensión de los músculos bajo sus manos. Pero no quería que se contuviera. Llevaba esperándolo una eternidad.

—De prisa —dijo sin aliento—. Por favor, date prisa.

—No quiero, cariño. —Su voz era tensa, como si estuviera levantando pesas.

—Por favor. No te contengas.

—No sabes lo que me pides.

—Lo sé. Lo quiero todo.

Él tembló y se impulsó en su interior. Oleadas de placer recorrieron su piel y calentaron su sangre. Ella levantó las caderas y envolvió las piernas alrededor de las de él. Él enterró las manos bajo ella y la levantó más, empujándose profundamente en su interior. Ella celebró su propia habilidad para soportar su peso, para aceptar su sexo, y dio una boqueada de pura alegría ante su magia de mujer que permitía que su cuerpo acomodara el de él.

Su respiración sonaba áspera en su oído, y ella se movió contra él como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo. Las sensaciones que la envolvieron fueron las más poderosas que había sentido, como el viento o el trueno. La llevó más y más alto, hacia las nubes, hacia un lugar misterioso donde sólo existía el éxtasis. La humedad de sus cuerpos se mezcló con sus gritos hasta que alcanzaron el cielo. Por un momento permanecieron allí, perfectamente suspendidos. Luego se dejaron caer juntos en una cascada de lluvia plateada.

Quizás habían pasado minutos o horas antes de que recuperara sus sentidos. Volvió a percibir el mundo poco a poco: el roce del aire fresco en su brazo, el sonido distante de un avión a reacción en lo alto. El cuerpo de él se sentía pesado entre sus brazos. Pero le encantaba su peso y experimentó una sensación de pérdida cuando sintió la suave succión al salir de ella.

Él rodó sobre su estómago, manteniendo la cara hacia ella y colocando el brazo sobre su pecho, justo debajo de sus pechos. Él cerró los ojos y, cuando se puso boca arriba, lo estudió, memorizando cada detalle de su cara: El sensual labio inferior, las pestañas que descansaban sobre sus mejillas, la nariz recta y firme y el húmedo rizo rubio en su sien. Su piel parecía dorada bajo la suave luz de la lámpara. Era tan guapo que la dejaba sin respiración.

La alegría la invadió. Quería bailar; Quería subir al tejado y gritar de júbilo. Nunca había estado tan llena de energía.

—¿Adrien?

—Uhmm…

—¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

—Urgmm…

Ella pensó en una caricatura que había visto hacía mucho tiempo de unos ratones danzando en la tela de un paraguas. Así era como se sentía ella, desnuda en la cama con ese hombre, tan feliz como un ratón bailando en la tela de un paraguas.

—Es todavía mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Sabía que eras un amante excelente -y realmente lo eres, Adrien- te aseguro que eres excepcional. Pero no deberías haberte reído de mi cuando pensé que lo había echado todo a perder con mi orgasmo precoz.

Él abrió un ojo y, manteniendo la mejilla contra la almohada, la miró fijamente.

—En caso de que aún no te hayas enterado, no existe nada que se parezca a un orgasmo precoz en las mujeres.

—¿Y por qué se supone que debería saberlo? Voy a hacerte una crítica constructiva, así que no te ofendas, pero tienes la molesta costumbre de hacer chistes a los que sólo tú ves la gracia.

Él sonrió y levantó el brazo que reposaba bajo sus pechos para juguetear con su pelo entre sus dedos.

—Es que era irresistible —se echó a reir a carcajadas—. Un orgasmo precoz.

—Los hombres los tienen. No veo porqué las mujeres no lo iban a tener.

—Joder, las mujeres modernas lo quieren todo, ¿no es cierto? Pues bien, cariño, eso es algo que los hombres nos reservamos para nosotros solos, aunque nos llevéis al Supremo. —Bostezó y comenzó a rodar sobre su espalda, llevándose la sábana con él.

Ella se sentó con la espalda contra el cabecero.

—¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí. No pude tragar bocado antes, por lo nerviosa que estaba, pero te juro que ahora me comería hasta un caballo. Me voy a preparar un sandwich, o mejor, un tazón de cereales, o sopa. O tal vez…

—Eres una charlatana, ¿no?

—¿Crees que lo podemos hacer de nuevo?

Él gimió.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperarme. No soy tan joven como era hace unas dos horas.

—Creía..., bueno, sé que hay diferentes posturas y todo eso, pero, para ser completamente sincera, me siento fascinada por… eh… el órgano masculino, y no he tenido oportunidad de estudiarlo bien, y...

Ella se interrumpió cuando la cama comenzó a temblar por su risa.

—¡Órgano masculino!

Ella lo miró con mala cara.

—No le veo la gracia. Soy demasiado vieja para ser tan ignorante y tengo un montón de años que recuperar.

Adrien arrugó la frente con fingida alarma.

—No en una noche, espero.

—Creo que de alguna manera no tendrías problema para seguirme el ritmo. —Ella no había pasado por alto que, a pesar de sus palabras, él había estado observando algunas partes de su cuerpo con cierto interés.

El teléfono se entrometió. Aunque el que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama estaba sin timbre, oyeron el que estaba en el despacho y que había sonado intermitentemente desde que entraron en la casa. Ya estaba acostumbrada al hecho de que él dejaba que su contestador cogiera la mayor parte de sus llamadas y no le había dado importancia. Esta vez él suspiró y estiró el brazo para cogerlo.

—Puede que si contesto, quien quiera que sea nos deje en paz por el resto de la noche. Hola… No, Xavier, no importa, no estaba dormido… Ajá. Bueno, debería de tener confirmada la lista en un par de días.. ¿Quieres que venga también, George Strait? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. No puedo hablar más, Xavier. Tengo una llamada en la otra línea y estoy seguro de que vendrá Troy Aikman. Bien, se lo diré.

Él colgó de golpe el teléfono y se incorporó para sentarse con la espalda contra las almohadas.

—Me ha dicho que te recuerde que tienes una reunión del comité de "La casa de Adrien". Pero no vas a ir. Condenados tontos.

—De hecho, creo que sí que iré. Uno de los dos tiene que saber que se traen entre manos.

—Una locura, eso es lo que están haciendo y será mejor que te mantengas alejada porque puede ser contagioso. —Sus ojos vagaron por sus pechos—. ¿Estás lista para el segundo asalto o prefieres quedarte aquí sentada farfullando toda la noche?

Ella sonrió.

—Definitivamente estoy lista para el segundo asalto. Pero… —Buscó valor, determinada a no dejar que se saliera en todo con la suya, aunque tuviera más experiencia que ella y no confiara del todo en sus nuevas habilidades como sirena sexual—. Estoy preparada para el segundo asalto, pero esta vez seré yo quien lleve la voz cantante.

Él la miró con cautela.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres decir?

—No hay razón para que finjas ignorancia, Adrien. Creo que nos entendemos perfectamente.

Él se rió entre dientes.

Ella cogió la arrugada sábana que cubría sus caderas y la apartó de un tirón.

—Pienso que el mejor lugar para satisfacer mi curiosidad puede ser la ducha.

—¿La ducha?

—No me estás prestando atención.

—Claro que te la presto. ¿Pero estás segura de estar preparada? Tomar una ducha conmigo significa que seguro que pasas de principiante a maestra en sólo una noche.

Ella lo miró y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tan vieja como Eva.

—No puedo esperar más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16:**

Subieron al avión al día siguiente, y ella se sintió emocionada por las sensaciones de volar en una pequeña avioneta. Adrien le había anunciado esa mañana que la llevaba a Austin para poder enseñarle parte de la ciudad, incluyendo los lugares frecuentados por los universitarios. El día era claro, y mientras él identificaba ríos y cañones al volar por encima, ella lo miraba de reojo arrobada.

La noche anterior él había sido todo lo que ella había soñado que sería: Tierno y exigente, había alabado su pasión negándose a dejarla atrás. Ella había entregado todo lo que llenaba su corazón, y no lamentaba nada. Cuando pasaran los años y llegaran las últimas horas de su vida, sentiría placer al recordar que una noche había sido absolutamente amada por Adrien Agreste.

—Es genial estar fuera del alcance de ese teléfono —dijo él mientras viraba el avión—. Xavier me llama unas seis veces al día, eso sin mencionar lo que me agobian todos los demás.

—Realmente no puedes culpar al alcalde Lahiffe por estar nervioso a causa del torneo de golf —señaló—. Faltan dos meses para el Festival de Heaven y aún no le has dado la lista de quien acudirá. ¿No crees que deberias comenzar a llamar a tus amigos para invitarlos?

—Supongo —dijo sin entusiasmo.

—Sé lo que te pasa. No te importa hacerle favores a todo el mundo, pero eres incapaz de pedir ninguno.

—No lo entiendes, Marinette. A los deportistas los andan acosando todo el tiempo. Si no es por una cosa, es por otra.

—¿Estás diciéndome que ninguno de esos hombres te ha pedido un favor?

—Algunos.

—Apuesto que más que alguno. —Le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva—. ¿Por qué no me das una lista de tus amigos? Puedo hacer mañana las llamadas en tu nombre.

—Tú lo único que quieres es tener el número de teléfono de Troy Aikman. Lo siento, cariño, pero no creo que sea tu tipo.

—Adrien…

—¿Hmmm?

—Lamento hacer que tengas una baja opinión de mi, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de quien es Troy Aikman.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es un quarterback bastante bueno, cariño. Llevó a los Cowboys a ganar un par de Super Bowls.

—Supongo que me costaría mucho pasar tu examen de fútbol.

—Sólo espero que ninguna de las mujeres de por aquí decida desafiarte.

Esperaba que el avión traquetease al aterrizar en la pequeña pista, pero se posó con tanta suavidad que apenas se notó. ¿Había algo que él no hiciera bien?

Una vez en tierra, se subieron a un coche que le habían llevado hasta la pista de aterrizaje y la llevó a la ciudad, para enseñarle el nuevo ayuntamiento que estaban construyendo y el campus de la universidad de Texas. Al atardecer, paseaban por el lago, un lugar muy popular del centro de Austin.

—Ahora verás algo que no habrás visto en _New Grundy_.

Ella contempló los imponentes edificios que rodeaban el lago y el puente que lo cruzaba. La gente sentada en los botes del lago parecía esperar algo, como que comenzaran unos fuegos artificiales. De pronto divisó un gran número de aves bajando en picado desde el cielo. Percibió también un olor débilmente acre que le recordaba un zoo.

—Hoy he visto muchas cosas. ¿Qué más me vas a enseñar?

Su amplia sonrisa mostraba un atisbo de picardía.

—Un espectáculo de la madre naturaleza. ¿Te gustan los murciélagos, cariño?

—¿Murciélagos? —Ella miró fijamente las oscuras y extrañas aves. El olor vagamente picante inundó sus fosas nasales. Percibió un sonido rechinante— No serán… _¡Oh, Dios mío!_

En ese preciso instante, una oscura oleada de murcielagos salió del puente, miles de ellos. Y luego otros miles más. Observó embelesada como cada vez salían más, llenando el cielo como si fuera una humareda. Gritó alarmada cuando varios descendieron en picado demasiado cerca para su tranquilidad.

Adrien se rió y la atrajo contra él.

Marinette no era una debilucha y no se habría perdido el espectáculo por nada del mundo, pero los murciélagos eran murciélagos y cuando otro se acercó más de lo deseado, se cobijó automaticamente bajo su pecho, lo cual sólo lo animó a reirse más fuerte.

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Frotó su espalda—. Austin es la ciudad del mundo que tiene la mayor población de murciélagos. Se cuelgan bajo ese puente. No sé como lo saben exactamente, pero dicen que esos murciélagos comen más de veinte mil kilos de insectos en una noche. Normalmente no salen hasta que es más de noche, lo que hace que sea más dificil verlos, pero ha habido mucha sequía últimamente así que salen antes para encontrar alimento. Eso me recuerda que tengo hambre. ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a un mexicano?

—Suena genial.

Como siempre, comer en algún lugar con Adrien supuso conocer gente nueva. Terminaron en _Hole in the Wall_ , uno de los cafés teatros con más tradición de Austin, escuchando alguno de los músicos más famosos de la ciudad. Ella quería pagar su cena, pero como era de esperar él se hizo cargo de la cuenta de todas las personas allí presentes, así que esperó hasta que se dirigían al coche para sacar el dinero de la cartera.

Él la miró.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ella se preparó, sabiendo que él no aceptaría.

—Te pago mi cena.

Arqueó las cejas rápidamente, y la miró como si fuera a explotar.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —La hizo meter el dinero en el bolso.

Sabía que perdería en cualquier forcejeo físico con él, así que decidió añadir el dinero al que ya le pagaba.

—No pienses que me voy a olvidar de dártelo, especialmente ahora que hemos dormido juntos. Eso hace todavía más importante que te lo pague. Te lo dije, Adrien, no aceptaré nada de ti.

—¡Era una cita para cenar!

—Donde cada uno paga lo suyo.

—¡Nunca pago a escote! ¡Nunca pagaré a escote, así que olvídalo! Por cierto, eso me recuerda… encontré un montón de dinero en el cajón de mi escritorio ayer por la mañana. Pensé que lo había metido allí y luego lo había olvidado, pero ahora lo estoy dudando. No sabrás nada de eso por casualidad, ¿verdad?

—Es el dinero del alquiler.

—¡Estás loca! ¡No tienes que pagarme ningún alquiler!

—… y también es para pagar el vestido negro que me compraste.

—El vestido fue un regalo. Ni se te ocurra pensar que me devolverás el dinero que costó.

—No pienso aceptar regalos de ti.

—¡Estamos comprometidos!

—No estamos comprometidos. Pago mi parte, Adrien. Ya sé que va a ser algo difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero es de suma importancia para mí y quiero tu promesa de que respetarás mis deseos, especialmente ahora que hemos dormido juntos.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Eso es lo más ridículo que he oido nunca. Si crees que voy a tocar un solo centavo de ese dinero, puedes esperar sentada.

—Lo que hagas con él es cosa tuya, pero yo pago mis deudas.

—¡No son deudas!

—Lo son para mí. Te lo dije desde el principio. No aceptaré nada de ti.

Él la miró conteniendo la respiración. Cuando llegaron al coche, se quitó el stetson y golpeó con él contra su pierna. Ella tuvo la impresión de que hubiera preferido golpearla a ella.

Su vuelo de regreso a Telarosa fue silencioso. No le gustó que la armonía del día se hubiera roto, pero él necesitaba entender que ella no cedería en eso. Cuando llegaron a casa, parecía haberse calmado un poco. Ella le agradeció la maravillosa excursión y subiendo las escaleras se dirigió al apartamento, donde se despojó de la ropa y entró en la ducha.

Cuando salió, contuvo el aliento al encontrarlo sentado en la única silla del dormitorio, desnudo, salvo por los vaqueros.

—Cerré la puerta —dijo ella.

—Soy el dueño, ¿recuerdas? Tengo llave.

Apretó con los dedos la toalla blanca en la que se había envuelto. Él no sonreía, y ella no sabía como encararlo.

—Tiéndete en la cama, Marinette.

—Tal vez… tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto.

—¡Hazlo!

Ella se tendió sobre la cama.

Él se levantó de la silla y bajó la cremallera. Ella clavó los dedos en el colchón, sintiendo una inquieta combinación de nerviosismo y excitación. Él se acercó a ella.

Su corazón latió tan pesadamente en su pecho que lo sentía resonar en la garganta. Él se inclinó y se deshizo de la toalla.

—¿Vas a pagarme por esto también?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, había agarrado una de las almohadas y la metía bajo sus caderas.

—Qué…

—Éstate quieta. —Apoyando la rodilla en el borde de la cama, cogió sus muslos con las manos y los separó. Por un momento, la estudió, luego se sentó a los pies de la cama y la abrió con los pulgares.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando él bajó la cabeza. Sintió la abrasión de la barba en el interior de sus muslos cuando mordisqueó la suave piel que encontró a su paso.

—Ahora voy hacer que supliques —dijo él.

Entonces, como no había podido dominarla con la fuerza de su voluntad, la conquistó de otra manera.

o0o0o

Al final, Suzy no había tenido ninguna otra opción. Había pasado casi un mes desde que Gabriel Sawyer había hecho su horrible proposición, y no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Él, finalmente, había regresado al pueblo hacía una semana, pero no la había llamado hasta el día anterior. Sólo el sonido de su voz ya la había aterrorizado y cuando había señalado que tenía que invitar a algunos socios de negocios en San Antonio y quería que hiciera de anfitriona para él, apenas había podido responder.

Tan pronto colgó el teléfono, había tratado de localizar a Adrien, no para decirle lo que había ocurrido —eso no podía hacerlo— sino solamente para oír el familiar sonido de su voz. Sin embargo, supo, cuando habló con Marinette, que habían pasado el día en Austin.

Mientras el Lincoln se alejaba de su casa para dirigirse a San Antonio, la histeria amenazó con dominarla. Se sentía como una menopaúsica Juana de Arco a punto de sacrificarse por el bien de los suyos. Pero no era tan tonta como para pensar que se lo fueran a agradecer. Cuando su relación con Gabriel fuera del dominio público, sería absolutamente condenada por haberse unido al enemigo.

El apartamento de Gabriel ocupaba las dos últimas plantas de un bello edificio de caliza blanca, bastante antiguo, que estaba situado en la parte alta del famoso _Riverwalk_ de San Antonio. Una criada le abrió la puerta, tomó su maleta del coche y la informó que el Sr. Sawyer llegaría en cualquier momento.

El duplex tenía un aire tropical. Paredes color vainilla con detalles en blanco contrastaban con los cómodos sofas tapizados en rojo, amarillo brillante y verde. La mitad inferior de las altas y estrechas ventanas estaba ocupada por una reja negra de hierro y exuberantes plantas adornaban las esquinas, transmitiendo una atmósfera tranquila que se oponía a la ansiedad que la embargaba. La criada la condujo a un pequeño dormitorio del mismo piso, donde podía empezar a arreglarse. La habitación, obviamente, era para invitados, pero Suzy no tenía ni idea de por qué la criada la había instalado allí, si era una decisión suya o una orden de Gabriel. Se aferró a la esperanza de que dormiría allí, sola, esa noche.

Se vistió para la cena con un vestido de seda verde azulado con una hilera de botones brillantes en forma de elipse que empezaba en el hombro. Cuando se estaba poniendo un par de zapatos negros oyó voces en la sala y adivinó que Gabriel estaba de vuelta. Se tomó tiempo para maquillarse, como si esos rituales femeninos de ponerse el rimel y pintarse los labios fueran a tranquilizarla. Luego miró sin ver la revista que reposaba en la mesilla de noche. Cuando ya no lo pudo posponer más, se obligó a acudir a la sala.

Gabriel permanecía delante de las ventanas, que se asomaban desde lo alto al _Riverwalk_. Llevaba traje formal y se giró lentamente cuando ella entró.

—Estás preciosa, Suzy. Pero siempre has sido la mujer más hermosa de Telarosa.

Ella no iba a fingir que era una cita normal agradeciéndole el cumplido, así que guardó silencio.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Cenaremos con tres parejas más esta noche. ¿Eres buena con los nombres?

—No especialmente.

Ignorando el tono moderadamente frío de su respuesta, él sonrió.

—Te ayudaré, entonces. —Procedió a referirle la lista de invitados y darle detalles sobre cada uno. Cuando estaba terminando, la primera pareja hizo su aparición por la puerta.

Cuando la reunión se trasladó al comedor, Suzy se percató que realmente estaba pasando un buen rato. Había temido que Gabriel la humillase públicamente haciendo alarde ante esa gente de que ella era su amante, pero la presentó como una amiga de hacía muchos años y no insinuó nada más.

Era un anfitrión considerado, y ella observó lo habilmente que había incluido a las mujeres en la conversación. Recordó a cuantas reuniones había asistido donde las mujeres no eran más que un apéndice silencioso de unos maridos que no hacían más que hablar de negocios. Era el primer acto social en muchos años al que acudía sin ser sólo la madre de Adrien Agreste. Gabriel unicamente mencionó su trabajo en la Junta de Educación, y se encontró explicando los desafíos del sistema educativo de una escuela pública de un pueblo pequeño en vez de contestando preguntas sobre su famoso hijo.

Sin embargo, cuando los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, su ansiedad regresó. Hasta ahora, se había negado a torturarse a sí misma con imágenes mentales de los dos solos en un dormitorio, pero ahora con el tiempo transcurriendo inexorablemente, encontró muy difícil continuar negando esos pensamientos. Recordó la risa de Hoyt, sus deseos sexuales y su manifiesto despliegue de emociones. En contraste, Gabriel era frío y distante. No podía imaginar nada que lo hiciera alterarse, nada que lo hiciera reír o llorar espontaneamente, cediendo a las más normales emociones humanas.

Gabriel cerró la puerta tras el último de los invitados y giró justo a tiempo para verla estremecerse.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No. No, estoy bien. —Solía temer el final de ese tipo de cenas, cuando tenia que enfrentarse a una cocina llena de platos sucios. Ahora hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener que realizar esa tarea, pero ya la estaban ejecutando un par de eficientes sirvientes.

Él la rodeó ligeramente con el brazo y la llevo de vuelta a la sala.

—¿Qué tal juegas al golf?

El golf era lo último en lo que estaba pensando y la pregunta la sorprendió.

—La última vez que jugué con Adrien gané.

—Enhorabuena. ¿Cuál es tu marca? —Soltándola, se sentó en el borde de un sofá y se aflojó la corbata.

—Ochenta y cinco.

—No está mal. Me sorprende que ganes a tu hijo. Es muy buen deportista.

—Tiene un buen golpe, pero no analiza los tiros.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo jugando?

Ella se acercó a las ventanas y miró a traves de ellas las diminutas luces blancas que señalaban el recorrido del _Riverwalk_.

—Sí. Mi padre era jugador de golf.

—Lo recuerdo. Intenté trabajar de cadi en el club de campo cuando era niño, pero me dijeron que tenía que cortarme el pelo antes —sonrió—. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, así que me lo engominé.

Suzy tuvo una imagen mental de él apoyado contra las taquillas pasándose un peine de plástico negro por su pelo brillante. Hoyt llevaba el pelo muy corto.

Él se quitó la corbata y abrió el botón superior de la camisa.

—Hice una reserva para jugar mañana a las siete y media en mi club. Así evitaremos el calor.

—No traje ni mis palos, ni mis zapatos.

—Me ocuparé de ello.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

—Soy mi propio jefe, Suzy.

—Yo… en serio, tengo que estar de vuelta al mediodía.

—¿Tienes otro compromiso?

No lo tenía y se dio cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo. Si tenía que pasar tiempo con él, ¿dónde mejor que en un campo de golf?

—Tengo unos recados que hacer, pero los dejaré para más tarde. Lo del golf estará bien.

—De acuerdo. —Él se levantó, se quitó la chaqueta, y la echó sobre el sofá—. ¿Te gustaría ver la terraza?

—Me encantaría. —Cualquier cosa con tal de postergar lo que se avecinaba.

Alarmada vio que él se dirigía hacia la escalera. Había asumido que la terraza estaba en la planta baja del duplex, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se debía acceder a ella desde el dormitorio principal. Él había subido el primer escalón cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo seguía. Se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

—No tienes que desnudarte para ver la vista.

—Por favor no bromees con esto.

—Entonces no me mires como si fuera a violarte. No lo haré, lo sabes. —Dándole la espalda, continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Ella lo siguió lentamente.

 **¿Qué les pareció? A mi me pareció un Adrien increiblemente dulce y un Gabriel muy...Gabriel.**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**ATENCIÓN: Sé que la historia es principalmente Adrinette, pero también tiene este pequeño lemmon que os advierto ahora a mi fue el que más me sonrojó.**

 **Aleer ;)**

 **Capitulo 17:**

Suzyse acercó a la barandilla donde Gabriel estaba apoyado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el horizonte de San Antonio. Manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre a ellos, se colocó a su lado.

—Todo se seca rápidamente aquí arriba —dijo él sin mirarla—. Es realmente necesaria la irrigación.

Ella recorrió con la vista las macetas de terracota que contenían árboles ornamentales y plantas de brillantes colores. Una de flores amarillas de hibisco rozaba un lado de su falda. Prefería hablar de jardines que de cualquier otra cosa más amenazadora.

—Tengo el mismo problema con algunos de mis maceteros colgantes. Cuelgan de los aleros, por lo que no les llega el agua de lluvia.

—¿Por qué no las pones en otro sitio?

—Me encanta verlas por la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Ella inmediatamente lamentó mencionar el dormitorio y apartó la vista de él.

—Para ser tan mayor te sonrojas como una adolescente. —Su voz era suave y vagamente ronca. Se tensó cuando él se volvió hacia ella y ahuecó la parte superior de sus brazos con la palma de sus manos. El calor de sus manos traspasó la delgada seda de su vestido. Él inclinó la cabeza.

Separó los labios en señal de protesta cuando su boca cubrió la de ella. Se puso rígida y se preparó para un asalto violento, pero su beso fue sorprendentemente suave. Rozó sus labios sobre los de ella que no esperaba que se sintieran tan suaves y cálidos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Él cambió de posición y presionó ligeramente sus caderas contra las de ella. Ella se tensó al sentir su deseo. Él lentamente se apartó de ella, y, cuando lo miró, fue incapaz de ocultar su confusión. ¿Le había respondido aunque fuera unos breves segundos? Seguramente no. Seguramente estaba sintiendo repulsión. A pesar de su poder y su dinero, ese era todavía Gabriel Sawyer, el mayor matón del Instituto de Telarosa.

Él rozó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su mejilla.

—Pareces una chica a la que acaban de dar su primer beso.

Su comentario la puso casi tan nerviosa como su beso.

—No tengo demasiada experiencia.

—Estuviste casada treinta años.

—No es eso lo que quería decir. Quería decir… con otros hombres.

—¿No has estado nunca con alguien que no fuera Hoyt?

—Supongo que te parecerá raro, ¿no?

—Lleva muerto cuatro años.

Ella bajó la cabeza y oyó el murmullo de sus palabras en la brisa de la noche.

—Lo sé.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, y cuando él habló, ella oyó algo de incertidumbre en su voz.

—Creo que necesitamos algo de tiempo para conocernos antes de que esto vaya más allá, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Dentro de ella brotó la esperanza y abrió los ojos mientras lo miraba.

—¿No vas a… no vas a presionarme?

La boca que había besado momentos antes se endureció.

—¿Tengo que presionarte?

Se desvaneció su esperanza siendo reemplazada por una terrible cólera.

—Estás jugando conmigo otra vez. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

Ella le dio la espalda y se apresuró hacia las puertas de la terraza. Él la cogió por los hombros en ese punto, justo donde se entraba al dormitorio principal y ella ocultó la desolación de sus ojos.

—Tú no sabes lo que es la crueldad —dijo él—. Has estado entre algodones desde el momento en que naciste.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿No lo es? ¿Sabes lo que es ir a la cama con hambre? ¿Sabes lo que es ver como lentamente tu madre se muere de vergüenza?

Nunca lo había visto tan duro. Girando abruptamente hacia las puertas del dormitorio, tomó el pomo entre las manos.

—Terminemos con esto.

Cuando entró en la habitación, lo oyó maldecir suavemente por lo bajo. Sientiendose prisionera, miró alrededor percibiendo las paredes granates como si fueran murallas. Una enorme cama de caoba maciza, cubierta de almohadones oscuros, estaba situada a sus espaldas. Temblando se giró hacia él.

—No quiero las luces encendidas.

Otra vez, él pareció indeciso.

—Suzy…

Ella lo interrumpió.

—No lo haré con las luces encendidas.

—¿Quieres fingir que soy Hoyt? —dijo él con cólera.

—Nunca te podría confundir con Hoyt Agreste.

Él contestó tan fríamente como ella.

—Vamos abajo. Puedes pasar la noche en la habitación de invitados.

—¡No! —Cerró las manos en puños a los costados—. No dejaré que me hagas esto. ¡No más juegos mentales! Los dos sabemos que me has comprado y pagado. Así que supongo que sabes exactamente como funciona esto. Lo has debido aprender de tu madre. —Se giró, dirigiéndose al baño; se quedó consternada cuando comprendió lo que había dicho. A pesar de las circunstancias, no debería haber dicho algo tan odioso.

—Llena la bañera mientras estás allí.

Ella tembló aunque su voz fue de una calma mortífera.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Hazlo —dijo él sin ningún tipo de inflexión—. Apaga las luces si quieres, pero llena la bañera.

Con un siseo consternado, ella escapó al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Apoyándose contra ella, se le oprimió el corazón y se dejó caer pesadamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de las lágrimas por la desagradable escena. Había pensado que simplemente podría meterse bajo las sábanas del dormitorio a oscuras, abrirse de piernas y dejar que él hiciera, rápida y eficientemente, lo que quisiera hacer, mientras ella se sumía en una bendita inconsciencia. No quería bañarse con él ni mantener juegos sexuales. Ella quería hacerlo esa primera vez y salir de todo el asunto tan poco afectada como fuera posible.

Se dijo a sí misma que su manera de hacer el amor sería mecánica, tan fría y desapasionada como era el propio hombre, pero cuando encendió nerviosamente el interruptor, la imagen de un niño de ojos enojados y una boca ansiosa apareció en su mente. Se estremeció y la rechazó con fuerza.

Mientras se desvestía, evitó mirar su reflejo en los espejos que cubrían las paredes. El baño era opulento, con sus grifos dorados y la bañera de marmol negro, de forma cuadrada y tan espaciosa como para contener a dos personas. Se demoró todo lo que pudo, doblando pulcramente sus ropas y colocándolas en el taburete de tapicería situado cerca de la bañera. Colocó sus zapatos debajo, uno al lado del otro como buenos soldaditos. Después de envolverse en una toalla negra gruesa, abrió el grifo de la enorme bañera. Mientras se llenaba, ella trató de relajarse pensando en su jardín y en lo que plantaría, pensando en cualquier cosa excepto en Hoyt y en que estaba a punto de cometer adulterio.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, activó el jacuzzi, el agua comenzó a agitarse por infinidad de burbujas, luego apagó la luz. No había ventanas en el cuarto de baño, por eso estaba dichosamente a oscuras, así no tendría que observar sus ojos explorando un cuerpo que sólo su marido había acariciado. ¿Por qué la deseaba todavía? Su piel ya no era tersa; su estómago hacía años que no era plano y llevaba un parche de estrogenos en la cadera. Deshaciéndose de la toalla, entró en el agua burbujeante.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que él llamara a la puerta.

—¿Si? —Respondió ella, educada como siempre, porque la habían enseñado a ser cortés. Porque las mujeres de su edad habían crecido obedeciendo reglas, siempre dispuestas y anteponiendo sus necesidades ante las de los demás.

Abrió la puerta, rasgando levemente la oscuridad del baño. Él no encendió la luz, pero tampoco cerró la puerta y a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente, se sintió agradecida por la débil incandescencia de la otra habitación. Aunque no quería que la viera claramente, temía estar sola con él en la densa oscuridad.

Ella estudió la silueta de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a la bañera. Si no fuera tan atractivo, entonces no parecería una traición. Era un hombre fuerte, no tan alto como Hoyt, pero igual de imponente aunque de otra manera. No veía ni la tela, ni el color de la bata que llevaba puesta, pero sí como sus manos iban a la cintura; supo que se estaba desatando el cinturón y apartó la vista. ¿Cuántos hombres adultos había visto desnudos? Había conocido el cuerpo de Hoyt casi tan bien como el suyo, y cuando era niña, ocasionalmente había visto a su padre. Cuando Adrien se quedaba en su casa, algunas veces vagaba en ropa interior, pero eso no contaba. Tenía muy poco con lo que comparar.

El agua se agitó cuando él entro en el jacuzzi y acomodó su cuerpo en la esquina opuesta a donde ella se encontraba. El suave zumbido del jacuzzi ocultaba los sonidos exteriores de tal manera que parecían estar solos en medio de ninguna parte. Él apoyó los codos en el borde y sus piernas rozaron las de ella cuando las estiró. Ella se tensó cuando sintió su mano en el tobillo colocando su pie encima de su muslo.

—Relájate, Suzy. Puedes salir de la bañera cuando quieras.

Si lo dijo para que se tranquilizara, sus palabras consiguieron el efecto contrario porque ella supo que no tenía escapatoria. Si no lo hacía esa noche, seguramente se volvería loca.

Él dibujó lentamente un círculo en el empeine de su pie con el pulgar y todo su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta.

—¿Sensible? —La cólera que lo había dominado antes parecía haber desaparecido. Dibujó un ocho en el mismo sitio.

—Tengo los pies sensibles.

—Mmm. —En vez de soltarla, comenzó a masajear los dedos del pie, frotándolos entre el pulgar y el índice mientras continuaba acariciando su empeine con la otra mano. A pesar de todo, ella comenzó a relajarse. Ojalá todo pudiera terminar ahí, con un baño caliente y un masaje reconfortante.

Un silencio sorprendentemente acogedor cayó sobre ellos, y los exquisitos movimientos de sus manos en su pie, combinado con el hecho de que él no mostrara intención de atacar, comenzaron a calmarla. Se hundió más profundamente en el agua.

—Deberíamos haber traído aquí una botella de champán. —Él sonó tan relajado como se sentía ella—. Esto es agradable.

Mientras mantenía su sensual juego de cosquilleos, ella supo que tenía que disculparse por el desagradable comentario que había hecho sobre su madre. Nunca había creído que el grosero comportamiento de otras personas sirviera de excusa para abandonar su código moral.

—Lo que dije sobre tu madre fue cruel e inmerecido. Lo siento.

—Te provoqué.

—Eso no me excusa.

—Eres una buena mujer, Suzy Agreste —dijo él suavemente.

Una pesada languidez se deslizó sobre sus músculos convirtiéndolos en gelatina. Hacía mucho que nadie la había tocado. Mientras estuvo casada había dado por supuesto disponer de ese tipo de caricias sensuales, pero ya no lo hacía.

Él alcanzó su otro pie. Las puntas de su pelo se hundieron en el agua cuando se sumergió más en la bañera, pero se sentía demasiado relajada como para mantenerse en guardia. Otra vez, él comenzó con sus masajes lentos y profundos. Ella se dijo que era simplemente por el cansancio que la sensación le parecía tan deliciosa.

Él llevó el pie a sus labios y ella sintió el agradable mordisqueo de sus dientes cuando suave y rápidamente fue a la yema de su dedo gordo.

—Supongo que no tengo que preocuparme por que te quedes embarazada.

Su declaración la despertó de su letargo. Trató de incorporarse, pero él mantuvo agarrado su pie, movió la mano a la parte superior de su muslo, donde siguió acariciándola.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Por cierto, tú tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mi —dijo él.

¿De qué se suponía que no tenía que preocuparse? Se preguntó ella. Seguro que no era de no dejarlo embarazado.

—Suzy, son los años noventa. Se supone que debes preguntar a tus potenciales amantes sobre sus precauciones sexuales y adicción a las drogas. —Se percíbía la diversión de su voz.

—Válgame Dios.

—Es un mundo nuevo.

—Y no muy agradable.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Lo tomo como que no voy a tener que responder preguntas.

—Si tuvieras algo que esconder, no habrías sacado el tema a colación.

—Es cierto. Ahora date la vuelta y deja que te frote los hombros.

Cansado de esperar a que ella se moviera, tiró con fuerza y suavidad de sus muñecas y la giró hasta que ella se deslizó entre sus piernas abiertas. Ella sintió los músculos de su pecho contra su espalda. Al cambiar de posición sus caderas, se percató de que estaba bastante excitado. Una chispa de excitación la recorrió de pies a cabeza, seguida inmediatamente por una sensación de culpabilidad.

—Dame el jabón —murmuró él, su voz fue tan suave como una caricia, mientras sus pulgares trabajaban los músculos de sus hombros—. Está a tu derecha.

—No, yo…

Para su sorpresa, él hundió los dientes en la curva de su cuello. La mordió allí, sin dolor, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para recordarle quien tenía el mando. Ella recordó que los sementales frecuentemente mordían a las yeguas que cubrían, a veces incluso hacían sangre a su pareja. Al mismo tiempo, una voz oscura le susurraba que ella sólo tenía que levantarse del agua para que la dejara ir. Pero la voz era demasiado lejana como para que le hiciera caso mientras Gabriel recorrían sus hombros y sus pechos con las palmas de sus manos.

—Reclínate —murmuró él—. Déjame tocarte.

Había debido de coger el jabón él mismo porque sus manos estaban resbaladizas y las sensaciones que despertaba era tan exquisita que le escocieron los ojos por las lágrimas. No quería traicionar a Hoyt. No quería que fuera tan bueno, pero hacía demasiado tiempo y cuando sus manos calientes y jabonosas rodearon sus pechos, no se pudo resistir. Se permitiría disfrutar de la íntima caricia por un momento, luego se distanciaría.

Su mano fue de un lado a otro, acercándose más y más a los núcleos de su pasión. Su respiración se hizo ligera. Él rozó sus pezones, luego los apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos y empezó a masajearlos como había hecho con sus pies. La sensación fue deliciosa y familiar, como si oyera su canción favorita después de mucho tiempo. Se había olvidado de lo maravilloso que era. Su cuerpo se volvió más pesado y lánguido hasta que pareció fusionarse con el de él.

Él abandonó sus pezones y volvió a hacer perezosos círculos alrededor de sus pechos, bromeando suavemente hasta que otra vez llegó a las puntas, para apretarlas con fuerza y soltarlas. Ella se retorció contra él. Él rodeó los pechos otra vez. Esta vez ella gimió cuando alcanzó sus pezones y los apretó entre sus dedos.

Su respiración era ahora más pesada, y sentía como su cuerpo se hinchaba de deseo. Besando su oreja, la elevó sobre sus muslos, con la espalda todavía contra su pecho. Sintió como sus labios tiraban con fuerza de la oreja. Comenzó a lamerla allí, en la piel de detrás del pendiente y tembló ante la sensación poco familiar. No podía acordarse si Hoyt había hecho eso alguna vez, pero cuando trató de recordar, sus pensamientos se perdieron.

Él separó sus piernas e introdujo sus rodillas entre ellas. Sus manos jabonosas pasaron de sus pechos al interior de sus muslos. Ella no entendió lo que él pretendía cuando movió sus cuerpos, abriendo más sus muslos y acercando sus caderas al borde de la bañera. Entonces, sintió el chorro de agua cayendo sobre ella a borbotones.

Se quedó sin aliento y casi saltó de su regazo, tratando de escaparse del chorro de agua que salía de una de las boquillas de un lateral de la bañera.

Ella escuchó su risa diábolica en su oreja, suave y seductora.

—Relájate, Suzy. Goza.

Y, Dios la perdonara, ella gozó.

Él jugó con sus pechos, mordisqueó sus orejas y hombros con sus dientes, chupó suavemente el tierno músculo de su cuello. Cambió su cuerpo de posición a fin de que el chorro de agua, la golpeara a ella o a él. Ella perdió todo control de sí misma y ni siquiera se le ocurrió protestar cuando él se introdujo dentro de ella desde atrás y dejó que el agua cayera donde estaban unidos. Ella trató de moverse sobre él, pero no se lo permitió. Y cada vez que estaba a punto llegar al clímax, él se detenía lo suficiente para que no ocurriera.

Ella comenzó a sollozar.

—Por favor…

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuró él mientras se introducía más profundamente.

—Por favor, deja… déjame…

—¿Quieres que se repita, Suzy? ¿Es lo qué quieres? ¿Quieres más?

Su tierno canturreo avivó su excitación.

—Sí… sí… —Ella le rogaba, pero lo necesitaba tanto que no se podía detener.

Su voz era suave, ronca y tierna.

—Todavía no, amor. Todavía no.

Ella sollozó cuando él la elevó apartándola de él. Ella trató de volver a sus brazos, pero él se levantó. A la luz tenue, ella podía ver su silueta y su miembro duro y grueso. Instintivamente, ella se puso de pie y le abrazó, desvergonzada y descarada, olvidando que ese hombre no era su marido y ella no había deseado eso.

Él gimió y cogió su muñeca.

—Un momento. Sólo un momento.

Él salió del agua y puso la bata sobre su cuerpo mojado. Sin molestarse en atarla, la sacó de la bañera y la envolvió en una toalla. Entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio como si ella fuera una virgen yendo al lecho nupcial.

Ella apretó la cara contra su hombro cuando él entró en la habitación débilmente iluminada. No quería verlo, no quería recordar quien era él ni quien era ella ni que estaba a punto de traicionar a su marido. ¿Qué hacía ella a punto de perderse en la inconsciencia sexual en brazos de un desconocido?

—No enciendas la luz. —Necesitaba que la oscuridad ocultara la vergüenza de lo que ese hombre despertaba en ella, sobre todo cuando no era capaz de resistirse.

Él se detuvo. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y vio que su pelo estaba mojado y su expresión era insondable.

Esperaba que la dejara sobre la cama, pero en lugar de eso, la llevó en la dirección opuesta, hacia una puerta que no había advertido antes. Ella lo observó inquisitivamente, pero no la miró. Él empujó la puerta entreabierta con el pie y entró.

Para su sorpresa, la había metido en un gran vestidor. Había filas de trajes caros y camisas a medida, botas y sombreros ordenados, un montón de vaqueros y de camisas vaqueras. Intoxicantes aromas masculinos la envolvieron: colonia, cuero y el olor a limpio que desprendía la ropa lavada. La dejó sobre el suelo enmoquetado e inmediatamente cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Rápidamente descendió entre ellos una oscuridad tan espesa que ella contuvo el aliento.

Su voz llegó a ella ronca y peligrosa:

—Sin luz.

Cuando él tiró de la toalla, esta cayó. Luego él se debió echar hacia atrás, porque ya no la tocaba.

Pasaron los segundos. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Ella permaneció desnuda en la oscuridad, sin saber con certeza lo cerca que él estaba. Incluso el sonido de su respiración era sofocado por el distante zumbido del aire acondicionado. La oscuridad la desorientaba. Era demasiado densa y absoluta. Pensó en muerte y tumbas. Se giró y luego se giró otra vez, pero el movimiento fue un error porque perdió la orientación. Se llevó la mano a la garganta luchando contra la histeria creciente.

—¿Gabriel?

Nada.

Dió un paso involuntario hacia atrás. La ropa rozó su cuerpo desnudo. Se esforzó en oír el sonido de su respiración, cualquier movimiento, cualquier chasquido, cualquier cosa.

De la nada, surgió una mano que tocó su muslo. Dio un salto del susto. Porque no podía ver ni oír nada y la mano pareció incorpórea, como si proviniera de un amante obsesivo, que no fuera humano, sino demoníaco. Rozó sobre el parche en su cadera, y ella se tensó. Siguió, tocándola en la cintura, subiendo hacia su pecho, acariciándola hasta torturar sus pechos.

Ella ya no podía permanecer sumisamente delante de este amante demoníaco. Teniéndolo al alcance de sus manos, sabiendo donde estaba. Tocó su pecho y se dio cuenta de que se había quitado la bata. El vello de su pecho era suave bajo sus dedos. El pecho de Hoyt no había sido tan peludo y la extrañeza ante ese cuerpo aumentó su oscura fantasía de que estaba con un diablo. La forma de sus músculos bajo sus manos se sentía extraña, diferente a lo que había tocado durante tres décadas. Estaba sola en ese espacio cerrado y oscuro con un amante demoníaco y su decadente cuerpo suplicaba silenciosamente su contacto.

A pesar de la amenaza de la condenación eterna, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por él, conociendo el cuerpo de ese diablo por el tacto. Su piel ya no debería estar húmeda del baño, pero lo estaba, húmeda y caliente. Bajo las yemas de sus dedos, se contrajeron sus músculos y, por primera vez pudo oír la pesadez de su respiración. Ella dejó vagar sus manos, tocándole allí, donde no lo había hecho antes, recorriéndolo, ávida de deseo. Comprobó su peso y su espesor, acariciándolo.

Abruptamente, él la separó con fuerza, y otra vez estaba sola en la oscuridad impenetrable.

Sintió su respiración en el oído.

Le dio la vuelta. Sintió la palma de sus manos en las nalgas, amasándola, acariciando entre ambas. Otra vez, sintió sólo sus manos en la oscuridad, nada más, ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. El demonio que acechaba su cuerpo le separó las piernas, abriéndolas hasta que gimió y se estremeció. Bruscamente la derribó sobre la gruesa y suave moqueta.

Ella yació allí esperando.

Nada.

La espesa oscuridad mortal. La tumba. La obsesiva imagen de condenación. Ella sintió todo eso.

Una fuerza —¿humana, animal o demoníaca?— la cogió por las rodillas y las abrió. Ningún otro roce. Sólo una exigente presión la obligaba a ofrecerse abierta al sacrificio ante el ángel oscuro.

Y entonces nada.

Ella esperó, incapaz apenas de respirar. Maldito fuera, su cuerpo ya ardía de pasión pagana.

Luego lo sintió. El suave cosquilleo en el interior de sus muslos. Cómo los separaba. El roce caliente y húmedo de su lengua.

¡Oh, _Eso!_ _¡Eso!_ Lo había echado tanto de menos. Había soñado con eso. Ese roze y ese empuje, esa ruda y suave sensación, succionando, una ávida boca comiéndola entera, una sensación maravillosa acrecentada por la oscuridad del averno. Su amante demoníaco la devoró hasta que se perdió. Con un grito se dejó llevar, girando y girando, cayendo en un profundo foso.

Él estaba dentro de ella antes de que se pudiera recuperar. Su cuerpo cubrió el de ella y la llenó. Ella envolvió su piernas alrededor de sus caderas, su brazos rodearon su cuello. Sus pechos ardieron al rozarse contra el grueso vello de su pecho. Él se sumergió en su centro, se retiró, se sumergió una y otra vez, llevándola con él en su vertiginoso viaje hacia el éxtasis.

Su grito fue bajo y ronco, el de ella era un gemido cuando cayeron juntos en el mismo corazón de la oscuridad.

Nunca había querido tanto no sentir nada.

Después, ella comenzó a llorar. La luz cayó sobre ella cuando él abrió la puerta del vestidor. Ella se puso en posición fetal, escondiendo la cara entre los brazos. La culpabilidad y la vergüenza la invadieron. _Mi amor, mi amor._ Había traicionado a su marido, había traicionado al hombre que quería con todo su corazón. Había prometido amarle para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separara. Pero ella no estaba muerta. Y él era todavía el marido de su corazón, su muy querido amor, y le había traicionado.

No debería haber ocurrido eso. ¡Se suponía que estaba haciendo un sacrificio! Ella había ido para que Gabriel no arruinara al pueblo. En vez de eso, había terminado por suplicarle, y durante el proceso, se había perdido.

—Basta, Suzy. Por favor. —Su voz era desdichada, como si estuviera sufriendo.

Ella cogió la toalla que había caido a su lado y la utilizó para cubrir su vergüenza mientras se cubría. Ella miró hacia arriba y lo vio, cerniéndose amenazador, todavía desnudo y mojado por ella.

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—Estás demasiado alterada —dijo él quedamente—. No puedo dejar que te vayas.

Ella bajó la mirada de su regazo, estudiando sus rodillas que se doblaron hacia ella.

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —lloró ella—. ¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz?

—Lo siento —dijo con voz queda—. No supuse que ocurriría esto. Lo siento.

Él recogió la bata del suelo y se la puso. Era verde oscuro y ricamente bordada. Suavemente la cogió del brazo y la levantó de la moqueta. Cuando se puso de pie, cogió un albornoz blanco del colgador de la puerta y la ayudó a ponérselo, aunque era demasiado grande para ella. Gabriel posó la mano en la espalda de Suzy para empujarla fuera del vestidor donde habían entrado tanto tiempo atrás. Ella se movió automáticamente. ¿Qué más daba donde la llevara? ¿Qué le importaba?

Él la condujo como si fuera una niña, a un confortable sillón, situado cerca de la ventana.

—Deja que me marche ahora. —Le suplicó con los ojos y otra vez comenzó a llorar.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y se sentó en el sillón con ella en su regazo. Acercándola contra su pecho, acarició su pelo.

—No llores —murmuró él—. Por favor no llores. —Sus labios rozaron su frente y su sien—. No es culpa tuya. Es mia. Yo hice esto.

—Te dejé. ¿Por qué te dejé?

—Porque eres una mujer cálida y sensual, cariño, y había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Ella se dijo a sí misma que no se dejaría convencer. Su traición había sido tan profunda que no debía encontrar consuelo. Pero él acarició su pelo y la abrazó con fuerza. Al fin cesaron sus lágrimas y pasó la noche entre sus brazos.

Cuando Gabriel finalmente oyó el sonido profundo y relajado de su respiración, presionó los labios contra su frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo había dejado que todo se escapara de su control? Suzy Agreste nunca le había hecho daño y no se merecía lo que le había hecho. No era culpa suya haber sido el centro de sus fantasías de adolescente, el blanco de todos sus ceños hoscos y sus comentarios gruñones, como si hubiera sido un solitario James Dean tratando de impresionar a Natalie Wood.

Cuando ella había entrado en su sala el mes anterior llevando en la cara la misma expresión de espanto que había puesto de adolescente cuando la miraba, algo se había roto en su interior. Todo su dinero y poder se habían evaporado, y sólo había sentido la furia impotente y familiar que había sido su constante compañera cuando era niño. La había invitado a su casa con la inconsciente intención de que ella cayera ante sus pies por su encanto y viendo como era en ese momento, y no como había sido treinta años antes. En lugar de eso, la había insultado más allá de todas sus creencias.

A pesar de la forma en que la había presionado, no se le había ocurrido que ella pensara que trataba de chantajearla para que fuera a su cama. Había salido con muchas mujeres durante años y ciertamente no había tenido nunca que recurrir al chantaje para acostarse con ellas. Pero ella eso no lo sabía. Su propuesta de que fuera su pareja y anfitriona había sido un acto impulsivo, nacido de la cólera. Había esperado que le dijera que se fuera al infierno, pero en vez de eso, se había quedado allí parada en su rosaleda y lo había mirado como si la hubiera abofeteado.

Durante el mes que había estado lejos de Telarosa, su vergüenza ante lo que había insinuado no había sino aumentado. Al regresar al pueblo, ya había tomado la decisión de telefonearla y disculparse, esperando todavía poder solucionar la situación. Pero en el momento en que se identificó, había oído el temblor de la voz de Suzy y había perdido el control. En vez de pedirle perdón, la había intimidado obligándola a ir con él, haciéndola creer que su aceptación estaba unida al futuro de _Tecnologías Rosa_.

Incluso esa noche, podía haberse explicado. Esa noche, cuando ella había entrado en su dormitorio, le podía haber dicho la verdad. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Él miró ciegamente delante de él, mientras la conciencia lo golpeaba con una fuerza brutal. Él había hecho esa cosa tan horrible porque se había enamorado de Suzy Agreste. Si había ocurrido esa noche, el mes pasado, o treinta años antes, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que la amaba y no había encontrado voluntad suficiente para detenerse.

Era un hombre que presumía siempre de mantener el control, sin actuar nunca impulsivamente, ni reaccionar emocionalmente. Cuando había tomado la decisión sobre _Tecnologías Rosa_ , por ejemplo, lo había hecho con la cabeza fría. Incluso había experimentado un indicio de cínica diversión pues todavía quería vengarse por la manera en que el pueblo había tratado a su madre. Pero nunca se había involucrado emocionalmente. El dolor era demasiado antiguo, aunque el deseo de igualar las cosas nunca había desaparecido.

Había sido él quien había esparcido el rumor sobre el cierre de _Tecnologías Rosa_ —incluso había barajado la posibilidad de hacerlo realmente— pero a pesar de todos los rumores que deliberadamente había dejado caer en todos lados, no tenía estómago para destruir tantas vidas inocentes. Sin embargo, sí lo tenía para hacer que todos los habitantes del pueblo se retorcieran de incertidumbre y por eso los había dejado creer que cerraba la planta. Había disfrutado al ver sus expresiones de fatalidad y sus penosos intentos de castigarle excluyéndolo de la sociedad, como si a él le preocupara su opinión. Incluso se daba cuenta de que su deseo de venganza era una niñería.

Niñería, sí. Pero también era satisfactorio. ¿Qué sentido tenía haber acumulado poder y riqueza si no podía aprovecharse un poco de ello? Observar el miedo sobre el pueblo que había matado a su madre no cambiaría el pasado, pero al menos finalmente había ajustado cuentas con Telarosa por haber dado la espalda y haber destrozado el espíritu de Trudy Sawyer.

Esa noche había acabado en el punto de partida. Esa noche, en una de las pocas acciones impulsivas de su vida, el hijo de Trudy Sawyer había hecho que la mujer más respetable del pueblo se sintiera una puta. Lo primero que tenía que hacer por la mañana era decirle la verdad. Luego la mandaría de regreso a Telarosa y nunca la molestaría más.

Él la miró. Jesús. Era todavía tan bella. Tan dulce y sensible. ¿Sería tan terrible si esperase un día más antes de hacerlo? No la tocaría. La trataría con cortesía. ¿Era tan terrible? Sólo un día más para ganarse el afecto de Suzy Agreste.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18:**

Adriense preparaba para dejar el plató ese día cuando Lila Rossi se dejó caer en su caravana con dos botellas de cerveza fría en las manos. Era sábado, esa semana ya no rodarían nada más y esperaba el día libre con ilusión.

—Hoy ha hecho calor; Pensé que te gustaría compartir una cerveza fría.

La observó mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. Se había pasado toda la semana o torturado por Paolo Méndez, el actor que hacía el papel de malo, o saltando al río con Tikki con la dinamita explotando a sus espaldas y no estaba de humor para ser seducido por nadie que no fuera Marinette. Sólo pensar en su dulce cuerpecito se ponía duro. Aunque ya había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, no tenía bastante de ella.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero mi mujercita me espera en casa.

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. —Quitó las chapas de las dos botellas y le ofreció una.

Él la colocó sobre el mostrador mientras se metía la camisa por los vaqueros. La faldita elástica se subió por sus muslos cuando se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. Tenía las piernas morenas, pero no parecían tan bien proporcionadas como las de Marinette.

—¿Dónde se ha metido ella estos días? —Lila se abrió un boton de la blusa, como si tuviera mucho calor.

—Pues al teléfono o poniendo orden en el asilo. Está organizando el torneo de golf en mi lugar. Es un trabajo muy pesado.

—Te aseguro que lo puede manejar. —Tomó un sorbo de cerveza, luego levantó un pie y lo colocó bajo su trasero. En esa postura, le mostraba una buena vista de sus bragas púrpuras.

Ya que se exhibía, él miró, pero se sintió más irritado que excitado.

—Lila, ¿qué intentas? ¿Si estás comprometida con Loco, por qué andas revoloteando a mi alrededor?

—Me gustas. Siempre me has gustado.

—También me gustas. O por lo menos me gustabas.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Quiere decir que ahora mismo soy un hombre de una sola mujer. Y mientras lleves el anillo de Loco, pienso seriamente que deberías considerar ser mujer de un solo hombre.

—Tengo intención de ser una esposa buena y fiel, pero eso no significa que desperdicie una última oportunidad antes de caminar hacia el altar.

—No conmigo.

—¿Desde cuando eres un jodido puritano?

—Desde que conocí a Marinette.

—¿Qué le ves, Adrien? Nadie lo entiende. Quiero decir, a todo el mundo le gusta y todo eso. Es simpática y la gente aprecía la manera en que se interesa por esos viejecitos de _Arbor Hills_. Siempre ayuda a todo el mundo. Caramba, incluso me ayudó a mi la semana pasada cuando Louann no apareció y eso que sabe que no la puedo ver ni en pintura. Pero baila de pena. Y aunque es mona, a ti siempre te han gustado las mujeres más exuberantes.

Ella mostró su cuerpo exuberante para asegurarse que sabía a que se refería. Se le ocurrió que Marinette tenía algo que Lila no tenía. Tenía escrúpulos.

Y tambien era terca como una mula y lo estaba volviendo loco. El dinero que ella guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio era un ejemplo. No era más que calderilla en su bolsillo, pero con ella era imposible tratar ese tema. Él ya sabía que no era como todas esas sanguijuelas que se aprovechaban de él, ¿por qué no dejaba que le regalara cosas? A pesar de lo bien que lo conocía, no parecía entender que él era siempre quien daba, y que cualquier otra cosa lo hacía sentir incómodo. El desasosiego lo embargó cuando recordó que ella no sabía quien pagaba su sueldo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que eso no era motivo de preocupación. Debería asegurarse que nunca se enteraba, eso era todo.

Lila lo miró con suspicacia.

—Otra cosa que mosquea a la gente… Marinette no parece saber demasiado de fútbol para ser alguien que se supone que pasó tu examen de fútbol.

—Hice algunas concesiones.

Ella se levantó de un salto del sofá ante la afrenta.

—¡Eso no es justo! Las mujeres siempre han contado con tu imparcialidad cuando haces el examen.

Él se percató demasiado tarde que había cometido un error táctico.

—He sido justo. Eso fue porque llevaba tiempo bajando el nivel.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla. Él observó con recelo cómo ella posaba la cerveza sobre el suelo y con pasos lentos se aproximaba hacia él, apresándolo con sus ojos oscuros. Puede que fuera la mujer más bella de Telarosa, pero en ese momento no la encontraba ni la mitad de atractiva que a Marinette.

Un recuerdo particularmente tentador de los sonidos que Marinette había hecho en su oído la noche anterior surgió en su mente. Estaba seguro que sin lugar a dudas se lo había pasado tan bien en la cama con alguna otra mujer, pero aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no se acordaba de cuándo o con quién. Marinette estaba llena de sorpresas. Mostraba una irresistible combinación de pasión e inocencia, reticencia e intrepidez. Cuando hacían el amor, ella era tan innovadora que tenía que recordarse constantemente que era una novata en las artes amatorias y que era su primer amante. Sospechaba que no tendría esa reacción tan fuerte ante ella si no hubiese padecido tal abstinencia sexual después de su lesión, y más de una vez se había recordado que probablemente habría pasado lo mismo con cualquier otra mujer para retomar el control otra vez.

Cuando Lila envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionó su boca contra la de él, tuvo la oportunidad de probar esa teoría, pero no le llevó más de diez segundos darse cuenta de que Lila no lo encendía. La agarró por los hombros y la separó firmemente de él.

—Cuando lo sepas, me dices que queréis de regalo de boda, ¿vale?

Contrajo los rasgos y supo que se sentía insultada, pero él no la había invitado y no le importó demasiado. Cogió las llaves del coche y el sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta que abrió para que ella saliera primero. Ella lo hizo sin chistar. Él se puso rápidamente el stetson y la siguió al exterior.

El jefe de policía, Loco Couffaine, esperaba apoyado en el coche patrulla a no más de seis metros.

Lila no perdió el tiempo.

—Hola, Luka, cariño. —Se dirigió hacia él con la blusa desabotonada y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Loco se liberó de ella y le dirigió a Adrien una mirada llena de celos.

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Qué hacías con él?

Lila curvó los dedos posesivamente sobre su brazo.

—No te enfades, Luka. Adrien y yo sólo estábamos tomando una cerveza. No pasó nada más, ¿no es verdad Adrien? —Y le dirigió a Adrien una sonrisita lenta y taimada que sugería que había ocurrido algo.

Adrien los miró a los dos con cara de asco.

—Creo que nunca conocí a dos personas que se merecieran tanto la una a la otra.

Él se dirigió hacia su camionera. Loco se dirigió a él mientras se sentaba tras el volante. Los pequeños ojos del jefe de policía eran duros y significativos.

—Te estoy esperando, Agreste. En el momento en que tires el papel de un chicle o escupas en la acera, yo estaré ahí.

—No escupo, Loco —dijo Adrien—. A menos que te tenga delante.

Mientras se marchaba, miró el retrovisor y vió como Loco y Lila discutían a gritos. No sabía por cual de los dos sentía más pena.

o0o0o

Algo despertó a Marinette. Incluso tras un mes, aún no se había acostumbrado a pasar la noche en la cama de Adrien y por una fracción de segundo, no supo dónde estaba. El destello de luz que llegaba desde el vestíbulo captó su atención al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama.

Mientras colocaba los pies sobre el suelo y se ponía una bata, vio que eran las tres de la mañana. Ya era domingo y Adrien y ella volarían a San Antonio con Tikki y su marido Plagg, que estaba en el pueblo ese fin de semana, a primera hora de la mañana.

Pasó al vestíbulo y vio que la luz provenía del estudio. Se detuvo en la puerta. Adrien estaba tumbado en un sillón situado de tal manera que no la podía ver cuando entró. Estaba despeinado y llevaba puesta una bata de seda marrón con antiguas monedas españolas impresas. La luz plateada provenía de la tele, donde él miraba un partido de fútbol sin voz.

Él pulsó un botón del mando a distancia y la imagen retrocedió, se dio cuenta de que lo que mantenía su atención era una cinta de video. Centró su atención en la pantalla y lo vio vistiendo el uniforme de los Stars.

El juego de luces y sombras se reflejaron sobre su rostro y marcaron sus pómulos mientras progresaba el juego. Adrien corría hacia la línea de fondo. La pelota iba hacia él, pero parecía estar demasiado alta como para que la pudiera coger. Dio un salto en el aire con facilidad y pareció levitar allí, con cada músculo de su cuerpo estirado.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando vio como un jugador contrario cargaba hacia él. Adrien estaba totalmente estirado y completamente vulnerable.

El golpe fue brutal. Al cabo de unos segundos, él yacía sobre el campo retorciéndose de dolor.

Él presionó el botón de rebobinado y cuando lo soltó comenzó de nuevo la jugada. Ella se tambaleó cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que él había estado haciendo la noche que ella había visto luz en su estudio. Había estado sentado en la oscuridad volviendo a revivir la jugada que había acabado con su carrera.

Ella se debió mover o hacer algún tipo de ruido, porque él se giró hacia ella. Cuando la vio allí de pie, presionó otro botón para detener la cienta. La pantalla se volvió borrosa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Me desperté y no estabas.

—No quiero que me hagas preguntas. —Se levantó del sillón y lanzó el mando sobre el asiento.

—Me rompe el corazón pensar en ti aquí sentado, noche tras noche, viendo esa cinta.

—No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas. Ésta es la primera vez que he visto esa cinta desde que me lesioné.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo ella suavemente—. Puedo ver la luz desde la ventana de mi dormitorio. Sé que la miras muchas veces.

—Mejor ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

Los tendones de su cuello sobresalían por la tensión, pero ella no podía echarse atrás en algo que era tan importante para él.

—Todavía eres joven. Es hora de que mires hacia delante en vez de mirar hacia atrás.

—Tiene gracia. No recuerdo haberte pedido consejo.

—Déjalo, Adrien. —Impulsivamente, ella tendió la mano—. Me gustaría que me dieras esa cinta.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque te hace daño verla y es el momento de que dejes de hacerlo.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Por favor dame la cinta.

Él señaló con la cabeza la televisión.

—Si tanto la deseas, coge esa maldita cosa, pero no comiences a actuar como si supieras lo que pienso, porque no lo sabes.

—Pero no te importará si te la guardo, ¿verdad? —Se dirigió a la tele y quitó la cinta del reproductor de video.

—Sólo porque llevemos acostándonos juntos algún tiempo no te da derecho para empezar a meterte en mi vida. Cuando una mujer se mete donde no le importa, la pongo de patitas en la calle, no te olvides. Voy a creer que esta conversación es el resultado de tu inexperiencia con los hombres.

Ella se negó a dejarse intimidar por su beligerancia porque entendía la causa. Había atisbado en lo más profundo de su alma y quería hacerla pagar. Le palmeó el brazo.

—Esto no ha sido una conversación, Adrien. No has dicho nada importante.

Se deslizó tras él para entrar en el dormitorio y recoger su ropa, pero aún no había metido el video en el bolso cuando él apareció por la puerta.

—Quizá sea porque no he dicho nada sucio.

Tenía una sonrisa amplia y perezosa en la boca que no se correspondía con la mirada calculadora de sus ojos. Reconoció el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para que dejara de ver su yo interior utilizando su arma favorita, su calculado encanto.

Por un momento ella vaciló, indecisa sobre qué dirección tomar. ¿El que lo amara le daba derecho a romper los muros que protegían su privacidad cuando él estaba tan decidido en dejarlos en su lugar? Lo quería, pero el sentido común le dijo que él había erigido esos muros hacía mucho tiempo y ella no iba a derribarlos en una noche.

—No hables más, Marinette. —Se quitó la bata y luego se la quitó a ella. Esperaba que la llevara a la cama, pero la llevó de nuevo al estudio, donde se dejó caer en el gran sillón y la atrajo encima de él. Al cabo de unos minutos, le enseñaba otra manera más de hacer el amor. Pero ella no disfrutó tanto como lo habría hecho normalmente. Había demasiadas cosas entre ellos.

o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, su vuelo a San Antonio resultó sin incidentes, y con Adrien de guía, la primera parada fue naturalmente El Alamo. El santuario más importante de Texas se asentaba en medio de hamburgueserías y heladerías en el centro de la bulliciosa San Antonio. Mientras cruzaban la plaza hacia la misión de piedra, un predicador callejero anunciaba el fin del mundo al tiempo que grupos de turistas agarraban firmemente sus cámaras de video para filmar la fachada del edificio.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró Adrien—. Lo digo en serio, Marinette. Tendré que encerrarte si te pones más bonita.

El calor se extendió por su cuerpo cuando él se inclinó y depositó un ligero beso sobre sus labios. Su manera de hacer el amor esa madrugada había sido carnal y sudorosa y de ninguna manera educada. No la había dejado llegar al orgasmo hasta que había murmurado una sarta de ordinarieces en su oído. En venganza, ella había esperado hasta a que se duchara y vistiera, y entonces lo había obligado a realizar el striptease más lento del mundo. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía ser la amante de Adrien Agreste si no podía disfrutar mirando ese maravilloso cuerpo?

Delante de ellos, Tikki iba de la mano de su marido, Plagg. La primera vez que Marinette vio a Plagg Guyard, se sorprendió por el contraste entre el hombre de negocios de cara redonda que acababa de llegar de Los Angeles y su bella esposa, estrella de cine. Pero Plagg era encantador e inteligente, aparte de estar profundamente enamorado de Tikki y ella obviamente adorarlo.

Adrien apretó la mano de Marinette y apartó la vista del rebaño de turistas que habían comenzado a clavar los ojos en él. Era muy reconocible con una camisa del Oeste rosa con botones de perla y su omnipresente stetson. Marinette llevaba puesto un top en tonos ocres y una falda corta a juego, sandalias y dorados pendientes colgantes.

Delante de ellos, Tikki se volvió con expresión preocupada.

—¿Estás seguro de que el busca que me diste funciona, Adrien?

Marinette sabía que Tikki estaba nerviosa por la primera separación de Noroo, a pesar de que confiaba en Alya, que se había convertido en su niñera irregularmente. Durante toda la semana, había ido extrayéndose leche y congelándola para tenerla preparada para ese día.

—Lo probé yo mismo —dijo Adrien—. Si Alya tiene cualquier problema con Noroo, te llamará de inmediato.

Plagg se lo agradeció por tercera vez.

A partir de esa mañana, Adrien todavía se quejaría más de lo duro que era para él mirar al marido de Tikki después de todo lo que Tikki y él habían estado haciendo a sus espaldas. Tikki podía no tener ninguna dificultad para las escenas de amor, pero Adrien no era un profesional y sentía que violaba de alguna manera su personal código de honor.

A pesar del inconsistente trasfondo urbano, Marinette disfrutó de la excursión al Alamo. Junto a docenas de turistas, escuchó atentamente como el guia relataba los dramáticos trece días que llevaron a la independencia de Texas y sintió que sus ojos se empañaban al final.

Adrien la observó con diversión mientras se los secaba suavemente con un kleenex.

—Para ser una yanqui que no sabe quien es George Strait ni Waylon Jennings, has tenido una actitud muy correcta.

—¡Oh, Plagg, Mira! ¡El rifle de Davy Crockett!

Marinette sintió una punzada de envidia al mirar como Tikki reclamaba la atención de su marido hacia los contenidos de una gran urna de cristal. Su intimidad era evidente en cada roce que intercambiaban, en cada mirada. Tikki había podido atravesar la fea fachada exterior de su marido hasta llegar al hombre que había debajo. ¿Sería posible que Adrien pudiera hacer eso con ella algún día?

Se obligó a no seguir con esa fantasia. No tenía necesidad de torturarse con lo imposible.

Después de la visita al Alamo, caminaron por _Riverwalk_ algunas manzanas. Allí, dieron un paseo en uno de los barcos de turistas que recorrían el río bajo los puentes de piedra, luego vagaron por los sinuosos senderos de losetas. Terminaron en un centro comercial conocido como _La Villita_ , donde Adrien le compró a Marinette unas gafas de sol color lavanda con cristales con la forma de Texas y Marinette le compró a cambio una camiseta en la que se podía leer: "No soy muy listo, pero puedo levantar cosas pesadas". Tikki y Marinette se rieron por la camiseta hasta que les cayeron las lágrimas, mientras Adrien fingía una gran indignación. Al mismo tiempo que se detenía otra vez delante del espejo y se admiraba.

Después, pararon en el restaurante más conocido del _Riverwalk_ , _Zuni Grill_. Mientras comían pollo frito y frijojes negros con queso de cabra, disfrutaron de la vista de la gente que pasaba ante ellos.

Adrien acababa de tomar una cucharada del postre de Marinette, un crepé dulce de crema al whiskey, cuando ella sintió que se ponía tenso. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos hacia la calada escalera metálica que conducía a la planta de arriba del restaurante para ver como Suzy Agreste bajaba los escalones.

Gabriel Sawyer descendía justo detrás de ella.

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Sabía yo que esa Lila no era de fiar.**

 **Besis :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Y aquí traigo una nueva entrega de esta adaptación. AVISO: Este capítulo no es bonito. Aquí llega el drama!**

 **A leer;)**

 **Capítulo 19:**

Tikki, que volvía a la mesa después de su tercera llamada telefónica para preguntar por Noroo, vio a Gabriel Sawyer y Suzy en las escaleras.

—Adrien, ¿no es esa tu madre? ¿Quién es ese hombretón que está con ella?

—Cuidadito, _chérie_ —dijo Plagg—. No vayas a ponerme celoso. —Tikki se rió como si Plagg hubiera dicho el chiste más tonto que uno se podía imaginar.

—Se llama Gabriel Sawyer —dijo Adrien tensamente.

En ese momento Suzy divisó a su hijo, y se quedó petrificada. Parecía como si quisiera escapar, pero como era imposible, se dirigió hacia la mesa con obvia renuencia. Gabriel la siguió educadamente.

Cuando llegó a su altura, su boca se curvó en una quebradiza sonrisa.

—Hola.

Todos, salvo Adrien, le devolvieron el saludo.

—Observo que el bebé y tú lograsteis volver al pueblo sin contratiempos —dijo Gabriel dirigiéndose a Marinette.

—Pues sí. Fue muy amable por su parte detenerse.

Adrien la observó fijamente, preguntando con la mirada. Ella lo ignoró y aclaró para Tikki y Plagg cómo se habían conocido Gabriel y ella. Además los presentó, ya que Adrien no parecía inclinado a hacerlo.

La tensión entre madre e hijo era tan patente que Marinette casi podía sentir el aire vibrando a su alrededor. Gabriel comenzó a explicar con una voz que sonó evasiva:

—Tengo un apartamento no demasiado lejos. Cuando llegué para comer, ví a la Sra. Agreste sola y la persuadí para que me permitiera hacerlo con ella, pero ahora tengo que volver a mis asuntos. —Mirándola, tomó su mano y la estrechó—. Me alegra haber disfrutado de su compañía, Sra. Agreste. Un saludo para todos. —Con una inclinación de cabeza, dejó el restaurante.

Marinette rara vez había oído una disculpa menos convincente. Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Suzy seguía a Gabriel entre las mesas hacia la puerta.

Ya que Adrien se mantenía en silencio, fue Marinette la que invitó a Suzy a unirse a ellos.

—Acabamos de pedir el postre, ¿por qué no le pedimos al camarero otra silla?

—Oh, no. No, gracias. Tengo… que irme.

Adrien habló finalmente.

—Es un poco tarde para que conduzcas hasta casa esta noche.

—No voy a volver a casa. Voy con una amiga a ver la sinfónica en el _Performing Arts Center_.

—¿Qué amiga?

Marinette casi podía ver como Suzy se resquebrajaba bajo el desagrado de Adrien y se puso furiosa con él por intimidarla. Si su madre quería verse con Gabriel Sawyer, era asunto de ella y no de él. Suzy se lo debería de decir. Pero en ese momento, Suzy parecía una niña y Adrien había adoptado el papel de padre intransigente.

—Nadie que conozcas. —Suzy se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Bueno, adiós a todos, disfrutad del postre. —Rápidamente dejó el restaurante, girando a la izquierda al llegar a la acera; en dirección opuesta a Gabriel Sawyer.

o0o0o

A Suzy le latía con fuerza el corazón que golpeaba incesante contra sus costillas. Se sentía como si la acabaran de atrapar cometiendo adulterio y supo que Adrien jamás la perdonaría. Apuró el paso sobre la acera, cruzándose ciegamente con las parejas que paseaban o los grupos de turistas japoneses. Los tacones de sus zapatos negros repiqueteaban con un ritmo frenético sobre el asfalto. Había pasado casi un mes desde esa noche ilícita que había pasado con Gabriel y nada había sido lo mismo desde entonces.

Recordó lo tierno que había sido con ella a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de su silenciosa actitud condenatoria. Cuando iban para el campo de golf, le había dicho que nunca la tocaría otra vez, pero que le gustaría seguir viéndola. Ella se había comportado como si no tuviera ningún tipo de alternativa —como si fuera a cerrar _Tecnologías Rosa_ si no hiciera lo que le pedía— pero en lo más profundo de su corazón no lo creía. A pesar de su fachada de intransigencia, algo le decía que la inclemencia no formaba parte de su naturaleza.

Al final, había continuado viéndole. Como no había contacto físico entre ellos, se dijo a sí misma que no era una traición, no hacía daño a nadie. Y como no podría encarar la verdad, fingió ante sí misma que iba con él contra su voluntad. Mientras jugaban al golf, hablaron de sus jardines y de cómo entretener a sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque ella se recordaba así misma que era un rehén renuente y que el destino de Telarosa descansaba sobre sus hombros. Y que como él se preocupaba por ella la había dejado en paz.

Pero lo que acababa de pasar, ponía fin a toda esa charada. En un instante, el frágil mundo de ilusión que había edificado a su alrededor se hizo pedazos. Qué Dios la perdonara pero quería estar con él. Sus reuniones habían sido como chispas brillantes en su predecible y monótona vida diaria. La hacía reírse y sentirse joven otra vez. La hacía creer que la vida aún merecía ser vivida y llenaba su dolorosa soledad. Pero al dejar que significara tanto para ella, había traicionado sus votos matrimoniales y ahora su pecado había quedado al descubierto ante la única persona de la tierra ante la que quería ocultar su debilidad

El portero la dejó entrar en el edificio donde estaba el duplex de Gabriel, y tomó el ascensor que conducía a su apartamento. Buscó en el bolso la llave que le había dado, pero antes de que pudiera introducirla en la cerradura, él abrió la puerta desde dentro.

Su cara tenía las mismas arrugas sombrías que recordaba de sus primeros encuentros y casi esperaba que soltara algún comentario mordaz, pero, en lugar de hacerlo, cerró la puerta y la cogió entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

Sólo por un momento, se permitió descansar la mejilla contra la parte delantera de su camisa, pero incluso esa breve comodidad la sintió como una traición a Hoyt.

—No sabía que él iba a estar allí —dijo ella apartándose—. Fue tan inesperado.

—No dejaré que te moleste por ello.

—Es mi hijo. No podrás detenerle.

Él caminó hasta la ventana y, apoyando la mano en la pared que había al lado, miró hacia abajo.

—Si pudieras haber visto la expresión de tu cara cuando estábamos allí… —Enderezó los hombros al tiempo que inspiraba profundamente—. No me creyó cuando le dije que nos habíamos encontrado por accidente. No fui lo suficientemente convincente. Lo siento.

Era un hombre orgulloso, y ella entendió lo que le había costado mentir.

—Yo también lo siento.

Él la miró y su expresión fue tan sombría que ella quiso llorar.

—No puedo soportalo más, Suzy. No puedo seguir escondiéndome. Quiero poder pasear contigo en Telarosa y poder ir a tu casa. —Le dirigió una mirada larga e indagadora—. Quiero poder tocarte.

Ella se dejó caer en el sofá, sabiendo que había llegado el final pero sin ser capaz de aceptarlo.

—Lo siento —repitió ella.

—Tengo que dejarte ir —dijo él quedamente.

El pánico se apoderó de ella y cerró las manos a los costados.

—¿Estás utilizando lo ocurrido como una salida? Ya te has divertido lo suficiente y ahora quieres deshacerte de mi y de paso trasladar _Tecnologías Rosa_.

Si estaba sorprendido por su injusto ataque, no mostró ninguna señal.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con _Tecnologías Rosa_. Esperaba que te hubieras dado cuenta a estas alturas.

Ella le echó a la cara todo su dolor y culpabilidad.

—¿Le gusta a los hombres como tú tener algún tipo de club donde os contais las historias sobre las mujeres a las que seducís con amenazas? Se debieron reír de ti cuando fuiste detrás de una vieja como yo en vez de ir detrás de una jovencita pechugona.

—Suzy, para —dijo él cansado—. Nunca tuve intención de amenazarte.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres joderme otra vez? —Su voz se atoró por las lágrimas—. ¿O fue tan desagradable que con una vez te llegó?

—Suzy… —Se acercó a ella, y ella supo que quería tomarla entre sus brazos, pero antes de que la pudiera tocar, se levantó de un salto y se apartó de él.

—Me alegro de que todo esto termine —dijo ella furiosa—. En primer lugar nunca quise que ocurriera y así las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes de que entrara en tu despacho.

—Yo no. Estaba condenadamente solo. —Se paró delante de ella, pero no la tocó—. Suzy llevas viuda casi cuatro años. Dime por qué no podemos estar juntos. ¿Aún me odias?

Su cólera se desvaneció. Lentamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca te odié.

—Nunca tuve intención de trasladar _Tecnologías Rosa_ ; ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Fui yo quien esparció el rumor. Fue una niñería. Quería que los del pueblo sufrieran por como trataron a mi madre todos esos años. Era una niña de dieciséis años, Suzy, y fue brutalmente violada por tres hombres, pero fue la única castigada. Bueno, nunca quise que te cruzaras en mi camino y jamás me lo perdonaré.

Ella torció el gesto, rogándole en silencio que no dijera nada más, pero él no se detuvo.

—Esa tarde cuando entraste en mi despacho, te miré y me sentí una vez más como el niño del otro lado.

—Y me castigaste por ello.

—No era mi intención. Nunca fue mi intención chantajearte para que te acostaras conmigo —seguramente ahora lo sabes— pero estabas tan bella esa noche en mi dormitorio…, te deseaba tanto que no pude dejarte ir.

Comenzaron a caerle lágrimas de los ojos.

—¡Me obligaste! ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Me sedujiste! —Incluso a sus oídos, sus palabras sonaron como si fuera una niña que no quería responsabilizarse de sus acciones y culpaba a quien tuviera alrededor.

La miró con ojos tan cansados y tristes que ella quiso llorar. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca y llena de dolor.

—Es cierto, Suzy. Te obligué. Fue culpa mía. Sólo mia.

Ella se obligó a mantenerse en silencio y dejar que todo acabara así, pero su innato sentido del honor se rebeló. Era su pecado mucho más que de él. Mientras se giraba, murmuró—: No, no lo fue. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir no.

—Había pasado demasiado tiempo para ti. Eres una mujer apasionada y me aproveché de eso.

—Por favor no mientas por mí; bastante lo he hecho yo. —Aspiró entrecortadamente—. No me obligaste. Podía haberme marchado en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque… me gustaba.

Él la tocó.

—Lo sabes, ¿no? Me enamoré de ti esa noche. O quizá hace treinta años, y nunca pude superarlo.

Ella presionó las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—No digas eso. No es cierto.

—Me enamoré de ti, Suzy, si bien sé que no me puedo comparar con Hoyt.

—Esto no es algo para hacer comparaciones. Él era mi vida. Nos casamos para siempre. Y cuando estoy contigo, lo traiciono.

—Eso es una locura. Eres viuda, y en este país, las mujeres no se tiran a la pira funeraria de su marido muerto.

—Él era mi vida —repitió ella, sin saber de que otra manera decirlo—. No podrá haber otro.

—Suzy…

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento Gabriel. Nunca tuve intención de lastimarte. Me… me importas demasiado.

Él no pudo ocultar su amargura.

—Aparentemente no lo suficiente como para deshacerte de tus velos de viuda y seguir con tu vida.

Ella vio el dolor que le estaba causando y lo sintió en su propia piel.

—Viste como reaccionó Adrien esta noche. Me quise morir.

La miró como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir, ¿no? No te avergonzaré más.

—Gabriel…

—Recoge tus cosas. Mandaré que te venga a buscar un coche. —Sin darle oportunidad de responder, él salió del apartamento.

Ella huyó a la habitación de invitados, donde se había alojado desde esa primera noche y metió sus ropas en una maleta. Mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas se dijo que la pesadilla había terminado. Al final, aprendería a vivir con lo ocurrido, a perdonarse y seguir viviendo su vida. De ahora en adelante estaría a salvo.

Y muy sola.

o0o0o

La pelea crepitaba sobre ellos como una tormenta de verano: rápida, inesperada y turbulenta. Cuando las dos parejas volvían en la avioneta desde San Antonio a Telarosa, Marinette consideró que debía señalar a Adrien sobre el rudo comportamiento que había tenido con su madre en el restaurante. Cuando Tikki y Plagg finalmente se fueron y estaban solos, había decidido guardar silencio. Sabía cuanto amaba Adrien a Suzy y ahora que había tendido tiempo para calmarse, estaba segura que le pediría perdón.

Sin embargo, no le llevó demasiado darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Al entrar en la sala, él arrojó el stetson al suelo.

—Llama mañana a mi madre y dile que no cenaremos con ella el martes.

Marinette lo siguió cuando se dirigió al despacho.

—Se desilusionará. Dijo que iba a hacer una cena especial para ti.

—Pues va a tener que comerla sola. —Se dejó caer en la silla tras el escritorio. Ignorando el sonido del teléfono, cogió el montón de correo que Marinette había organizado para él, haciendo como si lo estuviera mirando.

—Sé que estás molesto, ¿pero no piensas que debías de ser algo más comprensivo con todo ese asunto?

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon ante sus palabras.

—¿No te habrás creído esa escusa que puso Sawyer de cómo se encontraron en el restaurante, no?

—¿Qué más da? Los dos son adultos.

—¡¿Que qué más da?! —Él se levantó de un salto del escritorio y rodeó la mesa para enfrentarse a ella—. ¡Están saliendo juntos, eso es lo que hay!

Se puso en marcha el contestador automático y alguien llamado Charlie comenzó a dejar un mensaje sobre un barco que sabía que Adrien querría comprarle.

—Eso no lo sabes —señaló ella—. En lugar de perder los estribos, ¿no deberías hablar con ella? Si están saliendo juntos, será por alguna razón. Habla con ella, Adrien. Me ha parecido algo triste últimamente. Tengo el presentimiento de que en este momento necesita tu apoyo.

Él la señaló con el dedo.

—¡Alto ahí! Nunca tendrá mi apoyo en eso. Jamás. Cuando comenzó a salir con Gabriel Sawyer, traicionó al pueblo.

Marinette no pudo ocultar su indignación.

—¡Es tu madre! Tu lealtad debería estar antes con ella que con el pueblo.

—No entiendes nada. —Comenzó a caminar sobre la alfombra de un lado a otro—. No puedo creer lo tonto que he sido. No me creí los rumores ni por un solo momento. Nunca se me ocurrió que ella fuera capaz de dar esa puñalada trapera.

—Deja de hablar sobre el Sr. Sawyer como si fuera un asesino en serie. Yo pienso que es un buen hombre. No tenía porqué pararse el día que me detuve en la carretera y me gustó como trató de proteger hoy a tu madre. Sabía como te sentirías al verlos juntos y actuó lo mejor que pudo para salvaguardarla.

—¿Estás defendiéndolo? ¿Al hombre que va a destruir el pueblo?

—Puede que si en Telarosa le trataran bien, no quisiera hacerlo.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—¿Estás seguro que es el Sr. Sawyer quien te molesta? Te llevabas muy bien con tu padre. ¿No te sentirías igual con cualquiera que comenzara a salir con tu madre?

—¡Ya basta! No quiero oirte ni una palabra más. Se acabó el tema, ¿oíste?

Ella se quedó paralizada.

—No me hables en ese tono.

Él bajó la voz, habló quedamente y con absoluta convicción.

—Te hablaré como me dé la gana.

Marinette estaba furiosa. Se había prometido a sí misma que lo querría con todo su corazón, pero entregar su alma no era parte del trato. Deliberadamente se giró y se fue.

Él la siguió a la sala de estar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Voy a la cama. —Agarró rápidamente el bolso de la mesita.

—Estupendo. Me reuniré contigo en un momento.

Ella casi se ahogó.

—¿Realmente piensas que quiero acostarme contigo en este momento? —Se dirigió a la puerta trasera para ir al apartamento.

—¡No te atrevas a irte de aquí!

—Se que va a ser difícil entenderlo, Adrien, así que escucha bien. —Se paró en medio de la habitación—. A pesar de lo que te ha dicho todo el mundo desde el momento en que naciste, no siempre eres irresistible.

o0o0o

Adrien permaneció de pie detrás de la ventana y la observó atravesar el patio, aunque el porqué le importaba si iba allí o no, no lo sabía. Ella había traspasado el límite esa noche y si no le mostraba sin rodeos que eso no iba a aguantarlo, no tendría otro momento de paz con ella.

Cuando ella entró en el apartamento, él dio la espalda a la ventana, mientras el resentimiento lo invadía. El teléfono volvió a sonar otra vez, saltó el contestador y la voz de Marinette invitó a quien fuera a dejar un mensaje.

—Adrien, soy Odette Downey. Escucha, nos harás un gran favor si puedes traer a Dolly Parton y pregúntale si puede donar una de sus pelucas para la subasta de celebridades. Sabemos que la gente paga mucho por ellas…

Arrancó el teléfono de la pared y lo tiró atravesando la oficina.

¡Marinette sabía cuanto le importaba su madre! Tenía que saber qué clase de sentimientos lo habían invadido esa tarde, cuando la había visto bajar las escaleras con Gabriel Sawyer. Cogió uno de sus puros de la caja que tenía encima de la mesa, arrancó el extremo con los dientes y lo escupió en el cenicero. Aún no sabía que le molestaba más, el que su madre saliera con Sawyer o que no se lo hubiera dicho. Sentía un nudo en el pecho. Después de cómo su madre había amado a su padre, ¿cómo podía dejar que Sawyer se acercara a ella?

Otra vez, volcó su cólera en Marinette. Durante toda su vida había jugado lealmente y ser leal con sus compañeros era tan importante como su nombre. Marinette, por otro lado, le había demostrado esa noche que no sabía qué significaba esa palabra.

Mordió el extremo dos veces antes de finalmente encender el puro. Mientras daba unas caladas cortas y bruscas, decidió que eso era justo lo que se merecía por haberla dejado meterse poco a poco en su vida. Había sabido desde el principio lo mandona y dictatorial que era, pero le había dado igual y había dejado que se metiera bajo su piel como una pequeña garrapata. Bueno, no había ninguna duda de que no iba a pasarse toda la noche allí sentado dándole vueltas al asunto. Tenía intención de terminar algunas cosas que tenía pendientes.

Sujetando el puro en la comisura de su boca, cogió un montón de documentos y miró la hoja de arriba, pero hubiera dado lo mismo que estuviera escrita en chino. Posó el cigarro en el cenicero, luego ordenó los documentos y los puso en el centro del escritorio. Con el silencio de la casa vacía envolviéndolo, se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca. Le gustaba oír el murmullo de su voz llegando desde la otra habitación cuando ella devolvía sus llamadas o llamaba a alguno de los viejecitos del asilo. Le gustaba la manera en que la descubría enroscada en la esquina del sofá leyendo un libro cuando entraba en la sala. Incluso disfrutaba moviéndose sigilosamente a sus espaldas para tirar ese horrible café que ella hacía y preparar una nueva cafetera sin que ella se enterara.

Descartando los documentos que tenía delante, se levantó y entró en el dormitorio, pero tan pronto lo hizo, supo que había sido un error. En la habitación se percibía su perfume, esa fragancia etérea que a veces le recordaba las flores de primavera y otras las tardes de verano y los melocotones maduros. Marinette parecía pertenecer a todas las estaciones. Los rayos dorados del otoño daban brillo a su pelo, los claros del invierno hacía centellear sus inteligentes ojos azules. Tenía que continuar recordándose a sí mismo que ella no era una tierna florecilla de la U.S.D.A., porque últimamente parecía olvidarse. Era…

Era tan malditamente hermosa.

Vio una cinta azul sobre la alfombra del lado de la cama donde ella había dormido anoche y se agachó para recogerla. Una oleada de calor se estrelló directamente contra su ingle al reconocer sus bragas. Aplastó el pequeño trozo de tela con el puño y contuvo el deseo de atravesar el patio hasta el apartamento, desnudarla por completo y enterrarse en su cuerpo, donde estaba su sitio.

Tras la novedad de iniciar a una virgen, debería comenzar a perder interés en el lado sexual de su relación, pero continuaba pensando que innovaciones quería mostrarle, señal de que no se había cansado de ella en absoluto. Amaba la manera en que se aferraba a él y esos pequeños sonidos tan suaves que hacía; amaba su curiosidad y su energía, cómo la avergonzaba sin proponérselo y, maldita sea, como ella le hacía avergonzarse a él algunas veces con su insaciable curiosidad por su cuerpo.

Él exactamente no lo entendía, pero había algo en la manera en que se sentía cuando estaba profundamente enterrado dentro de ella que era perfecto, no solo para su polla, sino para todo él. Pensó en las docenas de mujeres con las que se había acostado. Con ninguna se había sentido como con Marinette.

Con Marinette era perfecto.

Algunas veces ella hacía esa cosita después de que hubieran hecho el amor. Cuando la sostenía contra su pecho, medio dormido y relajado hasta las puntas de los pies, ella hacía esa pequeña X sobre su corazón con la yema del dedo. Sólo una pequeña X. Sobre su corazón.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Marinette creía estar enamorada de él. No era raro. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se enamoraran de él, y salvo algunas memorables excepciones, había aprendido a ser honrado con ellas sin romperles el corazón. Una de las cosas que más apreciaba de Marinette era que entendía que ella no era su tipo y era lo suficientemente honrada para aceptarlo sin follones. Marinette podía montarle escenas por cosas que no eran asunto suyo, como esa noche, pero nunca haría una escena sobre lo que lo amaba y lo que esperaba que la amara, porque era lo suficientemente realista para saber que nunca ocurriría.

Sin ninguna lógica, en ese momento su aceptación lo irritó. Puso el puro en la comisura de su boca y con las manos en las caderas se dirigió a la cocina. Si una mujer amaba a un hombre, debería luchar por él en vez de rendirse sin resistencia. Maldita sea, si lo amaba, ¿por qué no luchaba por él con más fuerza en vez de rendirse? _Enséñame a complacerte_ , eso le había dicho. Lo podía complacer mostrándole lealtad y estando de acuerdo con él de vez en cuando, en lugar de discutir todo el tiempo, estando desnuda en su cama en ese mismo momento, en vez de dormir sobre el jodido garaje.

Según empeoraba su humor, siguió añadiendo quejas sobre ella a su lista imaginaria, incluyendo que se había vuelto una jodida coqueta. Estaba más allá de su imaginación saber cuántos de los hombres del equipo buscaban excusas para rondarla, y por lo que él sabía, era más culpa suya que de ellos. No hacía más que sonreírles como si fuesen irresistibles o como si cada palabra que salía de sus bocas fuera sagrada. Ignoró que era una oyente naturalmente buena. Tal y como él lo veía, una mujer comprometida debería mostrarse más reservada cuando tuviera otros hombres alrededor.

Cogió el tetrabrik de leche de la nevera y se echó un trago. Viendo que era el responsable de su "arreglo", sabía que no podía culparla por completo por la manera en que los hombres la admiraban cuando ella no miraba, pero eso todavía lo irritaba más. Incluso se había visto forzado a cruzar un par de palabras con unos tíos esa semana —por supuesto nada obvio porque no quería que se hicieran una idea equivocada y pensaran que estaba celoso— sólo un amistoso recordatorio de que Marinette era su prometida, no un bomboncito sexual que podrían arrastrar a un motel para darse un revolcón.

Devolvió bruscamente la leche a la nevera, luego atravesó la casa, quejándose y sintiendose maltratado. Repentinamente, se detuvo. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¡Él era Adrien Agreste, por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué permitía que ella le hiciera eso? Él era quien llevaba las de ganar.

Recordarlo debería haberlo apaciguado, pero no lo hizo. De alguna manera, su opinión era importante para él, puede que porque lo conocía bastante mejor que cualquier otra persona que se le pasara por la cabeza. Esa certidumbre lo hizo sentir tan vulnerable que fue repentinamente insoportable. Apagando el puro en un cenicero de porcelana china, tomó la decisión de cómo iba a manejarla exactamente. Durante los siguientes días, sería cordial, pero frío. Le daría tiempo para que meditara lo mal que se había comportado y se diera cuanta de qué lado estaban sus lealtades. Entonces, cuando entendiera quién mandaba en su relación, le daría la espalda.

Su mente siguió dando vueltas. Saldrían con destino a Los Angeles inmediatamente después del Festival de Heaven, y en cuanto estuvieran fuera de ese pueblo de locos, ella entraría en razón. ¿Pero qué ocurriría cuando terminaran de rodar la película y ella ya no tuviera trabajo? Tal y como mantenía el contacto con los ancianitos que había dejado atrás y que hubiera adoptado otros cuantos de _Arbor Hills_ , comenzaba a creer que los asilos podrían ser su vocación, igual que el fútbol para él. ¿Qué pasaría si decidía volver a _New Grundy_?

La idea lo intranquilizó. Confiaba más en ella que en cualquier ayudante que hubiera tenido y no tenía intención de perderla. Simplemente le haría una oferta que no pudiera rechazar, así trabajaría para él a tiempo completo. Una vez que estuviera oficialmente en su nómina con un buen sueldo, todas esas tontas discusiones sobre el dinero pertenecerían al pasado. Rumió la idea. Podía ponerse difícil cuando él se cansara del lado físico de su relación. Bueno, estaba bastante seguro que podía sacarla de su cama sin destruir la amistad que había llegado a significar tanto para él.

Examinó los posibles fallos de su plan, pero no encontró ninguno. Después de todo, manejar a cualquier mujer, incluso una como Marinette, era mucho más fácil analizando con calma la situación, y se felicitó por su habilidad por hacer precisamente eso. Antes de darse cuenta, la tendría donde quería, acurrucada junto a él en su cama, dibujando pequeñas X sobre su corazón.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20:**

—¿Dóndecrees que deberíamos poner los llaveros, Marinette?

Marinette acababa de terminar de desenvolver el último de los ceniceros blancos de porcelana con la forma de Texas que iban a vender de recuerdo. Llevaban un Cupido señalando la situación de Telarosa y una nota en letra roja que decía:

HEAVEN, TEJAS

UN LUGAR EN EL CORAZÓN

La pregunta de los llaveros provenía de Mylene Chandler, presidenta del comité de la "Casa de Adrien Agreste" y esposa del dentista más ocupado del pueblo. Mylene estaba al lado del mostrador de lo que sería la tienda de regalos, pero antes había sido el porche cerrado de Suzy y Hoyt Agreste. La transformación de la que había sido la casa de la infancia de Adrien en una atracción turística no estaba aún terminada, aunque sólo faltaban tres semanas para el Festival de Heaven.

Suzy y Hoyt se habían deshecho de la mayoría de los muebles años atrás, cuando se habían mudado, pero el comité había buscado en sótanos y tiendas de segunda mano algunos similares e incluso en alguna ocasión había logrado encontrar el original. Muchas de las casas de esa época estaban decoradas en los tonos verdes y dorados populares de esos años, pero Suzy los había matizado con brillantes detalles en rojo, muy poco convencionales entonces, pero que ahora daban un definitivo toque de encanto.

Incluso la responsabilidad de la organización del viaje y alojamiento de las celebridades dejaban a Marinette demasiadas horas libres. Desde que Adrien y ella habían discutido, hacía casi tres semanas, había pasado la mayor parte de las tardes en _Arbor Hills_ , o allí, ayudando a Alya y Mylene a dejar todo listo en la casa de la niñez de Adrien.

Ahora miraba dudosa los llaveros. Como tantas otras cosas de la tienda de regalos, reproducían la imagen de Adrien, aunque él no había autorizado su uso. La foto situada en un disco de plástico naranja fluorescente le mostraba en plena actividad: Los pies en movimiento, el cuerpo curvado en una graciosa c y los brazos extendidos para coger un pase. Pero el uniforme azul y blanco de los Chicago Stars había sido sustituido chapuceramente por el de los Dallas Cowboys y la frase escrita con letras brillantes rezaba: "Debería haber sido un Cowboy".

—¿Quizá sea mejor colgarlos detrás de la puerta? —sugirió Marinette.

—No creo —dijo Mylene—. Nadie los podrá ver ahí.

Esa había sido la esperanza de Marinette. Deseaba que Adrien interrumpiera la utilización indiscriminada de su imagen, pero no iba a sacar el tema a colación cuando ya había tanta tensión entre ellos. Se hablaban educadamente, e incluso, cuando había gente cerca, él pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura para disimular, pero pasaban muy poco tiempo juntos y todas las noches se retiraba a dormir cada uno a su dormitorio.

Cuando Marinette llevaba un montón de ceniceros a los estantes y comenzaba a colocarlos, llegó Alya desde la sala con un lápiz en la oreja y un portapapeles en la mano.

—¿Alguien ha encontrado la caja de las tazas?

—Aún no —contestó Mylene.

—Probablemente la habré dejado en algún lugar estúpido. Os lo juro, desde que Gabriel Sawyer ha anunciado que no cerraba _Tecnologías Rosa_ , he estado tan distraída que no me centro en nada.

—Xavier lo ha hecho presidente honorario del festival —agregó Mylene como si no lo hubieran hablado ya varias veces. El anuncio de Gabriel Sawyer había aliviado a todos, y Gabriel había pasado de ser el enemigo público número uno de Telarosa a ser el héroe local.

—Finalmente las cosas van bien en el pueblo. —Alya sonrió y observó los estantes que había ante los ventanales que las rodeaban. Justo delante de ella había un despliegue de imanes para nevera donde se leía la aburrida leyenda: "¡Me crié en el infierno de Heaven, Texas!"—. Recuerdo el verano que el Sr. Agreste cerró este porche. Adrien y yo solíamos meternos mano aquí y Suzy nos traía zumo de uva. —Suspiró—. Ver esta casa reconstruida ha sido como un viaje a mi infancia. Suzy dice que siente como si retrocediera veinte años cada vez que entra por la puerta, pero creo que es muy duro para ella ya que el Sr. Agreste no está aquí para compartirlo. No sé. No parece estar bien últimamente.

Marinette también estaba preocupada por Suzy. Cada vez que la había visto desde aquella tarde en San Antonio, parecía más frágil. Al colocar el último de los ceniceros en el estante, decidió que ese podría ser un buen momento para mencionar una idea que había hablado antes con Suzy.

—Es una lástima que la casa esté vacía casi todo el tiempo.

—Poco podemos hacer sobre eso —dijo Mylene—. Los turistas sólo vendrán los fines de semana y en fechas especiales, como el Festival de Heaven.

—Ya, pero es una pena mantenerlo cerrado el resto del tiempo, especialmente cuando se podría utilizar para más cosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—He visto que en Telarosa no existe un lugar de reunión para la gente mayor. Esta casa no es muy grande, pero tiene un salón y una sala de estar muy cómodos. He pensado que sería el lugar ideal para que los ancianos se reúnan para jugar a las cartas o hagan talleres o traigan un orador de vez en cuando. _Arbor Hills_ no está lejos y allí no tienen demasiado sitio. Quizá podrían traer a algunos de sus residentes para las actividades semanales.

Mylene apoyó la mano en la cadera.

—¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?

—Es muy buena idea —convino Alya—. Estoy segura que podríamos encontrar voluntarios. ¿Por qué no ponemos en marcha un comité? Llamaré por teléfono a mi suegra tan pronto llegue a casa.

Marinette suspiró aliviada. Miraculous terminaría de rodar allí en pocas semanas y ella se sentiría mejor sabiendo que había aportado su granito de arena en ese pueblo que había llegado a amar y que podía mejorar tanto.

o0o0o

Varias horas más tarde, Adrien aparcó su camioneta delante de la casa donde había crecido. Su T-Bird era el único coche a la vista, así que supo que Marinette estaba todavía allí, pero que el resto de voluntarios se habían ido a cenar a sus casas. Mientras miraba la pequeña casa blanca de una sola planta, tuvo la extraña sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido y era niño otra vez. Casi podía ver a su padre saliendo del garaje con la vieja cortadora de cesped Toro y parpadeó varias veces. Por Dios, cómo echaba de menos a su padre.

La soledad lo envolvió. Se sentía separado de las personas más importantes de su vida. Su madre y él no habían sido más que educados el uno con el otro desde el incidente en San Antonio, hacía tres semanas y él apenas podía admitir ante sí mismo cuánto echaba de menos a Marinette. No era que no la viera, sino que no era lo mismo. Ella lo trataba como si no fuera nada más que su jefe, haciendo todo lo que le pedía sin ningún tipo de queja. Si alguien le hubiera dicho antes que echaría de menos la manera en que trataba de mangonearlo, habría respondido que no le contaran chorradas, pero no podía negar que ella se había hecho un hueco en su vida.

Pero bueno, tenía que demostrarle quien mandaba allí y ahora que estaba bastante seguro que había entendido su punto de vista, era el momento de hacer las paces. Tenía intención de dejarle muy clarito todo eso. Podía ser condenadamente terca, pero en cuanto la hiciera callar a besos, todo estaría bien otra vez. A medianoche, estaría en su cama, dónde pertenecía.

Cuando bajó de la camioneta, Suzy aparcó tras él. Ella le echó una mirada al salir del coche, luego se dirigió a la parte posterior del vehículo y abrió el maletero. Él se acercó cuando ella estaba a punto de coger una gran caja de cartón.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tus viejos trofeos del instituto.

Él tomó la caja.

—¿No habrás bajado tu sola todo esto del ático?

—Hice varios viajes.

—Deberías haberme llamado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Él vio las sombras bajo sus ojos y la palidez de su tez. Su madre se cuidaba bastante y nunca había pensado en ella como en alguien mayor, pero esa tarde, aparentaba cada uno de sus cincuenta y dos años e incluso más. También parecía profundamente infeliz y su conciencia lo acusó de que era probable de que fuera el responsable de las ojeras. Las palabras de Marinette resonaron en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir todavía peor. Ella había tratado de decirle que su madre necesitaba su apoyo, pero no la había querido escuchar.

Él puso la caja de cartón bajo el brazo y se aclaró la voz.

—Lamento no haber podido pasar más tiempo contigo últimamente. Hemos trabajado doce horas cada día y… bueno… he estado ocupado —terminó él de forma poco convincente.

Parecía que ella no podía mirarlo a la cara.

—Sé por qué no te has pasado por casa, y soy yo quien lo siente. —Le tembló la voz ligeramente.

—Es culpa mía. Lo sé.

—No voy a volver a verlo, te lo prometo.

Un sentimiento de alivio aplastante lo inundó. A pesar de que Gabriel Sawyer era el nuevo héroe del pueblo, había algo en ese hombre que a Adrien le desagradaba. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la abrazó.

—Me alegro.

—Fue…, es algo difícil de explicar.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Simplemente nos olvidaremos de este tema.

—Sí. Probablemente sea lo más conveniente.

Rodeándola con su brazo libre, la condujo hacia la casa.

—¿Por qué no os llevo a cenar fuera a Marinette y a ti esta noche? Podríamos ir a O'Leary.

—Gracias, pero tengo una reunión.

—Pareces cansada. Quizá deberías tomartelo con más calma.

—Estoy bien. Es que ayer me quedé hasta muy tarde leyendo. —Se adelantó para subir las escaleras. Llevó la mano al pomo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Él la estaba rodeando para llamar al timbre pero detuvo el brazo en el aire cuando ella empezó a presionar frenéticamente el pomo.

—¡Maldito seas!

—Está cerrada con llave —dijo él, alarmado por su comportamiento.

—¡Contéstame! —golpeó con el puño contra la puerta, con la cara contraída por la desesperación—. ¡Contéstame, maldito seas!

—¿Mamá? —alarmado colocó rápidamente la caja con los trofeos sobre el suelo.

—¿Por qué no me contesta? —lloró ella, las lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

—¿Mamá? —Él trató de cogerla entre sus brazos, pero ella se resistió—. Mamá, no pasa nada.

—¡Quiero a mi marido!

—Sé que lo quieres. Lo sé. —La apretó contra él. Ella encorvó los hombros y él no supo que hacer para ayudarla. Había pensado que el dolor que ella había experimentado por la muerte de su padre habría disminuido durante esos años, pero su pena parecía tan profunda como el día de su entierro.

Marinette abrió la puerta en respuesta al golpeteo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Suzy.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Voy a llevarla a casa —dijo él.

—¡No! —Suzy se alejó y se restregó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Lo siento. Yo… os pido perdón a ambos. No sé que me pasó, me siento muy avergonzada.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de que te sientas avergonzada. Soy tu hijo.

Marinette salió un momento al porche.

—Venir aquí tiene que remover todo tipo de emociones dolorosas para ti. No serías humana si no reaccionases.

—Bueno, eso no es excusa. —Les dirigió a los dos una sonrisa débil y poco convincente—. Ahora estoy bien —de verdad— pero creo que no voy a entrar. —Señaló la caja—. ¿Puedes poner esos trofeos en el dormitorio de Adrien por mi? Adrien te puede mostrar donde van.

—Por supuesto —contestó Marinette.

Él tomó el brazo de su madre.

—Voy a acompañarte a casa.

—¡No! —Ella se apartó bruscamente, y para su asombro, comenzó a llorar otra vez—. ¡No, no lo harás! Quiero estar sola. ¡Solo quiero que todo el mundo me deje en paz! —Cubriéndose la boca con la mano, huyó hacia su coche.

Los ojos de Adrien encontraron los de Marinette y él la miró con impotencia.

—Tengo que asegurarme que llega bien. Ahora vuelvo.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza.

Siguió a su madre a casa, sintiéndose sacudido hasta la médula por lo que había ocurrido. Se percató que estaba acostumbrado a pensar en Suzy como su madre, no como en un ser humano con una vida propia y se sentía avergonzado. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Marinette? Al día siguiente tendría con su madre la conversación que debería haber tenido tres semanas antes.

Observó desde el coche cómo su madre entraba a salvo, luego regresó a la pequeña casa blanca de una planta donde había crecido. Marinette había dejado la puerta abierta y la encontró en su dormitorio de infancia. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mirando fijamente la caja con sus viejos trofeos, a sus pies. Ver a Marinette en esa habitación rodeada de tantas cosas de su niñez envió una sensación extraña por su columna.

El escritorio del rincón no era como él lo recordaba, pero el flexo verde todavía tenía las pegatinas de los Titans que él había pegado en el pie hacía mucho tiempo. Un perchero exhibía su colección de gorras de béisbol y su viejo poster de Evel Knievel estaba colgado en la pared. ¿Por qué su madre había hecho eso? La estantería de al lado de la ventana, la había hecho su padre para poner sus trofeos. La silla del escritorio era un duplicado de la original, pero la colcha dorada no se parecía nada a la de cuadros con la que había crecido.

Marinette levantó la cabeza.

—¿Llegó bien a casa?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Él se acercó a la ventana, apartó la cortina, y miró el patio.

—No puedo creer lo altos que están los árboles. Todo lo demás, en cambio, está más pequeño de lo que recordaba.

Marinette no sabía por qué debería sentirse desalentada ante su renuencia a hablar con ella; Debería tenerlo asumido a esas alturas. Pero sabía que esa escena con su madre lo había afligido y le hubiera gustado poder comentarla con él. Se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló sobre el suelo para empezar a sacar los viejos trofeos enrollados en papel de periódico.

Sus botas aparecieron en su campo de visión cuando él se acercó donde estaba ella, luego se sentó en la cama en el lugar que ella acababa de dejar libre.

—No sé que sucedió. Un momento estábamos hablando y al minuto siguiente estaba golpeando la puerta porque mi padre no estaba allí para contestarle.

Marinette se sentó sobre los talones y lo miró.

—Lo siento mucho por ella.

—¿Qué pudo pasar?

Como ella no contestó, él la miró acusadoramente.

—Tú piensas que esto tiene algo que ver con Sawyer y lo que sucedió en el restaurante, ¿no? Y me echas la culpa a mi.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Puedo leer tu mente.

—Quieres mucho a tu madre. Sé que jamás le harías daño deliberadamente.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sawyer; Estoy seguro. Y ella me ha dicho que no lo verá más.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza, pero no comentó nada. Con todo lo que los quería a los dos, sabía que tendrían que resolver eso ellos solos.

Ella observó como él miraba su antiguo dormitorio y no se sorprendió cuando dejó de hablar de Gabriel Sawyer y su madre.

—Todo este rollo de lo de "La casa de Adrien" me pone la piel de gallina. No sé por qué la gente del pueblo piensa que alguien va a perder el tiempo visitando este lugar para ver mis viejos trofeos de fútbol. Supongo que ya sabes que no estoy nada contento con tu participación en todo esto.

—Alguien tenía que velar por tus intereses. Deberías ver los llaveros que llegaron hoy. Llevas el uniforme de los Cowboys.

—No me he puesto el uniforme de los Cowboys en mi vida.

—La magia de la fotografía digital. Lo único que pude hacer fue situarlos en una esquina, pero tuve más suerte con una idea que se me ocurrió hace algunas semanas.

—¿Cuál?

—En el pueblo se necesita un centro cívico para personas de la tercera edad y esta tarde hablé con Alya y Mylene sobre usar la casa para eso. Ya se lo había comentado a Suzy y estuvo de acuerdo en que sería el sitio ideal.

—¿Un centro social para las personas de la tercera edad? —consideró la idea—. Me gusta.

—¿Lo suficiente como para donar dinero para poner una rampa para sillas de ruedas y adaptar los baños?

—Claro.

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada de que Marinette parecía sentirse plenamente libre de pedirle dinero para otros, pero que insistía silenciosamente en darle parte de su sueldo, si bien el dinero permanecía sin tocar en el cajón de su escritorio. Ella se enorgullecía de que, restringiendo sus gastos personales, habría pagado el vestido negro a tiempo para ponérselo para la fiesta de inauguración que habría en el club de campo antes del torneo de golf.

Él se puso de pie al lado de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Mira, Marinette, sé que me pasé un poco la noche que discutimos, pero debes comprender que Gabriel Sawyer es un tema muy delicado para mí.

Ella se sorprendió de que él reabriera el tema.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bueno, supongo que no debería haber volcado en ti mi mal humor. Tenías razón, debería haber hablado con mi madre; me doy cuenta ahora. Lo haré mañana en cuanto acabe el rodaje.

—Vale. —Ella se sintió agradecida de que el alejamiento entre ellos finalmente hubiera terminado.

—Supongo que tenías razón en un montón de cosas. —Otra vez se dirigió a la ventana y miró el patio trasero. Bajó los hombros ligeramente—. Cada vez echo más de menos el fútbol, Marinette.

Ella se irguió atónita. Ésa sería una pequeña revelación para cualquiera, pero el que Adrien lo admitiera por fin la sorprendió.

—Lo sé.

—¡No es jodidamente maravilloso! —Cuando él se dio la vuelta, sus rasgos estaban desfigurados por lo que sentía. Estaba tan agitado, que ni siquiera pareció percatarse que había dicho una obscenidad delante de ella, algo que raramente hacía delante de una mujer—. ¡Un golpe y me quedo fuera de juego para siempre! ¡Un jodido golpe! Si Jamal me hubiera golpeado dos segundos antes o dos segundos después, no habría pasado nada.

Ella pensó en la cinta de video y supo que nunca olvidaría la vista de su cuerpo elegantemente estirado recibiendo el brutal golpe.

La miró con cólera, con una mano cerrada con fuerza en un puño en el costado.

—Me quedaban tres o cuatro años buenos. Tenía ese tiempo para planear que hacer al retirarme, si quería entrenar o retransmitir partidos. Necesitaba ese tiempo para prepararme.

—Eres listo —dijo ella suavemente—. Aún puedes hacer esas cosas.

—¡Pero no quiero! —Las palabras surgieron bruscamente y ella tuvo el extraño presentimiento que lo asombraban más que a ella. Su voz descendió hasta no ser más que un susurro—. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo lo que quiero es jugar al fútbol.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Lo entendía perfectamente.

El torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado.

—No sé cómo puedes aguantar ahí sentada, escuchándome sin querer vomitar. Qué patético, ¿no crees? Un hombre con el mundo a sus pies lloriqueando sólo porque la vida le ha jugado una mala pasada. Tengo todo el dinero del mundo; Tengo amigos, casas, coches… pero siento lástima de mi mismo porque no puedo jugar al fútbol. Si yo fuera tú, me estaría partiendo de risa ahora mismo. Si yo fuera tú, iría a al _Wagon Wheel_ ahora mismo y le contaría a todo el mundo como está lloriqueando Adrien Agreste y así ellos se reirían también.

—No me parece gracioso.

—Bueno, pues debería —soltó un bufido desdeñoso—. ¿Quieres oír algo realmente penoso? No tengo ni la más leve idea de quién soy. Desde que puedo recordar, siempre he sido jugador de fútbol y ahora da la impresión de que no sé ser otra cosa.

Ella habló en voz baja.

—Creo que podrías ser cualquier cosa que quisieras.

—¡No lo entiendes! Si no puedo jugar al fútbol, entonces no quiero ser parte del juego. No soy capaz de entusiasmarte entrenando, no importa lo mucho que lo intente y sin duda alguna no quiero ponerme a comentar fría y sarcásticamente un partido desde una cabina para la gente que está en casa.

—Tienes bastantes más talentos que esos.

—¡Soy jugador de fútbol, Marinette! Eso es lo que he sido siempre. Eso es lo que soy.

—Ahora mismo eres actor. ¿Qué pasa con tu carrera cinematográfica?

—Bueno ya. No me importaría hacer otra película, pero por más que trato de convencerme que no es así, sé que no pongo mi corazón en ello. Me parece un juego en lugar de un trabajo. Y sigo pensando que no hay nada más patético en el mundo que un deportista retirado tratando de ser una estrella del cine porque no puede hacer otra cosa.

—Te conocí después de que dejaras de jugar al fútbol, así que para mí no eres un futbolista, retirado o en activo. Y me resulta difícil pensar que eres una estrella de cine. Para ser honesta, siempre te he considerado más un hombre de negocios que cualquier otra cosa. Obviamente tienes talento para hacer dinero y pareces disfrutar haciéndolo.

—Y lo disfruto, pero no es algo respetable desde mi punto de vista. Quizá algunas personas puedan ser felices haciendo dinero sólo por tener más, pero yo no soy una de ellas. La vida debe ser algo más que comprar juguetitos. Poseo demasiadas cosas. No necesito ni otra casa, ni quiero otra avioneta y tengo de sobra para comprarme algún que otro coche sin arruinarme.

Bajo otras condiciones, su indignación la podría haber hecho sonreír, pero él estaba demasiado preocupado para que ella se lo tomara como un chiste. Pensó en la cantidad de veces que había entrado en el estudio y lo había visto hablar por teléfono, con las botas sobre el escritorio y el stetson echado hacia atrás mientras discutía sobre el acierto de invertir dinero en unas nuevas acciones o en carne de cerdo o en cualquier otra cosa.

Ella se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él.

—Lo cierto, Adrien, es que te encanta hacer dinero y hay montones de cosas respetables que podrías hacer con él aparte de comprarte juguetitos o como los llames. Sé cuánto te preocupas por los niños. En lugar de dejar que las mujeres te amenacen con casos de paternidad, por qué no haces algo más por los niños sin padre. Establece fondos para becas o financia centros para cuidar de esos niños; Abre comedores gratuitos. ¿O no podrías ir al hospital del condado y ver las necesidades del ala de pediatría? Hay un mundo de necesidades ahí fuera y tú estás en una posición envidiable para ayudar. El fútbol te ha dado mucho. Quizá sea el momento de que tú hagas algo.

Él clavó los ojos en ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

»Tengo una idea. No sé qué te parecerá, pero… ¿Por qué no creas una fundación de caridad? ¿No podrías hacer dinero para la fundación en vez de para tí mismo? —Como él no respondió, ella continuó—. Hablo de hacerlo a jornada completa, no como un juego de un hombre rico, sino de usar tu talento para mejorar la vida de otras personas.

—Es una locura.

—Tú piénsalo.

—Ya lo he hecho, y es una locura, la locura más grande que he oído nunca. Yo no soy ningún tipo de benefactor. Si tratara de hacer algo así, la gente se reiría tanto que se caería al suelo de risa. —Estaba tan alucinado, que practicamente sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando y ella no podía hacer más que sonreír.

—No creo que la gente se sorprendiera. Forma parte de tu carácter. —Ella centró de nuevo su atención en desenvolver los trofeos. Había plantado la semilla, pero el resto dependía de él.

Él se sentó sobre la cama y miró como ella trabajaba durante varios minutos. Cuando finalmente habló, era obvio por el destello de sus ojos que tenía otra cosa que no era el futuro en su mente.

—Te aseguro, Marinette, que me enojaste tanto que casi me hiciste olvidar lo precioso que se ve ese trasero tuyo con esos vaqueros. —Se quitó el sombrero y palmeó el colchón—. Ven aquí, cariño.

—No sé si me gusta lo que veo en tu cara. —Lo cierto era que le gustaba mucho. Estar sola con él en una pequeña habitación hacía que pensara en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor.

—Te aseguro que te gustará bastante. Si supieras cuánto tiempo solía pasar en este mismo dormitorio soñando con conseguir desnudar a una chica, ni siquiera se te ocurriría negarte.

—¡Habrase visto! —Ella se movió hasta ponerse delante de él.

Él la agarró por la parte trasera de sus muslos y la atrajo hacia sus piernas abiertas.

—¿Conseguiste desnudar alguna? —Él abrió el botón de sus vaqueros y se inclinó hacia delante para mordisquear su ombligo.

—Me temo que no. Mi madre era bastante estricta. —Sus labios se movieron más abajo, hacia la cremallera—. Cuando estaba en noveno grado, casi lo conseguí con la hija de una amiga suya que estaba de visita, pero supongo que nuestras madres tenían una especie de radar para este tipo de cosas, porque cada vez que se podía poner interesante, Suzy aparecía con un plato de Oreos.

—Así es que te tuviste que conformar con los asientos traseros o los aparcamientos del río. —Ella comenzaba a sonar jadeante.

—Eso fue mucho después. —Él subió las manos por debajo de la colorida blusa de ganchillo y ahuecó sus pechos sobre el sujetador. La respiración de Marinette se volvió más entrecortada cuando él frotó los pulgares sobre sus pezones, jugando a rozarla con la seda hasta que sintió como se derretía.

—Uhmm —murmuró él—. Hueles a melocotones otra vez.

Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo los dos estaban desnudos y haciendo el amor de una manera tan dulce en esa estrecha cama que todos los pensamientos sobre el futuro se evaporaron. Cuando acabaron y Marinette yacía desmadejada encima de él, que curvaba la mano sobre su trasero, ella finalmente abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para ver la sonrisa satisfecha de su cara.

—Tuve que esperar un montón de años para conseguir desnudar una mujer en mi habitación, pero ha valido la pena cada minuto de espera.

Ella le acarició el cuello con la nariz y sintió la suave abrasión de su barba contra su sien.

—¿Soy mejor que Alya?

Su voz era ronca cuando rodó a un lado y ahuecó su pecho.

—Alya era simplemente una chica, cariño. Tú eres una mujer hecha y derecha. No hay comparación posible.

Ella oyó un ruido en el piso de abajo y elevó la cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta que la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Tuvo un presentimiento.

—¿Cerraste la puerta de la calle cuando regresaste?

—Creo que no.

Pero antes de que dijera nada más, se oyó la inconfundible voz del alcalde Xavier Lahiffe al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Adrien? ¿Estás ahí arriba?

Con una boqueada, Marinette se puso de pie y agarró su ropa. Adrien bostezó, luego sacó sus piernas por un lado de la cama con lentitud.

—Será mejor que no te acerques más, Xavier. Marinette está desnuda aquí arriba.

—¿En serio?

—Conseguí que se desnudara para mí.

Marinette podía sentir como se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza y le dirigió una airada mirada de enfado. El le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Por qué no nos esperas en la cocina? —gritó Adrien—. Bajaremos en unos minutos.

—Vale —contestó el alcalde—. Y, Marinette, Alya le contó a la Sra. Lahiffe tu idea de lo del centro social y dijo que estaría encantada de ayudar a formar un comité de voluntarios.

Las mejillas de Marinette se ruborizaron todavía más mientras buscaba un paquete de kleenex en su bolso.

—Agradézcaselo de mi parte, Sr. Lahiffe —dijo ella débilmente.

—Oh, se lo puedes agradecer tú misma. Ha venido conmigo, está a mi lado.

Marinette se quedó helada.

—Hola, Marinette —gritó alegremente la Sra. Lahiffe—. Hola, Adrien.

La amplia sonrisa de Adrien se hizo más amplia.

—Hola, Sra. Lahiffe. ¿Hay alguien más ahí abajo?

—Solo el Pastor Frank de la iglesia baptista —contestó la esposa del alcalde.

Marinette dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de alarma.

Adrien le despeinó el pelo y se rió ahogadamente en voz baja.

—Están bromeando, cariño.

—La sra. Frank y yo pensamos que la idea de un centro para personas de la tercera edad es maravillosa, señorita Dupain-Cheng. —El hueco de la escalera se llenó con el sonido profundo de una voz que era inequívocamente pastoral—. La iglesia baptista se compromete a ayudarla en su proyecto.

Con un gemido, Marinette se dejó caer en la cama, mientras Adrien comenzaba a reírse tan fuerte que ella finalmente tuvo que golpearlo con una almohada.

Después, nunca pudo recordar con nitidez cómo consiguió bajar las escaleras para enfrentarse a varios de los más prominentes ciudadanos de Telarosa. Adrien le llegó a decir que su actitud había sido como la de la Reina Isabel de Inglaterra sólo que más digna, pero nunca supo si creerle o no.

 **Les mentí, solo hubo un pelín de drama. Pero fue uno de los capitulos más divertidos de escribir.**

 **Dejen un review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenass, ya quedan pocos capitulos y solo quiero deciros lo mucho que estoy disfrutando con esta historia y lo mucho que valoro el apoyo recibido.**

 **A leer;)**

 **Capitulo 21:**

Lamañana del viernes que se inauguró "La casa de Adrien" fue cálida y brillante, un día claro de principios de octubre. Los colegios habían cerrado por la celebración del Festival de Heaven y los jardines estaban abarrotados con jóvenes y no tan jóvenes. Todo el pueblo había recibido instrucciones para vestirse de época durante el fin de semana. Muchos de los hombres se habían dejado crecer barba y bigote, y las faldas de las mujeres ondeaban con la brisa. Los adolescentes se arremolinaban entorno a los coches aparcados en las calles. Toda su concesión a vestirse de época era, igual que en Adrien, llevar vaqueros y stetsons.

—… y así, en esta bella mañana de octubre, reunidos bajo la sombra de estos viejos árboles en honor a …

Mientras Xavier soltaba el discurso, Adrien estudió la muchedumbre desde su ventajosa situación en la pequeña plataforma que se había construido delante del taller. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado, Marinette estaba al otro lado. Marinette había protestado por tener que sentarse con los dirigentes, pero él había insistido. Estaba preciosa con un vestido amarillo con botones color cereza, un sombrero de paja antiguo y unas gafas de sol muy modernas.

El comité del Festival de Heaven había tenido intención de inaugurar la casa ese mismo día por la noche, pero Adrien se había negado. Sus amigos deportistas que participaban al día siguiente en el torneo de golf comenzarían a llegar al mediodía y quería pasar toda aquella vergüenza antes de que ninguno pusiera un pie en Telarosa, aunque tenía que admitir que ya no protestaba tanto sobre ese proyecto desde que a Marinette se le había ocurrido la idea de que la casa también albergase el centro cívico. Ella era, por lo que veía, la mujer con las mejores ideas que había conocido nunca.

Mientras Xavier seguía con el discurso, la mirada de Adrien cayó sobre su madre. Deseaba saber que era lo que le pasaba. En los últimos diez días había intentado hablar con ella varias veces sobre lo ocurrido, pero cada una de las veces ella había desviado la conversación mostrándole unas plantas nuevas en su jardín o algún folleto de un crucero.

Xavier agitó los brazos y gritó ante el micrófono preparando el terreno para el apoteósico final.

—¡Y ahora os presento al ciudadano modelo de Heaven, Texas! Al hombre con dos anillos de la Super Bowl… ¡Al hombre que se ha dado desinteresadamente al pueblo, al gran estado de Texas y a los Estados Unidos de América! ¡El mejor receptor de la historia del fútbol profesional… nuestro hijo predilecto… Adrien Agreste!

Adrien se puso de pie ante los gritos de la multitud y se acercó al podio, resistiendo el deseo de romperle los dedos a Xavier mientras le daba la mano. Tenía que dar un discurso, pero no le preocupaba. Llevaba dando discursos delante de esa gente desde que estaba en secundaria y sabía exactamente qué decir.

—¡Es bueno estar en casa otra vez!

Fuertes aplausos y silbidos.

—Veo por aquí, a la gente que ayudó a mis padres a educarme, no penséis que lo he olvidado.

Más aplausos.

Él continuó con el discurso, intentarlo animarlo lo suficiente como para no morirse de aburrimiento, pero moderándolo para que la gente no se hartara. Cuando terminó, le dio a su madre las tijeras para cortar la cinta que se extendía ante la puerta principal. Más aplausos y "La casa de Adrien Agreste" y futuro centro cívico de la tercera edad, quedó oficialmente inaugurada.

Mientras su madre se giraba para saludar a sus amigos, él puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Marinette. Entre la preparación del Festival de Heaven y sus brutales rodajes diarios, no habían podido pasar tanto tiempo juntos como a él le hubiera gustado. Últimamente, se daba cuenta de que no disfrutaba de un chiste sólo porque ella no estaba con él para compartirlo. Era una de las muchas cosas buenas de Marinette, entendía la gracia de la vida como no lo hacía ninguna otra persona.

Bajó la cabeza para poder murmurar en su oído.

—¿Qué te parece si ponemos una excusa y desaparecemos un par de horas?

Ella lo miró con genuina consternación; otra de las cosas que le gustaban de ella. Nunca trataba de disimular su placer ante sus caricias, ni negaba su relación física.

—Me encantaría si pudiéramos, pero sabes que tienes que volver al rodaje. Ya te dan mañana el día libre. Además, necesito ir al hotel para rellenar todas las tarjetas de bienvenida de tus amigos. Te recuerdo que tienes que estar en el club de campo a las seis de la tarde para poder saludar previamente a todos en privado.

Él suspiró. Ella aún no lo sabía, pero cuando esa película estuviera terminada, ellos dos iban a pasar unos días desnudos en una isla desierta donde no hubiera ni teléfonos ni nadie que hablara inglés.

—Está bien, cariño. Pero no me gusta la idea de que conduzcas tú sola de noche al club. Voy a pedirle a Nino que te lleve.

—Por favor no lo hagas. No estoy segura de lo que me llevará hacer todos mis recados esta tarde y será mejor que lleve el coche.

Él estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes y se marchó para regresar al rodaje.

Cuando Marinette lo vio irse a contraluz, la luz del sol parecía brillar tenuemente alrededor de él y casi pudo ver la ruedas plateadas de las espuelas invisibles que siempre se imaginaba que llevaba. La gente de Miraculous se iría a Los Angeles próximamente y Nathalie no le había dicho nada de si iría con ellos. Marinette no se podía creer que todo fuera a acabar tan pronto.

Los últimos días, había jugueteado con la excitante posilidad de que Adrien se pudiera enamorar de ella. Ante esa idea le ardieron las mejillas mientras regresaba al coche. Si bien se decía a sí misma que pensar eso era peligroso, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría mirarla con tal ternura si ella no le importase? Era tan receptivo con su afecto, tan apasionado en la manera de hacer el amor. ¿Habría sido así con todas las mujeres de su pasado? ¿No sentiría algo especial por ella?

Algunas veces lo miraba para encontrarlo observándola como si ella fuera importante para él. En esos momentos era cuando comenzaba a pensar en el futuro y a imaginarse una casa llena del sonido de su risa. ¿Era imposible? ¿Podía sentir él lo mismo que ella sentía por él? Su piel se calentó sólo de pensarlo. ¿Sería posible que el futuro fuera para ella algo más que recuerdos?

Durante el resto del día, se entregó por completo a su trabajo para evitar fantasear. Primero preparó los regalos de bienvenida a los participantes que se alojarían en el Hotel Cattleman y luego se pasó por el club de campo donde estaban al borde del colapso. Al ir de un sitio a otro pasó por debajo de los carteles de bienvenida que colgaban en la Calle Mayor. Como en el resto de la ciudad en incluso en algunas camisetas ponía: HEAVEN, TEXAS. UN LUGAR EN EL CORAZÓN.

Pasó la mayor parte del día en el club de campo, solucionando los problemas de la distribución de la gente. Cuando terminó, eran casi las cinco y se dio cuenta de que no había recogido el cheque de su sueldo. Como tenía exactamente cuatro dólares en la cartera, se desplazó otra vez al hotel, donde en la suite, tenía Miraculous sus oficinas, esperando llegar antes de que la secretaria que se encargaba de las nóminas se hubiera ido.

Para su decepción, Nathalie estaba cerrando la puerta cuando salió del ascensor. Marinette se apuró.

—Siento mucho llegar tan tarde, pero me entretuve. ¿Podrías darme tú el cheque de mi paga?

Nathalie se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

—Supongo.

Marinette lo agradeció interiormente. Si bien había tratado de ser tan útil para Nathalie como pudo, su relación seguía siendo tensa y Marinette sospechaba que era porque Nathalie había tenido intención de liarse con Adrien. No quería ni pensar lo que se molestaría la productora si descubría que el compromiso era falso.

—Sé que piensas que paso poco tiempo en el set de rodaje, pero me dijiste que se suponía que recibía órdenes directas de Adrien y él quiere que organice todos los detalles del torneo de golf.

—Está bien, Marinette. No pasa nada.

Nathalie era una jefa muy dura y exigente y Marinette no podía imaginar que fuera tan indulgente con cualquier otra persona. Ahora, mientras estaban solas, parecía tan buen momento como otro para sacar el tema de su futuro laboral.

—Me he estado preguntando cuáles son tus planes para mi.

—¿Mis planes?

—Para cuando os trasladéis a L.A. Si quieres que vaya con vosotros o no.

—Supongo que deberías hablar con Adrien. —Empezó a buscar entre la correspondencia de encima del archivador—. He oído que han llegado un par de jugadores de los Laker para el torneo de golf. Hace años que sigo a ese equipo, espero tener oportunidad de conocerlos en la cena.

—Estoy segura de que a Adrien no le importará presentártelos. —Titubeó, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—. Nathalie, no quiero que mi relación personal con Adrien influya en mi futuro profesional. A pesar de que obedezco sus órdenes, tú eres mi jefa y supongo que estaría más tranquila si supiese qué tienes en mente para mí

—Lo siento, Marinette, pero no te puedo decir más ahora mismo. —Parecía tener dificultad para encontrar su cheque y comenzó a revisar todo otra vez, para detenerse y decir—: Ahh, es cierto. Tu cheque se hace aparte.

Un pequeño escalofrío se deslizó por la espalda de Marinette mientras miraba los movimientos de Nathalie por encima del escritorio, abriendo unos de los cajones y sacando un sobre largo.

Cuando habló su voz tuvo un sonido débilmente hueco.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué mi cheque es diferente a los demás?

Nathalie vaciló demasiado tiempo.

—¿Quién sabe como hacen las cosas los de contabilidad?

—Tú —espetó Marinette—. Eres la productora.

—Mira, Marinette, quizá sea mejor que hables con Adrien acerca de esto. Estoy muy apurada de tiempo—. Depositó con fuerza el cheque en la mano de Marinette.

Marinette sintió que otro escalofrío se deslizaba por su espalda y apenas pudo encontrar valor para hablar cuando una terrible certeza se apoderó de ella.

—¿Adrien ha estado pagando mi sueldo todo el tiempo? Es él quien me tiene contratada y no Miraculous.

Nathalie recogió su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Lo cierto es que no quiero líos sobre esto.

—Ya los tienes.

—Mira, Marinette, una cosa que se aprende rápido si se quiere sobrevivir en este negocio es no llevarle la contraria a las estrellas… ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Marinette lo sabía demasiado bien. Adrien había estado pagando su sueldo todo el tiempo, y le había dicho a Nathalie que lo mantuviera en secreto.

Con las rodillas temblando siguió a Nathalie fuera de la suite. Sintió como si algo frágil se hubiera hecho pedazos dentro de ella. Ésta era una traición que nunca hubiera esperado. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, todos sus sueños se evaporaron. Esto había sido muy importante para ella. Esencial. Justo esa mañana, se había permitido albergar la idea de que él la podría amar, pero ahora sabía que para él no era diferente de todos los demás parásitos que vivían de él.

Dejó el hotel y entró temblando en el coche. Todo el tiempo, ella no había sido nada más que otro de sus casos de caridad. No podía detener las lágrimas. Le debía todo a él: El techo sobre su cabeza, la comida, cada compra que había realizado, desde el champú a la caja de Tampax. Se sintió ridícula cuando pensó en lo orgullosamente que había dejado el dinero en el cajón del escritorio para pagar el alquiler y compensar los gastos del vestido de coctel. Cómo debía haberse reído él cuando lo había visto. Parecía ser especialista en dejar que hiciera chistes privados a su costa.

Agarró con fuerza el volante, pero no pudo detener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pensado eso antes? Él no la amaba en absoluto. Había sentido lástima, así que se había inventado un trabajo para ella por piedad de la misma manera que daba dinero a niños que no eran suyos o ponía el dinero para los negocios de sus amigos sabiendo que no iban a funcionar. Nunca había tenido suficiente trabajo para ocupar su tiempo y ni siquiera podía tener la satisfacción de sentir que se había ganado el dinero. Él había sabido todo el tiempo que no necesitaba una ayudante toda la jornada, pero no había querido tenerla sobre su conciencia. A Adrien le gustaba jugar a ser Dios.

Miró ciegamente hacia delante. Al no decirle la verdad desde el principio, se había burlado de ella de una manera que nunca podría perdonar. Le había explicado lo importante que era para ella pagar sus deudas. ¡Sabía lo que pensaba! Pero no le había importado porque ella no era importante para él. Si se preocupara por ella no la habría despojado de su dignidad. _No quiero nada de ti, Adrien._ _Sólo quiero complaterte._ Qué chiste. Qué chiste tan horrible y doloroso.

o0o0o

A algunos hombres no les quedaban bien el esmoquin, pero a Adrien le sentaba como un guante. Le había dado su toque, por supuesto: la camisa color lavanda con los botones brillantes, el stetson negro y un par de botas negras de piel de serpiente que sólo se ponía para ir de etiqueta. El edificio de piedra caliza del club de campo habías sido pulido hasta estar reluciente para el acontecimientos más grande de su historia. La venta de entradas para el torneo habían superado todas las expectativas e incluso el tiempo había colaborado ofreciendo un día soleado, pero con temperaturas por debajo de los treinta grados.

Estaban comenzando a llegar los deportistas al coctel previo a la cena cuando uno de los camareros murmuró al oído de Adrien que alguien quería hablar con él en el piso de abajo. Mientras se abría paso por el vestíbulo, sintió irritación. ¿Dónde se había metido Marinette? Había esperado que estuviera allí a esas alturas. Un montón de gente la esperaba expectante y quería presentarla él a todo el mundo. Marinette era la mujer con menos conocimiento de deportes que él conocía y sabía que eso podría meterla en problemas esa noche, proporcionándole a él una tarde entera de diversión En realidad aún no entendía porque su ignorancia en deportes le parecía algunas veces una de sus mejores cualidades.

Se dirigió por las alfombradas escaleras al piso inferior, donde estaban los vestuarios vacíos. La puerta de cristales desembocaba en la zona de golf que debería estar cerrada con llave, pero estaba entreabierta y entró. Sólo había una luz encendida y no vio al hombre que permanecía de pie en la esquina más alejada de la habitación hasta que Gabriel Sawyer lo llamó por su nombre.

—Agreste.

Adrien había sabido que iba a tener que enfrentarse pronto a Sawyer, pero no hubiera escogido nunca esa noche para hacerlo. Había visto el nombre de Sawyer en la lista del invitados, así es que no era realmente una sorpresa aunque no había tenido intención de hablar con él. Por alguna razón ese hombre estaba relacionado con la tristeza de su madre, y quería saber por qué.

Gabriel parecía enorme en la oscuridad y cuando dio un paso adelante vio que un esmoquin cubría holgadamente su cuerpo y llevaba un palo de golf en la mano. Su traje de etiqueta no ocultaba lo ojeroso que estaba, como si no hubiera dormido una noche completa en mucho tiempo. Adrien intentó controlar su antipatía. A pesar del anuncio de Sawyer sobre _Tecnologías Rosa_ , nunca le gustaría ese hombre. Era un frío hijo de puta de corazón duro que vendería a su propia abuela si fuera necesario.

Dejó de lado la impresión fugaz de que ahora mismo Sawyer parecía más cansado que cruel.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó fríamente.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu madre.

Ese era exactamente el tema que tenían que discutir, pero Adrien sintió que se estaba enfadando.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar. Tú mantente bien lejos de ella y todo estará bien.

—Ya me he mantenido alejado. ¿Han mejorado las cosas? ¿Es feliz?

—Es condenadamente feliz. Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

—Estás mintiendo.

A pesar de sus palabras, Adrien oyó la incertidumbre de la voz de Sawyer y lo aprovechó.

—La última vez que hablé con ella, estaba entusiasmada con hacer un pequeño crucero y añadir algunas plantas nuevas a su jardin. Ha estado tan ocupada con sus amigos que no hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para estar juntos.

Los hombros de Sawyer bajaron casi imperceptiblemente, y sus dedos quedaron laxos sobre el palo de golf con el que jugueteaba, pero Adrien no se detuvo. De alguna manera ese hombre había lastimado a su madre, y tenía que asegurarse que no ocurría de nuevo.

—Por lo que yo sé, no tiene ni una sola preocupación en el mundo.

—Ya veo. —Gabriel se aclaró la voz—. Echa mucho de menos a tu padre.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

Gabriel se apoyó contra el mostrador.

—Te pareces mucho a él, ¿sabes? La última vez que lo ví, tenía dieciocho o diecinueve años, pero aún así el parecido es evidente.

—Eso dice la gente.

—Lo odiaba.

—Imagino que él tampoco sentiría mucho cariño por ti.

—Es dificil decirlo. Si yo le desagradaba nunca lo mostró y te aseguro que le dí suficientes motivos. Era jodidamente agradable con todo el mundo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo odiabas? —La pregunta escapó de sus labios a pesar de su intención de mantenerse al margen.

Gabriel pasó la mano por el palo de golf.

—Mi madre limpió algún tiempo en casa de tu abuela, ¿lo sabías? Fue antes de que perdiera la esperanza sobre la vida y tomara otro camino. —Hizo una pausa y Adrien pensó en la historia que había contado durante años de que su madre era una prostituta. Había sido una broma para él, pero no para Sawyer y a pesar de su aversión por ese hombre, sintió vergüenza.

Gabriel siguió:

—Tu padre y yo éramos de la misma edad, pero él era más grande y cuando estábamos en sexto o septimo, tu abuela le daba a mi madre toda su ropa usada. Tenía que ir a la escuela con la ropa de segunda mano de tu padre y estaba tan celoso que algunas veces casi me ahogaba por ello. Todos los días me veía ir a la escuela con su ropa vieja y nunca dijo una sola palabra. Ni una. Pero no sólo a mi, a nadie. De todas maneras los demás niños se dieron cuenta y se burlaron: "Oye Sawyer, ¿no es esa la camisa vieja de cuadros de Hoyt?". Si tu padre hubiera estado por allí, hubiera negado con la cabeza y dicho: " Caramba, no. Nunca la había visto antes". Jesús, lo odiaba por eso. Si sólo me hubiera tirado mi pobreza a la cara, podría haberme pegado con él. Pero nunca lo hizo y evocándolo, supongo que no estaba en su naturaleza. De alguna manera, creo que me hubiera llevado bien con él, hubieramos sido buenos amigos.

Adrien se sintió un orgullo tan abrumador como inesperado. Y luego, casi inmediatamente, un devastador sentimiento de pérdida. Se mostró insensible para no exteriorizar ninguna de esas emociones.

—Pero incluso así lo odiabas.

—Supongo que era envidia. En secundaria le rompí la taquilla y robé la chaqueta que guardaba allí. Creo que nunca supo que había sido yo. Nunca pude ponerme la maldita cosa, por supuesto; ni siquiera quería. Pero la cogí y la quemé, así nunca podría volver a ponérsela él tampoco. Tal vez pensé que quemándola, quemaba parte de él o tal vez únicamente fuera que no podía soportar ver como se la ponía por los hombros a tu madre cuando iban para casa. Esa maldita cosa le llegaba casi por las rodillas.

Esa visión de sus padres como estudiantes de secundaria hizo que Adrien se sintiera extrañamente desorientado.

—¿Se trataba de eso? Era por mi madre.

—Supongo que siempre lo ha sido. —Sus ojos se nublaron como si sus pensamientos los inundaran—. Era tan bonita. Ella piensa que no porque no llevó sujetador hasta el segundo año y es todo lo que recuerda, pero yo no, era preciosa, con sujetador o sin él. Era como tu padre, amable con todo el mundo. —Se rió con genuina diversión—. Con todo el mundo salvo conmigo. Un día se encontró conmigo en el vestíbulo cuando no había nadie más. Iba a llevar algo al despacho de un profesor, supongo, ya que era hora de clase. Me subí las solapas, me recosté contra unas taquillas. Le dirigí mi mejor mirada de matón y la miré de arriba abajo, probablemente la asusté de muerte. Recuerdo que tensó las manos en el sobre que llevaba, pero me miró fijamente y me dijo: "Gabriel Sawyer, si no quieres acabar tirado en la calle, sería mejor que estuvieras en clase". Toda una señora, tu madre.

Era duro seguir mostrando antipatía ante tamaña e implacable honradez, pero Adrien se recordó que Sawyer ya no era un matón adolescente y que ahora la amenaza sobre su madre seguía siendo real.

—Una cosa es lo que hizo un niño —dijo quedamente—. Y otra lo que hizo un hombre. Dime qué le has hecho.

Adrien realmente no esperaba que le contestara y no se sorprendió cuando Sawyer se giró sin responder y caminó hacia el perchero de madera. Cuando devolvió a su sitio el palo de golf, se apoyó contra el mostrador con una postura casual pero su cuerpo estaba tenso. Adrien se puso alerta, como si estuviera a punto de recibir un golpe.

Gabriel miró al techo y tragó saliva.

—La hice creer que cerraría _Tecnologías Rosa_ a no ser que se convirtiera en mi amante.

Adrien sintió una explosión en su interior. Atravesó velozmente la estancia con intención de matar a ese hijo de puta, para pararse justo delante de él dejando que la frialdad sustituyera la furia. Tomó por las solapas al otro hombre.

—Supongo que te habrá dicho que te fueras al infierno.

Gabriel se aclaró la voz.

—No. No, no lo hizo.

—Voy a matarte —Las manos de Adrien se tensaron sobre la chaqueta, y empujó a Sawyer contra el mostrador.

Gabriel lo agarró por las muñecas.

—Ahora escúchame bien. A ti se te suele dar bien.

Adrien necesitaba conocer el resto, y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de empujarlo, aunque no lo soltó. Su voz fue baja y mortífera.

—Empieza a hablar.

—Nunca se lo dije, pero es lo que creyó que quería decir. Esperé demasiado para decirle la verdad. Aunque parezca mentira, en el resto del mundo me consideran un tío medianamente decente y pensé que si pasábamos tiempo juntos, ella se daría cuenta. Pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos.

—La violaste.

—¡No! —Por primera vez apareció la cólera de Sawyer y entrecerró los ojos—. Puedes creer un montón de cosas sobre mi, Agreste, pero no eso. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no es asunto tuyo, pero te diré una cosa: no la forcé.

Adrien estaba irritado. No quería pensar mal de su madre en ninguna circunstancia. Y lo que era peor, no podía soportar la idea de que se hubiera entregado a Gabriel Sawyer voluntariamente, no cuando estaba casada con su padre, no mientras el recuerdo de Hoyt Agreste aún estaba vivo.

Tan abruptamente como había aparecido, la cólera de Sawyer se desvaneció.

—No la forcé, pero era demasiado pronto para ella y yo lo sabía. Aún ama a tu padre, muchísimo. Era un hombre intachable y no la puedo culpar por ello. Pero él está muerto y yo no. Y ella está sola. Además a ella le importo, pero no hará nada y creo que principalmente será por ti.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Eres la persona más importante de su vida y se cortaría el brazo antes que hacerte daño.

—Quiero que te mantengas alejado de ella.

Gabriel lo miró con manifiesta hostilidad.

—Espero que no hayas imaginado que he abierto mi corazón ante ti porque soy masoquista. No me gustas demasiado -por lo que veo eres un bastardo egoísta- pero espero equivocarme. Espero que haya más de tu padre en ti de lo que veo en este momento. He sido honesto contigo porque a no ser que suceda un milagro, sin tu aprobación, no tenemos ni una oportunidad.

—No va a haber ningún milagro.

Era un hombre orgulloso, y no hubo súplica en su voz.

—Todo lo que quiero es tener la oportunidad, Adrien. Sólo quiero eso.

—¡Tú quieres mi jodida bendición!

—Eres el único que puede hacer que no se sienta culpable.

—¡Pues es una lástima, porque no voy a hacerlo —Clavó el dedo en el pecho de Sawyer—. Te lo advierto. Deja en paz a mi madre. Si vuelves siquiera a mirarla, lo lamentarás.

Gabriel lo miró con ojos duros y resueltos.

Adrien se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, respiraba tan fuerte que tuvo que detenerse y tranquilizarse después de subir las escaleras. Tenía razón sobre eso, lo sabía. Gabriel había lastimado a su madre y costara lo que costara, iba a impedir que sucediera de nuevo.

Uno de sus viejos compañeros de equipo le llamó, y se encontró en medio de la gente que se reunía alrededor de la barra. Fue de un grupo a otro, dando palmaditas en la espalda e intercambiando viejas historias como si no le preocupara nada en el mundo; Pero mientras iba saludando a sus viejos colegas, miraba hacia la puerta buscando a Marinette, necesitándola para serenarse después de su encuentro con Sawyer. ¿En qué demonios se estaba entreteniendo? Ahogó el alocado impulso de correr al aparcamiento para buscarla.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sawyer de pie en la barra hablando con Xavier y no mucho después vio a su madre en la otra punta de la habitación charlando con algunas de sus amigas. Parecía estar pasándolo bien, pero estaba demasiado lejos para asegurarlo. Pensaba ir con ella a ese crucero del que le había estado hablando tan pronto se acabara el rodaje. No pensaba que fuera a disfrutarlo, pero le gustaba estar con su madre y sería un buen escape para ella. Marinette también iría, así no se volvería loco por estar confinado en un barco y los tres se divertirían de lo lindo. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea, sentía como se evaporaba su mal humor.

Bruscamente se paralizó al ver como la mirada de su madre se detenía en Gabriel Sawyer. Instantaneamente, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y de un anhelo tan grande que apenas pudo soportar verlo. Gabriel se giró y la vio. Lo que estaba apunto de decir a Xavier quedó en el olvido. La expresión de la cara de Sawyer se suavizó con una emoción que, Adrien supo en su interior lo que era, pero no quiso darle nombre.

Los segundos pasaron. Ni Gabriel ni Suzy se movieron. Finalmente, se giraron al unísono como si no pudieran tolerar más el dolor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22:**

Marinettese detuvo tras pasar la puerta del comedor más pequeño del club, donde la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Mientras deportistas aguerridos y bellas mujeres se arremolineaban a su alrededor, se sintió por un momento como si hubiese sido teletransportada a la noche en que había conocido a Adrien. Aunque no había jacuzzi a la vista, reconoció la atmósfera festiva y parte de la gente.

Su viejo traje azul marino acrecentaba la sensación _déja vu_ , y como había llegado a amar sus hermosas ropas, se sentía todavía más desaliñada y con la ropa más grande que esa noche. También había recuperado sus prácticos zapatos negros, dejando la cara limpia de maquillaje y sujetando el pelo hacia atrás con un par de útiles horquillas. Esa noche, sin más, no había sido capaz de sumergirse en la imagen que había conseguido Adrien, por mucho que le gustara esa imagen de sí misma. Especialmente no se había podido poner el vestido negro de coctel con el que había querido deslumbrarlo. En su lugar se había despojado de todo hasta llegar a ser la persona que había sido antes de que él hubiera jugado a ser Pygmalion con su vida.

Él nunca sabría lo difícil que había sido para ella acudir esa noche y sólo por el hecho de que siempre aceptaba sus responsabilidades se había obligado a ir. Él aún no la había visto. Estaba enfrascado en la conversación que mantenía con una encantadora belleza rubia que a Marinette le recordó a Marilyn Monroe en pleno apogeo. Era un poco mayor que Adrien y lucía un espectacular vestido plateado con una raja hasta medio muslo. Adrien la miraba con tal afecto que Marinette sintió una presión en el pecho. Ese era exactamente el tipo de mujer con el que él se casaría algún día, una mujer tocada por el mismo polvo de estrellas que lo había tocado a él la mayor parte de su vida.

La rubia pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Adrien y descansó la mejilla contra su chaqueta. Cuando él correspondió al abrazo, Marinette la reconoció como a Phoebe Calebow, la encantadora dueña de los Chicago Stars y anterior jefa de Adrien. Recordó las fotos de los periódicos en las que lo besaba antes de los partidos y se preguntó por qué dos personas tan afines no habían terminado juntas.

En ese momento él levantó la mirada y vió a Marinette. La confusión de sus ojos fue reemplazada, casi inmediatamente, por la contrariedad, y quiso gritarle: _¡_ _é_ _sta soy yo,_ _Adrien!_ _¡Soy así!_ _Una mujer corriente que fue lo suficientemente tonta para creer que le podía dar algo a un hombre que ya tenía todo._

Phoebe Calebow levantó la cabeza y miró en su dirección. Marinette no podía postergarlo más. Enderezando los hombros, se dirigió hacia ellos, un patito feo acercándose a dos cisnes dorados.

El cisne masculino la miraba ceñudamente con sus plumas doradas encrespadas.

—Llegas tarde, ¿dónde te has metido y por qué demonios te has vestido así?

Marinette le ignoró simplemente porque no tenía fuerzas para hablarle directamente. Ignorando las desagradables garras de los celos que se clavaban en su piel, extendió la mano hacia Phoebe.

—Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Esperaba el helado desprecio que una mujer tan encantadora debería sentir por alguien tan desaliñado como ella, pero la sorprendió ver una combinación de cordialidad y viva curiosidad en sus ojos.

—Phoebe Calebow —dijo devolviéndole el apretón de manos—. Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Marinette. Me enteré de vuestro compromiso la semana pasada.

—Lo cierto es que fue una sorpresa para todo el mundo —dijo Marinette rígidamente, sin saber que hacer con esa mujer que parecía una diosa sexual pero que se sentía tan cálida y acogedora como la Madre Tierra.

—Definitivamente eres un encanto.

Marinette la miró con suspicacia, pensando que estaba haciendo un chiste a su costa, pero Phoebe parecía hablar absolutamente en serio.

—Las gemelas van a estar desoladas. Mis hijas estaban convencidas que él esperaría a que crecieran y entonces, de alguna manera, se casaría con las dos. Tenemos cuatro hijos —explicó—, incluido un bebé de tres meses. Aún le doy el pecho, así que lo hemos traído con nosotros. Está en casa de Suzy con una canguro.

Adrien pareció alarmado.

—Te lo juro, Phoebe, si comienzas a hablar de lactancia, me voy corriendo de aquí.

Phoebe se rió entre dientes y le palmeó el brazo.

—Bienvenido a la vida de casados. Te acostumbrarás a esto.

Marinette apartó con fuerza la imagen que apareció en su mente de los bebés de Adrien, niñitos alborotadores a los que sería tan imposible resistirse como a su padre. Había pensado que no podría sentir más dolor, pero la idea de unos hijos de Adrien que no fueran suyos hizo que la envolviera una fría oleada de sufrimiento.

La gente comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el comedor cuando un hombre grande y guapo que parecía tener alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, apareció por detrás de Phoebe y la tomó por los hombros.

—Si quieres hacer algún fichaje, cariñito, estás en el lugar adecuado. Esta noche hay un par de jugadores realmente buenos entre toda esa gente y no parecen demasiado satisfechos con su equipo actual.

Phoebe se puso en guardia inmediatamente. Al mismo tiempo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al hombre con tal ternura que Marinette quiso llorar. Adrien algunas veces la miraba así, pero no significaba lo mismo.

—Marinette, éste es mi marido, Dan Calebow. Era el entrenador de Adrien. Dan, Marinette.

Calebow sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, Señorita. Oí algo interesante. —Miró a Adrien—. Alguien comentó que tu prometida anda por aquí, Don Estrella de Cine. No me puedo creer que por fin hayas decidido a casarte. ¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar?

Phoebe le tocó la mano.

—Marinette es la prometida de Adrien.

Calebow ocultó rápidamente la sorpresa.

—Bien, es todo un placer. Y tú pareces una chica muy agradable. La acompaño en el sentimiento, _madam_. —Sus intentos de disimular su metedura de pata con humor no aliviaron la tensión. Marinette era normalmente hábil para hablar de cualquier cosa, incluso en los casos más dificiles, pero sentía como si se le hubiera pegado la lengua al paladar y permaneció callada delante de ellos, desafiante, vulgar y silenciosa.

Finalmente habló Adrien.

—Si nos perdonais unos minutos, Marinette y yo tenemos que hablar de unas cosas.

Phoebe los disculpó.

—Adelante. Quiero hacer algún tanteo antes de que todo el mundo se siente.

Adrien asió el brazo de Marinette y empezó a alejarla del comedor para lo que ella estaba segura sería una bronca abrasadora, pero antes de que pudieran estar a solas, un hombre enorme de pelo oscuro, nariz aguileña y boca delicada lo agarró.

—Me has estado ocultando cosas, A. Acabo de oír que te casas. ¿Dónde está la afortunada señorita?

Adrien rechinó los dientes.

—Ésta es la afortunada señorita. —Ese hombre no fue tan hábil como Dan Calebow para ocultar sus sentimientos y se mostró claramente escandalizado. Marinette sintió el brazo de Adrien sobre los hombros y, si no lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría pensado que se estaba mostrando protector.

—Marinette, éste es Jim Biederot. Fue el quarterback de los Star durante un montón de tiempo. Eramos realmente buenos cuando jugábamos juntos.

La incomodidad de Biederot fue obvia.

—Encantado de conocerte, Marinette.

Xavier apareció por detrás de ellos, ahorrando a Marinette la necesidad de contestar.

—El pastor Frank está a punto de dar la bienvenida. Venga, moveos.

Marinette podía sentir la frustración de Adrien mientras Xavier los empujaba hacia el comedor.

—Hablaremos luego —la advirtió por lo bajo—. No creas que vas a librarte.

Para Marinette, la cena se hizo interminable, aunque los demás parecían estar pasando un buen rato. La gente comenzó a levantarse de las mesas poco después de que se sirviera el plato principal y sabía que ella había sido el tema principal de conversación. Estaba segura de que ninguno de sus amigos podía entender que estuviera comprometido con un pequeño y soso gorrión, especialmente cuando parecía no saber hablar.

Aunque Adrien no lo mostró, obviamente lo había avergonzado, y él nunca creería que no lo había hecho deliberadamente. Incluso ahora ella no quería lastimarle. Él no podía evitar ser como era, lo mismo que ella no había podido ponerse ropa elegante y maquillaje esa noche.

Los de Telarosa se sintieron insultados y perplejos por su apariencia y silencio. Era como si se hubiera presentado borracha en vez de simplemente no haberse arreglado. Suzy quiso saber si estaba enferma, Mylene Chandler la siguió al cuarto de baño y le preguntó si se había vuelto loca por aparecer así y Alya la buscó a la salida para regañarla duramente por avergonzar a Adrien.

Marinette no pudo soportarlo más.

—Adrien y yo ya no estamos comprometidos.

Alya abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Pero, Marinette, no puede ser. Es obvio para todo el mundo lo enamorados que estáis.

Repentinamente, eso fue más de lo que ella pudo aguantar. Sin contestar, se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa del edificio.

Una hora más tarde, oyó el ruido sordo de unas botas subiendo las escaleras de su apartamento de dos en dos, y luego un puño duro contra su puerta. Se mantuvo en silencio vestida con la blusa blanca y la falda azul marino. Había estado sentada en su dormitorio en la oscuridad intentando decidir qué hacer con su futuro. Se levantó de la silla, encendió la luz y se pasó una mano por el pelo, libre ahora de las horquillas. Tratando de componerse, atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta.

Incluso ahora, tuvo que contener el aliento al verlo, maravilloso y robándole espacio con su mera presencia. Los brillantes de la pechera de su camisa color lavanda refulgían intensamente como planetas distantes y nunca le había parecido hasta ahora más alejado de una existencia terrenal.

Había esperado su cólera, pero no su preocupación. Él se quitó el stetson mientras entraba.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Estás enferma?

Alguna parte suya, innoble y cobarde estuvo tentada a decir que sí, pero estaba hecha de otra pasta y nego con la cabeza.

Él empujó la puerta para cerrarla con un duro ruido sordo y se enfrentó a ella.

—Entonces será mejor que me digas que crees que estabas haciendo esta noche. Llegas pareciendo un demonio y luego permaneces callada todo el tiempo. ¡Y para rematarlo le dices a Alya que ya no estamos comprometidos! Todo el pueblo lo sabe a estas alturas.

Ella no quería pelearse con él. Sólo quería dejar el pueblo y encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde lamerse las heridas. ¿Cómo le podía hacer entender que ella le hubiera dado cualquier cosa que le hubiera pedido, pero sólo si se lo hubiera podido dar libremente?

La miró con ira, todo su encanto había sido sustituido por una cólera crujiente.

—No voy a jugar a las preguntas contigo, Marinette. Acabo de dejar plantadas a un montón de personas que me están haciendo un favor y quiero saber por qué elegiste esta noche para avergonzarme.

—Hoy me enteré de que eres tú quien paga mi sueldo.

El primer indicio de cautela apareció en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué más da?

El hecho de que él tratara quitarle importancia a eso, mostraba lo poco que la entendía e hizo que el dolor fuera más afilado. ¿Cómo había podido creer, aunque fuera por un momento, que la amaba?

—¡Me mentiste!

—No recuerdo haber comentado nunca quién pagaba tu sueldo.

—¡No juegues conmigo! Tú sabes cómo me siento sobre aceptar tu dinero, pero te dio exactamente lo mismo.

—Estabas trabajando para mí. Te lo ganaste.

—¡No había trabajo, Adrien! Tuve que buscar cosas que hacer.

—Eso es una locura. Has estado trabajando un montón de tiempo para organizar el torneo de golf.

—Solo eso. ¿Qué pasa con el tiempo de antes de que me dedicara a eso? ¡Me pagabas por no hacer nada!

Él lanzó el sombrero sobre una silla

—Eso no es cierto, y no sé por qué le das tanta importancia. Iban a despedirte, y, a pesar de lo que digas, necesitaba un ayudante. Es así de simple.

—Si es tan simple, entonces, ¿por qué no me lo ofreciste sin rodeos?

Él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió rodeándola hacia la pequeña cocina del fondo de la sala.

—¿Tienes Alka-Seltzer?

—Porque sabías que diría que no.

—Ésta es una conversación ridícula. Nathalie te iba a despedir por mi culpa. —Abrió la alacena de encima del fregadero.

—Así que me contrataste por piedad, porque pensabas que era demasiado incompetente para cuidar de mí misma.

—Eso no es así. ¡Estás tergiversando mis palabras! —Dejó de buscar en la alacena—. Trato de entenderlo, pero sigo sin ver el problema.

—Sabías lo importante que era para mí y no te importó nada.

Fue como si ella no hubiera abierto la boca. Él rodeó el mostrador que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar, quitándose la chaqueta mientras hablaba.

—Quizá sea mejor que todo se haya aclarado por fin. He estado considerando la idea y este es probablemente tan buen momento como cualquier otro para que hagamos unos arreglos más permanentes. —Lanzó la chaqueta sobre una silla—. Salimos para Los Angeles en un par de semanas y he decidido contratarte como ayudante a jornada completa por el triple de lo que cobras ahora. Y no comiences a actuar como si no te fueras a ganar el sueldo. No voy a tener tiempo de atender mis asuntos si me paso diez horas diarias en un estudio de sonido.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en que te fueras tú antes y buscaras algo agradable donde pudiéramos vivir. —Se sentó en el sofá y apoyó las botas en la mesita de café—. Creo que estaría bien que tuviera una bonita piscina, ¿no te gustaría? y que también tenga buena vista. Cómprate un coche mientras estés allí; Vamos a necesitar otro.

—No hagas esto, Adrien.

—Y deberías tener más ropa, así que te abriré una cuenta de gastos. Nada de comprar en outlets, Marinette. Te vas a _Rodeo Drive_ y te compras lo mejor.

—¡No voy a ir a Los Angeles contigo!

Él se sacó la camisa de la cinturilla de los pantalones y comenzó a abrir los botones brillantes.

—Y esa idea tuya, la de la Fundación, no es que me vaya a comprometer por ahora porque aún pienso que es una locura, pero dejaré que intentes convencerme a ver si lo consigues. —Puso los pies sobre el suelo y se abrió la camisa lavanda sobre su pecho desnudo—. Me tengo que levantar a las cinco de la mañana, cariño, así que a no ser que me quieras ver hacer el ridículo en el campo de golf, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a la cama.

—Acortando la distancia entre ellos, empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Marinette.

—No estás oyendo nada de lo que digo. —Trató de alejarse, pero él la sujetó firmemente.

—Eso es porque hablas demasiado. —Le bajó la cremallera de la falda y la empujo al dormitorio.

—No voy a ir a L.A.

—Claro que sí. —Casi la tiró para sacarle los zapatos, tirándolos a un lado junto con la falda. Después tironeó de sus pantys. Ella se quedó delante de él con bragas, sujetador y la blusa abierta.

—Por favor, Adrien, escucha.

Sus ojos la acariciaron.

—Compláceme. Eso es lo que dijiste que querias hacer, ¿verdad? —Se llevó las manos a la cremallera de sus pantalones y la bajó.

—Sí, pero…

Él agarró su brazo.

—No hables más, Marinette. —Todavía vestido, aunque con la camisa y los pantalones abiertos, la derribó sobre la cama y cayó sobre ella.

El desasosiego se apoderó de ella cuando él abrió sus piernas e introdujo la rodilla entre sus muslos.

—¡Un momento!

—No hay razón para esperar. —Sus manos tiraron de sus bragas y la liberó de su peso mientras se las sacaba. Sintió sus nudillos contra su hueso púbico cuando él se liberó.

—¡Esto no me gusta! —gimió ella.

—Dame un minuto y te gustará.

Él estaba usando el sexo para evitar hablar con ella y lo odió por ello.

—¡Dije que no me gusta! Quítate de encima.

—Vale. —Atrapándola entre sus brazos, rodó sobre sí mismo para colocarla encima de él, pero mantuvo su trasero tan apretado y empujó tan insistentemente contra ella que no se sintió más libre.

—¡Así no!

—Decídete. —Él rodó para colocarla bajo él otra vez.

—¡Basta!

—No quieres que me detenga y lo sabes. —Su pecho musculoso la presionó contra el colchón mientras la cogía por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y las separaba bruscamente, dejándola abierta y vulnerable. Cuando sintió que sus dedos la tanteaban, cerró la mano en un puño y le golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Ay! —Él aulló de dolor y rodó para salir de encima de ella, llevándose la mano a la cabeza—. ¿Y ahora por qué haces eso? —gimió indignado.

—¡Gilipollas! —Ella fue a por él, golpeandolo con sus puños a pesar del dolor de su mano. Él se tumbó en la cama y ella golpeó todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Él levantó los brazos para evitar los golpes, gritando cuando daba en algún punto sensible, pero sin tratar de sujetarla.

—¡Basta! ¡Eso duele, maldita sea! _¡Ay!_ ¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Maldito seas! —Sus manos palpitaban del dolor. Le dio un último golpe y se sentó sobre los talones. Jadeaba cuando agarró firmemente la blusa y la cerró. Su asalto no había sido causado por el sexo, había sido por el poder, y en ese momento lo odió.

Él levantó los brazos y la miró con precaución.

Ella salió de la cama y buscó la bata que colgaba en la parte de atrás de la puerta. Sus manos dolían tanto que tenía dificultades para cogerla.

—Quizá sería mejor que habláramos, Marinette.

—Largo de aquí.

Ella oyó el ruido del colchón y el sonido de sus pasos cuando salió de la habitación. Presionando las manos contra su regazo se dejó caer en la cama reprimiendo un sollozo. Finalmente todo había acabado entre ellos. Ese mismo día había sabido que tenía que pasar, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que acabaría tan amargamente.

Ella se tensó al oírlo regresar a la habitación.

—Te dije que te fueras.

Él puso algo frío entre sus manos, cubitos de hielo envuelto en una tela. Su voz sonó dura y ligeramente ronca, como si lo hiciera a través de un lugar lleno de humo.

—Esto debería evitar que se hincharan.

Ella miró fijamente el trozo de hielo porque no lo podía mirar. Su amor por él siempre había sido algo cálido y bueno, pero ahora lo sentía agobiante.

—Por favor, vete.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

—Nunca en mi vida hice nada así a ninguna mujer. Marinette, lo siento. Daría cualquier cosa del mundo para borrar lo que ha ocurrido.

El colchón se hundió a su lado.

—No soportaba oír que no venías conmigo y tenía que hacer que dejaras de hablar. ¿Por qué haces esto, Marinette? Lo pasamos bien juntos. Somos amigos. No hay ninguna razón para que se vaya todo al garete por un malentendido.

Ella finalmente se permitió mirarle y se sintió herida por la tristeza de sus ojos.

—Es bastante más que un malentendido —murmuró ella—. Ya no puedo estar contigo.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Nos divertiremos a lo grande en L.A. Y tan pronto como se termine la película, he estado pensando que deberíamos llevar a mi madre a un crucero.

En ese momento supo que tenía que ser honesta con él. Necesitaba encontrar el valor para decirle lo que había en su corazón, no porque pensara que cambiaría algo, sino porque ella nunca podría seguir adelante si no lo hacía. Tomando el toro por los cuernos dijo las palabras más dificiles que nunca había tenido que pronunciar.

—Te amo, Adrien. Te he amado casi desde el principio.

Él no pareció sorprendido por su declaración y esa aceptación fue como otro cuchillazo. Se dio cuenta de que él lo había sabido todo el tiempo y, que al contrario de lo que había fantaseado, no le correspondía.

Él acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Ya he pasado esta experiencia antes y lo podremos manejar.

Su voz fue un chirrido seco.

—¿Experiencia con qué?

—Con esto.

—¿Con una mujer diciéndote que te ama?

—Caray, Marinette, es sólo una de esas cosas. No quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos. Somos amigos. Es probable que seas la mejor amiga que tuve nunca.

La estaba lastimando y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Mira, Marinette, no tiene que cambiar las cosas. Si hay algo que he aprendido durante todos estos años es que mientras tratemos el tema de manera amistosa, no hay necesidad de ningún tipo de escándalo o escenita. Todavía podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Los cubitos de hielos se clavaron en sus manos palpitantes.

—¿Sigues siendo amigo de las demás mujeres que te dijeron que te amaban?

—De la mayor parte. Y quiero que sea así contigo. Y ahora, de verdad, no creo que tengamos que seguir hablando de esto. Seguiremos como estábamos y todo se arreglará. Ya lo verás.

La declaración de amor que la había destrozado interiormente no era más que una ridiculez para él. Si había necesitado alguna prueba de lo poco qué significaba para él, acababa de tenerla y se sintió humillada y aturdida.

—¿Aún piensas que voy a aceptar ese trabajo que me ofreces?

—Estarías loca si no lo hicieras.

—¿No entiendes nada, verdad? —Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Mira, Marinette…

—No acepto el trabajo —dijo ella con suavidad—. El lunes me vuelvo a _New Grundy_.

—¿No estás de acuerdo con el sueldo? Bueno, lo negociaremos.

—Deja de hablar, no sabes nada sobre el amor. —Las lágrimas cayeron y rodaron por sus mejillas. Tomó la cadena que sostenía el anillo de la Super Bolw y la sacó por su cabeza y la puso sobre la palma de su mano—. Te amo, Adrien y te amaré hasta el día que me muera. Pero nunca he estado en venta. Siempre me dí libremente.

o0o0o

Lentamente, Adrien dio unas largas zancadas para atravesar el patio trasero. En la mitad se detuvo para admirar la luna, por si acaso Marinette lo veía por la ventana, pero no podía apurar todo lo que quería porque estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Siguió caminando hacia la puerta trasera, obligándose a seguir el paso. Incluso trató de silbar, pero tenía la boca demasiado seca. Sentía como si el anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo estuviera haciéndole un agujero en la cadera; Quería coger la jodida cosa y tirarla tan lejos como pudiera.

Cuando entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La había pifiado y ni siquiera sabía cómo. ¡Maldita sea! Era él el único que precipitaba las cosas. ¡Era él quien decidía cuando era el momento de terminar una relación! Pero ella no lo entendía. Nunca había entendido ese tipo de cosas. ¿Quién seria tan tonto como para rechazar una oportunidad así por regresar a un pueblo de mierda a vaciar orinales?

Se apartó con fuerza de la puerta y miró a través de la cocina. No iba a sentirse culpable por esto. Era Marinette quien lo había alejado y que fuera ella la que se arrepintiera, no él. Así que lo amaba. Por supuesto que lo amaba; no lo podía evitar. ¿Pero se había parado a pensar siquiera un minuto cómo se sentía él? Que él se preocupara por ella no parecía importar. Ella pensaba que era muy sensible, pero no se había parado a pensar ni una sola vez en sus sentimientos. Era la mejor amiga que había tenido nunca, pero ni siquiera le importaba.

La puerta del dormitorio dio contra la pared cuando la abrió bruscamente. ¡Maldita sea! Si Marinette creía que iba a caer rendido a sus pies, podía esperar sentada, porque no iba a ir tras ella. Le había dicho que no se iría hasta el lunes y el supo que estaría en la celebración de la noche siguiente porque era quien dirigía la rifa de la colcha de _Arbor Hills_ y siempre se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades. Bueno, pues que se preparara.

Antes de acostarse, iba a llamar a Bruno para que mandara unos cuantos de sus antiguos ligues. La noche siguiente, en el _Hoedown_ , tenía intención de estar rodeado por bellas mujeres. Haría que Marinette Dupain-Cheng viera exactamente qué dejaba atrás. Cuando ella tuviera que quedarse en la línea de fondo como un maldito patito feo mientras él estaba con todos esos trofeos sexuales pendientes de él, recuperaría la cordura. Una dosis de realidad era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Antes de darse cuenta, lo buscaría para decirle que lo había reconsiderado. Y como la quería tanto como amiga, ni siquiera la haría arrastrarse ante él.

Miró desoladamente la cama vacía. La noche siguiente ella habría aprendido la lección. Sabría donde estaban los límites. ¡Se enteraría de que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio dejaba a Adrien Agreste!

 **Uuu la cosa se rompió. Este capitulo me dio mucha pena porque ADRIEN NO PUEDE SER MÁS CIEGO.**

 **Pero bueno no sería una buena historia de amor sin el drama.**

 **Besis ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 23:**

Gracias ala obstinación de Marinette, Adrien jugó el peor golf de su vida, y también del jodido torneo. Como consecuencia se vio forzado a aguantar la interminable burla de sus amistades. Algunos se contenían sólo por las noticias de la ruptura de su compromiso.

Esa noche, cuando llegó al _Hoedown_ , se sentía totalmente agobiado por la conversación sin fin de los trofeos sexuales que Bruno había enviado desde Chicago. Ambar no dejó de decirle que la carrera de microbiólogo era mucho más aburrida que la de bailarina exótica; Charmaine anunció que era Leo pero que tenía la luna en la casa de las tortitas o una estupidez semejante y Payton sugería que ¡Le hiciera el examen de fútbol! Adrien no quería otra cosa más que regalárselas a Troy Aikman, pero las necesitaba cerca cuando viera a Marinette para pasárselas por las narices.

Tenía que decir a favor de Bruno, que eran autenticos bombones, pero Adrien no sentía ni una pizca de interés por ninguna de ellas. Llevaban sus personales versiones de lo que debía ser ropa del oeste: Ambar estaba embutida en unos vaqueros de plástico y un gran panuelo hacía de top con una estrella de sheriff en el canalillo, Payton llevaba la ropa de una chica de Saloon y Charmaine una falda vaquera muy corta. Cuando vio a Marinette que lucía el mismo vestido que había llevado en la inauguración del día anterior, no pudo dejar de pensar que estaba mejor vestida que las tres juntas, una observación que no hizo nada por mejorar su humor.

El _Hoedown_ se había organizado en un rancho a varios kilómetros del pueblo y era una fiesta medio privada para los participantes del torneo de golf, la gente de la película y la comisión del Festival de Heaven, osea gran parte del pueblo. Por insistencia de Adrien, la fiesta se había cerrado a los turistas para que los famosos pudieran disfrutarla sin ser acosados por los cazadores de autógrafos, algo que tenían prohibido todos los del pueblo. La única ceremonia de esa tarde sería en la que Adrien premiaría a los ganadores del torneo de golf. Los turistas, mientras tanto, no podían ser desatendidos y los habitantes del pueblo estarían yendo y viniendo a lo largo de toda la tarde para que los diversos acontecimientos del pueblo fueran puntuales como un reloj: el desfile de rodeo, el grupo de música country, los servicios de comida.

Se habían llenado los árboles de alrededor de la casa del rancho con luces de colores y había una pista de baile provisional cerca del granero, junto a una plataforma que hacía de escenario para la entrega de premios. Otra vez, los ojos de Adrien regresaron a la mesa que habían situado junto a la pista de baile donde Marinette alienaba los boletos de la rifa de la colcha _patchwork_ que habían hecho a mano los residentes de _Arbor Hills_. Observarla le produjo una sensación dolorosa que rápidamente rechazó.

—Oye, A., me pareció que tuviste un ligero problema después del hoyo nueve. —Nino apareció con Alya a su lado, los dos con vaqueros y camisas de western y vasos de cerveza en las manos.

—Y antes también —dijo Alya dirigiendo una mirada malévola a los trofeos sexuales para luego mirar a Adrien—. ¿Puedes entretener a las niñitas de A. un minutito, Nino? Necesito decirle a este Pez Gordo unas palabras.

Lo último que Adrien quería en ese momento era mantener una conversación privada con Alya, pero no le dejó mucha elección cuando lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó contra la cerca.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le espetó en el momento que estuvieron fuera del alcance de oídos curiosos—. Sabes lo que le estás haciendo a Marinette, al romper el compromiso de esta manera, ¿no?

La miró con indignación.

—¿Te ha dicho ella que yo rompí nuestro compromiso?

—No me ha dicho casi nada cuando hablé con ella esta mañana, sólo que los dos habíais tomado la decisión mutua de terminar la relación.

—Y tú asumiste que quería decir que yo la había terminado.

—¿No lo hiciste?

—Caramba, no.

—¿Quieres decir que Marinette te dejó?

Vio demasiado tarde la trampa en la que se había metido él solito.

—Por supuesto que no. Nadie me deja.

—¿Lo hizo? ¡Te dejó! ¡Dios santo! Por fin una mujer le devuelve a Adrien Agreste un poquito de su propia medicina. —Sonriendo ampliamente, levantó el rostro al cielo—. ¡Gracias, Dios mío!

—¡Déjalo ya! No me dejó. ¡Es imposible que sigas creyendo a estas alturas que estábamos realmente comprometidos! Fue simplemente una táctica para mantener alejado a todo el mundo mientras estaba en el pueblo. —El que Alya se lo tomara a broma le hacía más daño del que quería reconocer.

—Por supuesto que estabais comprometidos. Hasta un ciego puede ver lo mucho que os amais.

—¡No lo hacemos! Bueno, puede que ella me ame, pero…, yo sólo le tengo cariño. ¿Quién no puede hacerlo? Es una mujer excepcional. Pero ¿amor? No es mi tipo, Alya.

Alya le dirigió una mirada larga y firme.

—Es asombroso. No sabes más ahora sobre mujeres que cuando me dejaste por Alix Kubdel en secundaria. —Lo miró con tristeza—. ¿Cuándo vas a crecer, Adrien?

Sin otra palabra, se alejó de él. Él clavó los ojos en su espalda con una mezcla de resentimiento y sufrimiento. ¿Por qué actuaba como si fuese culpa suya? ¿Y cuándo se había puesto su vida tan patas arriba? Hasta hacía poco él había pensado que el peor día de su vida había sido cuando se lesionó la rodilla, pero ahora se preguntaba si su mayor desgracia no habría ocurrido la noche en que Marinette se presentó en su casa con su striptease.

Tikki se acercó hasta él con Plagg, que llevaba a Noroo en brazos. Al saludarlos, pensó en lo bella que era. Y también agradable. La había visto retorcerse desnuda mientras la besaba durante horas. Se había pegado a su cuerpo, había forzajeado con él, le había disparado y el mismo el día anterior habían tenido que saltar juntos al río. Tikki y él habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero no sentía por ella ni la más mínima parte de lo que sentía cuando estaba con Marinette.

Los tres charlaron durante un par de minutos y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba con Noroo en brazos para que sus padres pudieran bailar. El bebé agarró el ala del stetson y como no lo pudo coger, decidió chupar el extremo de la bufanda de seda negra que Adrien llevaba al cuello. Aunque siempre había sido muy puntilloso con su ropa no tenía suficientes ganas para rescatarla. Tenía el olor limpio de los bebés y sintió un dolor extraño y profundo en el pecho.

Los trofeos sexuales venían hacia él, pero fingió que no las veía y se agachó rápidamente tras uno de los mostradores para poder estar unos minutos solo. Noroo comenzó a chupar el cuello de su camisa. Cuando se acercó a una de las mesas con comida, vio a su madre a unos diez metros. Vestía de maestra, con una falda oscura y una blusa blanca con el camafeo de su abuela prendido en el cuello alto. Se tensó al observar como Gabriel la abordaba. A la vez notó que Gabriel llevaba vaqueros decolorados, un stetson gastado, botas viejas y camisa de franela.

Su madre pareció a punto de saltar cuando vio acercarse a Sawyer. Él puso la mano sobre su hombro y Adrien se tensó, listo para ir en su rescate cuando vio que ella apoyaba su cuerpo en él.

Por un momento, tuvo la desagradable sensación de que ella se iba a recostar contra Sawyer, pero entonces ella enderezó la espalda y se dio la vuelta.

Gabriel se quedó allí parado. Cuando finalmente se giró, Adrien vio tal desesperación en su cara que supo que no lo podría olvidar nunca. Apretó al bebé entre sus brazos y sintió como comenzaba a sudar. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía como si Gabriel Sawyer y él fueran hermanos?

o0o0o

—Estás rompiendo el corazón de Adrien —remarcó Alya. Había sacado a Marinette de la mesa donde vendía los boletos para mantener la conversación que había comenzado hacía unos minutos—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo de esa manera?

Aunque Marinette rara vez era sarcástica, las tres rubias se colgaban otra vez del brazo de Adrien rompiendo las defensas que había erigido.

—Ciertamente se lo ve apesadumbrado.

—No le importan nada estas rubias tontas y tú lo sabes. Eres tú quien le importa.

—Importar está a mucha distancia de amar. —Observó cómo una de las bellas rubias llevaba una cerveza a sus labios. No sabía que había sido más doloroso: verlo antes con Noroo en brazos o verlo ahora con esas increíbles mujeres—. Me duele demasiado estar con él.

Alya no mostró simpatía.

—Nada que valga la pena se obtiene sin luchar. Pensaba que tenías más agallas, pero me olvidé de que eras yanqui.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada. Todo el mundo piensa que no soy su tipo.

—Cierto. Pero como Adrien ha dicho siempre: "¿Quién entiende los misterios del corazón?"

—¡Mentía cuando dijo eso! Seguramente sabes que la mayor parte de lo que sale por su boca son trolas.

Alya se mostró enfadada.

—No es cierto. Adrien Agreste es una de las personas más sinceras que conozco.

—¡Ja!

—Para estar tan enamorada de él, te aseguro que lo disimulas bien.

—Que lo ame no significa que sea ciega. —Se alejó—. Tengo que regresar a la mesa.

—No, no tienes que volver. El club de bridge de Susy se hará cargo el resto de la noche. Sal por ahí y pásalo bien. Muéstrale que no puede manipularte como lo está haciendo porque eso es lo que hace y todo el mundo lo sabe.

Como si Alya se lo hubiera ordenado, Ray Bevins, uno de los cámaras de la película, apareció al lado de Marinette.

—Llevo toda la tarde esperando que acabaras para poder bailar contigo, Marinette.

Marinette ignoró la sonrisa alentadora de Alya.

—Lo siento, Ray, pero no me siento con ganas de bailar esta noche.

—Bueno, he oido por ahí que Adrien y tú habeis roto. Da la impresión de que está haciendo lo que puede para darte celos.

—Es justo lo que está haciendo.

—No deberías dejar que hiciera algo así. A todo el equipo le cae bien Adrien, pero supongo que no es un secreto que te apreciamos más a ti. Echamos a suerte quién tendría el placer de bailar contigo de primero y tuve la fortuna de ganar.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

—Gracias, pero, para ser sinceros, no tengo corazón para hacerlo. —Antes de que Ray o Alya la pudieran presionar, se escabulló entre la multitud. Era bonito saber que algún hombre la encontraba deseable, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas para ser sociable esa noche.

Se sentó en el asiento de madera de la mesa donde estaban Tikki y Plagg con Noroo. Sólo después de tranquilizarse se dio cuenta de que su posición le permitía una buena vista de Adrien en medio de su rebaño de mujeres. Parecía como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, riéndose continuamente y gozando obviamente de que ahora era un hombre libre. Una de las mujeres le daba patatas fritas mientras otra se restregaba contra su brazo. Casi como si pudiera sentir que Marinette lo observaba, levantó la cabeza y la giró, posando la mirada sobre ella. Entrecerró los ojos y por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió. Luego sonrió a una de sus mujeres y mientras Marinette lo observaba, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso lento y premeditado.

Si le había querido causar más dolor, no podía haber encontrado mejor manera. Ahuecó la cabeza de la mujer con su mano y mientras hacía más íntimo el beso, Marinette recordó exactamente la manera en que ella lo había sentido. _¡Esa boca es mía!,_ quiso gritar.

Varios deportistas que reconoció de la cena de la noche anterior lo abordaron y antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, él los entretenía con alguna historia cómica, a juzgar por sus reacciones. Al mismo tiempo, había mantenido sus brazos sobre los hombros de las dos mujeres. Sabía mejor que nadie lo encantador que podía ser y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que lo rodeara una pequeña multitud para escucharlo.

—Mylene Chandler me dijo que si compraba diez boletos de la rifa, me tocaría un baile contigo. —Levantó la cabeza con rapidez y vio a Gabriel Sawyer a su lado, con un montón de rifas en la mano.

Ella sonrió.

—Aprecio el apoyo, pero no tengo ganas de bailar.

Él extendió la mano y la puso de pie.

—Vamos, Marinette. Pareces un perro apaleado.

—No disimulo bien mis sentimientos.

—Eso no es precisamente nada nuevo. —Gabriel rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y para su sorpresa, le plantó un beso en la boca. Se asombró tanto que se quedó sin habla.

—Eso —dijo él sonriendo ampliamente— va a poner a Adrien a cien.

Imponiéndose firmemente, la arrastró a la pista de baile. El grupo tocaba una balada, y la acercó a su pecho, donde se sintió tan cómoda que quiso cerrar los ojos y descansar la cabeza.

—Eres un buen hombre —dijo ella—. Siempre lo supe.

—¿Incluso antes de que hiciera el anuncio de que no trasladaría _Tecnologías Rosa_?

—Nunca pensé que cerrarías. Todo lo que tenían que haber hecho era mirarte.

Su pecho retumbó con una risa ahogada. Bailaron un rato en silencio, y luego ella sintió la imperceptible tensión de sus músculos. Siguió la dirección de su mirada fija y vio pasar a Suzy, bailando con Nino Lahiffe. Ella le devolvía la mirada pareciendo tan triste como él.

—Adrien no está siendo deliberadamente cruel, ya lo sabes —dijo ella suavemente—. Es muy protector con ella. Pero tarde o temprano entrará en razón.

—Tienes una visión muy optimista de la naturaleza humana. —Los condujo a otra parte de la pista de baile cambiando de tema al mismo tiempo—. La gente va a sentir que te vayas. Has hecho más por este pueblo en el poco tiempo que has estado aquí que la mayoría de ellos en toda su vida.

Ella estaba realmente asombrada.

—No he hecho nada.

—¿Ah, no? Deja entonces que te explique lo que yo veo. Has creado un grupo de voluntarios para mejorar _Arbor Hills_ además de establecer diversos programas de actividades. Fue idea tuya crear una centro social para gente de la tercera edad. He oído que has pasado mucho tiempo visitando a algunas personas que no tienen familia. Para mi, todo eso vale bastante más que ganar partidos de fútbol.

Ella comenzó a protestar. Adrien ayudaba a los demás de incontables maneras, aparte de su tiempo y su dinero. Pero en ese momento se detuvo. El Sr. Sawyer no estaba hablando de Adrien; Hablaba de ella. Y estaba en lo cierto.

¿Cuándo se acostumbraría a ver que su talento podía ser tan importante como cualquier otro? ¿Ocuparse de la gente mayor tenía menos valor que rezumar encanto y belleza? Se sintió extrañamente desorientada. Era como si se abriera una puerta que ni siquiera sabía que existiera, mostrándole una nueva imagen de sí misma, una imagen libre de las cortapisas emocionales que había cargado toda su vida. Tenía amigos, gente que se preocupaba por ella y vivía su vida según sus reglas doradas.

Pero se había conformado con muy poco. Desde el día que había conocido a Adrien, se había sentido afortunada por las pequeñas migajas de afecto que él se había dignado a brindarle. Pero no debería de haber sido así. Era digna de algo más que las sobras emocionales de otra persona.

Terminó la canción y una terrible tristeza cayó sobre ella. No había nada malo en ella. Era de las mejores personas que conocía y más que digna del amor del Adrien Agreste. Pero él nunca lo entendería así, nunca entendería lo que estaba rechazando.

o0o0o

Adrien le pasó los trofeos sexuales a un par de jugadores de los Phoenix Suns para poder hablar con su madre.

—Creo que has reservado este baile para mí.

—Estoy segura que en algún sitio tengo mi carnet de baile. —Suzy sonrió cuando él tomó su mano y caminaron juntos hacia la pista de madera.

Ambos eran buenos bailarines —él había aprendido de ella— y durante un rato se movieron sin hablar con el ritmo de un pasodoble, pero él no estaba disfrutando como haría normalmente. Marinette no había dejado de bailar con uno u otro desde que Gabriel Sawyer la había besado. Rechinó los dientes ante el recuerdo.

Aunque era difícil, se obligó a sí mismo a ocultar su infelicidad por el momento y hacer lo que debería haber hecho tan pronto recapacitó sobre lo sucedido en San Antonio, lo que tenía que haber hecho la noche anterior al ver como se miraban su madre y Sawyer en el club de campo.

—Mamá, tenemos que hablar de lo que te ocurre y esta vez no te vas a ir por la tangente con jardinería y folletos de cruceros.

Su espalda se envaró bajo su mano.

—No hay nada de que hablar.

—Ya sabes que yo también lo echo de menos, ¿no?

—Lo sé. Te quería mucho.

—Era un padre genial.

Ella levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba.

—¿Te das cuenta de que a tu edad ya tenía un hijo de catorce años?

—Uhmm.

Frunció el ceño arrugando la frente.

—¿Qué os pasó a Marinette y a ti? ¿Por qué has venido con esas espantosas mujeres esta noche?

—No pasó nada. Sabes que eso del compromiso era falso, así que no actúes como si nos fuéramos a divorciar o cualquier tragedia de ese tipo.

—Me acostumbré a pensar en vosotros como en una pareja. Supongo que empezaba a creer que te casabas de verdad.

Él dio un bufido para ocultar su incomodidad.

—Mamá, honestamente, ¿puedes imaginarnos a Marinette y a mí casados?

—Oh, sí, con mucha facilidad. Admito que no al principio, pero en cuanto conocí bien a Marinette, pensé que era perfecta para ti, especialmente cuando vi lo feliz que te hacía.

—Eso no era felicidad. Sólo me reía de ella, eso es todo, la mitad del tiempo es realmente ridícula.

Ella lo miró, lentamente negó con la cabeza, luego descansó la mejilla contra su pecho un momento.

—Me preocupas, cielito. Mucho.

—Bueno, como tú también me preocupas a mi, estamos empatados. —Vio como al otro lado de la pista Marinette se deslizaba con Dan Calebow. Su ex-entrenador parecía estar pasándolo muy bien. La esposa de Dan, Phoebe, bailaba con Xavier Lahiffe, que se esforzaba por no mirarle el escote—. Mamá, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasa contigo y con Sawyer.

—Su nombre es Gabriel. Y no hay _nada_ de lo que hablar.

—Eso no es lo que él dice.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

—¿Habló contigo? No estuvo bien que lo hiciera.

—Quiere que haga de Cupido y os junte a los dos.

—No me puedo creer que haya hablado contigo.

—Y los dos somos bastante violentos, asi que no fue precisamente una de las conversaciones más agradable que he tenido. Bueno, como no soy yo quien está enamorado de él supongo que no tiene demasiada importacia.

Él esperó que negara lo que acababa de decir. Pensó que frunciría el ceño y se indignaría, pero, en vez de eso volvió la cara.

—No estuvo bien que te involucrara.

Su madre amaba a otra persona. Cuando asumió la idea, esperaba un ramalazo de cólera, pero, para su sorpresa no pasó lo que había pensado.

Él trató de buscar las palabras cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si fueras tú quien hubiera muerto, mamá? Y si cuatro años después de tu muerte, papá encontrase a alguien que le importara lo suficiente, alguien que haría que no se sintiera solo todo el tiempo. —Después de evitar la conversación durante tanto tiempo, de alguna manera era el momento para hablar de ello, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que Marinette lo impulsaba—. ¿Que pasaría si a él le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo y apartara a esa persona de su vida por lo que sentía por ti? ¿Qué te gustaría que le dijera?

—No es lo mismo.

Él captó la agitación en su voz y supo que la estaba alterado, pero continuó.

—¿No? Es exactamente lo mismo.

—¡No sabes lo que diría! No lo entiendes.

—Eso es cierto. Sólo imagino lo que él diría, eso es todo. Supongo que querrías que le dijera que estuviera solo el resto de su vida. Para que hiciera lo que estás haciendo tú, darle la espalda a esa otra persona y preocupándote de ponerle velas durante el resto de tu vida.

—¡No entiendo por qué me estás presionando así! Ni siquiera te gusta Gabriel me lo dijiste.

—No, no me gusta, pero te diré una cosa, sin duda alguna respeto a ese hijo de puta.

—No seas vulgar —dijo ella automáticamente. Y luego lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Adrien, no puedo. Tu padre y yo…

—Se lo que sentíais el uno por el otro, mamá. Os veía todos los días. Tal vez por eso no tenga ni he tenido demasiado interés en casarme. Porque siempre he querido lo mismo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Marinette bailando y en ese momento exacto, supo que lo que sus padres habían tenido todos esos años estaba al alcance de su mano. Jesús. Con su madre entre sus brazos y sintiendo la presencia de su padre, supo en lo más profundo que la misma intimidad lo esperaba al otro lado de la pista de baile. La amaba. Saberlo hizo flaquear sus rodillas. Amaba a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, con sus ropas horrorosas, sus modales autoritarios y todo lo demás. Era su diversión, su conciencia, el reflejo de su alma. Era su descanso. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta hacía semanas?

Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en cómo debía ser su vida que se había cegado a sus necesidades reales. La había comparado con los trofeos sexuales y había dado por perdedora a Marinette porque no tenía pechos grandes. Había ignorado el hecho inegable de que las mujeres que iban a fiestas y que sólo pensaban en su apariencia le aburrían desde hacía años. Había pasado por alto que los ojos azules de Marinette y sus rizos rebeldes le hacían la boca agua. ¿Por qué se había aferrado tan tenazmente a la idea de que esos trofeos sexuales eran lo que quería? Marinette tenía razón. A su edad, debería saber qué era lo que necesitaba en la vida desde hacía mucho tiempo. En vez de eso, había seguido juzgando a las mujeres con el baremo que tenía cuando era un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel; se sentía avengonzado. La belleza de Marinette lo satisfacía desde el principio. Era real y profunda, se alimentaba de su innata bondad. Era el tipo de belleza que se nutría del alma y que seguiría teniendo cuando fuera una viejecita.

Amaba a Marinette Dupain-Cheng e iba a casarse con ella. ¡Iba a casarse con ella de verdad, maldita sea! Quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella para llenar su vientre de bebés y su casa de amor. En lugar de asustarle, la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con ella le hizo sentir tal alegría que sintió como si fuera a levitar sobre la pista de baile. Quiso arrancarla de los brazos de Dan Calebow en ese mismo momento y decirle que la amaba. Quería que se derritiera delante de sus ojos. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso hasta haber arreglado las cosas con su madre.

Miró a Suzy. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y su voz no sonó normal.

—Esta vez he actuado como si mi aversión por Gabriel fuera algo personal, pero lo cierto es que me habría comportado igual fuera quien fuera. Creo que una parte de mi le gustaría encerrarte y que llevaras luto por papá el resto de tu vida sólo porque era mi padre y lo amaba.

—Oh, cariño…

—Mamá, escúchame. —La miró con urgencia—. Hay una cosa tan segura como que me llamo Adrien. Papá nunca hubiera querido que hicieras eso y no habría querido que sufrieras de la manera en que sufres, ni en un millón de años. Vuestro amor fue grande y hermoso, pero dándole la espalda al futuro, lo estás haciendo parecer mezquino.

Él oyó como jadeaba.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas que estoy haciendo?

—Sí.

—No tenía intención —dijo ella débilmente.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Tus sentimientos por Sawyer cambiarán lo que sientes por papá?

—Oh, no. Nunca.

—¿Entonces no piensas que ya es hora de reunir el valor suficiente para seguir adelante?

Él casi pudo ver cómo mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

—Sí. Sí, pienso que sí. —Por un momento ella no hizo nada y luego lo abrazó fuertemente.

Él echó un vistazo alrededor y cambió su situación en la pista de baile. Ella apretó su hombro.

—Eres el hijo más maravilloso que cualquier mujer podría tener.

—Veamos si todavía dices eso después de la vergüenza que te voy a hacer pasar. —Soltando su mano, extendió la suya para golpear ligeramente a Gabriel en el hombro mientras bailaba. El hombre de más edad se paró y lo miró inquisitivamente.

Adrien habló:

—¿Vas a acaparar a la Sra. Lahiffe toda la noche, Sawyer? Ella y yo tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar, ¿no es cierto, Sra. Lahiffe? ¿Cambiamos de pareja?

Gabriel pareció tan atónito que, por un momento, Adrien pensó que iba a dejar pasar tan excelente oportunidad. Pero rápidamente se recuperó y casi atropelló a la pobre Judy Lahiffe en su ansia por poner las manos sobre Suzy.

Poco antes de que ella se deslizara entre sus brazos, la mirada de Sawyer encontró la suya y Adrien no podía recordar haber visto tanta gratitud en los ojos de otro hombre. Suzy, mientras tanto, mostraba en su expresión una mezcla de excitación y terror.

Adrien tomó la mano de la Sra. Lahiffe. Darse cuenta de que amaba a Marinette había dado la vuelta a su mundo y, para su asombro, comenzó a pasarlo bien. Le dirigió a Sawyer su más severa mirada de reojo.

—Mi madre es un miembro respetable de la comunidad, así que espero que te portes bien con ella. Y no te tomes demasiadas libertades, porque si tengo noticias de cualquier paso en falso antes de la boda, te haré pasar un mal rato.

Gabriel echó la cabeza para atrás y se rió. Al mismo tiempo, rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Suzy y se la llevó por la pista de baile.

Judy Lahiffe estiró el cuello para ver cómo desaparecían. Miró a Adrien y chasqueó.

—Creo que se han ido detrás del granero.

—Con toda seguridad para meterse mano.

—¿Y no vas a hacer nada?

—Entregar a la novia, Sra. Lahiffe, y esperar lo mejor.

o0o0o

Gabriel y Suzy no podían dejar de besarse. La empujó contra el lateral del granero, sacando la blusa blanca fuera de la falda y metiendo la mano debajo. Ambos respiraban con dificultad; la absurda advertencia de Adrien los había dejado con la frívola sensación de que se estaban ocultando.

—Te amo, Suzy. Llevo toda la vida esperándote.

—Oh, Gabriel…

—Dilo, cariño. Dímelo. Necesito oír las palabras.

—Yo también te amo. Ya lo sabes. Llevo amándote mucho tiempo. Y te necesito muchísimo.

Gabriel la besó otra vez, luego hizo la pregunta que flotaba en el aire.

—¿Qué pasa con Hoyt? Sé cuánto significaba tu matrimonio.

Ella bajó la mano de su nuca para ahuecar su mandíbula.

—Siempre lo amaré, lo sabes, pero Adrien me hizo entender algo esta noche que debería haber sabido hace mucho tiempo. Hoyt querría esto para mí. Te querría para mi. Supongo que siempre creeré que esta noche de alguna manera nos dio su bendición a través de su hijo.

Gabriel acarició su mejilla.

—Esto ha sido duro para Adrien. Sé lo que sentía por su padre. —Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a besarla, pareció preocupado—. No es ningún secreto que a tu hijo no le gusto, Suzy, pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que cambie de parecer.

Ella sonrió.

—Le gustas bastante; Sólo que aún no lo sabe. Créeme, vais a llevaros muy bien. Nunca me hubiera dado vía libre si no hubiera tomado una decisión sobre eso.

Él pareció relajarse, luego empezó a mordisquear su labio inferior. Al mismo tiempo, su pulgar encontró su pezón.

—Cariño, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

—Adrien dijo que se suponía que me tratarías respetuosamente.

—Lo haré. Primero te desnudaré y luego ya verás lo respetuosamente que te trato.

Ella fingió considerar la idea.

—No sé si deberíamos. Me pareció terriblemente intimidante.

Él gimió.

—Podría llevar un par de semanas que tengamos todo preparado para la boda y no puedo esperar tanto para tocarte. Tu hijo deberá respetar perfectamente las necesidades de sus mayores.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Gabriel la besó otra vez. Cuando finalmente se fueron, echó la cabeza para atrás y se rió. El mayor matón del instituto de Telarosa había ganado por fin el corazón de la chica más bonita del segundo curso.

o0o0o

Cuando Adrien subió al escenario para premiar a los ganadores del torneo de golf, estaba medio mareado de lo bien que se sentía. Amar y sentirse realizado en la vida llenaba más que el fútbol y acababa de decidir exactamente cómo iba a ocuparse de que Marinette supiera cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Haciendo uno de sus gestos grandilocuentes de siempre, tenía intención de hacer a su futura esposa una propuesta de matrimonio que nunca olvidaría.

Marinette, mientras tanto, contaba los minutos para que esa horrible noche acabara. Trataba de encontrar algún tipo de paz al saber que ya nunca se contentaría con menos de lo que merecía, pero nada podía aliviar su angustia.

Alya se había negado a efectuar el sorteo de la rifa de la colcha, así que tuvo que subir al palco, pero se mantuvo tan lejos de Adrien como pudo. Mientras Xavier agradecía a todos los deportistas su participación, ella miró a la multitud. Vio a Nathalie y el resto del equipo de _Luna sangrienta_. Noroo se había quedado dormido en brazos de Tikki, Nino y Alya estaban con Jim Biederot, viejo compañero de equipo de Adrien, y los Calebow.

Gran parte de los amigos de Adrien habían bailado con ella esa noche y a la mayor parte de ellos les había hecho gracia su ignorancia en vez de molestarlos. Desafortunadamente, de alguna manera habían descubierto que era ella quien había roto con Adrien en vez de al revés. Si fueran mujeres habrían sentido simpatía al oír que a su amiga la habían dejado, pero los amigos de Adrien parecían pensar que era increíblemente gracioso y supo que se habían estado metiendo con él toda la noche. Sabía lo que este tipo de golpe haría en su orgullo y una vaga sensación de aprensión envolvió su dolor.

Xavier recogió la pecera de cristal que contenía los resguardos de los boletos de la rifa que se habían vendido antes y la llamó por señas para que se acercase.

—Antes de que Adrien agradezca su asistencia esta noche, vamos a sortear la hermosa colcha que han hecho en _Arbor Hills_. La mayoría de vosotros conoceis a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Seguro que la echaremos de menos después de que se vaya y vamos a agradecerle con un gran aplauso todo el arduo trabajo que ha realizado.

Sonó un gran aplauso, acompañado por algunos fuertes silbidos. Ella metió la mano en la pecera para sacar el ganador.

—Número Uno Tres Siete.

El boleto, previsiblemente, era uno de los que los miembros del equipo de rodaje habían comprado para Noroo, que se despertó cuando su madre se adelantó. Marinette entregó la colcha a Tikki y le dio un abrazo y un beso al bebé, dándose cuenta cuando lo hizo cuánto iba a echar de menos al risueño bebé. Con la tarea realizada, se adelantó para bajar del estrado sólo para descubrir que Xavier le cerraba el paso.

Adrien se acercó al micrófono y lanzó uno de esos monólogos que habían hecho sentir orgulloso a un cómico. Mientras se burlaba de las partidas de golf que habían realizado sus amigos y de su escasa puntuación, ella pensó que nunca lo había visto tan divertido. Sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad y su amplia sonrisa podría hacer sombra a un modelo de pasta dentrífica. Tuvo el deprimente pensamiento de que él había encontrado la mejor manera de probar a todo el mundo que no tenía el corazón roto.

Terminó de presentar a los ganadores y ella esperaba que se apartara del micrófono para poder escabullirse. En vez de alejarse, la miró a ella.

—Antes de que comenzamos de nuevo el baile, tengo un anuncio más que hacer…

Un estremecimiento escalofriante se deslizó por su columna.

—Alguno de vosotros puede haber oído que Marinette y yo hemos roto nuestro compromiso. Tambien puede que hayais oído que no está precisamente loca por mí en este momento. —Una y otra vez su boca se curvaba en una amplia sonrisa tan cautivadora que era imposible imaginar que ni siquiera la persona más irrazonable del mundo pudiera contrariarle.

Ella rezó para que se detuviera. Ella no podía abandonar la idea de que él estaba, de alguna manera, mostrando su sufrimiento personal para que toda esa gente lo viera, pero él continuaba hablando.

—La cosa es que hay compromisos y compromisos y no niego que Marinette y yo estábamos comprometidos por estar comprometidos. Pero es el momento de hacer las cosas bien. Trae a Marinette para acá, Xavier, porque está aún algo disgustada conmigo y dudo que venga ella sola.

Jamás le perdonaría eso, pensó ella, cuando Xavier rió con evidente satisfacción y la empujó hacia delante. Ella miró a Alya, a Tikki y a Mylene Chandler todas paradas entre la multitud, pidiéndoles con la mirada que la ayudaran, pero no hacían más que sonreír. Los amigos de Adrin parecían disfrutar también.

Él la rodeó con el brazo y bajó la mirada hacia su rostro crispado.

—Marinette, aquí, delante de Dios, de mi gente y de todas esas ratas de gimnasio que llamo amigos, te pido que me hagas el honor de convertirte en mi esposa. —Puso la palma de la mano en el micrófono para murmurar por lo bajo—: Te amo, cariño, y esta vez es de verdad.

Un horrible estremecimiento la invadió. Nunca imaginó que nada pudiera hacer tanto daño. La gente se reía y aplaudía. Esta era su gente, con la que había crecido, eran sus amigos y él no podía tolerar que lo vieran como a un perdedor. Había mentido al decirle que la amaba. Mentir era fácil para él y para salvar su reputación, estaba dispuesto a destruirla.

Sus palabras suaves y entrecortadas eran sólo para sus oídos.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Adrien. Me merezco algo mejor.

Sólo cuando oyó su voz, amplificada por los altavoces, se dio cuenta de que él había quitado la mano del micrófono antes de que ella hablara. Las risas de la audiencia se detuvieron abruptamente. Hubo algunas risitas nerviosas y luego, cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que ella había hablado en serio, silencio absoluto.

La cara de Adrien se puso pálida. Afligida, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No había querido humillarle, pero las palabras habían sido dichas y no las negaría porque eran ciertas.

Ella esperaba que se le ocurriera algún tipo de comentario sarcástico para sacar hierro a la situación, pero él no dijo nada.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, echándose para atrás—. Lo siento realmente. —Se giró y se apresuró a bajar del palco.

Mientras se abría camino entre la gente estupefacta y silenciosa, esperaba oír su voz perezosa y arrastrada, su risa entrecortada y cautivadora amplificada por el micrófono para su gente. En su mente, incluso podía oír las palabras que escogería.

 _¡Guauuuu!_ _Señores, eso sí que es una aútentica loca._ _Apuesto que me cuesta más de una botella de champán y una noche en el pueblo convencerla._

Ella avanzó hacia delante, pisándose la bastilla del largo vestido y luego oyó su voz, justo como había sabido que haría. Pero en lugar de las palabras que había imaginado, los altavoces mostraron su furia y hostilidad.

—¡Venga, Marinette! ¡Largo de aquí! Los dos sabemos que trataba de hacerte un favor! Joder, ¿por qué demonios querría casarme con alguien como tú? ¡Y ahora, fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte!

Ella sollozó, humillada. Siguió ciegamente hacia delante, sin saber por dónde iba, sin importarle siquiera, sabiendo solamente que tenía que escapar.

Una mano tiró de su brazo, y vió a Ray Bevins, el cámara de _Luna sangrienta_.

—Venga, Marinette. Te llevaré.

Los altavoces aullaron a sus espaldas con el sonido ensordecedor del acople del micrófono.

Marinette corrió.

 **Por fin Adrien vio la luz...Y otra vez la cagó hasta el fondo, ¿Este chico de verdad no aprende? Lo descubriremos en el proximo capitulo**

 **Besos**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo y quiero deciros lo mucho que he disfrutado adaptando la historia y la he disfrutado como si fuera la primera vez que la leía.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos también por vuestros comentarios que me han dado mucha alegria. (Mención especial a sonrais777 por ser el primer cometario :))**

 **Antes que nada, ¿quereis que adapte el resto al Adrinette también). Son historias paralelas aunque todas tienen que ver con futbol. Espero vuestras respuestas.**

 **A leer:)**

 **Capitulo 24:**

Adrien Agresteresultó ser un borracho de lo más difícil. Destruyó el interior del _Wagon Wheel_ , destrozó a patadas las ventanas de un Pontiac completamente nuevo y rompió el brazo de Len Brown. Adrien había participado antes en peleas, pero no con alguien como Len y no con Nino Lahiffe, que le intentó robar las llaves de la camioneta para impedir que condujera en estado de embriaguez. Nadie hubiera supuesto el día antes que Telarosa sentiría vergüenza de su hijo predilecto, pero esa noche todos sacudieron la cabeza.

Cuando Adrien se despertó, estaba en la cárcel. Trató de girarse, pero le dolía demasiado todo como para moverse. Le latía la cabeza y le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo. Cuando intentó abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que uno estaba cerrado de la hinchazón. Al mismo tiempo, sentía el estómago revuelto como si hubiera pillado un mal virus.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando bajó lentamente las piernas por el lado del catre y se arrastró hasta permanecer sentado. Ni siquiera después de un partido particularmente brutal se había sentido así de mal. Dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos, se dejó llevar por la desesperación. Mucha gente no recordaba lo que hacía cuando estaba ebria, pero él recordaba cada miserable momento. Peor aún, recordaba lo que lo había llevado a eso.

Sin importar lo humillado que se hubiera sentido por su rechazo, ¿cómo podía haber permanecido de pie tras ese micrófono para gritarle a Marinette esas cosas? La imagen de su cara mientras escapaba se quedaría grabada en su memoria por el resto de su vida. Ella había creído cada una de las irrecusables palabras que había dicho y saberlo lo llenaba de vergüenza. Al mismo tiempo, el eco de sus palabras seguía retumbando en su cerebro.

 _No puedo casarme contigo,_ _Adrien._ _Merezco algo mejor._

Y así era. Por Dios, claro que lo merecía. Merecía un hombre, no un niño. Merecía a alguien que la quisiera más de lo que él quería a su leyenda. Su leyenda. Por primera vez en su vida, al pensar en eso sintió asco. No importaba en absoluto su leyenda, su comportamiento de la noche anterior la había destruido y a él ni siquiera le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era recuperar a Marinette.

Se sintió repentinamente sobrecogido por el pánico. ¿Qué ocurriría si ya había dejado el pueblo? Sus principios morales eran una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella, y ahora que era demasiado tarde, entendía lo importante que eran para ella. Marinette siempre pensaba lo que decía y una vez que se convencía de que tenía razón en algo no cambiaba de opinión.

Le había dicho que lo amaba, y eso era mucho tratándose de ella, pero al jugar rápida y alegremente con sus emociones y no respetar sus sentimientos, la había puesto en una situación que podía no tener marcha atrás. Cuando él había mirado su rostro la noche anterior y la había oído decirle que no se casaría con él, ella sentía cada palabra, y ni siquiera la declaración pública de su amor había sido lo suficientemente buena para ella.

Un montón de emociones extrañas lo bombardearon, pero la menos familiar era la desesperación. Después de toda una vida de conquistar mujeres con facilidad, se dio cuenta de que había perdido la confianza en sí mismo. De otra manera, no estaría tan seguro de que ella se iría, de que nunca la encontraría, y de que sabía que la había perdido para siempre. ¿Si no había podido conquistarla en su tierra, en su casa, como podía esperar hacerlo en cualquier otra parte?

—Bueno, bueno, genial. Parece que el niñito mimado de la ciudad se metió anoche en un montón de problemas.

Él levantó sus ojos vidriosos y vio a Loco Couffaine, al otro lado de los barrotes de su celda con una desagradable sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

—No tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora mismo, Loco —masculló—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para salir de aquí?

—Mi nombre es Luka.

—Luka, entonces —dijo él lentamente. Quizá no era demasiado tarde, pensó. Quizá ella había tenido oportunidad de reconsiderar las cosas y la podía hacer cambiar de idea. Juró ante Dios Todopoderoso que si se casaba con él, le compraría su propio asilo en su primer aniversario de boda. Sin embargo, antes de pensar en eso, tenía que encontrarla. Luego tenía que convencerla de que la quería más de lo que nunca había creído amar a una mujer. Haría lo que fuera para que ella lo perdonara.

Él se incorporó en el borde del catre.

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

—El juez Gates no ha fijado tu fianza todavía —dijo Loco con evidente placer ante su sufrimiento.

Se puso de pie sintiendo dolor, ignorando su estómago revuelto y que su rodilla mala latía como una condenada hija de puta.

—¿Cuándo lo hará?

—Antes o después. —Loco sacó un palillo de dientes del bolsillo de la camisa y lo colocó en la comisura de su boca—. Al juez no le agrada que lo haga madrugar demasiado.

Adrien veía el reloj de la pared al otro lado de los barrotes.

—Son casi las nueve.

—Lo llamaré cuando tenga un momento. Es bueno que seas rico, porque hay un montón de cargos contra ti: Agresión, alteración del orden público, daños a la propiedad ajena, resistencia al arresto. El juez no se va a sentir demasiado contento contigo.

Adrin se sentía más desesperado cada segundo que pasaba.

Cada instante que pasaba tras las rejas significaba que Marinette se alejaba cada vez más de él. ¿Por qué se había comportado como un asno la noche anterior? ¿Por qué no se había tragado el orgullo y había ido tras ella en ese mismo momento, para arrodillarse a sus pies y decirle cuanto lo sentía? En vez de hacer eso, había estando actuando todo ese tiempo como si ella no significara nada para mantener la fachada ante sus colegas, primero con su desesperada proposición en público y luego con sus repugnantes palabras ante el micrófono. Ya no podía recordar porqué le había importado tanto sus opiniones. Disfrutaba con sus amigos, pero no era con ellos con quien quería vivir su vida ni tener sus hijos.

Él no pudo ocultar su agitación cuando se acercó cojeando a los barrotes.

—Haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer, pero no ahora. Sólo necesito un par de horas. Tengo que encontrar a Marinette antes de que deje el pueblo.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día que harías el tonto por una mujer —se burló Loco—, pero te aseguro que lo hiciste anoche. Lo cierto es que ella no te quiere, A. y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. Supongo que todas esas Super Bowl no fueron suficientes para ella.

Adrien agarró los barrotes.

—¡Sólo déjame salir de aquí, Loco! Tengo que encontrarla.

—Demasiado tarde. —Con una última sonrisa afectada, dio un golpecito con el palillo en el pecho de Adrien. Sus pasos resonaron sobre el suelo de ladrillo mientras llegaba a la puerta y salía.

—¡Ven aquí, hijo de puta! —Adrien metió la cara entre los barrotes—. ¡Conozco mis derechos, y quiero un abogado! ¡Quiero un abogado ahora mismo!

La puerta resonó firmemente cuando la cerró.

Sus ojos volaron al reloj. Quizá no se iría ese día. Tal vez seguiría por allí. Pero ni siquiera él se lo creía. La había lastimado demasiado la noche anterior y se escaparía tan pronto pudiera.

—¡Tengo derecho a hacer una llamada! —gritó.

—Cállate.

Por primera vez se percató que no estaba solo. La cárcel del pueblo tenía sólo dos celdas pequeñas, y el catre de la otra estaba ocupado por un individuo con los ojos rojos y la barba descuidada.

Adrien lo ignoró y siguió gritando.

—¡Tengo derecho a una llamada! ¡Y la quiero hacer ahora!

Nadie contestó.

Empezó a cojear frenéticamente por su celda. Su rodilla lesionada asomaba a través de un roto de sus vaqueros, le faltaban botones en la camisa y parte de una manga y sus nudillos parecían haber pasado por una picadora de carne. Regresó a los barrotes y comenzó a gritar otra vez, pero el borracho de la celda de al lado fue el único que respondió.

El reloj marcaba los minutos. Sabía cuanto estaba disfrutando Loco con eso, pero no le importaba. Se estaba quedando afónico, pero le daba igual. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que su comportamiento era estúpido, que no era lógico sentir esa urgencia, pero el pánico no decrecía. Si no alcanzaba a Marinette de inmediato, sentía que la perdería para siempre.

Pasó casi media hora antes de que Dell Brady, el ayudante negro de Loco, abriera la puerta que comunicaba con la estancia principal de la comisaría y entrara. Adrien nunca había estado tan contento de ver a nadie en su vida. Había jugado al fútbol con el hermano de Dell, y siempre se había llevado bien con él.

—Joder, A., vas a tirar el lugar a gritos. Siento no haber entrado antes, pero tuve que esperar que Luka saliera.

—¡Dell! Tengo que hacer una llamada. Sé que tengo derecho a una llamada.

—La hiciste anoche, A. Llamaste al viejo Jerry Jones y le dijiste al dueño de los Dallas Cowboys que no jugarías en su equipo aunque fuera el último de la tierra.

— _¡Joder! —_ Adrien cerró los puños sobre los barrotes, sintiendo ramalazos de dolor ascender por sus brazos.

—Nadie te había visto antes tan borracho —siguió Dell—. Destruiste tú solo el _Wagon Wheel_ , eso sin mencionar lo que le hiciste a Len.

—Lo arreglaré todo más tarde, y te aseguro que pediré perdón a Len. Pero ahora mismo tengo que llamar por teléfono.

—No sé A., Luka está muy cabreado. Desde que Alix Kubdel y tú…

—¡De eso hace quince años ! —gritó—. Venga. Sólo una llamada.

Para su alivio, Dell tomó las llaves que llevaba en su cinturón.

—Bueno. Supongo que te puedo soltar si te vuelvo a encerrar antes de que vuelva Luka de la cafetería. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Dell estuvo tanto tiempo manoseando nerviosamente las llaves que Adrien quiso agarrarle por el cuello y gritarle que se apresurase. Sin embargo, por fin estuvo fuera de su celda y atravesó la puerta que desembocaba en la estancia principal de la comisaría. En cuanto entró, Rose Collins, que llevaba trabajando allí desde antes de lo que él podía recordar, lo miró y le tendió el teléfono.

—Es para ti, Adrien. Es Alya.

Le arrebató el teléfono de la mano.

—¡Alya! ¿Sabes dónde está Marinette?

—Le está alquilando un coche a Nino en este mismo momento para poder irse a San Antonio. No me puede ver —estoy en el despacho de atrás— pero le dijo a Nino que cogió billete para un vuelo a primera hora de la tarde. Nino me dijo que te llamara, aunque juré anoche que no te iba a volver a hablar en mi vida. Nunca supe que podías ser tan bastardo. No sólo por lo que le hiciste a Marinette —lleva las gafas de sol, pero sé que ha estado llorando— sino por lo que le hiciste a la cara de Nino. Su mandíbula ocupa el doble de su tamaño y…

—¡Dile a Nino que no le alquile el coche!

—Tiene que hacerlo o perderá la franquicia. Está intentando que cambie de idea, pero ya sabes cómo es ella. Estoy viendo que ahora mismo le da las llaves.

Él maldijo y se mesó el pelo, sobresaltándose cuando rozó una herida cerca de la sien.

—Llama al juez Gates ahora mismo y tráelo. Dile…

—No hay tiempo; Ahora mismo acaba de subirse al coche. Es un Grand Am. azul y ella es una conductora bastante prudente, A. La podrás alcanzar si te pones ahora mismo en marcha.

—¡Estoy en la cárcel!

—¡Bueno, pues sal!

—¡Eso intento! Mientras tanto, intenta detenerla.

—Demasiado tarde. Acaba de arrancar. Tendrás que darle alcance en la carretera.

Adrien colgó de golpe el teléfono y miró a Rose y Dell, que habían estado escuchando con abierto interés.

—Marinette acaba de dejar el taller de Nino. Está de camino a San Antonio y necesito alcanzarla antes de que entre en la autopista interestatal.

— _¿Qué demonios haces fuera de la celda? —_ Loco Cuffaine atravesaba corriendo la puerta, con rastros de donuts en la camisa y su cara morena moteada por la cólera.

—Marinette está saliendo del pueblo —comenzó a explicar Dell— y Adrien necesita llegar hasta ella antes de...

—¡Está bajo arresto! —gritó Loco—. ¡Enciérralo ahora mismo!

Dell fue a regañadientes en dirección a Adrien.

—Lo siento, A., me temo que tengo que devolverte a la celda.

Adrien alzó las manos, y su voz era lenta cuando le advirtió:

—No te acerques más, Dell. No voy a regresar a la celda hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Marinette. No quiero golpearte, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo.

Dell estudió a Adrien por un momento, después se volvió hacia Loco.

—¿Qué daño puede hacer, especialmente a ti, darle una hora más o menos para que arregle su vida amorosa?

Loco curvó la boca y sus cejas hisurtas se unieron cuando frunció el ceño.

—¡Deténle, maldita sea, o estás despedido!

A ninguno de los Bradys les había gustado nunca que les dijeran lo que tenían que hacer, y Dell no fue la excepción.

—Tú no me puedes despedir; ¡Xavier no te dejará! ¡Si tanto lo quieres allí dentro, entonces mételo tú mismo!

Loco se puso fuera de sí. Con un rugido de furia, se abalanzó. Adrien agarró una silla de atrás del escritorio más cercano y la empujó sobre el suelo de ladrillos, golpeando a Loco en las rodillas y tumbándolo.

Bobby Tom se dirigió a la puerta antes de que el jefe de policía se pudiera levantar, gritando a Rose cuando salía.

—¡Necesito un coche!

Ella agarró rápidamente un juego de llaves de su escritorio y se lo lanzó.

—Llévate el de Loco. Estará justo delante de la puerta.

Él salió y se metió en el coche más cercano, el brillante coche patrulla blanco del jefe de policía. Las ruedas chirriaron cuando dejó el aparcamiento y se incorporó a la Calle Mayor. Sólo le llevó unos segundos encontrar los botones que activaban la sirena y las centelleantes luces rojas.

En el interior de la comisaría, Rose Collins acababa de levantar su teléfono para difundir la noticia de que Adrien Agreste acababa de escaparse de la cárcel.

o0o0o

HEAVEN, TEXAS

UN LUGAR EN EL CORAZÓN

La pancarta colorida que colgaba en el límite del pueblo se hacía cada vez más pequeña en el espejo retrovisor de Marinette, hasta que ya no la pudo ver. Cogió un kleenex de su regazo y mientras se sonaba la nariz se preguntó si iba a llorar hasta San Antonio. La noche anterior se había quedado sin lágrimas y estaba totalmente destrozada cuando Ray la había llevado al apartamento para recoger sus cosas y luego conducirla al motel donde había pasado la noche. Pero no había dormido. Se había tumbado en la cama recordando una y otra vez las irrecusables palabras de Adrien.

 _Los dos sabemos que sólo trataba de hacerte un favor…_ _¿Por qué demonios querría casarme con alguien como tú?_... _¡No quiero volver a verte en la vida!_

¿Qué había esperado? Lo había humillado delante de todos los que eran importantes para él y Adrien había contraatacado con crueldad.

Metió el kleenex bajo las gafas y se secó los ojos hinchados. El nuevo dueño de _Françoise Dupont_ iba a enviar a alguien a recogerla al aeropuerto de Columbus para llevarla a _New Grundy_. Su sitio estaba en _Françoise Dupont_ y en veinticuatro horas, se aseguraría de estar tan ocupada que no tendría tiempo de pensar en nada.

Había sabido que eso tenía que acabar, pero nunca hubiera imaginado un final tan amargo. Había querido que la recordara con cariño como la única mujer que no había querido nada de él, pero la noche anterior había destruido cualquier posibilidad de que ocurriera. No había tomado dinero, pero al final, había terminado por tomar algo más importante para él, su reputación. Trató de disculparse ante sí misma pues sabía que había sido su propia arrogancia la que finalmente había llevado a eso, pero como todavía lo amaba, no podía disfrutar viéndolo sufrir.

Oyó una sirena detrás de ella, y cuando miró por el espejo retrovisor, vio la luz intermitente de un coche de policía que avanzaba rápidamente por la carretera comarcal. Una mirada al velocímetro le aseguró que estaba dentro de los límites de velocidad; se apartó ligeramente hacia la derecha para dejarle paso. Se acercó más, pero en vez de adelantarla, permaneció detrás de ella.

La sirena hizo un ruido brusco, indicándole que se echara a un lado. Preocupada, miró más atentamente por el espejo y no se pudo creer lo que veía. ¡El hombre que había detrás del volante era Adrien! Se quitó las gafas de sol. Hasta ahora, se había mantenido en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero no podría resistir otro enfrentamiento con él. Cuadrando la mandíbula con determinación, aceleró, con el único resultado de que él hiciera lo mismo.

Una vieja camioneta surgió amenazadoramente delante de ella. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos cuando apretó el volante para pasar al carril izquierdo y adelantar. El velocímetro marcaba noventa y cinco kilómetros por hora y Adrien se mantenía pegado a ella.

¿Cómo podía él hacerle esto? ¿Qué tipo de pueblo dejaría que un civil condujera un coche patrulla para perseguir a una persona inocente? La aguja avanzó hasta ciento diez kilómetros por hora. Odiaba conducir rápido y estaba sudando. Él puso la sirena otra vez, poniéndola todavía más nerviosa. Siseó con alarma cuando él se acercó aún más y temió que le diera por detrás bruscamente. ¡Por Dios bendito, tenía intencion de sacarla de la carretera!

No tenía otra opción. Era demasiado temerario, y mientras él podía estar perfectamente a sus anchas alcanzando los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, ella ciertamente no lo estaba. La cólera la consumió cuando levantó el pie del acelerador y gradualmente desaceleró para echar el coche a un lado de la carretera. Tan pronto como detuvo el coche, abrió de golpe la puerta para dirigirse hacia él.

Él salió del coche patrulla antes de que ella hubiera dado más de cuatro o cinco pasos, y entonces vaciló. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Adrien? Tenía uno de sus ojos cerrado por la hinchazón y se veía totalmente salvaje. Tenía las ropas rasgadas y su omnipresente stetson no estaba. La costra que se estaba formando en la herida de su sien lo hacía parecer un hombre primitivo y peligroso. Recordó lo que le había hecho y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, le tuvo miedo.

Él avanzó hacia ella. Ella se sintió aterrorizada y se dio la vuelta para saltar dentro del coche y echar el seguro, sólo para descubrir que había esperado demasiado y era tarde para hacerlo.

—¡Marinette!

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que intentaba alcanzarla y se movió justo a tiempo de evitarlo. Dejándose llevar por puro instinto, comenzó a correr. Las suaves suelas de sus sandalias se llenaron rápidamente de grava, haciendo que casi se cayera de rodillas. Tropezó, pero de alguna manera logró recuperar el equilibrio y continuar. Voló sobre la línea blanca de la carretera, corriendo tan rápido como podía. Esperaba que en cualquier momento la agarrara y como no lo hacía, miró por encima del hombro.

Él iba ganándole terreno, pero cojeaba tanto que eso le retrasaba considerablemente. Aprovechó su ventaja apurándose todo lo que podía y mientras lo hacía, recordó la historia que le había contado Suzy de cuando era un niño de nueve años al que habían castigado públicamente por golpear a una chica.

Después de todos esos años de tratar amablemente a todas las mujeres, algo se había desatado dentro de él.

Le resbaló el pie en el borde del asfalto y se salió del arcén dando bandazos por los matorrales. Las piedras del terreno entraron en sus sandalias. El terror la invadió cuando lo oyó justo detrás de ella.

— _¡Marinette!_

Ella gritó cuando él la hizo caer sobre los matorrales con un empujón que le sacudió hasta el tuétano. Ella se giró mientras caía y cuando chocó contra el suelo estaba de cara a él. Por un momento solo sintió dolor y miedo. Luego sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Ella había yacido bajo él muchas veces, pero antes habían estado haciendo el amor y lo que había sentido no se acercaba a lo que sentía en ese momento. Su peso brutal e implacable la sujetaba contra el suelo. Olores poco familiares a cerveza rancia y sudor emanaban de él, y la barba sin afeitar cubría sus mejillas.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó él apoyándose sobre sus brazos. La agarró y levantó sus hombros lo justo para poder sacudirla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo—. ¿Por qué demonios estabas huyendo?

El encanto fácil y su cortesía impecable se había resquebrajado, dejando un hombre violento y enojado que había sido empujado hasta el límite.

—¡Para! —sollozó ella—. No…

Él la atrajo hacia sus brazos, manteniéndola tan firmemente apretada que no podía respirar. Ella era débilmente consciente del sonido agudo de una sirena en la lejanía. Su pecho presionaba contra ella y su respiración entrecortada dañaba su oído.

—No puedes… No te… marches. —Su boca se movió contra su sien, y luego, bruscamente, se sintió libre de él.

Por breves segundos, el sol la cegó y no supo que sucedía. Luego vio como Adrien era arrastrado por el Jefe Couffaine. Mientras se ponía de pie, el jefe de policía retorció brutalmente sus brazos en su espalda y le colocó unas esposas.

—¡Estás arrestado, hijo de puta!

Adrien no le prestó atención. Toda su atención se centraba en ella que sintió la urgente necesidad de ahuecar su pobre y herido rostro entre sus manos.

—¡No te vayas, Marinette! No puedes marcharte. ¡Por favor! Tenemos que hablar.

Sus rasgos parecían devastados y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. De fondo oyó el sonido de ruedas y puertas cerrándose de golpe, pero no prestó atención. Negando con la cabeza, se apartó de él antes de ceder a la debilidad.

—Lo siento, Adrien. Nunca imaginé que ocurriría nada así. —Un sollozo estrangulado subió por su garganta—. Tengo que irme. No puedo aguantar más.

Couffaine se burló.

—Parece que la señora no te quiere.

Hizo girar a Adrien y le dio un empujón en dirección al coche patrulla. La rodilla mala de Adrien cedió y se cayó. Marinette se quedó sin aliento y se apresuró a adelantarse, sólo para ver con horror como Couffaine tiraba con fuerza de sus brazos para volver a ponerlo de pie.

Adrien gimió de dolor, luego empujó al jefe de policía con el hombro, apártandole lo suficiente para poder girarse hacia Marinette.

—¡Dijiste que no te llevarías nada de mi! —gimió él.

Couffaine gritó con ferocidad y golpeó ruidosamente la espalda de Adrien, haciendo que casi cayera de rodillas.

Adrien dejó escapar un aullido de desesperación que provenía de las mismas profundidades de su alma.

— _¡Te amo!_ _¡No me dejes!_

Ella permaneció allí de pie, estupefacta, observando como él comenzaba a pelear como un salvaje. Con un gruñido, Couffaine cogió su cachiporra.

Ella no esperó ni un momento más. Gritando con ferocidad, se arrojó contra el jefe de policía.

—¡No te atrevas a golpearle! ¡No te atrevas a intentarlo siquiera! —Embistió a Couffaine con la cabeza y lo golpeó con los puños obligándolo a soltar a Adrien para protegerse.

—¡Detente ahora mismo! —Él comenzó a maldecir cuando el borde de la sandalia impactó en su espinilla—. ¡Basta! ¡Para o te arrestaré a ti también!

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —rugió Xavier Lahiffe. Los tres volvieron la cabeza a la vez para ver al alcalde corriendo hacia ellos, bamboleándose sobre sus cortas piernas, con Dell Brady a su lado y el coche patrulla parado en una posición inverosímil en la carretera. Detrás de los dos hombres, rechinaban ruedas de otros coches que comenzaban a pararse. Alya y Nino llegaron en su Explorer y Nino que tenía el labio roto y la mandíbula hinchada se bajó primero. Lila Rossi saltó de su Sunbird.

Xavier golpeó el brazo de Loco Couffaine, obligándolo a dar un paso atrás.

—¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Adrien! —Suzy gritó el nombre de su hijo mientras bajaba corriendo por la carretera con Gabriel Sawyer a su lado.

Couffaine miró con furia a Xavier.

—Él se escapó de la cárcel. Y ella me atacó. ¡Los arresto a los dos!

—¡Estás como una cabra! —gritó Nino ante sus palabras.

Xavier clavó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Couffaine.

—¡No te bastaba con ser un grano en el culo, no, Loco! ¡Tenías que ir y joderla bien!

La cara de Couffaine se puso roja. Abrió la boca, luego se mordió la lengua y la cerró y dio otro paso atrás. Suzy corrió hacia delante sólo para que Gabriel la retuviese al ver cómo los brazos de Marinette se cerraban protectoramente alrededor del pecho de su futuro hijastro.

—¡Qué se aparte todo el mundo! —gritó Marinette, con su pelo azabache destelleando bajo la luz del sol y una expresión tan feroz como la de una amazona—. Que nadie lo toque, ¿habeis oído? ¡Qué nadie lo toque!

Adrien, con las manos esposadas a su espalda, la miró, con una expresión débilmente aturdida.

El que él no pareciera estar en peligro inminente no hizo que Marinette bajara la guardia. Cualquiera que intentara lastimarlo tendría que pasar sobre ella primero.

Ella sintió la presión de su mejilla contra su coronilla, y él comenzó a murmurar las cosas más maravillosas del mundo tan bajo que sólo los que estaban muy cerca de ellos podían oírlas.

—Te amo tanto, cariño. ¿Me perdonarás por lo de anoche? Sé que todo lo que dijiste de mí es cierto, lo sé; Soy insensible, egocéntrico, egoísta y un montón de cosas más. Pero voy a cambiar, lo juro. Si te casas conmigo, cambiaré. Pero no me dejes, porque te amo demasiado.

Alguien había debido quitar sus esposas porque repentinamente sus brazos la rodearon. Ella miró hacia arriba y vio que sus ojos, incluso el que estaba hinchado, brillaban por las lágrimas. El sentía cada palabra que decía, descubrió ella con un sentimiento de admiración. Esa declaración de amor no tenía nada que ver con el orgullo herido ni ninguna otra cosa por el estilo. Él estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano.

—Dime que lo vas a reconsiderar —murmuró él, ahuecando su mejilla en la palma de su mano—. Dime que de alguna manera, aún me amas a pesar de todo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.

—Es mi debilidad.

—¿El qué?

—Amarte. Te amo, Adrien Agreste; Y siempre lo haré.

Ella sintió como temblaba su pecho contra el suyo.

—Nunca sabrás lo feliz que me hace oír eso. —Por un momento cerró los ojos con fuerza como si estuviera armándose de valor. Cuando los reabrió, tenía las pestañas húmedas—. ¿Te vas a casar conmigo, no es cierto, cariño? Dime que te casarás conmigo.

La incertidumbre que oyó en su voz la hizo amarle todavía más, y lo miró plenamente.

—Oh, claro que voy a casarme contigo. Puedes apostar algo.

Durante unos momentos, olvidaron todo el mundo a su alrededor. Estaban solos al lado de esa carretera de Texas con un brillante sol sobre ellos y un futuro aún más brillante delante. Uno lleno de risas, niños y abundante amor. Él la besó con su pobre boca hinchada y ella presionó sus labios suaves contra los de él. Suzy finalmente rompió su abrazo, tocando el rostro magullado de su hijo para asegurarse que no estaba mal herido, mientras Gabriel abrazaba a Marinette cuando Adrien la soltó. Gradualmente, todos fueron conscientes de puertas de coches que se cerraban de golpe y más ciudadanos de Telarosa que se acercaban bloqueando la carretera para ser testigos de la fuga de prisión de Adrien. Marinette vio a Mylene Chandler y Judy Lahiffe, junto con el Pastor Frank y el club de bridge de Suzy.

Loco Couffaine se apartó a un lado del camino, donde Lila Rossi pareció reportarle algo de sosiego. Xavier aunque parecía suspicaz, pareció bastante contento consigo mismo cuando miró a Adrien, que otra vez abrazaba a Marinette.

—Voy a darte un par de horas para arreglar las cosas con Marinette y luego, tú y yo vamos a tener una bonita reunión con el Juez Gates. No tiene fama de juez inflexible así porque sí, A. Antes de que terminemos, te puedo asegurar que te vas a encontrar con un montón de multas y algún tipo de servicio comunitario realmente duro. Esta escapada te va a costar un dineral, chico.

Marinette no pudo resistirse a apartarse del pecho de Adrien para dar su opinión.

—En el centro de la tercera edad comentaron lo bien que vendría disponer de un autobús con rampa motorizada.

Xavier le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Una idea excelente, Marinette. Sería bueno que asistieras a la vista previa por si acaso el Juez Gates necesita inspiración.

—Me encantaría.

Adrien arqueó las cejas con indignación.

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿de parte de quién estás tú?

A ella le llevó un momento responder porque estaba imaginando todas las buenas obras que la _Fundación Adrien Agreste_ haría en el futuro.

—Ya que voy a formar parte de este pueblo, tengo un deber hacia la comunidad.

De alguna manera, él pareció todavía más indignado.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que vamos a vivir aquí?

Ella sonrió mostrando todo el amor que sentía por él, pensando que, para ser un hombre inteligente era realmente obtuso. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría él en darse cuenta que nunca sería verdaderamente feliz en otra parte.

—¿Por qué no volvéis con nosotros? —dijo Gabriel.

Adrien estaba justo a punto de aceptar esa sugerencia cuando Alya se adelantó entre la multitud.

—¡No tan rápido! —La decidida expresión de su cara hizo patente que ella aún no había perdonado a Adrien el daño que le había infligido a su marido—. Necesitas un castigo después de lo que le hiciste a mi Nino, y que me maten si dejo que esto sea tan fácil para ti.

—¡Fácil! —exclamó Adrien, manteniendo firmemente el brazo alrededor de Marinette como si todavía temiera que se pudiera marchar sigilosamente—. ¡Pero si casi me mato!

—Bueno, eso está bien, porque casi mataste a Nino anoche.

—No hizo eso, Alya. —Nino parecía desconcertado—. Caramba, Adrien y yo sólo tuvimos un desacuerdo.

—Tú te callas. No es lo único. También está el hecho de que Marinette es mi amiga y es demasiado obvio que está tan enferma de amor que no puede cuidar sus intereses, y voy a hacerlo yo por ella.

A Marinette no le gustó el brillo en los ojos de Alya. Le recordó que la mayoría de los habitantes de Telarosa, Texas, podían considerarse rematadamente locos aunque no lo parecieran. También le recordó que consideraban divertidas algunas cosas muy peculiares.

—Está bien, Alya —dijo precipitadamente—. De verdad.

—No, no lo está. Tú no te das cuenta de esto, Marinette, pero la gente ha estado hablando a tus espaldas desde el momento en que Adrien anunció vuestro compromiso y ahora que parece que realmente vais a casaros, va a ir a peor. La cosa es que una gran parte del pueblo se han dado cuenta de que da la impresión de que no sabes demasiado de fútbol y dicen que Adrien nunca te hizo el examen.

 _Oh,_ _válgame Dios._

—Algunos incluso dicen que hizo trampa, ¿no es cierto, Suzy?

Suzy cruzó las manos remilgadamente por delante.

—Dudo que hiciera trampas. Pero ha habido comentarios.

Marinette clavó los ojos en ella. Hasta ese momento siempre había considerado a Suzy como un modelo de cordura.

Alya plantó las manos en las caderas.

—Marinette, lo cierto es que, incluso la gente que vaya a tu boda va a cuestionar en secreto la legitimidad de tus hijos si no están seguros de que pasaste el examen. Díselo tú, Adrien.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia Adrien sólo para notar con alarma que él se frotaba el dedo sobre la ceja.

—Supongo que tienes algo de razón, Alya.

Cada una de esas personas debían estar en un manicomio, decidió Marinette. Especialmente su futuro marido.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Pero sólo le haré cinco preguntas ya que no es de Texas y no se crió viendo fútbol. ¿Es un problema para alguien?

Unas cuantas mujeres, incluyendo a Lila Rossi, lo miraron como si tuvieran un gran problema con ello, pero nadie protestó en voz alta.

Adrien asintió con satisfacción. Soltó a Marinette y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, haciéndola saber que contestaría sin ayuda de nadie.

—Allá vamos. Pregunta número uno. ¿Qué significan las siglas NFL?

La multitud gimió ante una pregunta tan ridículamente fácil, pero él los silenció con una mirada.

—Ah, _Nacional Football League_ —contestó ella, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar sabiendo, como sin duda sabía, que él pretendía que ella aprobara ese ridículo examen.

—Muy bien. Pregunta número dos. —Arrugó la frente con concentración—. En el mes de enero, los dos mejores equipos del país, el ganador de cada liga, juegan el partido de fútbol más importante del año. El mismo donde el ganador recibe un anillo grande, muy grande —agregó él por si acaso ella necesitaba alguna pista—. ¿Cómo se llama ese partido?

Más gemidos del público.

Marinette los ignoró.

—Es la Super Bowl.

—Excelente. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño. —Hizo una pausa y se acercó para besarle la punta de la nariz y luego se alejó otra vez—. Ahora una pregunta un poco más díficil, así que espero que estés lista. ¿Cuántos postes verticales —también llamados _uprights_ — tiene la portería que hay en cada extremo del campo de juego?

—¡Dos! —exclamó ella, inexplicablemente contenta consigo misma—. Y hay unos listones encima de cada poste, aunque no recuerdo exactamente cuánto miden.

Él chasqueó con la lengua admirativamente.

—Lo que midan no importa; Eso también cuenta como una cuarta pregunta, sólo porque supiste que tienen esos listones. No todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿sabes? Eso significa que te quedan sólo una pregunta más. Concéntrate cariño.

—Estoy concentrada.

—Para tener posibilidad de ser la Sra. Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste… —Él hizo una pausa—. Si no te importa, apreciaría que reconsideraras lo del guión.

—¡Yo nunca dije nada de que usaría guión! Fuiste tú el que…

—Este no es el sitio apropiado para discutirlo, cariño. Nada de guión y punto. Tu quinta y última pregunta… —Él vaciló y por primera vez pareció preocupado—. ¿Podrías decirme el nombre de algún quarterback?

—Conozco a Troy Aikman.

—Ese no vale, Adrien —gritó Mylene—. Marinette estuvo bailando con él ayer por la noche.

—Me suena un tal Joe Namath —añadió Marinette con triunfo.

—¿Veis? —apostilló él—. Está bien, cariño. Aquí va tu última pregunta, y es realmente difícil, así que no dejes que te distraigan todas esas mujeres celosas. Para asegurar la legitimidad de nuestros doce hijos… ¿En qué equipo de la ciudad de _New York_ jugó Joe Namath?

Marinette palideció. _Señor_. Todo el mundo debería saber la respuesta a eso. New York. ¿Cuál era el equipo de la ciudad de _New York_? Su expresion se iluminó.

—¡Los _New York City Yankees_!

La multitud estalló en risas, gritos y unos cuantos silbidos. Adrien los silenció a todos con una mirada. Al mismo tiempo, el destello de sus ojos desafiaba a cualquier a que la contradijera y aclarara que los Yankees era un equipo de beisbol.

Lo cierto es que cada uno de los presentes entendió su mensaje. Él se acercó a Marinette y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Con una tierna mirada y un sueve roce de labios, dijo—: Muy bien, cariño. Correcto. No tenía ni idea de que supieras tanto de fútbol.

Y así fue cómo cada persona de Telarosa, Texas, se dio cuenta de que Adrien Agreste, finalmente y para siempre, se había enamorado.


	26. Chapter 26

**No pensaba escribirlo ya que el libro original no tiene epílogo pero como me lo pedisteis tanto estuve buscando y encontré uno que había escrito la autora ante tanta demanda.**

 **Así que disfrutadlo.**

 **A leer;)**

Danny Agreste de diez años dirigió una mirada preocupada al campo de juego.

-Papá, mamá va a avergonzarnos a todos otra vez.

Adrien pasó el brazo por los hombros del niño.

-Tu madre es así, hijo.

-Pero papá, ¡Va en contra de su propia hija!

-Tu hermana lo entiende. Wendy sabe lo que piensa mamá del juego limpio. Y ese árbitro ha prestado más atención a su novia que al juego.

Danny, un feucho chico moreno con el rostro lleno de pacas que aún tardaría años en madurar, no podría haberle dado a una pelota ni unque le pusieran pegamento, y no le gustaba demasiado ir a ver los partidos.

-No sé por qué no entrenas tú al equipo. Sabes bastante más que mamá sobre béisbol.

-No me deja. Dice que presiono demasiado a los chicos para que ganen.

-¿Y lo haces?

-Tu madre me conoce al dedillo. Por eso hago caso cuando me da órdenes.

-Tú también le das órdenes a ella-dijo Danny. Ayer mismo te oí decirle que si no salía del dormitorio en dos minutos, volverías tú a la cama.

Adrien sonrió.

-Tenía que doblar la ropa, hijo.

-No creo que tuviera nada que ver. Estabais besandoos otra vez.

Adrien se rió de la expresión de disgusto de la cara de Danny y se arriesgó a la furia de su hijo plantándole un rápido beso en la coronilla.

En el campo de juego, su hija de nueve años, Wendy, esperaba pacientemente a que su madre termineara de señalar qué era correcto y qué no a ese árbitro imberbe, aunque Wendy sabía que la eliminarían en cuanto Marinette terminara de discutir. Wendy Susan Agrete ya iba camido de ser la mejor deportista de esa parte del país, pero Adrien sabía que Wendy era digna hija de Marinette, ya que sentía la misma inclinación que su madre por el juego limpio.

-¡Abuelo!-Danny dio un brinco cuando apareció su abuelo, que se sentó con ellos en las gradas de madera.

-¡Hola Danny!-Gabriel Sawyer dio un abrazo a Danny y luego dirigió su mirada al campo de juego-. ¿Marinette lo está haciendo de nuevo? Está discutiendo con el árbitro en contra del equipo de...¡Su propia hija!

-Sí-contestó Adrien-. Nadie salvo Danny se atreve a decirle que se expone a quedar en ridículo.

Gabriel sacudió la cabeza.

-A la gente de por aquí no le gusta meterse con Marinette más de lo debido. Nunca se sabe por donde podría salir.

Eso estaba claro, pensó Adrien. Madinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste era el más dulce incordio que Telarosa, Texas, había conocido nunca. Había convertido _Arbor Hills_ en el mejor centro de rehabilitación del estado, y había promovido tantos buenos proyectos cívicos que él ya había perdido la cuenta. Ahora era la alcaldesa del pueblo, algo que ni siquiera él podría haber imaginado.

Gabriel señaló con la cabeza a su nieta.

-Tienes que hacer algo con esa niña, Adrien. Es la mejor deportista que ha visto este pueblo desde que tú te fuiste, pero casi todas las veces le da igual ganar que perder.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron con orgullo. Su hija siempre jugaba más por puro placer que por el resultado final del juego.

-¿No podrías al menos convencerla de que deje de llevar esos lazos y esos calcetines de encaje en el campo?-se quejó Gabriel-. No pega nada.

-Es algo de familia, los Agreste nos arreglamos incluso cuando estamos vestidos de uniforme.

Danny arrugó la nariz y miró a su abuelo.

-Papá dice que deberíamos dejarle que nos ayude con el nuevo chip. Pero recuerda como lo estropeó todo la última vez.

Gabriel le lanzó a Adrien una mirada divertida y después centró la atención en su nieto.

-Pero Danny, ¿Cómo va tu papá a aprender algo de electrónica si no dejamos que nos ayude un poco?

-Eso es lo que dice mamá-se quejó Danny-.Y la abuela.

Adrien se rió entre dientes y pensó lo dificil que sería criar a un chico superdotado y con una gran pasión por la electrónica si Marinette y él no tuvieran a Gabriel y a Suzy para echarles una mano. La amistad de Adrien con su padrastro había sido otra de las muchas alegrías que le había dado la vida desde que se había casado con Marinette. Sin olvidar la "Fundación Agreste", un trabajo que siempre le aportaba nuevos retos y más satisfacciones de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Aunque "Luna Sangrienta" había funcionado bastante bien en taquilla, jamás había lamentado abandonar su carrera cinematográfica. No le gustaba nada estar mucho tiempo lejos de Telarosa.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que el árbitro se mostrara de acuerdo con Marinette; eliminó a Wendy y el partido terminó. Wendy se escabulló y corrió directa hacia él, toda gracia y largas piernas. Se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a cotorrear.

-¡Hoy ha sido muy divertido, papá! Viste como Kimmie cogió el pase, y viste como le lancé el home run. Lo hice como tú me dijiste. Se lo lancé suavemente. ¿Podemos ir ahora por un helado?

Gabriel la interrumpió.

-Yo os llevaré a Danny y a tí a tomar un helado. Además, la abuela os ha invitado a pasar la noche en casa otra vez.

Mientras los niños vitoreaban, Adrien miró a su padrastro.

-No sé nada de eso.

-Son órdenes de Marinette.

Adrien sonrió ampliamente.

-Caramba.

Los rizos azabaches de Marinette se balancearon mientras ella se acercaba hasta él y lo besaba en la mejilla con aire ausente.

-No te atrevas a decirme nada-dijo ella-. Wendy estaba eliminada, y aunque era una de las de mi equipo...

-Sin mencionar que es tu hija.

-Lo que es justo es justo, cariño. Y le dirigió una gran sonrisa que le llegó al corazón. Marinette tenía esa manera de mirarle que lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Los niños abrazaron a sus padres y se marcharon con su abuelo. Adrien los observó irse y mrió a su esposa.

-¿Qué clase de madre deja a dos niños inocentes con unos abuelos que los van a inflar a comida basura y que permitirán que se acuesten a la hora que les de la gana?

-Una madre que quiere disfrutar de sexo salvaje con su marido.

-Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras eso-. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el monovolumen. Quince minutos después, estaban en la sala, calientes y cómodos bajo la luz tenue, simplemente uno junto a otro sintiendose bendecidos.

Adrien rompió por fi el silencio.

-¿A quién le toca ahora?

-A mí.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-Eres una mentirosa, cariño. Es mi turno y lo sabes. Esta noche, cada centímetro de ese bello cuerpo me pertenece.

-Yo recuerdo algo distinto...

-Las conquistas _sexuales_ no discuten, cariño. Sólo hacen lo que el _conquistador_ les dice.

Marinette enganchó los dedos en el cinturón de Adrien y lo arrastró al dormitorio con los ojos brillantes.

-Ya veremos quién es aquí el conquistado.

La batalla fue feroz y encarnizada, pero al final, acabó en tablas. Acordaron programar la revancha tan pronto como llamaran a sus hijos para desearles buenas noches.


End file.
